One Piece: High School Edition
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: In an alternate universe where the age of pirates never exist, the Mugiwara pirates and the rest of One Piece cast are left to live in a normal world solving everyday problems like work and school. Luffy/Nami and more later. New Chapter spoiler!
1. Prologue: Childhood friends

I've read a one piece high school-based story once here on , that fic kindda inspired me to write one. I don't know where it is now, but you all can give credit to that fic for influencing me to write one of my own. I always have this idea on my head for so long. But I've never really gotten the guts of doing it. But well, what do you know, it just take one small push and there you go. Well anyway just to let you know first thing first, I** will remind you that this fic is going to be:**

**1.** Very different compared to the original One Piece setting and atmosphere since this takes place in the modern world so there will be no pirates-related stuff. But I will make some things related to the series like Nami owning an orange farm and Sanji working on a restaurant and many more.

**2.** This fic will contain some characters romance so the characters will be OOC, but I will stick to as close as possible to the original characters characteristics.

**3.** Some of these characters here are based on to the LATEST chapters of One Piece so to some people who are not very far, THIS WILL CONTAIN ORIGINAL SERIES SPOILERS.

**4.** This fic will loosely followed and based on ORIGINAL version.

Lastly, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read. This is going to be one of my major project, so i'd appreciate if you would follow with me to the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the related stuff or the characters they all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 1: Introduction**

**Prologue: Childhood friends**

Just a day, just an ordinary day. The sun shined on the wonderful sky illuminating the beautiful suburban house with shining ray, a sign of brand new day is starting. Along the beautiful view of the suburbs a lonely girl is walking on the sidewalk. She's wearing a short sleeve white shirt and a blue skirt, followed by a blue tie and a sleeveless black sweater. The Mary Jane black shoes and long white socks that reached up to ankle gave the enough information to let people know that she's a student of Grand Line High, one of the best school around followed by Karakura High. The girl looked like she's about 17 or 18, her orange hair shined beautifully towards the sun's shining ray adding up her beauty look. She lifted her head up, but instead of possessing a look of beauty, morning grumpy and hint of sleepiness was on her face. She muttered something on her breath while passing down more residences.

Just then she immediately turned her direction to enter a residence on her right, the house seems to be a typical garage owned 2 stories tall house. She walked towards the mailbox that says "Monkey D." and pull out a pair of keys inside it. She then made her way towards the door and used the keys to enter the humble home. She took off her black Mary Jane shoes and made her way down the hallway. She entered the living room to find an old man sleeping on his black shirt and boxer on the couch; he seemed to be so comfortable especially with that bubble coming out of his nose. The orange haired woman made a sort-of-disgusted look just before she walked up the staircase. Reaching to the second floor the girl walked inside the first room on the right quietly. The room was dark; the morning sun hasn't shined this room with its glorious shining ray yet. She tiptoed her way inside the room towards the bed near the window. She looked down on the bed to see a sleeping boy, from what can be seen through small rays of light the boy had short black hair and a scar underneath his left eye. The girl watched the boy sleeping so peacefully on his bed, she somehow felt touched and tingly for just looking at the innocent boy's sleeping face. She sat down on his bed right next to his sleeping face and just watched him. She smiled and put her hand on his hair twirling and playing with his short black hair. This made her happy for some reason, by just looking at the boy's sleeping face she felt very happy. Just then out of nowhere and unexpectedly the door of the room burst open.

"LUFFY WAKE UP!!!!"

The orange hair girl turned her head around the door to meet the same old man who was sleeping on the couch earlier.

"Oh Nami I didn't know you're here," he said to the girl. He looked at her position and how close she is to the boy named Luffy. "Am I interrupting something? Is this a bad time?"

Nami immediately got off the bed hoping that the old man won't get the wrong idea. A hint of blush crawled on her face but she kept that hidden to prevent the old man to see it. "No, of course not! I was just going to wake him up anyway!" she quickly said. "Wake up Luffy!" She then tug on the blanket and pull it off the bed dragging Luffy along onto the floor.

Luffy fell off his bed and slammed his head hard on the wooden floor face first. He immediately woke up with a scream of pain and a bump on his forehead. He rubbed it off for a better feeling then looked around his room. He then noticed the two people who eyed him with a scowl.

"Ohayo Nami! Ohayo Jii-chan!" he greeted them happily. "Why am I on the floor?"

Nami sighed deeply and then gave him a hard look. "Get dressed Luffy or else we're going to be late for school."

Luffy looked at Nami with a puzzled expression. "We have school today?"

Nami slapped herself on her forehead just before she picked Luffy up by the collar. "Listen, you imbecile! I'm not going to be late on my first day of school just only to wait for you!" she half yelled at Luffy. She threw him on the bed. "Now get dressed and come down for breakfast." With her last comment she walked pass Luffy's grandpa by the door and stormed down the stairs.

Luffy's grandpa just watched the girl passed him by and then turned to laugh at his grandson. "She sure has turned to a fine woman huh?" he asked Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy asked him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why the last time I remember you kids were still playing by the sandbox," explained Luffy's grandpa. "And then next thing you know you guys end up as a couple."

"Ehhh!!!" Luffy was shocked at hearing that. "Jii-chan she's my friend, we were friends since we're kids I would never pull on something like that on Nami."

Luffy's grandpa laughed out loud at the boy. "But she sure did pull something on you while you were asleep."

"You sure you're not seeing things?" Luffy scowled at him. "You are getting old."

Luffy's grandpa immediately stopped laughing then looked at his grandson with a face full of anger. Luffy quickly covered his mouth up just realizing what he said had angered his grandpa.

"WHO'S GETTING OLD?!"

**Kitchen…**

Nami cracked open on another egg and feed it to the heated up frying pan. While letting it sizzled, Nami ran to the toaster and pull out the toasted bread and place it on the plate full of ham and bacon. She then ran back to the pan to flip up the egg, just then she heard Luffy' grandpa yelling something about being old and a heavy noise that sounds like a punch. She sighed at Luffy and his stupidity for saying something so rude. Not long after the yelling Luffy's grandpa came down the stairs to join Nami in the kitchen.

"That boy sure doesn't know his manners," he grumbled.

"Well maybe if you guys stop fighting to each other so much he wouldn't say that in the first place," Nami commented.

Luffy's grandpa laughed out loud once more while helping himself up on a doughnut left on the counter. "You sure know me pretty well Nami-san. So how's you mother going? Business doing well?"

"Oh she's great, just great," said Nami. She put the egg on a plate and cracked open on another. "Business going o.k. too. It's a good thing she finally quit the police force and work on the orange farm. I just don't quite feel comfortable for her working as a cop."

"Hey your mother was a great cop," Luffy's grandpa exclaimed. "I was proud to have her working with us, that's how Luffy and I met you."

"Speaking of work," said Nami. "Garp-ossan, have you ever thought of retiring yet?"

Garp took the last bite on the doughnut just before he spoke again. "Nami, retiring sucks! I don't want to live the rest of my life doing nothing all day. I want to live an exciting life."

Nami sighed again. She knew he'll say something like that, but she wanted him to know what he's putting on the line here. "But you do know that you're putting your life in danger right," she said. She then put Luffy's plate full of food on the coffee table. "And you may put others around you on danger as well," she stopped for a while. "Like Luffy."

Garp laughed out loud again. Nami find this to be quite irritating, she's being serious but he didn't take it serious at all. "Who the hell would want to hurt or kidnap an idiot like Luffy?" he asked.

"WHO'S AN IDIOT?!"

Nami and Garp turned around to the kitchen threshold to find Luffy finally dressed in his black uniform. "Who's an idiot Jii-chan?" he asked again.

Garp got up from his seat as quick as an eagle and easily scooped Luffy up by his collar. "Don't talk to your grandfather like that Luffy!!" he yelled at him.

"Wahhhhhh!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luffy nervously replied.

Nami break the two men apart before things started to become violent. She looked pretty angry. "Luffy!" She threw him to the coffee table. "Eat your breakfast!"

Luffy flew from Nami's hand and landed just below the coffee table. A scent of fried eggs and bacon fully got Luffy straight up from the tables with a mouthful of Niagara drools. "Itadakimasu!" he happily exclaimed. He then began to eat uncontrollably even without sitting down.

"And Garp-ossan," Nami turned to Garp. "Don't you have a job to go to?"

Garp hit his forehead remembered what needs to be done. "Oh yeah almost forgot," he said. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha thanks for reminding me Nami. I'll be going now!" He turned around to get out of the kitchen, but soon stop when he heard a foot tapping noise. He turned around to see Nami tapping her foot and hands crossed. "What?" he asked her. She said nothing. He then looked down at what he's wearing. "Oh crap! I forgot to change!" He then zipped his way to his room. Nami sighed at his little stupidity.

"OK Luffy," said Nami. She then turned to face Luffy. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast so we can…"

The plate is empty. "YOU'RE FINISHED ALREADY!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked Nami. "I finished 5 minutes ago."

Nami slammed her fist on Luffy's head. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier you idiot! Now come on let's go or else we're…"

"Ok kids have a nice day at school," said Garp who is now fully dressed in his uniform and making his way to the garage door.

"YOU'RE DRESED ALREADY!"

"Huh?" Garp asked Nami. "I'm already dressed 5 minutes ago!"

"You weren't even gone for that long!?" Nami half screamed at Garp. "Well whatever then, come on Luffy!" She dragged Luffy out of the kitchen and into the living room. She then picked up her school bag, which she left there earlier, while Luffy picked up his which was already there. Now both friends walked to the door, but Garp's hand blocked their path. Both youngsters turned to face their elder. He looked at them and smile.

"How about if I drop you kids off today?" he simply asked them.

**Outside…**

The garage door slowly lifted itself up revealing a 3.2 TL White Acura car glooming under the shadow. The machine started, the car noise roamed inside the garage showing off its powerful horsepower. The driver fastened his seatbelt, and so as the passengers. Nami looked pretty nervous about it. Luffy was smiling like as if he's looking forward to this moment.

"Sit back, hang on tight and don't yell!" Garp warned the teens. "Or else you'll bite your tongue."

Garp stomped on the pedal; the rubber on the road began to screech as the Acura car flew out of the garage door. The car jumped straight into the road turning right with no brakes implied and soon enough, was lost in sight.

* * *

YEP GUYS THERE YOU HAVE IT!! THE PROLOGUE OF THIS STORY, YEP WELL ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL GO TO THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND MEET THE REST OF THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS AS STUDENTS AND TEACHERS!! THANKS FOR READING. AND PLEASE REVIEW LOL!


	2. Arc 1: Meet the gang!

Thanks for your support. I am very surprised to see how popular this fanfic have become. Let's continue shall we...

Disclaimer: Oda-sama owned One Piece

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 1: Introduction**

**Chapter 1: Meet the gang**

Grand Line High, one of the best schools around the neighborhood second to Karakura High and Deimon High. Students began to enter the school, some were excited for another year, some were just excited to meet their friends again, some were groaning and still want another vacation and some were just there because they have to. More students were piling up one after another, couple of the boys and girls walk to school with their friends chatting as they enter the school grounds. Some were being dropped of by their parents, some drove to school with their own car, and some just took a bus. One apparent car just happened to drive by with full speed acceleration, the White Acura earlier we saw. The car dashed from the middle of the road up through the school driveway giving couple of the students quite of a scare. The car door flung open to reveal the passengers coming out of their seats.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" the driver yelled at them inside the car.

"Relax already," the orange haired passenger replied. "Come on Luffy!"

The other passenger walked out with his backpack laughing like he just had a ride of his life. The orange haired one was still shaking. "Thanks for the ride Jii-chan!" said Luffy to the driver.

"Yeah thanks Garp-ossan," thanked the girl. "Oh and please drive carefully next time!"

Garp laughed still in his driver seat. "No can do Nami-san," replied Garp. "You know me too well!"

"Well either you slow down or I'll take the bus," Nami said back.

"Oh come on," whined Garp. "What is there to afraid of? I got you here on time in one piece didn't I?"

"What's there to afraid of?" Nami asked. "Oh let's see here! Maybe that time where you drive by 5 red lights and nearly jump over a secured trail track saying 'hey watch this, I'm going to pass this track like they did in The Fast and The Furious', which thank God you didn't!!"

"I still think we can make that pass if you didn't stop Jii-chan there Nami," Luffy commented.

"Agreed," Garp agreed to his grandson.

"You stay out of this!" Nami half-yelled at Luffy.

"Uhmmmm excuse me…"

Nami turned around to the voice owner who happened to be a short black haired girl who is wearing glasses. She didn't look like a student since she's not wearing the girls uniform, but she has a tag name on that says "Junior Staff Member". She faced them with a mixture face expression of shyness and happy go-lucky. "Do you mind to move away please? You're blocking the other cars." She said nicely.

Nami sighed and nodded. "Yes of course," she said to the glasses girl. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok," she replied back. She then left the group.

"Ok then," Garp spoke. "I'd be best on my way then."

"Bye Jii-chan," Luffy waved his hand at him.

"Have fun at school kids!" He grinned at them. Nami waved bye at him and was about to close the car door.

"Nami!" Garp managed just in time before she closed the door. "Watch over that boy."

Nami smiled as a sign of response right before she closed the door. He then roared the Acura car and drove away nearly hitting another car on the process. Nami shook her head; Garp was driving on the wrong side of the road. She walked on the school ground while Luffy tagged along.

Meanwhile the glasses girl, who shooed Garp away, was just standing right on the student parking entrance with a clipboard. She was letting students with their car in only with a full approval of student ID and driver's license. One car drove by and the girl took a look at his ID and license just before she marked on her clipboard allowing him in. She sighed and look at her clipboard, there seems to be awfully lots of students with their own car this year, must've been a result of their hard work during the holiday. A car happened to came by bringing the glasses girl's attention, she looked over and a smile crept on her face. The driver window rolled down right beside the glasses girl to show a cute blue haired girl smiling too.

"Ohayo Tashigi-chan," she greeted the Junior Staff.

"Ohayo Vivi-chan," Tashigi greeted back. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," she smiled at her. "I see you're a staff now."

Tashigi giggled with an honest response. "I know I can't believe I'm finally a staff member in this school."

"Let's talk later," said Vivi. "Let me park my car first."

"Oh of course," Tashigi replied realizing for her job.

Vivi showed her school ID and her driving license and soon enough she was let in to park her car. Vivi drove her car to a 2 empty parking spaces and smoothly entered to one of them parking her car gracefully. She turned off the engine and began to take her belongings from the car. Just as soon she came out of the door; a Jeep drove by maniacally and suddenly parked itself next to Vivi's car nearly running over her. Vivi backed away closing in on her vehicle terrified and shocked at the sudden misfortune. Vivi looked at the jeep with anger written on her face, what just happened nearly cost her an accident.

"Watch it asshole you nearly hit me!" she yelled out to the jeep. The jeep driver door burst open to reveal a rebellious looking student. Vivi gasped and held her mouth hoping that the driver didn't hear her. The driver was a medium built man with a dirty blonde hair and a scar just above his right eye. He approached to the terrified Vivi with his tongue sticking out.

"What was that thrash?" he asked her menacingly.

"Nothing, Bellamy-kun," she quickly replied. "Just be careful next time ok."

He smirked at her angrily. "It's your fault for standing on the parking spot." He turned away from her and walked to the school building.

"Wait a minute you!!"

Bellamy and Vivi turned around to see Tashigi coming in close with a disapproval look on her face. This can't be a good thing, Vivi must do something or things began to get out of hand for Tashigi and Bellamy. Tashigi finally arrived just right next to Vivi.

"You're not parking there until you show me your license and student ID," she angrily announced. "And watch where you're going, you nearly hit my friend here!"

Bellamy faced Tashigi with a disapproval look on his face. "Just who do you think you're talking to thrash?" he asked.

Tashigi backed down a bit admitted that she too a bit frightened at Bellamy's rebellious and delinquent attitude. But she won't back down here, just after she got her placed as a staff member to this school. Before she can even replied a laughing noise interrupted the atmosphere. The 2 girls turned around to see another guy came out of Bellamy's jeep with a woman around him. He was wearing a purple shade on and has a lighter blue hair than Vivi's. The woman was all over him with a slutty look on her face.

"That's right bitch," the blue hair guy spoke out. "You sure got some guts to mess with the leader of the Hyena crew."

"Hyena crew?" Tashigi asked confusingly. Vivi didn't look surprised though, she seemed to know everything about this. The blue hair guy and his slut just laughed harder than before, he couldn't believe that no one ever heard of the Hyena crew.

"Sarquiss-kun, Bellamy-kun," the whore finally talked. "I think these girls need to be taught some lesson."

"You're right Lily-chan," Sarquiss replied. "Let's teach them not to mess with the Hyena crew." He looked at Vivi and Tashigi with a threaten look on his face. Vivi moved back afraid of what will happen to her, but Tashigi kept her mind and guts straight to them not afraid of the three delinquent students.

"Forget about them Tashigi-chan," Vivi whispered to her. "They won't go easy on us just because we're girls."

Vivi tugged on Tashigi's shirt and dragged her away from the three delinquents. "They're not worth it," Vivi whispered again. As Vivi pulled Tashigi away from the Hyena crew and walked away, Tashigi can't help but to look back at the three rebels laughing at her and Vivi. She eyed them angrily.

At the same time as Vivi dragged Tashigi away from the violence, a bus stopped by the school entrance dropping off more students to enter the school. As students walked out the bus talking to their friends, one student walked out with a quiet look on her face. She had blonde hair tied up to short braided pigtails and pulled up to resemble an antenna on her head. She gazed on the school and walked in with her rosary dangling on her neck that represent her respect and love towards God. She walked inside to the school building, facing the hallway crowded with students. She grabbed a hold on her rosary and began to pray quietly in her mind.

"Dear lord," she prayed silently. "Thank you for your blessing and everything you've done for me in this school the past year. I pray to you for another blessing for me this year and hopefully I can…"

The girl's thought was cut off when somebody rudely interrupted her pray by pushing her aside dropping her on her knees down to the floor.

"Watch it you stupid broad!"

The religious girl turned her head around to meet a fat guy who had a metallic chin; along with him is another guy who had a zigzagged mouth and a man who has an afro for a hair. Both three men looked down at her as if she's nothing compared to the three large men, the girl cowered a little feeling weak to the three oppose men.

"Yeah you're on Wapol's way you stupid church girl," the Afro guy spat at her.

"Now now Komarimo," the one with a zigzagged mouth talk. "I think Jesus-loving freak is more of an appropriate name to her."

The two larger men laughed at their stupid and hurtful jokes, this hurt the blonde girl deeply. The man with the metallic chin, which was called Wapol, just scoffed at her rudely. He faced the girl with a cocky smirk.

"Well don't you owe me an apology?" he asked her rudely.

"I think you shitheads are the one who owe her an apology!"

The three large and cocky brats turned around to meet face-to-face to a tall blonde man. He has his blonde hair covering his left eye and strangely, a curly right eyebrow. He appeared to be angry with the three men for their childish attitudes towards the girl.

"Well well well," the blonde gentleman spoke. "If it isn't the three shitty drop out students, Wapol, Komarimo and Chess."

"Sanji," Komarimo snarled. "I knew that faggy voice belongs to you!"

Sanji smirked at his lame response and comeback. "Nice comeback Komarimo, just expected from a dropout student." Sanji calmly announced. Komarimo and Chess began to eye him angrily. "Now don't you three owe this lovely woman an apology?" Sanji asked again.

"An apology?" Wapol angrily asked him. "This woman was standing on my way!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to push her down you shitty fatass!" Sanji talked back.

"Who are you calling a fatass?" Wapol asked in rage.

"You wanna take this outside?" Chess asked.

"I'll be glad to take all three of you on for this lovely lady!" Sanji bravely replied. The blonde girl realized the situation she gotten herself and the men into. Because of her, these three men will engage to violence to solve this situation. And the girl is not happy with this resolution.

"Please don't!" the girl finally spoke for the first time. Sanji, Wapol, Komarimo and Chess looked at her.

"Please this is my fault," she said. "There's no need for violence for my sake. There's no big deal about this"

"For someone as beautiful as you," Sanji replied in a slightly different tone. "It's a big deal to me."

"Is there a problem here?"

Sanji turned around to the voice that came from behind him. There stood before him was a man who was as tall as Sanji but his body is more build than Sanji's. He's wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of long sports tracks. He has a clipboard on his hand a whistle hanging around his neck.

"Crap," Chess cursed. "It's the Phys Ed studies teacher."

"No," said the blonde girl. "There's no problem here Dalton-sensei. I just lost my balance while walking."

"I see," Dalton-sensei replied. "Well then morning assembly will get started in 15 minutes so why don't you all get to your locker before then."

Wapol and his buddies walked away from the teacher with a unsatisfied look on their face. He turned around to meet Sanji's right eye, they looked at each other with pure anger before them.

"And I suspect a better behavior from you three this year," Dalton added. He watched the three drop out students walked away, he then too left from Sanji and the religious girl.

Sanji sighed before he approached the girl and offered her his hand. "Are you okay miss?" he asked her kindly.

The blonde girl looked at Sanji's hand and took it. He helped her up on her feet and picked her bag up from her. "Thank you for your kindness," she thanked him.

"Oh that was nothing," Sanji replied in a different tone. He took her gratitude way too seriously. "But still I would like to teach those three idiots a lesson!"

"Please don't," the girl quickly said. This got Sanji's attention back to his normal self. "Please, I beg of you, I would not like you to engage any physical violence for my sake."

"But what they have done to you is unforgivable," said Sanji. "I can't forgive them for what they have done to you."

"Then I will forgive them," she said. Sanji couldn't believe what she said. After what those three have treated her and disrespected her, yet she would forgive them just like that! He looked at her closely and on her neck, behind the white uniform shirt, Sanji can see a rosary. He then understood what she meant, he understood completely on her beliefs and the reason behind her forgiveness.

"I understand," Sanji replied. "If that is what you wish, then I'll leave it to you."

The girl smiled and hugged her bag that Sanji returned to her. "Thank you for understanding me," she thanked him kindly.

Sanji then smiled again with a different expression; again he took her gratitude way too seriously. "May I ask your name lovely lady?" he asked her.

"It's Conis," she answered to his question.

"Ahhh Conis-chan," he said to her in his different tone. "Your name is as beautiful as an angel and the way you look."

Conis at first may find this to be a bit offensive, but yet she find it to be quite touching for her. She blushed red at Sanji's compliment and tried to shake it off before anyone saw it.

"Why thank you Sanji-kun," she said back.

"Ahhhh you remember my name," he said again in the same tone. "Such an honor, now I can die happy!"

Conis giggled at Sanji's reaction, it seemed like whenever she compliment him he took it so seriously that he didn't realize he's actually making a fool out of himself. "Well I should be get going now," Conis said to Sanji. "I'll see you later Sanji-kun." She waved at him and walked down the hallway.

"Good bye Conis-chan," he waved at her in the same tone. He watched her walked away with a disapproval look.

"Flirting again Sanji?"

Sanji turned around to meet a curly black haired guy who had a very long nose. Sanji didn't look surprised to see him; he looked like he's relieved.

"Oh it's you Usopp," said Sanji. "At second there I thought it would be that stupid seaweed head."

"If you're talking about Zoro he's already at our usual spot," replied Usopp.

"What?!" exclaimed Sanji shocked. "Marimo is THERE before me?"

"Well yeah," Usopp replied. "It's strange really normally I thought that he would be late cause he always overslept but when my car drove pass by I see him…"

Sanji, who didn't bother to listen to Usopp's story or wanting to know how "Marimo" got there before him, ran pass the hallway and out to the other way out of building into soil grounds where all the other students hanging out before class.

"Oh great you're not listening," Usopp muttered to himself. Usopp then followed Sanji's trail to go to their usual spot. "I wonder if Luffy and Nami is there too." Usopp walked down the hallway too passing other students who are fiddling with their locker. Conis is one of them, she's just putting in her lunchbox and grabbing on her other text books. She closed her locker quietly and turned around to see another girl waiting for her.

"Ohayo Conis," she said in a quiet voice.

"Ohayo Golden Week-chan," Conis greeted happily. "Since when did you get here?"

"Just then, I had to walk to school," she replied to her question. "Let's go and find the other girls."

"I think they're at our usual spot," said Conis. The two friends then left Conis's locker and walked out of the hallway.

"How was your holiday?" Golden Week asked Conis.

**Back to Luffy and Nami**

Luffy and Nami finally made it to their own locker. Lucky for Nami, Luffy's locker is just right next to hers so then she won't have to go all the way to him whenever he needs help with his locker. Speaking of help, it looked like he could use one right now. Luffy was struggling to find the right combination to open up his locker. Nami watched at Luffy's naïve gesture, he's basically just turning the key encoder to right over and over. Nami sighed again, she couldn't understand how a guy like him can even survive 11th grade. She quickly decoded her lock combination and then grabbed Luffy's lock and decode it, Luffy's locker is now open.

"Thanks Nami," he thanked her.

"Luffy, you better start remembering your lock combination," she told him. "I'm annoyed that I always have to open your locker for you." She then started fiddling with her stuff and her locker while Luffy's doing it to his.

"Yeah you're right," Luffy agreed. "You've done so much for me already, the least I can do is loosen up your burden to me."

Nami stopped fiddling with her locker. She looked at her locker with a deep thought. It's true that she had done so much for him, but what else more can it be done? Luffy's being raised by a grandfather who is always out on his job every single day. His mother died from sickness when Luffy was a toddler, and his father left him with no words. For Garp to made friend with Nami's mom, Bellemere, Nami has been like an older sister to Luffy. But she couldn't keep doing this to him forever, he needed to be independent and start to take care of himself from now on. And she started to have feelings for him… WAIT!

"Nami."

Nami jumped a little nearly banging her head to the locker. She looked to see Luffy already organized his stuff, or more like just stuffing his bag into the locker and that's about it. She looked to his happy smile, she couldn't believe what her last thought actually said. Nami and Luffy?

"Come on let's go and find the rest of the guys," Luffy suddenly said.

Nami fiddled with her locker while she's still talking to him. "Sorry Luffy," Nami apologized. "I promised to meet Vivi, Conis and GW at our spot."

"Awwww," Luffy groaned. "Why are you abandoning us Nami?"

Nami sighed and closed her locker door. "I am not abandoning you Luffy, it's just that I have girl friends now and I should be hanging out with them," Nami replied. "And don't worry I'll still see you after school and in class."

"Oh fine," Luffy gave up. "I guess you can't always hang out with us forever."

"That's the spirit," she said. "I'll see you later then." Nami smiled and waved a bye at him before she turned away and walked away before him. Luffy watched her go; his mouth slowly crept to a smile. He followed right after her out of the hallway and walk to their own separate ways.

**Nami's spot**

"Can you believe that dickhead?"

"Please Vivi-chan, refrain to use such profanity."

"I must say that is pretty cruel. Bellamy nearly running you over"

"Hey guys."

The blue haired girl who was sitting under the tree looked over to the caller, the orange haired girl who came in to the group late. The blonde girl with antenna hair who was sitting down side legged smile when the girl arrived. The other girl who has red brownish hair color waved at her with a quiet look on her face.

"Hi Nami," they all say at the same time.

**Luffy's spot**

"Bastard how dare you came here before me!"

"Sanji, Zoro, guys stop fighting will ya!"

"It's not that I'm faster than you it's just that you're too slow."

"Zoro don't make things worse!"

"Hey guys."

The boy with curly hair and an unusual long nose looked over and was relieved that the boy with black hair came.

"Luffy thank God you're here," said the long nose. "Do something will ya, Sanji and Zoro are fighting again over little things."

Luffy laughed while pointing to the green hair boy's attempt to choke the blonde guy. "Look at that Usopp," Luffy half laughed. "Zoro is trying to choke Sanji."

Usopp smack Luffy's back head. "That's not something to be laughed at. We're going to get in trouble again for not stopping a fight and these two for fighting," he panickly yelled out. "And I was just looking forward to a peaceful new school year." Usopp then looked around trying to find someone that was originally supposed to be there. He looked past Luffy, to find the person he was looking for.

"Where's Nami?" he asked.

"Hanging out with her gal pals," Luffy replied. "She said that she'll start hanging out with them now."

"WHAT?!" Sanji suddenly yelled out. He pushed Zoro away and approached to Luffy.

"Did she said why?" he asked heart broken.

"Yeah she said that she couldn't stand watching your curly eyebrow," Zoro replied.

"Nobody asked you asshole!" Sanji yelled at him. "Besides I like my eyebrow. I was born with it."

"I think it's hideous," Zoro said back. "Looks like a mosquito incense repellent."

"That's it! You're dead!" Sanji ran back to Zoro and jumped on him. Soon enough the two guys began to wrestle and fighting again. Usopp couldn't take it anymore, he ran to the guys trying to separate them but instead he got himself dragged in the fight.

Luffy laughed and clapped his hands like he's in a circus or something, watching three sensational clowns fighting for attentions. But he knew that they are not clowns, the men stand before him are his nakama and he is very lucky to have them in his life. Of course this include Nami too, but yet something deep in his heart pushed her out of the nakama line into something else deeper relationship. He didn't know what it is, in fact he's not sure of it but he knew that she somehow feels closer to his heart.

* * *

I'M SORRY OF THIS LATE SUBMISSION, WELL YOU SEE THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH INTERNET AT MY HOME SO THEN I HAVE TO SUBMIT THIS VIA MY UNI'S INTERNET. I'M EVEN DOWNLOADING MANGA WHILE DOING THIS IN MY UNI'S PC. WELL ANYWAY THERE YOU GO GUYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS FOR THE PROLOGUE AND LET'S JUST SEE THEM ROLLING FOR THIS CHAPTER LOL!! THANKS AGAIN FELLOW FANS AND READERS, UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	3. Arc 1: Welcome to Grand Line High

Woo hoo!! There's more than 5 reviews of the 1st chapter that's all the reason I need to submit this.

Disclaimer: Oda owned One Piece

**One Piece: High School Edition.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Grand Line High**

"Welcome to Grand Line High fellow students and staff."

The assembly had finally started. The students were all there in the huge assembly room sitting down on the provided chairs. The staffs were also there too listening to the school's most powerful man. The man appeared to be rather on his late 30s or early 40s; he also had a pet mouse that is squeaking cheerfully on his front pocket. The principal petted his precious pet before he spoke again.

"As a principal of this school let me just say that it's an honor to have you all back to this school," he looked over to the crowds to see some students smirking. "And to those who don't like it here well too bad and you can go to hell!" he said annoyed. The students began to giggle and some were clapping their hands. Some of the staff felt embarrassed for the principal's childish attitude, one of the teacher whispered to the woman who looked like is the principal's secretary.

"Kaliffa-san is this one of Iceburg's normal habit?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Paula-san," Kaliffa sighing agreed. "He can be quite childish at times."

"Back to serious matters," Iceburg spoke up again. "Last year we bid farewell to our 12th Year students as they are finally were mature enough to handle the real world as responsible adults. By the end of this year we'll also bid goodbye to another group of 12th Year students." He then smirked. "That's as if they can make it."

More students began to giggled, some of them look rather angry at him. Iceburg scanned around the crowds and meet Kaliffa's eyes; she's one of the people who angrily eyed the principal. He quickly spoke again. "And of course to those students who are having trouble passing the year 12, my door will always be open for any help."

Some of the staff began to look impressed, the students were also too. Kaliffa's angry look turned to a smile, Iceburg threw a breath of relief he when saw that. He then talked again. "Other things to mention, we have a whole range of new staffs to help us this year. These include a new staff recruit called Junior Staff who are staff trainees to this school. I suspect good behaviors from all of you towards them. They are also to be treated like responsible adults and respectable staff members."

Somewhere in the students crowd Zoro is snoozing happily. Usopp elbowed him and then he quickly got up to a proper sitting position before anyone noticed him.

Vivi who was sitting down behind the guys, she elbowed to Nami and whispered to her quietly. "Hey Nami do you remember Tashigi-chan from last year?"

"You mean the clumsy glasses senpai that you befriend with?" Nami asked. "Yes I did."

"She's a junior staff member now," Vivi whispered excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Great for you," Nami muttered. "Well she always wanted to work with Smoker-sensei anyway, can't blame her for joining the school."

"Let's see…What else to talk about?" Iceburg stood looking rather quite foolish on the stand. He's browsing through the paper notes that he brought with him, finding reasons to hold this assembly in the first place. Some of the students giggled and tried their best not to laugh at what he muttered through the microphone.

"Cafeteria, no screw that! Parking offense, whatever! Blah blah blah! Some more random crap! Rules of using computer in school? Not my problem. Complains from parents, as long as they don't complain about me! OK we're all done!" He threw the rest of the paper behind him. He then left the stand and walked to take his seat next to his secretary while the students clapped their hands and cheered for the principal. Another man walked into the stand, he's the same man who announced the assembly before the principal's speech.

"Ok, thank you Principal Baka-burg, uhh I mean Iceburg," the man said out loud. He had a blue hair jelled up and his arms are larger than any average human's. "That's all for today's assembly kids. Now let's go out there and make this a SUPER year!!" The man did a quite embarrassing pose to the kids that involve lifting his huge hands over his head and leaning his body towards the left.

"Why is Vice Principal Cutty Flam doing that pose?" one of the staff asked to the man with glasses.

"It's just one of his habits Cobra-san, you'll eventually get used to it," the man replied while he adjusted his glasses with his palm.

Encouraged by the vice principal's words o move out, the students began to leave the assembly hall one by one and into the hallway. Luffy, while walking with Sanji, was still laughing from the vice principal's pose.

"Hey Luffy," said Sanji. "What do you have first?"

Luffy stopped laughing. He picked up his timetable sheet from the pocket. "Uhmmmm… Home Economics?"

"WHAT!"

Luffy looked at Sanji. "Is that hard? Do I have to remember lots of stuff?"

"Luffy do you know what home ec is?" Sanji asked. Luffy shook his head.

Sanj sighed. "It's a cooking class."

"Suge!!" exclaimed Luffy. "Do I get to eat stuff?"

"No, you have to make the stuff," explained Sanji.

"Awww," moaned Luffy. "I wanna eat it, not cook it."

"Poor Paula-sensei," sighed Sanji. "She has to cope with an idiot like you…while she can have someone like me!!" Sanji floated in his "other" tone that some kids are just not too familiar with. Sanji is known for his love for every girl in the school…well at least to the pretty ones that's for sure.

"Not with that attitude she will," said Zoro as he passed by his two friends.

"No one asked you asshole!" Sanji cursed at him. Zoro just waved at the two people not bothering to look back. He disappeared when he turned right to the hallway cut and into the History classroom.

"What do you have first Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"English," he replied dully. "God I hate English! Why the hell do I need to learn English anyway? I'm not gonna go to freaking England!"

"Hey I know!" Luffy exclaimed out loud. "How about if we trade timetable? We can switch subject!"

Sanji looked at him as if he he's the biggest idiot in the world. "Luffy! Just because we switch timetable doesn't mean that we switched our subjects!"

"You can't?" Luffy asked. "Oh well. Bye!" Luffy turned left at a corner cut and entered the Home Economics class. Sanji sighed and look at his watch.

"One minute before class. More than enough for one," he said to himself. He looked left and right to watch the students gather their books and equipments to class, but that wasn't what he's watching for. "Good he's not here!" He dashed out of the hallway and into the school yard. He ran to the other side of the building leaning on the wall. Sanji took one last look around, there are no staff members nearby or anyone else. Sanji picked up a cigarette from his pocket and began to smoke it.

**History class**

Zoro sat down on a random desk not caring who's sitting next to or where the position is. He lied down on his desk after settling in and soon enough his eyes began to close in. He never liked History, he usually slept through the whole lecture not caring to learn about it. He's been in history since 10th grade so he knew that Clover-sensei wouldn't care about it, hell he never did. A random tug on his uniform woke him up, he turned around to the girl who's sitting behind him.

"Ohayo Zoro-kun."

"Oh it's you Conis," Zoro grunted. He turned back around and laid his head back on the desk.

Conis tugged on his uniform shirt again. No response. She leaned closer to his head and whispered, "If you don't get up before sensei gets here, you're going to be punished."

"Why bother?" he said back. "Clover-sensei never cared when I slept in class, he gave up on me since 11th grade."

"But I heard that there's a new sensei for this class," said Conis.

Zoro tried hard not to scoff at her. He knew her very well; she's been in the same history class with him since they were in 10th grade. Conis watched over him making sure that he got everything taught in class and always trying to keep him awake to avoid trouble. Sort of like a guardian angel for him.

"Well then I guess this newbie sensei should get used to with it," he said.

Conis was about to say something but a creaking door noise shut her up. She sat down on her desk in an orderly manner. Some of the students too. The new History sensei walked in class with some paper works and a clipboard. Students eyed the new teacher with fascination, the boys got a weird look on their face and the girls viewed the new teacher with respects. The new teacher looked around the class, a smile curved on the tip of the mouth. The new sensei walked to the blackboard, picked up a chalk and wrote something on the board.

"Good morning class," the sensei spoke while still writing on the blackboard. "I am your new History teacher my name is Nico Robin." The new sensei finished writing on the black board to show her name written on it. "You may address me as Robin-sensei." The new sensei turned out to be quite a beautiful lady, her black hair is shoulder length long and her skin is quite tan to make her look rather exotic. She seems to be quite young too, like about late 20s and not older than 30s.

She took a look around the classroom, the boys drooled all over her and the girls all seemed to respect her. Robin smiled to her students, she's happy that her students seemed to like her considering that this is her first day. A barely audible snore noise got her attention though. She looked on her left by the window there's a green haired boy sleeping on his desk. She approached to the sleeping boy; Conis began to worry for poor Zoro. Robin stood next to Zoro's desk, she didn't tap him or tried to wake him up, she just stood there.

"Can I help you Robin-sensei?" Zoro asked still closing his eyes.

"What's your name young man?" asked Robin.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Well Mr. Roronoa," replied Robin. "Do tell me this. Is it really okay for you to sleep during my class?"

"Clover-sensei let me sleep through his class," said Zoro.

"Well this is not his class now is it?" Robin asked politely.

"Get used to it!" Zoro said annoyed. Zoro expect Robin-sensei to snap at him or do something rash to him that's for sure, surprisingly he felt nothing coming out of her as a reply. This is not normal for Zoro, he knew that when he disrespect a teacher they would at least be angry but she didn't. Zoro got his head up from his desk and looked at her.

"Strange," he thought. "No reply from her."

"Find something amusing Mr. Roronoa?" Robin asked smiling.

"No Robin-sensei," Zoro replied.

"Good," she left his desk and walk back to the blackboard. The students began to murmur and whispered to their friends about Robin's calm attitude and Zoro who gave in to her. Conis threw a breath of relief, thanking that nothing bad occurred to the new sensei and Zoro.

Zoro looked at Robin-sensei with deep thoughts.

"This teacher is different that anybody else," he thought to himself. "I should be more careful."

Robin- sensei looked away from her textbook to meet Zoro's eyes. She smiled at him before turning back to her teachings. Zoro shifted his gaze away from her to turn to look outside the window, some people may not see it but truthfully Zoro's face flushed red.

Home Economics class

Luffy stood there in class looking bored as usual, the teacher hasn't arrived yet but he's already bored out of his mind. Most likely he fell asleep even the teacher did arrived. The kitchen class is fairly a larger class than the other classes but the number of students is fewer than average class. Most of the students in this class were girls though there were 3 or 4 guys including Luffy himself. He moaned out loud just before he slumped on the stove.

"Luffy!!"

Nami, Luffy's childhood friend and fellow classmates pulled him up from the stove and dropped him on the ground. Luffy looked up to the angry Nami.

"What the hell are you thinking? That was the stove! You're not supposed to lay your face on that thing!" she angrily tutored him.

"But I was bored…" he moaned out still on the ground.

Nami sighed quietly and pulled Luffy up. "Sometimes I wonder why you even took this class."

Just then a blue-haired woman walked into class. The students took a look who she was, it's none other than the woman who talked to the principal's secretary during the morning assembly. Her blue hair is darker than Vivi's and was tied down with an apron just like Usopp. She didn't look like a student since she appeared to be around her late 20s and not wearing a uniform. The students began to dispatch and stood behind their allocated stove in a properly manner.

"Morning class," she simply said while walking towards her desk.

"Morning Paula-sensei," the class muttered.

"Couple things to mention first, I'm sure you guys have noticed that our class is missing some students," Paula-sensei announced. "That's because we have a new home ec teacher to help out so then we got to bring the other half of the students to another class."

"That explains why Sanji-kun is not here," Nami thought to herself. "That's a relief!"

"Second thing to mention," Paula-sensei looked to a sticky note on her folder. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy stood up straight after hearing his name. "I didn't take anything from the food supplies! I swear!" he quickly said.

Paula-sensei sweatdropped while some of the students were giggling. Nami held her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you didn't," Paula-sensei smiled. "The school counselor wanted to see you right now, Luffy-san."

Luffy looked at her with a puzzled expression. "But I didn't do anything," he said.

"I know you didn't," she replied. "But he said he wanted to see you right away."

"Just go Luffy!" Nami pestered him. "I'm sure he just wants to have a word with you."

Luffy nodded his head understandably. He picked up his bag, took the permission note from Paula-sensei and left the classroom. Luffy walked out of the class and made his way to the counselor room, which was on another building where all the important staffs worked. He took a look around the hallway and school yard, it's very empty and quiet.

"Wow, it's so empty and quiet when no one was around!" he said to himself.

"Who said no one's here?"

Luffy stood motionless in the position. He turned around to see a tall and build white haired man. The man was wearing a matching blue sports tracks and jackets, he's also carrying a sports bag over his back.

"Why are you outside of class Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked.

"Hi Smoker-sensei," Luffy happily greeted.

"Don't "hi" me," he rudely interrupted. "Why are you outside of class?"

"I got a note," Luffy showed the note he took from Paula-sensei.

Smoker-sensei took the note from his hand and read it quietly. He gave it back to Luffy and signaled him to move. "Move along then," Smoker announced.

"Bye Ossan," Luffy left the big sensei to the staff building.

"Don't call me Ossan! It's sensei!" Smoker yelled out angrily. Smoker smirked as the boy disappeared to the building, he turned around and found one of the class door nearby opened. The teacher who peeked out looked at him questioningly.

"Something's wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing, just get back to your teaching," Smoker replied.

The teacher shrugged and went back in to his class. He walked back to the blackboard and continued his teachings. There in the crowd of students, Sanji sat in his desk twirling a pen on his mouth looking bored just like any other students.

"Alright guys now back to class," the teacher spoke up. "I'm going to write a sentence in English and I want you to tell me the noun. 'The ball is red…'"

As the teacher went on with his teaching, Sanji took his eyes away from the black board and turned to the girl who sat in the front row. The girl had a long black hair, and it took Sanji's breath away. He then began to breath heavily by just looking at her, his right eye slowly turned to a heart shaped and is poking out of his socket.

"How about you Sanji-kun?"

Sanji quickly shifted his eye back in and get rid of that perverted look on his face. He stood up from his desk and looked at the English teacher questioningly.

"Would you care to answer the question I asked you?" the teacher asked.

"Damn that Blueno-sensei!" Sanji thought to himself. "He just had to pick me!"

"I'm sorry sir would you please repeat the question again?" Sanji asked politely. He tried to keep the anger rage inside him.

"Well now if you for once would stop staring at Laki-san here and pay attention I wouldn't have to repeat myself," Blueno-sensei announced.

The class giggled and smirked at Sanji. The black haired girl that Sanji was staring at, also known as Laki, looked away from Sanji with a smirked look on his face. Sanji felt like his heart had been stabbed with a rusty knife. He didn't care if he embarrassed himself because of a girl, this is what expected of him, but when a girl was embarrassed because of Sanji, now that's a different story.

"Never mind then Sanji-kun," said Blueno-sensei. "Take your seat and I'll ask someone else who actually is paying attention to this class."

Sanji sat down on his desk embarrassed for not being able to answer a question.

"Now I know why I hate English!" he thought to himself.

Accounting class

"…And so then if you have a profit of 300, you add that to your debit account therefore your credit account will be 580. You got that?"

The class shook their heads confusingly. The teacher slapped his head and shook it. He took a deep breath and asked the students. "Ok which part that you don't get?"

Vivi who was in the middle row with her little friend GW **(also known as Miss Golden Week)** sitting next to her raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her. "Yes Vivi?" he asked her.

"How did you get the 40 debit right there?" Vivi asked pointing to the value in the blackboard.

The accounting teacher looked to the blackboard. "Ahh yes you see since you worked for another company and you only get…"

"They really should get a new accounting teacher," GW whispered to Vivi.

"Kuro-sensei is an OK teacher, it's just that he's not explaining enough and rushed too quickly," Vivi whispered while taking notes.

"In times like this I really wish I dropped accounting," GW said simply.

Usopp, who was sitting right behind the two girls, tapped his pen furiously to the table. His notes weren't filled with anything that's on the board; they were all filled with doodles of a chibi Usopp looking like a hero. Among the sketches were Usopp as a pirate riding on a boat, a knight Usopp protecting an unknown princess from a dragon that looked like Sanji, and Usopp dressing like a warrior fighting with other warriors that looked like Zoro and Luffy. Usopp sighed again, he's very bored. He looked around the room for a clock but can't seem to find one. He looked up to see Kuro-sensei still explaining Vivi's questions on the board with his face glued on the blackboard. Usopp stuck his head out to Vivi and GW.

"Hey girls," he whispered to them. "What's the time?"

Vivi acted like she didn't notice, her head and brain is fully into this accounting subject. Usopp scowled at the ignoring Vivi, he looked towards GW who showed him the time. Usopp scowled again, but this time at the clock.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Another 30 minutes! I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!"

"You're not the only one," GW added.

"Am I the only one here who is actually paying attention to this class?" Vivi whispered while still doing her work.

"Tssk tssk tssk," whispered Usopp. "Naïve little Vivi, GW-san and I are artists, and you're a politician. We're both different!"

"What politician?!" Vivi angrily whispered. "This is accounting you idiot! Not political and legal studies!"

"But I thought that's what you wanted to be," said GW.

"Says who?" Vivi asked.

"Uhhh you did," Usopp replied.

"Miss Nefertari!" Kuro-sensei yelled out. "Are you taking this all down?"

Usopp quickly shifted his head back into his desk territory and pretend to be taking down notes, GW turned her head back and pretend to write some stuff in too.

"Yes sensei, I am taking this all down," Vivi replied.

"Good!" Kuro announced. "And you Usopp! Don't pretend like you're doing work, I know you're not putting this all in your head!"

Usopp looked up from his fake notes, he looked to Kuro-sensei with an innocent face.

"Why Kuro-sensei," he said. "Me? That's preposterous. I love accounting."

"Stop lying for once will you," Kuro snapped.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Me? Lying? I never did such a thing."

"You're doing one right now," Kuro replied. "Now stop wasting my time and go do some work." Kuro turned back to the blackboard and start writing a new question, Usopp turned back to his doodles and drew some more doodles. This time he drew a chibi Usopp stabbing a chibi Kuro, Usopp giggled at his creation.

"So you don't want to be a politician?" GW asked Vivi while taking notes.

"Not now GW-san," Vivi replied still glued to her notes.

**Staff building**

Luffy entered through the threshold excited for being away from class. He took a look around the area, it's surprisingly big. This is the place where all the office people and important staff work. He looked through the right corridor, there's a long hallway filled with staff members doing their work. The place more looked like an office cubicles than school area. He walked in a bit further marveling the surrounding and the atmosphere, the staff area had never been this fun for Luffy.

"Can I help you young man?"

Luffy turned around to the front desk where the receptionist asked him. The receptionist is surprisingly old and strongly resembled a frog, which gave Luffy quite a scare.

"You got sent here kiddo?" the old receptionist asked him.

Luffy picked up his note from his pocket and show it to her. "The school counselor said he wanted to see me," said Luffy.

The receptionist took a look at his note. She picked up a bottle of wine under her table and took a gulp at it while reading it. Luffy looked surprised at her drinking during her job.

"Ahh yes you're Luffy," she said. She picked up her phone and dialed the counsellor's number. The receptionist took another gulp from her drink while waiting for the counselor to answer it. Luffy was still surprised at her drinking. He took a look around, the other staffs don't look like they care.

"Cobra-san," the receptionist spoke from the phone. "I got Monkey D. Luffy here just like you asked for."

"Thank you Kokoro-san," came the reply from the phone. "Please lead him to my office immediately."

Kokoro hung up the phone and took another gulp from her wine. She looked at Luffy who had a weird look on his face. "The counselor will see you now Luffy," she said. "It's the 2nd door on the right pass the hallway behind you."

Luffy turned around to look at the hallway behind him, he then turned around to look at the receptionist. "How come they let you drink during work?" he asked.

Kokoro laughed at the boy's comment. "The principal was old acquaintance of mine, he'll let me drink as long as I work properly." She replied to his question.

"That's not a good role model for students," he commented.

"The counselor will see you now Luffy," she repeated. "So don't worry about me!"

Luffy shrugged then walked down to the hallway. He turned to the 2nd door on the right. The sign on the door said "School counselor: Nefertari Cobra".

"Ohhh Vivi's dad," Luffy thought to himself.

Luffy entered through the door without hesitation or knocking on it. The man who was working on his desk looked up and smiled at him.

"Ahh I see you invite yourself in," he said.

"Well you said I can come in," Luffy said simply.

The school counselor, also known as Cobra, smiled again at the boy. He is a very naive little boy indeed.

"Yes I did said that," he gestured to the seat right in front of him. "Please take a seat Luffy. We have lots to talk about."

Luffy sat down on the provided seat in front of him. The door to the counselor office closed leaving the two mean to discuss about Luffy's future and grades.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING FANS. STICK AROUND, MORE COMING SOON.


	4. Arc 1: Luffy's grades

I'm so sorry that this chapter updates so loooooooooooong. Well you see I was on a vacation back then and yeah I don't have my laptop with me. I'm so sorry, I know you guys probably thought that this fic is dead, and I lost interest. Well guess what fellow fans, it's still alive. Thanks!! Let's go…

Disclaimer: One Piece belong to Eiichiro oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 1: Introduction**

**Chapter 3: Luffy's grades**

"Hang in there Luffy-san I almost found it," said Cobra. "And please stop picking your nose."

The bored young man, who slumped on the provided chair, looked up to the school counselor with a confused look on his face. He quickly took his finger out from his nose and put them back in his pocket. "Sorry Ossan," he apologized. "I'm just bored."

"Yes, well I quite understand that," Cobra replied calmly. "But please hang in there, I almost found your school grades." Cobra returned his gaze back to the computer screen and continued with his work.

Luffy looked around Cobra's office, it's surprisingly huge for a school counselor's. Maybe even bigger than the principal's office. On the right side of the wall Luffy could see Cobra's prized scrolls hanging in the frames. From high school diplomas to his college degrees, all of Cobra-san's hard works were all in the wall. It's as if it was his hall of fame. Luffy thought through, if that wall was his "hall of fame", then how come a picture of his daughter is not there? He was about to asked Cobra-san until a frame on his desk caught Luffy's attention.

"Dammit!" cursed Cobra. "How do I go back again?" Cobra was not much of a computer man himself, so he's having quite of a trouble there.

Luffy took the frame on the desk which turned out to be a photo frame. Luffy looked at it with deep thoughts.

"Kusso! How do I do this again? No! No! Not that! Go back! Go back! Go back!" Luffy heard Cobra's mumbling.

The picture on Luffy's hand turned out to be a professional photograph of Cobra, Vivi and another woman that Luffy is not familiar of. The woman has a long blue hair just like Vivi, and surprisingly looked exactly just like Vivi, except older version.

"There you go!" Cobra said proudly. "Phew! Damn that was hard!" He left the computer screen and went straight to Luffy. "Anyway Luffy-san…" Cobra caught off guard when he saw Luffy staring at his family photos. He smiled at the boy. "Ahhh yes the family photo," he said out loud.

Luffy looked up to Cobra who had his hand up gesturing to have his photo back from Luffy. Luffy returned the photo back to Cobra, Cobra accepted it kindly and return it to it's place.

"It's a nice photo," said Luffy. "I wish I had one."

Cobra is shocked to hear this. Didn't Luffy's family take a family photo? As far as he knows all family usually have one. "Why Luffy-san," said Cobra. "Didn't your family take one?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope," he said easily. "Cause in my family is just my Jii-chan and me."

Cobra is shocked again. He looked at the always smiling Luffy. Cobra had no idea that this boy doesn't have a mother or father. This nice and happy young man only has his grandfather as a family and nobody else. "I'm sorry to hear that Luffy-san," he said apologetically.

Luffy giggled. "There's nothing to be sorry about Ossan," he said still smiling. "It's not your fault that my mom died and my dad left me."

Cobra is shocked even more when he heard this. How could his father left this poor boy by himself? Cobra felt a strong guilt in his heart. He took his family photo frame and hid it under his desk.

"Well now we're getting slightly off the topic," Cobra said trying to change the subject. "Anyway Luffy-san about your grades."

"Hmm?" Luffy asked confused. "What about them?"

"Well uhhh, they don't look too good," he replied calmly.

"Nani?!" Luffy asked shocked. "Does this mean I won't graduate with my friends?"

Cobra looked at the shocked look on Luffy's face. Luffy seemed to be surprised about this, Cobra figured that Luffy would notice how bad his grades are.

"Well if you don't improve your grades by the end of the year I'm afraid that…" Cobra took a deep breath. Luffy gulped while shaking at his chair. "Yes. You won't be able to graduate."

Luffy fell off his chair violently as soon as he heard the words he was afraid of escaped through Cobra's mouth. The words echoed in his head repeating the words "You won't be able to graduate" over and over until it made him feel terribly sick and scared. Although he's on the ground he is still traumatized and still shaking with fear. Cobra looked over the table to watch the poor boy shaking violently on his floor.

"Jii-chan's going to kill me! Jii-chan's going to kill me! Jii-chan's going to kill me!" Luffy muttered while shaking on the floor with fear. Cobra sweatdropped watching the poor boy muttering about his grandpa. Meanwhile inside Luffy's mind, an overgrown and muscular version of Luffy's grandpa stood over the chibi Luffy who is sniffling for his life. The imagination version of Garp moved his head closer to Luffy and boy does he looks pissed.

"Luffy!!!" he thundered out loud. "How dare you not graduate high school!! I'm going to kill you!!"

"Waahh!!" Luffy cried out loud. "I'm sorry Jii-chan please spare my mortal soul!!" he begged down to him.

"Never!!" he thundered out loud again. This gave Luffy a jump that he ran and cowered by the imaginary wall. "Prepare to die Luffy!!" Garp yelled loud. He pulled out a massive mace (the medieval weapon) and swung it wildly over his head.

"Ahhhh!!! Jii-chan please not the mace!! Anything but the mace!!" Luffy yelled out loud in both his dream and reality.

"Mace?" Cobra muttered to himself. He looked at Luffy on the floor wildly waving both his hands and feet as if trying to stop an imaginary monster who was about to eat him up.

"What a scary grandpa," Cobra added. Cobra went to his drawer and pull out his "help yourself" candy jar he had been hiding from Luffy. He opened the jar and set it down on the desk trailing the sweet candy smell towards Luffy's nostril.

"Come on Luffy-san," said Cobra. "Pull yourself together and I'll let you have some of my candies."

Too late for Cobra to announce that, because Luffy is already up picking the candies from the jar. "My, that was a fast recovery," Cobra sweatdropped.

"Anyway Luffy-san," Cobra continued. "It's not too late for that yet. There is a chance for you to be able to graduate high school."

Luffy lifted his head up and looked at Cobra with an astonishing look. It's as if like a shot of shining ray of hope can lead Luffy away from being killed. "You mean I can still graduate?" Luffy asked shaking.

"Yes Luffy-san," answered Cobra. "There's still a chance for you to graduate with your friends and…" Cobra smirked at this one. "Avoiding being killed by your grandpa with a mace."

"You mean it Ossan?" Luffy asked excited. He approached to the table and look at Cobra with those big ol' bug eyes that show how excited Luffy is. "You're not saying this only to make me feel better right?"

Cobra laughed quietly at Luffy's question. "Luffy-san, there's only one thing that I never do. And that is lying," he said.

"Yeay!!!!" Luffy cheered out loud, which gave Cobra quite a fright.

Outside the office, Kaliffa happened to pass by with a clipboard when all the suddenly she heard a loud and shocking cheer coming from Cobra's office. This of course gave her a fright, she jumped as if she got electrocuted. "What the hell was that?" she asked looking at the door and adjusting her glasses. She then heard footsteps inside the office. They sound quick, like as if someone is running in circle inside Cobra's office

Back in Cobra's office, Luffy **is **running around in circle in Cobra's office. Well why wouldn't he be? Cobra thought that after hearing of avoiding being killed by a mace twirling grandpa maniac of course you'll tend to be excited. Cobra smiled watching the boy running around in circle in his office almost knocking down the plant pot right beside the door. Cobra then faded his smile, his look is back into serious mode. He cleared his voice to get Luffy's attention.

"Ahem!" he said it out loud in purpose. No reaction from Luffy. He's still running around excited and too ignorant to hear Cobra's voice call.

"A-hem!!!" He said louder. Only to be ignored by Luffy again. This time Cobra is getting impatient.

"Luffy-san," he called out. Luffy ignored him for the third time.

"Luffy-san!" he said a bit louder. Luffy STILL ignored him. This time Cobra had it!! The sound of cheering Luffy and the feeling of being ignored for the fourth time had limited Cobra's patience from this boy.

"Luffy-san will you please pay attention!!" Cobra raised up his voice really loud. This time it got Luffy's attention. He stopped from his running pace and looked at Cobra. Luffy quietly sat in his provided chair waiting for Cobra. Cobra sat back down and turned over his computer screen showing it to Luffy.

"I'm sorry about that Luffy-san, but I need you to see this," he said pointing to the computer screen.

Luffy moved his head forward and take a closer look at the computer screen. A Microsoft Excel was up showing all the students name of the 12th grade and their previous grades from 11th grade.

"As you can see Luffy-san, our school grading system is quite complicated really if I do say so myself," Luffy heard Cobra. "Even I don't quite understand why. But anyway Luffy-san please listen this is very important."

"I'm listening," said Luffy still looking at the other people's grade. He's quite curious at his friends' grades.

"Well let's see here where do I start?" Cobra started. "To graduate by the end of 12th grade we have a system of combining grades from year 11 and 12. The minimum of graduation grades are C average for all subjects in year 11 and 12. Do you understand that Luffy-san?"

"Uh huh, C for every subject in 11th and 12th grade got it," Luffy replied not getting his view away from the screen.

He is very impressed when he saw Nami's straight "A", and quite impressed at Vivi's grades filled with "A" and "B". He is also impressed when he caught Sanji's grades all filled with "B", Luffy had no idea Sanji is that smart. He even got an "A" for Home Economics. Luffy is struggling at that subject, how could Sanji get an "A" so easily? But then he snickered when he saw Sanji's grade for English. He then caught Zoro's grades which are filled with "C" and "D"; he couldn't stop but just giggled quietly from it. He then proceeds to Usopp and marveled at his grades. They're all "B" as well just like Sanji, maybe even better because he has more "A" then Sanji's. Luffy couldn't believe what he's seeing, he had no idea his friends are THAT smart…well apart for Zoro of course.

"Luffy-san don't tell me you're looking at other people's grades," Cobra sighed looking at Luffy's pupil moving left and right couple of times.

Luffy looked up to Cobra. "Well you did tell me to take a look at it," he said innocently.

Cobra sweatdropped at Luffy's reply, this was not what Cobra meant. "Luffy-san but only for your grades not other people's, it's kind of personal you see," said Cobra.

"Oh," Luffy replied. He laughed out loud all of the sudden rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry ossan," Luffy said between laugh. "I didn't know that's what you meant; I thought you're showing me everybody's grades for an apparent reason." He then laughed again.

"And what would that reason be?" Cobra asked Luffy.

"I don't know," Luffy replied in the middle of his laugh. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Cobra starting to feel annoyed at this. "Just take a look at your grades Luffy-san, you won't be laughing afterwards," he said.

Luffy turned back to the computer screen still laughing looking for his name. He then spotted it…and just like Cobra expected Luffy's face flushed into a big shock. His jaw dropped down to the ground literally and his eyes are opened (in shock) so wide that his eyes can pop out anytime.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Luffy yelled out loud. "ALL MY GRADES LAST YEAR ARE ALL 'D'!!!!!"

"Yes," said Cobra simply. "It's not a pretty sight I know, but please don't let it discouraged you."

Luffy is so shocked he can't even move. Through Cobra's point of view, Luffy looked like a mindless zombie and lost the will to live. He thought he just saw Luffy's soul flew away from his body.

Cobra cleared his throat. "Luffy-san like I said you can still graduate," he announced to Luffy. Luffy immediately returned to normal and look at Cobra.

_How did he recover mentally so quick? _Cobra thought to himself.

"But how ossan?" Luffy asked. "I don't have any 'C' in year 11; it's the end of me already!"

"Luffy-san I said you must have a 'C' average to all subjects in year 11 and 12," said Cobra. "If you can get 'A' or 'B' in all your subjects this year you can cover up all those 'D' and get a 'C' average all combined. And that means you can graduate!"

"Really?" Luffy asked excitedly. "Alright that's good news Ossan!!" His faced then turn back to shock. "Wait! Did you just say I have to get 'A' or 'B' for all my subjects?"

"Uhh yes I did Luffy-san," Cobra replied.

"That's impossible!!" Luffy announced. "I can't even get a 'C'. How in the world am I going to get 'B' or even worse 'A'?"

"Well I'm sorry Luffy-san, but this is the only way for you to graduate. Maybe you should get a tutor or something. Or just study really hard this year, that's the only options you have if you want to graduate with your friends."

"Oh hey I got a 'B' for P.E," Luffy said suddenly looking at the screen. "Suge!!!!"

"Uhh yes you did Luffy-san, but that doesn't matter now," said Cobra. He moved his head up closing his face into Luffy's. "You have to get 'B' for all your subjects Luffy-san do you understand that?"

Luffy looked discouraged. His eyes looked down avoiding Cobra's eyegaze, this was not easy for Luffy to accept. But reality stepped in and Luffy had no choice but accept it if he wanted to graduate and not dissapoint his grandfather. "Yes ossan," said Luffy sadly. "I understand."

Cobra sat back down, he looked up to the sad-looking boy. It pained for Cobra to see his students look so discouraged, but that's part of his life. As a counselor he broke many students' hearts, he watched their face changed from entering the room as high spirited and left the room discouraged.

"You are now excused Luffy-san," Cobra said simply. "Please work hard this year."

"Yes ossan, thanks for warning me," Luffy got up from the chair and left the room picking up his bag on the way out.

Cobra watched the boy left his office dejected and lose spirited, very different attitude before coming in. He just broke another boy's heart by revealing him the truth of life. He sighed and lay his head back from his chair.

"Life is not that easy," he said to himself.

"Life is not that easy," Luffy muttered as he passed by Kokoro and walked out of the staff building.

Luffy walked down the steps walking slowly towards the class building. He entered through the door and watched the empty hallway, he took a deep breath before walking down the hallway. He did not look up or look striahgt he bowed his head down looking at his walking feet and count the tiles of the floor. Just then the bell rang signalling it's time for 2nd period. The bell rang louder than Luffy ever thought before, well techincally since he's in the hallway and not in classroom of course it sounded louder than usual. Before Luffy even knew, the doors down at the hallway slammed open filling in the hallway with students rushing to the locker before going to 2nd period.

"I guess I should go," Luffy sadly muttered. Luffy made his way to his locker unawared that he bumped to couple of angry and disgruntled students on his way.

Meanwhile, beside Luffy's locker, Nami was so busy fiddling with her locker she didn't even notice that Luffy was already next to her trying to open up his locker. She gasped when she saw his lifeless and depressed look. She knew well something's not right, he's not usually like this. She watched the boy struggling to decode his locker lock as usual, she gently took it from him and began to decode it.

Luffy looked up to meet his childhood friend Nami who was helping him as usual. She avoided his eye gaze from her, he didn't feel like explaining to her what happened at Cobra's office. Finally Nami opened the lock and Luffy's locker for him.

"Thanks Nami," he muttered quietly. He was about to put his hand in when out of nowhere the locker door is closed back by Nami. Luffy looked up in shock, he turned his face to Nami who had a curious look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked simply.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Luffy don't lie to me," said Nami. "I know you, and I can tell something is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong Nami," said Luffy. He grabbed the locker handle and pull it up. Nami slammed the door back closed not giving Luffy any chance to open his locker.

"Luffy tell me!!" she raised her voice.

"Why do you care?" Luffy asked starting to feel annoyed.

"Because I love you and hate seeing you like this!!" she said out loud.

The hallway immediately turned quiet. All the students around Nami and Luffy stared at them with mouth open and a confused look on their face. Nami quickly cover her mouth realizing what she just said did not come out right. Luffy also had a shocked look on his face, he slowly raised his right eyebrow up.

"As a friend!!" Nami said out loud quickly. "As a friend! I love you as a friend!"

People were still giving her the same look of curiosity and shock. Nami think fast. She had to come up with something quick or else the rumor and gossip about Nami's outburst will be the talk of the school. She laughed out loud to shrug it off, but some people can tell that she had a nervous tone in the laugh.

"Oh come on Luffy!" she playfully punched his shoulder. "I've been your friend since we were still wearing diapers." She nervously opened up her locker and picked up random books while shoving it in her bag.

"So of course it's normal if I say 'I love you'. I'm practically like your freaking mother!" She laughed nervously and closed her locker while everyone was still looking at her and Luffy.

"Anyway I gotta go. See ya!" she ran off pushing some of the kids out of the way. Luffy watched Nami go running as fast as she can. Apparently she was so much in a hurry to leave the hallway she didn't even bother to lift back up the thrash can she knocked down over on her way.

The immediately Nami left the hallway the crowd began to move again feeling like they ignored the whole Nami and Luffy incident. But of course the talk will be back on subject to the students as soon as recess started. Luffy didn't mind though. In fact he's currently smiling and laughed quietly at Nami's sudden outburst. He retrieved the needed books for his next subject while laughing quietly about Nami. He walked down the hallway joining the students to go to their next period subject.

"Good ol' Nami", Luffy thought to himself. "Always cared for me and cheering me up."

Luffy followed some of the students into a classroom; he quickly took the nearest seat by the window and immediately sat down on his chair. Outside through the window he could see a flushed red face Nami walking quickly to her next class. He smiled when he looked at her, for some strange feeling she completed his life and that is what he liked most coming from her to him.

"Thanks Nami," he whispered quietly.

* * *

WELL ANYWAY HERE'S AN AUTHOR SIDE NOTE ABOUT THE SCHOOLING GRADES. I FOLLOWED THIS SCHOOLING GRADES BASED ON MY HIGH SCHOOL HERE IN AUSTRALIA, YEAH BELIEVE IT OR NOT THE WHOLE "C" AVERAGE THING AND COMBINING THE GRADES IN 11TH GRADE AND 12TH GRADE IS THE WAY THEY DO IT IN MY EX-HIGH SCHOOL. WELL ANOTHER SIDE NOTE I SHOULD MENTION TO YOU GUYS IS THAT IN AUSTRALIA A "D" IS CONSIDER AS A FAIL WHILE "C" IS CONSIDERED AS THE MINIMUM PASS GRADE. SO FOR LUFFY TO PASS HIGH SCHOOL HE MUST AT LEAST HAVE "B" IN ALL OF HIS SUBJECTS IN 12TH GRADE TO COVER UP HIS 11TH GRADE SUBJECTS TO GET A "C" AVERAGE OVERALL.

WELL ASIDE FROM THAT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR MY FIC!! STAY TUNED GUYS CUZ NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED INCLUDING BROOK THE SKELETON AND OUR FAVOURITE LITTLE REINDEER. SEE YA AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Arc 1: Recess time

Hiya everybody, thanks a lot for all your reviews and supports for this fic. Ok I'm going to make this short, let's continue with the life of high school brought to you by the cast of One Piece.

Disclaimer: I did not own One Piece

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 1: Introduction**

**Chapter 4: Recess time**

The bell rang at exactly 10:50 AM signaling it's the end of second period, it's time for recess. Students in class hastily packed their books and ran out not wanting to waste any seconds of break time. To students, recess was one of the best times of school. Not only you took a break but also gave you time to catch up with friends and discuss things that can not be done in class. The empty hallway once again is filled with students un-packing their books into their lockers. Some stayed in the hallway on spending their recess break while others walked out and spend recess in the great outdoor fields.

Out on the field, Nefertari Vivi sat down under the tree waiting patiently for some of her friends to arrive. She couldn't wait to catch up with her 'gal pals', speaking of friends, Vivi spotted Junior Staff Member Tashigi scurrying past her.

"Tashigi-chan," Vivi called out to her older friend. Tashigi heard her name called out. She stopped to look around looking for the person who called her.

"Over here," Vivi waved her hand. Tashigi spotted her blue hair friend and approached her. Being the clumsy friend that Vivi remembered, she tripped over her own foot and planted her head face down to the grass right under Vivi's feet. Her glasses flew off her face and bounced off to the other directions.

"Ahhh!! Tashigi-chan!" Vivi got up to help her clumsy friend on her feet. She picked Tashigi by the arm and left her up.

"Arigatou, Vivi-chan," thanked Tashigi politely. She looked up to Vivi only to find things very blurry. She touched her face hoping to find the things that kept her eyesight, but it's not there.

"Ehh? Where's my glasses?" Tashigi asked looking around.

Vivi bent over to pick up Tashigi's prized lenses; she slowly put it on Tashigi returning her eyesight.

"There you go."

Tashigi smiled relieved to have her glasses back. "You need something Vivi-chan?" she asked.

"Ahh!! Yes I do," she remembered. "Is it true that we're having a new student?"

Tashigi nodded. "Yes we do." She replied. "In fact not just a student but **two **new students."

"Nani? Two new students?" Vivi asked. "That's so rare for having new students coming in straight to 12th grade. They usually come in 11th grade."

"Yeah," said Tashigi. "Iceburg-sama made an exception for these two guys." Vivi nodded understanding her very own school principal. He's one of those people who just can't reject people easily.

"I'm sorry Vivi. I'd like to talk more with you but I'm afraid Smoker-san wanted to see me now," Tashigi apologized for having to reject Vivi.

"That's okay Tashigi-chan. Bye," Vivi waved to her friend watching her left and head off to the staff building. Vivi sat back down under the tree once again waiting for her friends to arrive. She looked around the field hoping that they're there looking for Vivi. She leaned over to the tree and lay her head on it, it felt very comfortable for Vivi. She hoped that no one will ruin this moment for her, because this now according to her is heaven.

"Move thrash!"

Vivi lifted her head up in shock. She knew who would use that tone and language towards her. She looked up to see three not too familiar people; Vivi had a fear look on her face. That's because these three people were known as members of The Hyena Crew, the most fearsome delinquent group in Grand Line High. To make things worse these three people who stood above her were the main three members of the crew including the leader himself.

"Yeah that's our spot bitch!" the one on the right cried out. "So do us all a favor and get your ass out of there!"

Vivi was too afraid to fight back especially against the leader Bellamy himself. She got up quickly and left her spot under the soft tree passing by Bellamy, Sarquiss and Lily the three people who gave her trouble earlier on in the parking lot. She looked at each and every one of them while passing them by, Bellamy has that usual fearsome and menacingly look.

"The hell you looking at?" Sarquiss cried out as Vivi pass by and looking at him.

Last Vivi pass by Lily, the girl that had her arms around Sarquiss. Lily looked at her with that scrawny look and smirked at Vivi.

"Slut!" she simply said to Vivi. Vivi avoided eye contacts with the remainder Hyena Crew who walked over to Bellamy and his buddies. Each and every one of them was either scary or evil. Vivi tried her best to avoid these kind of people in school but yet they just can't simply leave her alone. It had always been like this since 10th grade, The Hyena Crew just can't leave Vivi alone. They would always be there to push Vivi around and make her school life miserable. This can be a good thing though since Vivi was lucky not to run into The Hyena Crew outside school. She couldn't even imagine what will happen if she ran into them.

"Vivi-chan!"

Vivi looked over to the left to find Conis came down running while carrying her school bag. Vivi walked over to her friend, Conis had a worried look on her face. This was something Vivi can tell, Conis had always been worried of something.

"Are you okay Vivi-chan?" asked Conis to Vivi. "I just saw you down there with Bellamy-kun and I thought that…"

"Don't worry Conis-chan," Vivi cut her off. "I'm okay it's just the usual stuff. Bellamy always gives me a hard time." She scratched her temple in frustration. "Where are the other girls?"

"They're right over there," Conis pointed right behind her showing Vivi the waiting Nami and Miss Golden Week. They had been sitting down right on the bench next to the entrance building. This way they have the advantage of coming to class early and avoid other students pushing inside the hallway.

Conis and Vivi walked toward their waiting friends, Golden Week was sucking on a lollipop while Nami rested her head back on the bench. Vivi sat next to Nami assuming the same position as Nami, out of all the girls Nami was the closest one to Vivi.

"That guy again huh?" Nami asked Vivi.

Vivi nodded. "What's his problem anyway?" she asked with annoyance.

"Some people are just nasty Vivi-chan," said Golden week (or for short GW) through her lollipop. "Don't let him get into you that much."

"That's right Vivi-chan," said Conis. She sat down next to GW. "Maybe if you just ignore him he'll leave you alone."

"Okay you two," announced Vivi. "You guys don't know me well. We've been friends since the last term of 11th grade so you have no idea how much of an asshole that guy has been to me!"

"Vivi-chan!!" exclaimed Conis.

"Excuse me for my language," said Vivi. "This guy and his little buddies have been bothering me for two years with no apparent reason. How can I get not pissed off from that?"

"Maybe you should tell the teacher," GW suggested. Conis nodded at that suggestion that may be a good idea.

This instead came out laughing replies from both Nami and Vivi. Conis looked at them with questionable expression, GW acted with no surprise she knew that wasn't a good idea to say.

"Tattletale to the teacher?" Nami asked. "Oh please what are we grade-schoolers?"

"Not a good idea GW-san," said Vivi. "It's just going to make things worse."

"How is it going to be worse?" Conis asked.

Vivi looked over to the confused Conis. Vivi understood her, Conis by far had live a sheltered live. Being a religious type of girl she wasn't really exposed to the feeling or life of as teenagers. Conis needed to learn these kinds of things by the time she graduated high school, although Conis is educated she needed to learn about life in general and pop cultures.

"I'll explain to you later Conis-chan," said Vivi. "For now let's just drop this conversation and never talk about it ever again."

"Yeah," agreed Nami. She looked around her, students who happened to pass by were still talking about Nami's loud outburst just before second period. Nami find this to be quite annoying spreading rumors and talk stuff about her behind her back. Although she already made it clear that she only loved Luffy as a friend and nothing more.

"Did you hear about Nami just right before second period?"

"Yeah, totally. I always thought something was going on between those two."

Nami twitched her head in anger. She already did say that she loved Luffy as a friend. How stupid can this people get?

"I heard that she always cooked food for Luffy."

"Wahhh really! She's practically his wife already."

"Alright that does it!!" Nami yelled out to the people around her.

This got the students' attention. Even Nami's friends who sat around her were as shock as the other kids. Of course Nami would be angry, who wouldn't if you have most of the kids in the school talk about you and spread rumors about you behind your back. Nami will not let this stupid gossips spread around this school, if Luffy ever found out this can cause trouble. Time to take matters in her own hand.

* * *

"Listen up and listen well you little bastards!!" Nami started. Lucky for Conis GW cupped her ears to prevent her to hear some profanities; she knew Nami would use some.

"Luffy and I are childhood friends," said Nami. "There's nothing going on between us and there will never be! If you actually think I would be dating some idiotic retard then you can think again!" Nami looked around making sure no staff is around. "For God sake I practically raise him as a mother ever since she died and his good-for-nothing father left him! So you all have to think twice before you all starting kissing each other's asses spreading rumors about me! You got that bitches!!"

* * *

Yep that's what Nami wanted to say. Unfortunately for her she wouldn't be able to do it! Because a respectable staff member happened to be on Recess duty today keeping an eye and making sure no troubles will occur between the students. Nami had been imagining her outburst in her own head and not in reality. It helped her calm down a little though, but she still need to d something to stop all these rumours. She couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry about it Nami," assured Vivi. "By tomorrow they will forget this whole entire thing. It's always been like that." Vivi gave Nami a calm smile that surely calmed Nami's high blood pressure. It sure worked for her.

"Yeah you're right," agreed Nami. "Thanks Vivi."

GW got up from her sitting spot. Conis looked up asking her little friend. "Where are you going?"

"Toilet," she simply replied. GW left her friends for a minute or two to follow the nature cycle. She walked back in to the building passing by students who decided to stay indoor during recess. She turned on the curves and found the door with the cute mini lady figure attached on it. GW opened the door at the same time as someone exited the girls wash room. The woman who just opened the door shifted in giving ways for GW to enter.

"Thanks Robin-sensei," thanked GW as she entered.

"You're welcome dear," Robin replied to the short girl. Robin walked out of the female washroom. She looked left and right looking for building exit door. At the same time she looked towards her left direction, the men's wash room, which happened to be next to the women washroom, the door came open exposing young Roronoa Zoro.

Unlucky for this poor fellow who just exited, the first thing he saw when he came out was the woman he least expected to see. And the one he had to be very careful of. The student jump surprised when he saw Robin-sensei looking straight at him.

"Ahhh Roronoa-kun," said Robin. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Uhhhhh…yeah," replied Zoro. "Surprise indeed."

"I'm a bit lost do you know the way towards the staff building?" the history teacher asked Zoro.

"The exit is just right out there," Zoro pointed to the left curve. "It's a big building you won't miss it."

"Thank you Roronoa-kun," Robin bowed her head down a little. She left him and walked towards the left curve that Zoro pointed out.

Zoro watched her walk by, he kept a good look on her. He knew something is different about this sensei; for once she's awfully calm and relaxed. Either that's the case or she's up to something to make Zoro's history class more challenging for him. Robin looked behind her back only to have Zoro still staring at her thinking deep in thoughts about her 'scheme'. Unaware of what he's thinking she calmly slipped out her question not knowing what he's looking or staring at.

"Fancy on what you're seeing Roronoa-kun?" she stopped and asked him.

"Huh?" Zoro asked confused.

"You've been staring at me for quite a while there," said Robin. "Did you find something amusing about me?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

Zoro looked at her with a scowl look on her face. "Don't be silly Robin-sensei!" he snapped at her. "You're at least twice my age!" He looked away from her with small red blushes on his face. He had no idea she would think of him looking at her that way.

Robin giggled quietly at Zoro. "I'm only 28 Roronoa-kun," she told him. "I'm not as old as you think I am."

Zoro smirked he walked towards her direction but instead he turned to right curve instead of going to Robin's direction. "And why are you telling me your age again?" he asked.

"Because maybe if I tell you how young I am, I was hoping that you will consider your mind on taking me out on a date," she responded.

This got Zoro by surprise. He turned around, with an angry look on his face along with red colors of embarrassment. Out of all the things she said to him in History class, this by far had to be the worst reply he ever had from her.

"What the hell are you talking about sensei?!" he gradually raised his voice at her.

Robin giggled at Zoro's response. She found this boy to be quite amusing to play with or messing his mind with. Of course she wouldn't yell at him back or punish him for his outburst; this is practically her fault too for saying such absurd stuff to him.

"I'm just toying with your mind Roronoa-kun," Robin replied in her usual tone. "Don't let it get into your mind too much!"

"I wouldn't if only you stop messing with it!" he said angrily.

"Then we have a deal," she said to the angry boy. "Have a nice day Rorona-kun." With her last words she left Zoro standing there again looking at her.

"I can't believe that woman!" Zoro thought to himself. "What the hell is she thinking saying shits like that to me!" Zoro turned around and walked out of the building not wanting to be involved with that woman any longer especially for today. She's practically driving him crazy. Zoro walked out the school building trying to ignore the conversation he just had to Robin-sensei. He passed by Nami and her friends couldn't be bother to say hi to them, but he did made eye contacts with Conis who waved 'hi' at him. Zoro left the girls and walked towards his friends' usual spot.

**Luffy's usual spot**

Right under the big tree hiding from the sun's killer heat, Luffy and Usopp sat down under the cool shade laughing happily for unknown occasion. Sanji looked rather mad though, he was hanging onto Luffy trying to get his hands on his neck to shut him up from embarrassing him any further.

"I can't believe you embarrass yourself in your first day and also on first period," Usopp laughed. "Sanji, I thought you're one of those people who keep a cool image in school."

"Shut it will ya!" Sanji barked at Usopp.

"Well you already had a bad image for flirting to all the girls in our grade," Luffy said holding Sanji's hands preventing him to reach his neck.

"God damn that Blueno-sensei!" Sanji gritted through his teeth. "How the hell does he know I was looking at Laki-san?"

"Ooooooh," Usopp teased him. "It's Laki this time huh! Gotta admit she is kindda cute."

"Dude shut up man!" Sanji cupped Usopp's mouth. "Here she comes right now!"

Usopp, Luffy and Sanji looked over to see Laki walking pass by with her friends, Wiper and Kamakiri. She and her friends were known as The Shandians crew throughout the school for some reason. She looked over to the tree to see Sanji and his friends looking at them. Sanji smiled a little only to have Laki looked away from him with a small anger look on her face, this broke Sanji's heart. The Shandians crew left from Luffy's friends sight, and Luffy is already laughing again.

"She hates you know man," Luffy said to the sad Sanji. "You should've pay attention more in English rather than staring at her."

"But English was the only time I can look at her without having her friends nearby," explained Sanji.

"Well if you pay attention more you wouldn't get that D for English," said Luffy.

Sanji eyed Luffy in surprise and also at rage. Sanji grabbed Luffy by the collar bringing him close to his pissed off look. "Say a little bit louder why don't ya?! I don't think Laki-san heard you that well!" he whispered angrily to Luffy.

"Ok!" said Luffy missing the point of the sarcasm. "Oy!!!!" he called out loud.

Sanji quickly covered Luffy's mouth, his other hand was on Luffy's neck. "I was being sarcastic you dimwit!"

Usopp laughed out loud at Sanji's attempt and Luffy's naïve attitude. Obviously he's not making the situation any better; he's just an audience laughing at his two stupid and loud friends.

"You got a D for English?" Usopp asked Sanji. "Dude you suck man!"

"Stay out of this pencil nose!" Sanji insulted Usopp. "God dammit!" he threw Luffy down and held his head in frustration. He took a deep breath calming himself down avoiding eye contacts from some of the students. He got up and left his friends under the tree. "I'm going to do the usual. I'll see you guys later." He waved bye at his two friends leaving them with Zoro who came by exact same time Sanji left.

"Where is he going?" Luffy asked confused.

"The usual," Zoro said. He sat down and lied down under the tree lazily. "He's going for a puff."

"He's going to get caught one day," said Usopp. "He should stop smoking in school."

"Let him be," said Luffy. "Sanji never get caught. He's been doing this for two years now since 10th grade. Hey have you guys heard about the new students?"

"Don't know and don't care," came Zoro's reply.

"Oh yeah I was wondering about that…" said Usopp excitedly. Soon enough the two boys began a conversation regarding the new students, while Zoro snoozed under the tree happily enjoying his break time.

**Staff building**

"Nmaa," muttered Iceburg's usual comment. "It's good to have two bright new students joining our school, just to let you know you came in school pretty late though."

Iceburg sat in his favorite office chair having a personal meeting with the two new students who came in school pretty late. He was just briefing them throughout the school policies and rules they need to be watch out for. Since they both also missed out the assembly he kept it short and explained them what the assembly was all about briefly.

"Are there any more questions kids?" Iceburg asked the two new students.

This time we get a full view of the students. One of them was female and the other one was a male…well at least that's what Iceburg think he is. The male student in fact is not human but a deer. Although he's a different kind of deer, not like all kinds of deer you see n the forest or in zoo. This deer is standing in two feet just like normal human; he's wearing the same uniform every male student is wearing except that they're very small considering how short this deer is. The other student is a blonde haired girl. She's medium sized, shoulder-length blonde hair and appeared to be very quiet.

"I think we'll manage," said the blonde girl.

"Uhmmm," the deer raised his hand (or paw).

"Yes Tony-kun," Iceburg asked the chibi animal.

"Are you sure that I'll be fine here?" he asked nervously. "Cause you see Mr. Principal Sir… I kindda stand out of the crowd."

Iceburg laughed at this response. "Don't worry Tony-kun you're not the only one here who is different."

Tony and the other girl looked at the principal curiously. What does he meant by that? Are there any more animals in this school that stand in two feet and talk like regular human beings?

"Our music teacher Brook-san is also how do you say," he lifted his fingers up. "Different. You see Tony-kun…" Iceburg got up from his seat and walked to his window staring out looking at the open field.

"Here in Grand Line High, we all have kind of people which are different, like you." Tony and the girl studied his face closer and in deeper details.

"Our main priority is to let the world know not to judge people by its appearances, and not to discriminate them just because they are different." Iceburg continued. "My mentor was also different, he's not a normal human." He turned around facing the two kids. "But yet I looked up to him with full respect and view him as my role model. And I want all the people in the world, to view others who are different, just like the way I view my mentor. That is also one of the reasons why I have accepted Brook into our school and also you Tony-kun."

"Wow!" was the only two kids' reply. They have no idea that someone like Iceburg is a very respectful man, he's also not prejudice like most people are. Tony felt like for the first time, a proper respect from someone who is very kind. To Tony, Iceburg is the best man Tony can look up to. He's very kind and very intelligent indeed. And a very mature man.

Suddenly Iceburg's deskphone rang. Iceburg pressed the loudspeaker button. "What is it Kaliffa-san?" he asked his personal secretary through the loud speaker.

"Sir may I remind you that you have a meeting in 10 minutes with the education department considering on the school budget," she replied through the phone.

"And then?" he asked.

"And then you are to dine with the chairman of the glass factory at the Ciza Hotel after the meeting."

"And then?"

"And then you have a meeting with Vimine, the leader of the local community service, which a newspaper writer will be covering."

"And then?"

"Then you will to look over several documents which will need to be done by tomorrow morning. That will be all sir."

"Wow he sure has a lot of work to do," the blonde girl whispered to Tony.

"I don't want to!!!" Iceburg yelled immaturely back to the loudspeaker phone.

"I'll cancel them all out sir," Kaliffa replied before she hung up the phone.

Tony and the blonde girl stared at the principal disbelieved at the action he just did. The principal sat back down on his chair while he picked his left nose. Tony could not believe what he is seeing, is this really that same respectful man earlier on? The blonde girl was as shocked as Tony is. She thought that this man would be the perfect role model, but yet looks like every people have their down side after all. Iceburg stopped picking his nose and looked at the two new students which were still there in his office staring at him with a disbelieved look.

"Oh don't worry I'm powerful enough to do that kids," Iceburg laughed quietly at his own. "Oh yes recess is almost over. Why don't you kids run along to the third period. I'll find someone to escort you."

Iceburg picked up the phone off from the receiver and press the quick dial button. The phone rung silently through Iceburg's ear, he waited patiently for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" came the reply from the phone.

"Brook get your bony butt here now! I want you to escort our new students," Iceburg said quickly before hanging up the phone." Well I hope he gets all of that."

The two kids sweatdropped at the principal's immaturity act. Where was the man that they respected earlier on?

**Outside of the office**

Back to the staff 'cubicle office look-alike', respectable staff members were off on their usual work. Signing, writing, typing, talking on the phone, the usual job normal employees do. Usually teachers work on their personal office rooms located inside the class building, that was true however because in this building this is where they handle the business work. All these people signing and typing and etc are the financial people working on the business of the school. On one of this special located desk, the beautiful secretary Kaliffa was typing madly on her computer muttering something about Iceburg's childish attitude for cancelling out all of the appointments. Now she would be the one who have to look over all the pile of documents she prepared for him.

"Yo ho ho ho!"

Kaliffa heard the laugh. Some of the staff members looked away from their desks to see the person who just laughed at the front door. Kokoro looked away from her receptionist desk to meet the new man that Iceburg just accepted for this year's music teacher. Kokoro laughed while staring at the man who came in from the door. Some of the staff looked away with fear gliding on their face, while some liked to stare at this poor fellow. Because this man is a skeleton. Literally, he's a walking and talking skeleton dressed in a gentleman suit. His afro hair might be the only thing left from him that is alive.

"Did Iceburg called you Brook?" asked Kokoro.

"Yo ho ho ho," Brook laughed his signature laugh. "I was told to come and escort the new students."

Kokoro laughed. "You better not give them a heart attack."

"I say, a heart attack?" Brook asked. "Well why I would give them one considering I have no heart for myself! Yo ho ho ho!

Kaliifa couldn't stand for this any longer. She knew Brook pretty well as a 'not-so' gentleman himself, he also liked to make skeleton jokes by using his own skeleton body as references to his income jokes. If he would stay any longer, she won't be able to concentrate on any of her work. She got up from her desk and approached the laughing skleleton-man.

"Brook-san," she called him trying not to sound angry.

Brook turned to face the beautiful Kaliffa. He walked towards her with that 'normal always-looking' skeleton look on his face. "Ahhh Miss Kaliffa," he said. "Beautiful as usual I suppose."

"Why thank you," she thanked him. Looks like he can be quite of a gentleman time to time.

"May I have a look at your pantaloons my dear?" he asked simply.

"As if I'm going to show you!" she kicked him right on his skull. "That's sexual harassment!"

Brook landed on the ground. "Oh my dear Kaliffa, you broke my heart," he said sadly. "Oh wait hang on considering I'm a skeleton I don't have one at all! Yo ho ho ho!"

"Enough with your pathetic skeleton jokes!" Kaliifa angrily scold him. "Iceburg would like to see you now!" She lifted Brook up from his bony hand and pointed towards Iceburg's door.

"Yes, yes my dear Kaliffa," Brook walked pass her. "But please show me your pantaloons some other time."

"That's sexual harassment!" she yelled at him. Brook was so afraid that Kaliffa yelled at him he quickly ran and came inside Iceburg's office without even knocking the front door. A sudden loud scream came in from Iceburg's office.

"Oh great!" Kaliffa muttered. "Brook you idiot!"

* * *

YEP BOYS AND GIRLS I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO STOP THERE!! THIS CHAPTER HAS GONE QUITE LONG ALREADY!!

OH BY THE WAY, COME AND CHECK ON MY PROFILE I'VE UPDATED A LINK THAT WILL GUIDE YOU TO A REFERENCE IMAGE OF THE SCHOOL UNIFORM MADE BY THE TALENTED CCANN!!

OH AND ONE FINAL THING TO MENTION REGARDING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! THEY'RE ALL FROM THE ONE PIECE SERIES, EVERY ONE OF THEM. SO IF YOU FORGOT WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE WHY DON'T YOU LOOK BACK AT YOUR ONE PIECE MANGAS OR ANIMES OR LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA OR GOOGLE OR SOMETHING LOL.

WELL GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIENDS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME FOR ONE PIECE: HIGH SCHOOL EDITION!!


	6. Arc 1 finale: Chopper and Kaya

Hey again guys, thank you for all of your support for this fic. I wanna apologise for this late submit and update, it's either because I have a writer block or just too busy for my uni. But now it's all over and I can finally update and bring you the new students of One Piece: High School Edition. Sorry again for the late update.

Disclaimer: Oda owned One Piece

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 1: Introduction (finale)**

**Chapter 5 – Chopper and Kaya**

Luffy poked the little creature again with the end of his pen. Luffy's victim simply ignored him. He was way too focused on what's on the blackboard more than the jabbing Luffy gave him. Luffy pouted, he hated it when people ignored him. He poked his victim once more, this time at one of his horn. His victim twitched his head a little trying to control his anger from all the poking Luffy did to him. He calmed himself down and continued to write the notes on the blackboard. Luffy poked the little guy again, only to be ignored for God knows how many times. Luffy began to lose patience; he grabbed the victim's left horn and shook it wildly. This time Luffy hoped to get his attention. It sure did, in an angry response from the half-deer and half-man student.

"Will you please stop bothering me!?" he angrily yell at Luffy.

This outburst of course got the attention from all of the students in class including the teacher himself. Expecting an apologetic response from Luffy, he instead laughed and point at the little guy.

"You sure have one heck of a temper there Chopper," Luffy said between his laugh. Chopper gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

"Tony-kun! Luffy-kun!" the teacher called out.

They both turned to their teacher. Chopper look scared while Luffy was smiling at the physical education teacher.

"Tony-kun, now I know this is your first day but please don't disrupt my class," he scolded Chopper. "And as for you Luffy-kun, please behave yourself."

"Yes Dalton-sensei I'm sorry," Chopper apologized politely to the teacher.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," said Luffy casually.

The phys-ed teacher warmly accepts their apologies. He sat back down at his chair and continued working on his documents. The class became quiet again, Chopper returned to his work while Luffy ripped a piece of paper and write something in it. He curled it into a tiny ball and threw it on Chopper's desk which was next to his. Chopper saw the paper and turned towards Luffy, he's grinning like an idiot. Chopper stopped writing and opens the piece of paper; it said "sorry" in it. Chopper looked over to Luffy, he was writing down notes avoiding Chopper's eyes. Chopper smiled and continued writing.

"Well he's not as bad as I thought."

Chopper looked towards the girl who sat next to him. She was the same new blonde student who was with him in principal's office earlier.

"I think you made a new friend Tony-kun," she whispered to him.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied silently. He shifted his eye and caught Luffy talking with a girl who sat in front of him. "Why don't you make friends with that girl Kaya-san?"

The blonde girl, Kaya, looked to see the red hair girl Chopper was talking about. She looked like she was scolding Luffy, something about him borrowing her notebook. He apologized to her until she hit him on the head with her notebook, and then gave it to him for 5 minutes. He thanked her quietly and starts copying her notes.

"Must be his girlfriend," Kaya thought to herself.

Kaya studied Luffy's "girlfriend's" face critically; she looks like she's thinking about something. She looked like a nice girl, maybe she thought it would be nice to be-friend with her. She remembered her butler mentioned to her that she shouldn't be so shy around people and be a bit more outgoing. That way she'll make friends in no time and won't be so lonely during her final year in high school. Kaya decided, she'll approach Luffy's "girlfriend" and befriend with her at lunch.

**Lunch time**

"I hope that jerk Bellamy won't give me trouble during lunch!"

"Don't worry Vivi-chan," Conis comforted her. "Let's not think about him and enjoy lunch time."

The girls were back on the same bench they sat on during recess period. It's lunch time, and students were eating their food for energy regain. While some students were eating by the indoor canteen, some brought their own bento box lunches; and there were some who couldn't even bother to eat at all. The three girls sat down patiently on the bench waiting for the missing member to arrive, Golden Week volunteered herself to go and buy the lunches for their friends. Nami laid her head back on the bench looking bored, Vivi looked around the field watching herself from Bellamy and Conis sat down normally in an orderly fashion mannered.

"Where the hell is Golden Week?" Nami asked out loud impatiently.

"Please Nami-san," begged Conis. "Refrain from any loud outburst…and using profanity."

"I'm serious," Nami snapped. "Where's my food?"

"Here." Golden Week arrived with her handful of flavored brads neatly packaged in their bags.

"It's about time," said Nami in a bad mood.

"Luffy-san was there," said Golden Week while distributing the breads. "And he was taking his time."

Nami smirked. "Luffy… Honestly, can that idiot do something by himself for once?" Nami snatched a random bread from Golden Week's hand, only to get snatched back by Golden Week herself.

"That's mine," she said. Golden Week gave Nami a different bread. "This one's yours."

Nami scowled her short friend. She grabbed her bread and took it out from its sealed bag. She bit her bread and enjoy it's scrumptious taste of food, that's where she noticed it. It was delicious, too delicious. This taste felt familiar to her, it's none other than the Melon bread.

"Where did you get this?" asked Nami to Golden Week.

"From the canteen," she obviously replied.

"Be more specific will ya!" said Nami feeling annoyed. "These breads always run out." Nami showed the package to Golden Week.

"Oh yeah a Melon bread," said Vivi looking at the package. "That's your favourite."

"Luffy-san gave it to me," said Golden Week.

_Luffy?_ Nami thought. _He gave this to me. _She looked at the bread package, of course Luffy would know. He practically knew everything about her.

"Luffy-san gave that for Nami-san?" Conis asked curiously.

Golden Week nodded. She re-called on what happen back in canteen, five minutes ago.

**Flashback (5 minutes ago)**

Luffy left the canteen counter with his hand-full of breads. He was chuckling like a little boy who just came back from a candy convention. He walked past the people in line, but stop when he saw someone he quite knew. He approached to the girl with pig tails, she was sucking on a lollipop.

"Hey," he greeted cheerily.

"Luffy-san, Hi," she greeted back noticing him.

"You're Nami's friend right?" Luffy asked her. The girl nodded.

"Good," he grabbed one of his lunch bread and hand one to her. "Can you give this to Nami for me?" The girl took the bread, she looked at it questioningly.

Luffy grinned while chuckling. "Its Melon bread, Nami's favourite. And it's the last one too so make sure she gets it ok?"

Golden Week smiled to Luffy, she understood both of their friendship well. "Will do."

**5 minutes later (present time)**

"He actually thought of you even while he was buying food," said Golden Week. "You should go and thank him."

Nami looked away from her friends. "It's just bread!" she retorted. Golden Week rolled her eyes, Conis sighed at Nami's improper response. Vivi caught Nami's blush though, she knew well why Nami won't thanked Luffy. The girls ate their lunch bread silently.

Meanwhile behind an old oak tree, new girl Kaya hid herself from attracting attention from Nami and her friends. In her hand is a small bento box, she was going to go join Nami for lunch but seems like she made plan already.

_Maybe I should go and join them. _Kaya told herself. _No! No! No! What if they say no? Nami does look like she's in a bad mood? I can't just go and invite myself in._

Kaya was not much of an open type of person; she's a quite of a shy-type person. She looked back to the four girls sitting down on the bench, it didn't look like there's space for fifth person. Kaya sighed, looks like she'll be eating by herself today. She sat down under the oak tree; it's a nice spot for having lunch. There were enough leaves to block the shining sunlight to keep Kaya away from heat. It's a really nice place, but if only she could share it with other people. She opened her bento box and ate it slowly. While eating her food slowly she felt that someone is approaching her, she looked to her right. No one was there, she breathed out a relief. She looked to the left and that's where she yelped in horror.

"Yo ho ho ho! My apologies young lady do I frighten you?"

Kaya knew this guy, or whatever he is. It's the same music teacher that escorted her and Chopper to her next class. She remembered him well, seeing that he's the only staff that is a living skeleton. She backed away from him a bit, he's one of the teacher that scares her mentally.

"Hi Brook-sensei," Kaya nervously greet the teacher. "What are you doing here?"

Brook took of his top hat and greet her well mannered. "Why I'm on staff duty of course," he said. "Just watching the kids. Insuring none of them won't have the bones to fight, if you know what I mean. Yo ho ho ho!"

Kaya smiled nervously. She's trying hard to avoid this teacher, but yet he's the one who came into her. She remembered that time well where he, without warning ran into the principal's office when she and Chopper was inside. That time scared Kaya so much that she didn't want to see him again.

"So tell me my dear, how do you find this school so far? Quite interesting yes?" Brook asked Kaya.

"Well uhh…uhmm…I mean…" Kaya stuttered. She's having a hard time to talk to him especially with that big ol' eyeless skull staring at her.

"Yes?" he asked her slowly. This scared Kaya more and he moved his head closer to her. Kaya got up from her spot and took a step back. "Now, now, no need to be scared," assured Brook. "I may be all bones, but I'm still human. Oh wait hang on!" Brook re-think that statement. "I guess that won't make much sense. Yo ho ho ho!"

Kaya can't take things from him any longer. This all-bones teacher is scaring her every second. She's ready to make a dash and run away from him as far as possible, but something tells her that it would be pretty impossible.

"Brook-san!"

Brook turned around and faced the man who spoke his name. Kaya took a look on her savior, it's another staff member she never met before. Kaya's savior pushed his glasses up with the palm of his hand.

"Will you please be kind enough not to frighten our new student?" he asked Brook.

"Yo ho ho ho!" laughed Brook. "Why Kuro-san, I am not frightening this child. I am merely engaging in a conversation between us students and teachers."

"Yes, well…" said Kuro. "I think you're scaring her more than 'engaging in a conversation' with her. Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to you in private please."

"Yes of course, let me scare this little girl away first," Brook pointed to Kaya. The immediate he pointed her, Kaya turned pale. Brook looked at the poor girl, she's frightened even more. "Yo ho ho ho! Just kidding my dear, I will take my leave now."

Brook walked away with Kuro, Kaya had never been very grateful at all. She sighed thankfully, she felt like she just cheated death. Kaya laid her back on the oak tree she just sat on; this school is getting weirder and weirder for her. An immature/respectful principal, walking skeleton, and a very odd looking vice-principal whom she met not too long ago; Kaya needed a guide to teach her more of the way things work in this new school.

"Scary isn't he?"

Kaya turned around; she looked behind the old oak tree. There she saw Nami leaning on the oak tree.

"Nami-san," Kaya spoke. "Ummm…Hi!"

Nami watched Kaya's face, she's scratching her head nervously and twirled her feet on the ground. She's smiling nervously not to mention that she's also kind of sweating. Nami huffed, she put her hand on Kaya's shoulder.

"Kaya listen," she said. She pulled her shoulder and walked with the new student to her friends. "Since you're new here there are some things that you need to know regarding about school."

Kaya nodded, she's not too sure where this is going.

"As you can see, our school is not ordinary," she continued. "It's a pretty messed up school. And it's not safe for a new kid like you to go around by yourself."

Kaya nodded a little quicker. She seemed like she knows where this is going, her eyes and smile begin to brighten up. Nami noticed her change, she's more relaxed and is brightening up. Nami smiled at Kaya's quick development.

"So, why don't you stick with us?" Nami asked the petite girl. She stuck her hand out to her friends, introducing them to Kaya. "We'll be your guide."

Kaya looked over to Nami's friends. They all seemed like very nice people, welcoming her to their circle of friendship. Kaya looked back to Nami, she beamed like a light bulb. Nami smiled and put her arm around Kaya's shoulder.

"As long as you're with us," Nami continued. "You'll be just fine."

**At the canteen**

Canteen has always been the only place filled with students during lunch time. Hungry students gather there to buy meals in the main kitchen spot where cooks are ready to serve their customers with delicious gourmet. Students lined up in an unorganized manner, hungry and starving for food. Tony Tony Chopper lined up among the rest of the students waiting for his turn to take an order from the happy cook. Some people stared at him as they walked pass him by, Chopper didn't mind though. Some people ridiculed him as they pass by, while some find him cute like a teddy bear. A few minutes pass by and now it's finally Chopper's turn to take his order at the main canteen kitchen.

"Alright who's next?" the large cook yelled out.

"Me sir," Chopper called out behind the counter.

"Yes, who said that?" asked the canteen cook looking around.

"Down here sir," said Chopper.

The canteen cook looked up under the counter and noticed the little deer-man below the counter. Poor Chopper wasn't tall enough to be seen through the counter table. The canteen cook laughed out loud at the misfortune deer-man.

"Hey kid, are you a high-school student?" he asked Chopper.

Chopper nodded. "Yes sir, I'm a 12th grader too."

The cook laughed at Chopper for the second time. "You don't look like a 12th grader," he said.

"I may be small, but I'm a lot older than you think," said Chopper defensively.

The cook stopped laughing. He looked at Chopper and smiled at his defensive stance. "Standing up for yourself huh?" he asked. "I like that attitude kid! What's your name?"

"Tony Tony Chopper," he said his name. Chopper seems confused. He didn't know what he did just then to make this cook like him, but he's sure is glad he didn't make the cook angry.

"Chopper aye! What will it be kid?" he asked for Chopper's order.

"Just a curry rice thank you," replied Chopper.

"What!!" he looked Chopper angrily. Chopper freaked out and shook in fear. "Just a curry rice?" he asked Chopper in a menacingly tone. Chopper nodded with much hard effort. "You won't get any bigger if you don't eat meat boy!!" he scolded Chopper. Chopper looked at him with disbelief. That's what he was angry about?

"You gotta eat some meat boy! Here have some! In the house!" the cook spooned out heaps of meat on Chopper's curry rice plate. There was so many of them that the plate was occupied more by meat than the rice. "Here you go boy!" he put the plate on the counter.

"You don't have to do that sir," said Chopper.

"Nonsense boy!" replied the cook. "You gotta eat lots of meat if you wanna grow big and strong just like me!"

_Who said I want to grow just like you? _Chopper asked himself. But regardless, he just got himself a free food, and made friends with the big canteen cook. "Well in any case, thank you sir," said Chopper.

The canteen cook laughed to himself again. "No need to call me sir, Chopper. You can call me Patty," he introduced his name to the boy.

Chopper nodded. "Thanks Patty!" He picked up his plate and left the counter, until…

"Wait!" Patty yelled out from the kitchen –side of the counter. Chopper turned around facing the cook again. Patty motioned Chopper to come back to the counter. Chopper did as he was told. "You're not just going to eat that are you?" Patty asked pointing to Chopper's curry plate. Chopper nodded. "No wonder you're so small boy!!" he suddenly complain at Chopper. Chopper looked confused, he never quite understand where this guy is going. "You're not eating enough! Here have some more food, all in the house!!" Patty took out a table tray and placed an udon bowl, he then fill the tray more by putting 3 bread packages in it. "Here you go boy, make sure you eat them all!"

Chopper looked at all those foods on the table. There were so many of them, and there's still the meat-filled curry in his hands. "Patty, there's no way I can eat them all today," said Chopper.

"Then bring them home if you have to," said Patty back. "Just make sure you eat them all you hear!"

Chopper looked at Patty's smiling face. He seems to be happy to serve Chopper, he wouldn't want to imagine how heartbroken he would be if Chopper objected him. Chopper had no choice, he just had to accept them all regardless the angry glares he got from all the other students. Chopper placed his curry plate on the tray and picked the tray up along the udon and breads. He walked pass by the other grumbling students searching for a table. He finally spotted an empty one and sat down with great difficulty effort. He sat down and looked at all the food he got, there's so many of them. He looked back to Patty who was too busy serving the rest of the hungry kids. Chopper took his spoon and start with his curry.

"Hey, if it isn't Chopper!!"

Chopper looked back, re-united with Luffy and some more people he never met before.

"You're uhhh Luffy right?" Chopper asked embarrassed for not remembering his name.

Luffy chuckled to himself quietly. "Yep, glad you remember," he said. Luffy invited himself and sat down on Chopper's table, the rest of his friends did so too. "Let me introduce you to my friends…" he said. He pointed to the green haired guy, "This is Zoro." "This is Sanji," he pointed to the blonde guy with one eye showing. "And this is Usopp," pointing to the one with a long nose. "Now be friendly with Chopper here ok guys," said Luffy patting Chopper's back. "I'm gonna go and grab some more foods." With that Luffy left the rest of his friends to get comfy with Chopper.

Chopper looked around to the rest of Luffy's friends, Sanji and Zoro looked pretty bored. Usopp is eyeing Chopper like crazy.

"You guys aren't eating or anything?" Chopper asked them trying to start a conversation.

"Nah, we ate already," replied Zoro. "It's Luffy here who is hungry for more food. We're just merely tagging along."

"Oh ok," replied Chopper who can not think any other replies. He continued to eat his food nervously.

Sanji watched the deer eating his curry meat. Sanji looked at the deer curiously. "How can you eat meat?" he asked randomly.

"I'm sorry?" Chopper asked.

"You're meat, but you're eating meat. How can you do that?" Sanji asked.

Chopper looked at his meat curry. He blinked once and then looked at Sanji. Chopper scratched his head, he never actually quite thought about that. "Well gosh, to be honest I have no idea myself," Chopper replied. "I am part human too you know. I guess my human instinct kindda clicked and tell me to eat some meat."

"You're part human… and you're a deer. How do you explain that?" Zoro asked.

"Now now Zoro," Usopp interrupted. "I'm sure there are better questions we can ask about Chopper like… Oh what makes you come to this school?" Usopp asked trying to avoid the conversation of Chopper coming into existence.

Sanji and Zoro glared at Usopp. It's obvious why Chopper came into this school! (**A/N – **refer to previous chapter)

"Well my father home-schooled me ever since I was small. But because of his job he hardly has any time to teach me, so then he sent me to school," replied Chopper after swallowing his curry.

"Your father?" Usopp asked confusingly. He then daydreamed a grown male deer standing up on two feet wearing an office suit. "You mean like this?" he asked Chopper pointing to his daydreamed image on a floating speech bubble above his head.

Sanji kicked Usopp off his chair. "Bastard! There are just some things that you have to keep to yourself!" he scolded Usopp.

Chopper laughed while pointing to the still floating imaginary 'father' of Chopper. Usopp got up and the image soon disappeared. "Well my father is my foster father to be exact," Chopper explained in better detail. "He took me up and raised me like a son."

"Hey that sounds just like you too Sanji," Usopp exclaimed to the blonde man. Sanji angrily kicked Usopp on the face and off his chair again.

"Like I said bastard! Think before you talk!" Sanji yelled at Usopp. "Besides, that geezer is not my old man."

"Ehh? Chopper asked curiously. "So you also have a foster father?"

"Oh great now you got him all curious," Sanji angrily grumbled. "He's not my dad, he's my mentor. He took me in and now the bastard wants me to work under him for the rest of my life."

"And for your safety don't ask anymore about him," said Zoro to Chopper. "Or about me."

Chopper nodded. He noticed that these guys were not as rude as he thought they were going to be. "Ok I'll ask about Usopp then," he said turning to the injured boy.

"You wanna know about me?" Usopp asked disbelief. Chopper nodded curiously. Usopp put his hand on the chin and thought for a while. "Well let's see where do I start?"

"Oh jeez, here we go," Zoro grumbled.

"Do you want me to start from my secret agents grandparents or my famous celebrity parents?" Usopp asked Chopper proudly.

Chopper nearly choked on his meat when he heard that from Usopp. He regained his composure and looked up to Chopper with bright light and curiosity. "Wow really? I have no idea your heritage are so skilful Usopp!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well I don't wanna brag about my ancestors," he replied cockily. "But I guess I can tell you a bit about them, seeing how you're more curious than that girl who jumped into the rabbit hole."

"Wha--?" Chopper asked clueless of the reference on Alice in Wonderland.

"Never mind," Usopp brushed the idea off. "So where do I begin?"

"Start from the secret agents! The secret agents!" Chopper badgered Usopp excitedly.

"Ahh yes it all started from the year…"

"He won't let me buy some food!!" interrupted Luffy appearing into scene.

Usopp got taken back, so as Chopper who was well prepared to hear Usopp's "history". Luffy came back with no food with him whatsoever. "He said I bought too many breads already…" Luffy sniffled. "And the rest of the foods are for the people who haven't eaten yet!" Luffy put his head on the table and cried his eyes out. "I'm hungry…" he moaned.

"Stop complaining!" Sanji hit Luffy's head. "It's true what Patty said! Foods are for people who haven't eaten yet!"

"You're just taking his side because he used to work with you," Luffy replied.

"Ehh?" Chopper was shocked by Luffy's reply. He opened his mouth to say something but Zoro cupped it.

"Remember on what I said about asking questions?" Zoro whispered. Chopper nodded remembering Zoro's comment a few minutes ago. "Good," Zoro released Chopper's mouth.

Chopper looked at Luffy, he looked so sad. Chopper picked up his udon bowl and placed it next to Luffy's head. Luffy smelled the delicious smell of noodle, and quickly lifted his head up from the table. He looked at the udon with his Niagara drools dripping from his mouth.

"You can have it," said Chopper. Luffy's friends looked at him curiously.

"You don't have to Chopper," whispered Zoro. "It's common for Luffy to act like this."

"As much as I want to give him some of my candies," Usopp whispered along. "He needs to learn his lesson."

"Just don't give him food. Period!" Sanji whispered.

"That's ok guys," Chopper re-assured them. "Patty gave me too much anyway. And I can't finish them all by myself." Chopper took a look at Patty who was happily cleaning his kitchen, he didn't look like he's paying any attention to Chopper or Luffy. He grabbed the three breads and offered them to Usopp, Sanji and Zoro. "You guys want some too?" The three friends looked at the bread and then towards to Chopper.

"No thanks Chopper," Usopp declined kindly. "It's your food you eat them."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," Zoro also declined.

"I'll take them," said Luffy who reached for it while eating his udon. Sanji slapped his hand away from reaching Chopper's bread.

"Take them home with you," said Sanji. "Patty gave it to you, and you should be the one who eat it."

Chopper nodded understandingly. Luffy looked to Chopper while chewing his udon, he smiled. He tapped Chopper's back repeatedly. "I like you Chopper! Why don't you hang out with us?" he asked eagerly.

"Ehh? Really? I can hang out with you?" he asked looking towards each of the boys in the table.

"Well I don't mind," Sanji shrugged.

"Oy Luffy you're not doing this so you can get extra food from Chopper do you?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Sort of," Luffy chuckled.

"Is that your actual intention?" Chopper asked Luffy.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him," Zoro re-assured. "You should stick with us, you'll be ok."

"Yeah come on Chopper, besides," said Usopp. "Did I mention that my uncle is a professional jewel thief?"

"Wow really!!" Chopper jumped in excitement. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Then it's settled!!" Luffy yelled out. "Chopper you're staying with us!!"

"Yeah!!" Usopp and Chopper cheered on. Sanji and Zoro kept silent, trying not to get attention form the other students who walked pass by. Some of them murmuring something about being freaks and childish.

"God, why does Luffy have to make it such a huge announcement?" Zoro asked Sanji. Sanji shrugged also as clueless as he is.

* * *

SORRY GUYS BUT I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO STOP THERE LOL. WELL AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG DELAY, AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. NOW I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO NOTE WITH YOU ALL.

FIRST, I'M SURE YOU ALL WOULD NOTICE THAT THE CHAPTER TITLES CHANGED FROM "CHAPTER 1 -..." TO "ARC 1: CHAPTER 1 - ..." NOW PLEASE ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THIS. THE "ARC" EXPLAINS ON OF COURSE WHICH ARC/SAGA/EPISODE WE'RE CURRENTLY IN. CURRENTLY WE'RE IN ARC 1, WHICH IS THE INTRODUCATION ARC.

SECOND, I'M PROUD TO PRESENT THAT THIS CHAPTER MARKS THE END OF THE FIRST ARC. NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL CONTINUE TO ARC 2 WHICH WILL TELL A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY. I WON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS SO JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY WHAT'S COMING AT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER/ARC OF **ONE PIECE: HIGH SCHOOL EDITION.** SEE YOU NEXT TIME!! PLEASE REVIEW LOL...


	7. Arc 2: Rotten students

Due to popularity by fans of Brook's appearance in this fic, this arc is dedicated to him and the fans who are patient with me. OK guys I'm sorry for such a late update, I'm only a few weeks behind to my uni break and I have this huge assignment I must work hard on. So this chapter will be your last until it's my break time. I know you guys would probably be angry at me, but please be patient. Consider yourselves lucky cuz I wasn't planning on making this chapter if it weren't for this big news regarding of One Piece I read today. You guys wanna know? Well you guys have to go to my profile to find out!...

…….

…….

…….

…….Oh what the heck I'll tell you!!!!

ONE PIECE IS PICKED UP BY FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT!!!

This is awesome news for One Piece!!! We'll be finally be seeing better dub for one piece by the people who brought you the dub of fullmetal alchemist, Black cat, Dragon Ball, Negima, and many other anime dubbing.

Now I know that dubbed anime are not as good as original Japanese anime, but hey it's still lot better than that crap 4kids gave us. On the other side note of it, FUNimation also planned to release uncut One Piece dvd! It's about time too if I must say!

Well in celebration for this good news, let's start the new arc!

Disclaimer: Oda owned One Piece.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black cat bones (prologue)**

**Chapter 6: Rotten students**

2 weeks officially passed since the first day of school, and things have been going swell for Luffy and his friends. Ever since Chopper and Kaya had finally joined their friendship circle, high schools have never been fun for the two new students. But yet nothing ahs been perfect, for the blonde girl Kaya has a slight problem with a certain man…or in this case a certain skeleton man.

It's a brand new day for students of Grand Line High; it is officially the first day of the third week of first term of first semester. Students approached the school preparing for another day of knowledge learning, some came by foot while other on transportation. The mighty vice Principal Cutty Flam a.k.a Franky stood by the school building entrance greeting to his students for another day of school.

"Hey there kids!" he greeted them enthusiastically. "Ready for another super day?"

He then ended his question with his signature pose. Students felt embarrassed watching their vice principal doing that embarrassing pose, some of the parents who dropped their kids refuse to stay long and chat with the vice principal himself. Vice principal Cutty Flam looked around for a response from one of his students, but yet they all scurried past him avoiding him. The mighty vice principal sighed and shifted his body back to his normal stance. He leaned on the wall watching the kids entered his school prepared for a brand new day. Some greet the vice principal, but he was actually looking for someone as enthusiastic like himself in particular.

"Ohayo Vice Principal Cutty Flam sir," a woman-like voice spoke up.

Vice Principal Franky looked to his left and meet the new history teacher, also known as Nico Robin.

"Oh morning," he greeted in return.

"You're not as enthusiastic as usual sir," Robin sound concerned. "What seems to be bothering you?"

The vice principal sighed, he sounds like he's tired. "It's these kids Nico Robin," he replied dully. "They don't sound so enthusiastic at all. And hey you kid!!" He pointed to a young girl who passed him. "Would it kill you to smile a little?!"

Nico Robin giggled quietly as a response to the vice principal's rash act towards the poor girl. Surely he had his anger bottled up for a while. "Mr. Vice Principal sir," she said. "You can't expect these students to be energetic, why it's Monday of course."

"Your point being?" he asked.

"Ever heard of the saying 'somebody's got a case of the Mondays' Mr. Vice Principal sir?" Robin asked calmly.

"Please don't say that!" Vice principal Franky grumbled. "Where I used to work, my workmates will bash you if you say that." Feeling a little bit of guilt for replying such a rude comment, Franky opened his mouth for an apology. But instead he stopped when surprisingly the history teacher giggled instead of feeling hurt.

"I'm pretty interested now to know where you used to work," she commented. "But now I must leave. I'll be seeing you at the staff lounge sir."

Robin took off from the wall she's been leaning to and entered the school building. Robin walked into the hallway passing by the students talking to their friends, making her way out of the building to enter the staff building next to the school yard. While walking by carrying her books and folders, a rude student bumped to her while walking by dropping Robin's books and folders. Robin looked back to the student who bumped her, he didn't look like he felt the impact between him and the teacher. Robin grumbled a little and bent down to pick up her belongings. She gathered all of her stuff while others walk by unnoticing her short dilemma, she's about to grab her last book when someone else's hand picked the book up off the ground. Robin looked up and smiled at the familiar young man.

"Here you go sensei," the young man returned the book to her.

Robin stood up retrieving her book back. "Why thank you Roronoa-kun," Robin thanked the young boy. "That's so gentleman of you to help a young woman in need."

Roronoa Zoro rolled his eyes and smirked as a sign of his response. "Sensei I think you oughtta spend more time on being strict to the other students rather than saying weird stuff like that to me."

"Strict?" Robin asked questioningly.

"Yeah, strict," he walked pass her. "See ya in 2nd period." Zoro then waved at her behind his back.

Robin looked back to the young man walking into a classroom getting himself ready for 1st period. But knowing him he would pick a seat and have a little snooze before 1st period start. Robin walked out of the main school building approaching the staff building on the side of the school courtyard. She re-thought what her student said earlier on, could she be not strict enough for being a teacher?

Elsewhere, the intelligent and cunning accounting teacher Clahadore a.k.a Kuro entered the school building after ignoring the vice principal's grumbled welcome. He looked around the hallway-filled students, some of them are doing things that are inappropriate on school grounds. On his right he can see students talking on their mobile phones, and some playing with portable video game which is banned on school grounds. On his left he can see a male student flirting to a female student; his hand is up somewhere private to the female body. Kuro couldn't take this any longer, he approached the young couple. The 2 students noticed the teacher's presence and quickly released each other. They looked around pretending to be innocent students.

"If I catch you two misbehaving in this school ground once more, so help me God I will severely punish you!" Kuro threaten them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the 2 students murmur.

"Good!" Kuro left the 2 students behind. The young couple didn't look too happy after what the teacher had done to them. They began to whisper behind his back.

"He's such a dick!" the male one said.

"He's just jealous because he never has a girlfriend," the girl replied back.

"Serves him right for being such a loser!" the boy harshly whispered.

Kuro had a sixth sense feeling that someone is talking about him behind his back. He turned around looking at the two kids he left behind, they're all whispering about something. It didn't take long for Kuro to make out what they're talking about. The 2 kids noticed that the teacher's watching them, so they break part and left each other. Kuro smirked at the two students.

"They're probably talking about me behind my back!" Kuro thought to himself.

Kuro walked out of the building finally never thought to be glad to get away from the misbehaved students. Before he made way to the staff building he noticed 2 students by the building corner. One of the students grabbed a hold of the other student's collars and pushed him onto the wall violently. Kuro approached the two students.

"What is going on here?" Kuro asked.

The dominant student realizes the teacher and quickly released his weak prey. He quickly put on his Oscar-winning smiles pretending nothing had happened.

"Nothing sensei," the student lied. "Just us good friends talking."

Kuro looked at the bully, he's still smiling hoping to lose Kuro's suspicion. Kuro then looked at the bully's prey, he was also smiling pretending to be innocent. Kuro knew well that this boy was bullied, but he can not prove it.

"Everything is fine sensei," the bully said. "Tell him!" He nudged his prey to talk.

"That's right sir," the boy replied weakly. "Me and Don Krieg here, sir, was just playing together."

Kuro looked at the poor young lad, he was smiling to re-assure the teacher that everything is fine. Kuro looked at the bully Don Krieg, he's also smiling pretending to be innocent. With no proof that the poor young boy was bullied, Kuro is forced to leave the scene with no warning or punishment given to anybody. Kuro did not look back to the 2 students but he figured that they probably left for somewhere else where the bully can finish his job. Kuro sighed again at the misbehavior of the students in this school. He started to feel hate towards these kids. He walked towards the stuff building and climbed the mini stairs towards the door.

"I never thought to be glad to walk in this building," Kuro said to his own head.

As he reached his hand out for the doorknob, a strange smell caught Kuro's attention. He sniffed his nose before he looked around him. This smell is no doubt a smell of cigarette. But who would smoke such absurd sticks of death in the middle of the day? There's nobody around but Kuro is determined to find the culprit. He walked back down the mini stairs and sniffed for the smell again. He walked around a bit around the front porch trying to find the source of the smell. He found it; it's coming from the staff building side. Kuro walked around the building to the building side, there he met another student.

"You there, young man!" Kuro called out.

The student looked up to the teacher; one of his eyes is blocked with his hair. There's no doubt that this young man is none other than Luffy's friend, Sanji.

"Were you smoking cigarette just then?" Kuro asked.

Sanji lifted one of his eyebrows as a response. He took out both of his hands from the pants pocket. "Do I look like I have a cigarette with me, sensei?" Sanji asked.

Kuro was taken back from that response. He looked at Sanji's hands; there is no trace of cigarette on it. There's none on Sanji's mouth as well. Kuro looked at the ground; there is no sign of cigarette ashes or butts.

"Empty your pocket," he demand to Sanji. "I'll definitely bring it out of you." He talked inside his head.

"Sir, I believe that's a trespass to the students privacy, and I believe that is against the school ground," Sanji talked back.

"Don't lie to me Sanji, I knew you were smoking here earlier," Kuro angrily complied. "Don't try to hide it!"

"Hide for what?" Sanji asked calmly as possible. "Sir even if I did smoked earlier, you don't have a proof. There's no sign of cigarette butts or ashes around."

Kuro looked pretty angry at Sanji. Never had he once thought that a student would stand up against him. "Who the hell does he think he is?" he angrily yell in his head.

"Now if you excuse me sensei, I have to go to class," Sanji walked pass Kuro. "I bid you good day sir."

"Wait!" Kuro stopped Sanji's path. "We're not done here!"

Kuro had a rough start today, he failed to stop a bully and was disrespected by a student couple today. But he won't let the smoking young man got away with it. Unfortunately for Kuro the first bell rang, signaling it's time for first period to start soon.

"Oh I believe we're done here sensei," replied Sanji. He walked around Kuro. "I have to get to class."

Kuro stood there standing by the building side as Sanji jogged towards the school building. Kuro felt angry, not to himself. But to the disrespect and misbehaved students that he had experienced throughout the year. He felt sick watching those kids throw their life uselessly. He hated to work around such ill-mannered immature who wouldn't follow simple rules of the school grounds. He once thought that oh how wonderful would it be if the school is not filled with such horrid students like that bully Don Krieg or Sanji. He hated this school, it's all filled with such rotten students. Kuro felt angry at this more and more by the minute.

The clouds moved towards the sun blocking the beautiful shine that shone to the school grounds and Kuro. Kuro is hidden under the cloud shadow, into the darkness from the sun. He's never afraid to the dark, but no matter, because his heart is lost in the dark already.

* * *

YEAH WE'RE SURE GETTING DARK DOWN HERE. DON'T ASK ME WHY BUT I HAVE NO IDEA MYSELF HOW THAT THIS CHAPTER TURNED TOO DARK ALL OF THE SUDDEN. I GUESS WE'RE GETTING A BIT OF DEATH NOTE TOUCH IN IT LOL CUZ I WAS READING IT WHILE MAKING THIS FIC LOL.

WELL ANYWAY GUYS I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE REST TO YOU, YEAH I THINK YOU GUYS PRETTY MUCH KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING TO LEAD TO. I KNOW, IT'S GOING TO BE A BIT CONTROVERSIAL CONSIDERING WITH THE RECENT EVENT AND EVERYTHING.

WELL ANYWAY FIRST I WANNA APOLOGISE FOR NOT HAVING BROOK INTO THE SCENE CONSIDERING THAT THIS ARC WILL BE ABOUT HIM. BUT YOU'LL SEE PLENTY OF HIM LATER ON FOR NOW I WANT TO VERIFY ON KURO'S BACKGROUND. WELL THEN GUYS I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE REST TO YOU, PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I WILL BE SO HAPPY IF YOU DO LOL. WHO KNOWS YOU'LL MIGHT GET QUICKER UPDATE IF YOU REVIEW ENOUGH FOR ME LOL. WELL CATCH YA LATA...

* * *

This arc and chapter is dedicated to the victims of The Virginia Tech University shooting massacre. May you all rest in peace and live peacefully for eternity in the arms of baby jesus.


	8. Arc 2: The Jolly Skeleton

Yep it is officially over now people!! My first trimester is over!!! Which means that I can finally update this fic!!! And if I have time, some of my other fic, but of course this one comes first.

Disclaimer: Oda owned One Piece

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 7: The Jolly Skeleton**

Brook the skeleton twirled his cane as he walked down the street laughing like a complete fool of himself. It's another joyful day for the jolly skeleton man. Brook happily hummed his favourite tune as he walked down the street towards Grand Line High. He can not express anymore joys or happiness from him. He bowed down to the people who pass him by giving each of them a proper gentleman greeting, though they ran away from him afterwards. He twirled his cane again while continuing to hum his song.

The gentleman skeleton had finally reached to his destination. He heartily laughed to himself once more before walking towards the school pavement. Immediately as he walked down the pavement the atmosphere began to change. Students who walked down the pavement scurried away as the scary looking teacher walked by. Some of the kids are staring at him, and some are trying not to stare at him. Brook knew about the kids' behaviours, he didn't mind though. He knew being a skeleton gets a lot of attentions. Still he didn't care, he never let this kind of matter bother him. He just walked pass them while twirling his cane and hummed to his song.

Vice principal Cutty Flam is still waiting by the school front door to greet his students, but he looked like he's already given up on it. He jumped a little when he saw a skeleton climbing the stairs, then he remembered who it was so he relaxed himself. Brook saw Vice principal Cutty Flam and properly greet him with his hat off.

"Top to the morning to you Franky!" Brook happily greeted.

"Morning," he replied blankly with a blank face.

"You sound like you're bored sir, what seems to be bothering you?" Brook asked while twirling his cane, which nearly hit one of the students.

"Stop twirling that cane first of all," he scolded calmly. Brook obeyed. He laughed at a nearby student, which send them running into the building. Franky watched Brook's jolly personality, this is exactly what he's looking for in all of his students.

"Why can't all of the students can be as jolly as you today?" Franky asked annoyed.

Brook put his hand on his chin thinking about it. "Well I believe the saying of 'somebody's got a case …"

"Don't even finish that saying!!"

Brook shut his mouth. He laughed his signature laugh that made vice principal Franky quite angry.

"Just get inside will ya?!" he pointed to the hallway. "You're scaring the kids away!"

"Very well then my good man," said Brook. "I shall see you in the teacher's lounge during break time." He walked inside the threshold and entered the school hallway. Brook walked down the students-filled hallway, he waved and bowed down to some of the students as he passed them. Some of the students looked away while some waved and bowed in return to the teacher's proper greeting. Though a skeleton he may be, some students looked past that scary look and discover a soft kind side inside the skeleton-man. One of them is a young girl who approached the jolly skeleton man.

"Brook-sensei," the girl called out behind him.

Brook turned around when he heard a familiar voice that he recognized clearly to. He took of his hat and bowed down to one of his beloved student.

"Ah if it isn't Perona-chan," said Brook. "My, my you're perky as usual."

The girl curtsied with her small school blue-skirt, she added a smile with it too for a heartwarming welcome from a student who favored her teacher.

"Ohayo sensei," she greeted him. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Yo ho ho ho," Brook replied. "I wouldn't say enjoyable but then again, you can say I had fun."

"That's wonderful sensei," she smiled at him. "I was too busy practicing my saxophone I didn't have enough time to go out."

"Well believe me dear sometimes it's best to stay indoor," he said moodily.

Perona looked concern to her teacher. "Ah really?" she asked. "Did something horrible happen to you?" She knew that Brook 'stands out from the crowd'; she's worried that the society gave him trouble.

"Of course not!" said Brook happily. "It's just that a dog stole my left leg bone and ran away with it. Yo ho ho ho! You have no idea how long it took for me to find that leg!"

Perona sighed in relief. "You scared me there sensei," she said. "I thought that some religious fanatic went after you or something."

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed. "Now why would such individual who follows God would chase me around?"

"But if one would do such a thing please let me know about it sensei," she said quickly. "There I will deal with that person personally myself." She added a hint of anger on her last sentence. Brook noticed it, he rubbed her head gently reassuring her.

"I understand how you feel dear," he calmly said. "But please, the last thing I don't want to deal is to find my beloved student taking such rash action for my sake and ending up in trouble for it."

"But sensei I…"

"Listen to me dear Perona-chan," Brook cut her off. "Some people may not see me too kindly, but I don't blame them. Being a skeleton myself can give a lot of people a huge fright. This morning, my postman was so scared that he passed out when I came to greet him."

"Well that's rude of him to just collapsed in front of you sensei," Perona pouted listening to his story.

"This isn't the point I'm trying to make dear," said Brook. "I am aware of my appearance can frighten people, but I don't blame them. Some people have their own point of views when they see me, and I respect them for it. I can't have all people to look at me the way you or Iceburg-san see me."

Perona shifted her eyeballs down the ground. "Sensei I just wish that some people wouldn't be afraid of you and would see you like a normal human being," she said sadly. "I understand the feeling of being looked away from people and to be stared at for your strange appearance."

Brook sighed and rubbed Perona's head. He looked at her face and analyzed it clearly; Perona seems to be having problem with the society too. "Now now dear," Brook calmed her down. "Some people may mistake us by our appearance, but we have no rights to force them to like us. And besides if you ask me…" Perona looked up to Brook-sensei. "Gothic Lolita clothing matches you perfectly, it really shines out your artistic personality," he finished.

Perona can't help it, her face turned red from the compliment she was given from her favorite teacher. Nothing beats then a kind word to encourage your student to lift their chin up from the ground. Perona smiled after hearing those kind words from Brook, she looked up to his eye-less skull.

"Thank you Brook-sensei," she thanked him. "That really made me feels better for myself."

"I'm always here to help you dear," he gently said. "Now if you would excuse me, I am in need to visit my office."

"Yes of course sensei," Perona bowed her head down to him. "I will see you in 2nd period for music class."

"And I'm looking forward for it dear Perona-chan," he took of his hat and bowed again. Brook turned around and left the admiring girl to watch her favorite teacher walked away. Perona too left for her 1st period class as Brook walked out the door. Brook seems to be in a happier mood then last time, or maybe he's always been like this. He whistled his song this time instead of humming it, and twirled his cane back and forth once again. He looked up to the sky, the sun shines brightly across his skull. This of course won't affect him for being a skeleton and all, he grinned while still staring at the smiling sun.

"What a wonderful day," he commented to himself.

He walked pass the building making his way to the staff building on the other side. He's as joyful as usual, whistling his song. As Brook walked pass the tree he met Kaya (**a/n refer to ch 5**), he heard a faint sound of a heavy noise. He stopped whistling and looked at the tree. He tilted his head in confusion. Then he heard it again. After that another noise, sounds like whispers. Brook understands now, there are two people behind the tree. But the heavy sounds got him curious so he tiptoed towards the tree sneaking like a cat burglar in a resident. He looked behind the tree and spotted a heavy dominant male student picking up a young boy by the collar.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Coby," the heavy male growled. "Did you have it or not?"

"Gomenasai," Coby apologized. "Please give me some more time Krieg-san."

The heavy male shoved the boy to the tree sending a heavy impact noise similar to the earlier ones. "I need it by Friday Coby!" he barked at the poor boy.

"Now now what is going on here!" Brook suddenly called out on the other side of the tree. Krieg jumped a little when he heard the sudden spoken voice. He looked behind him, and found no one. He breathed out a relief sign.

"Over here Mr. Krieg," Brook stuck his head out. Coby and Krieg yelled out when they saw the huge talking skull with a hat. Krieg dropped Coby and he fell backwards on his back. He has a shock and frighten look on his face, as if like he just saw a ghost. Coby too has the same face expression as his bully.

"May I ask what you and Mr. Coby were talking about just now?" he asked while still hiding behind the opposite side of the tree.

Don Krieg's leg shook in a cowardly way. Though he is a very big man, he's frightened to the supernatural phenomenon especially to ghosts and skeletons. To the reason simply because no matter how big and strong he is, he can not fight someone or something that can not be hit or is already dead. Don Krieg's shaken action is brought up to his body where it all shook in fear along his legs.

"Well I'm waiting Mr Krieg," Brook spoke. Don Krieg, without even realizing it himself, screamed and ran to the school building as quick as possible. Brook laughed at the poor boy running away from such a fragile skeleton. He twirled his cane in joy thinking how foolish and funny the way that boy run away. Brook looked down to the other frightened boy; he stopped laughing.

Coby noticed that the skeleton sensei is looking down on him. It's his turn to shake in fear now as the teacher faced him. Brook threw his hand at him offering to lift the poor boy off ground and on his knees. Coby looked at his hand and then to his face.

"What's the matter boy?" Brook asked innocently. "You don't need a hand?"

Coby smiled at the teacher's kindness, he grabbed sensei's hand and lifted himself up with Brook's help. Coby dust away his clothes while Brook twirled his cane waiting for the boy to be done.

"Thank you Brook-sensei," Coby bowed to the skeleton man. "You helped me big time there."

"Yo ho ho ho! No need to thank me young one," said Brook. "I'm just happy to help my beloved student."

"I'm terribly sorry for doubting you sensei," said Coby feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have judged you by your appearance."

Brook placed his hand on the boy's head and rubbed it lightly, similar the way he did to Perona-chan. "It happens all the time young one," Brook said calmly. "I don't blame you if you fear of me."

"But I'm not anymore sensei," Coby looked up. "What you did just then changed my opinion and view towards you." Coby looked up to the teacher with determination and a hint of smile.

"Thank you young one," Brook thanked Coby. "Anyway if that Don Krieg fellow ever gives you any trouble, do let me know and I will deal with him for you."

Coby thought back to what happens earlier, it was really strange for him to find that Don Krieg ran away frightened when he saw Brook-sensei. It's as if this was his first time seeing him. "By the way sensei," said Coby. "How did you know that Don Krieg is afraid of supernatural phenomenon?"

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed while twirling his cane. "I'm a teacher Coby, I know the students in this school. It so happens that today marked as Mr. Krieg's first time coming back to school since last year." This crossed Coby's mind, today was also the first time he saw Don Krieg in a very long time.

"I guess this also marked his first time seeing a walking and talking skeleton," Brook finished. "That would explain his reaction when he saw me."

"Yes I believe so too," Coby agreed. He looked at his watch and gasped when he saw the time. "Sensei, I'm really sorry but I have to get ready for first period now," he urgently told Brook.

Brook laughed his signature laugh that most people knew and recognized by now. "Not a problem young man," he said. "I have someplace to go too."

"Thanks again sensei," Coby quickly said. He left Brook alone by the tree and ran to the school building. Brook watched as the boy entered the building, he's always happy to help his student in any form as possible.

He walked away from the tree going towards the staff building whistling to his song and twirling his cane as usual. He heard the bell rang all the sudden, signaling that his precious students are going for first period. He laughed his signature laugh thinking about all of his students studying hard to graduate the school on time, he quietly wished them all luck. Brook continued to walk towards the staff building whistling to the glorious day he felt this morning. He was able to help 2 students and the sun is shining. As he twirled his cane happily, a student passed him nearly getting himself hit with the cane.

"Ah my apologies my good man," Brook apologized while taking his hat off.

"It's fine sensei," the curly brow student replied. "Oh and you might want to watch out for Kuro-sensei." He pointed to where the teacher named Kuro stood by the building corner, Brook-sensei looked to it. The man stood by the corner hiding from the sun. Brook noticed that Kuro is acting different than usual, his presence also felt different than the usual Kuro Brook remembered.

"I think he's pissed off," Sanji added before he ran to class.

Brook didn't wave goodbye to Sanji or turned around at him. He stood still keeping an eye on Kuro, Brook felt a sudden chill running down on his spines about Kuro. He walked closer to the staff building, reaching to Kuro inch by inch. He stopped when he reached the stairs, but he didn't climb it. His eyes are still on Kuro. Somehow according to Brook the sky gets darker and darker, but dark enough only to cover where Kuro is standing. Brook is still standing by the remaining uncovered sunlight staring at Kuro engulfed in the darkness weather.

Kuro looked up and saw Brook standing by the staircase surrounded by the sunlight. Kuro didn't move away, he stood there and adjusted his glasses with his hand palm. Ironic though to notice that the skeleton who came from darkness is surrounded with light, while the man who was born from the light is engulfed in dark. Both different people who are in different position stood and look at each other. Though they sense no emotions on other's faces they both inside sense a presence coming from within. To distract their inner presence Kuro walked out from the dark and walked inside the building leaving the light and dark. Brook followed soon after Kuro left, also leaving his light. Soon enough these Light and Dark will clash.

* * *

OK GUYS I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOU!!! AND THIS TIME, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE QUICKER!!! LATER FRIENDS!!


	9. Arc 2: Outsider

Wow fast reviews, thanks a lot fans you guys sure made my day!! Well now since it's only the 2nd week of 2nd trimester of uni and I only have 3 subjects, this means fast update lol. Well now to make up for the lost time I gave to you all, I present you the next chapter of Brook's arc. I have no idea he's that popular lol.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 8: Outsider**

It's the 2nd period of the day and math class for Luffy and friends. The math teacher, Benn Beckman, is sitting on his chair smoking quietly with his window open to blow the smokes away. He relaxed himself on his chair and lifts his feet up on his desk, he looked around at his students. They all are doing the work they are assigned to for this period. The black chalkboard noted the date of the upcoming test, it also noted what chapters it will covered on. With a few days left before the test, the students drilled themselves into the studies in order to be prepared for the upcoming trial in Friday. However, one student is struggled to keep up with the other students.

Luffy nudged his best friend Zoro with the tip of his pencil. No response. Luffy nudged his cheek again, for the fifth time. Still no response from the sleeping boy. Luffy sighed and stared at his math text book. He looked at the first question of the exercise; it didn't make any sense to him. Maybe he's not concentrating hard enough. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it again. It's still not making any sense to him. He looked back to the previous notes looking for clues, but this is math. Everything must be figured out all by yourselves, just like puzzles. Luffy looked at the book in more serious mode, the words that Cobra left him scarred him for life.

"_If you can get 'A' or 'B' in all your subjects this year you can cover up all those 'D' and get a 'C' average all combined. And that means you can graduate!"_

Luffy MUST get "A" or "B" for every subject in order for him to graduate. He did terrible last year in 11th grade resulting "D" and "C" for every subjects he took. So it's not a choice for him to get "A" or "B", it's a must for him to earn that high school diploma. Luffy's spirit and will of fighting returned, he sat up straight from his chair and looked at the first question again with a more serious look on his face. He faced the 1st question with a strong will of winning, he looked at the numbers one-by-one. He nodded and looked at the question it's asking. He dropped the book and dropped his forehead on the desk.

"_It's easier said than done, Cobra-sensei!" _Luffy said to himself.

It's too much for Luffy. No matter how hard he tried to do it all by himself, it's too impossible for him. No matter how hard he looked at it, no matter how hard he concentrated on it and no matter how much he wanted to graduate with his friends, it's just seems to impossible for him to do. Luffy looked at the book, and immediately drop it on the desk. Luffy scoffed at it, he can't even answer one question, and how the hell is he going get an "A"?

"You're not just going to give up now are you?"

Luffy looked towards Zoro, who is no longer sleeping but looking at his book. Zoro looked away from his book and turned to Luffy.

"You need a "B" or an "A" to graduate right?" Zoro asked his troubled friend. Luffy nodded. Zoro scoffed and started his assigned math work. Luffy waited for a response from Zoro, maybe an offer to help him to get a "B" in math. But instead things stayed silent, and Zoro is off to do his math work. Luffy felt annoyed at this, to be ignored from his best friend and even worse, won't even help a friend in need. Luffy looked away from his ignorant friend and looked around for a reliable and useful friend that he can count on. He spotted Nami on another table, on his left.

"_Good ol' reliable Nami!" _Luffy's head talked. Luffy stuck his head to his left towards his childhood friend.

"Psssst Nami!" Luffy whispered. "Over here!" Nami did not move an inch, she utterly ignore Luffy and continue doing her work.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy whispered louder. "I need help!" Nami ignored Luffy for the second time. Luffy felt more irritated now for being ignored the second time by his best friends. "Nami!" he said louder than a normal whisper would sound.

"Is there a problem here Luffy-kun?"

Luffy looked up overhead meeting his eyes with the not so pleased math teacher. Apparently Beckman-sensei caught Luffy trying to get Nami's attention.

"Is there an apparent reason why you're disturbing Nami-san here?" Beckman asked him.

"Uhhh…" was the only thing Luffy managed to say. He thought fast on thinking a good reason or else he's going to lose marks for class participation and misbehaviors. He looked around the classroom, everyone is looking at him. This gives him more panic feeling and nervousness.

"Well…" Beckman-sensei is still waiting, and he has a rolled up book on his hand.

"I… need… help…?" Luffy blurted out. It's no use, Luffy is not a good liar or smooth talker like Sanji or Usopp.

Beckman pressed his forehead in frustration. "Honestly Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you! If there's something that you don't understand," Beckman scold him. "You! Come! And! Ask! Me!" he bonked Luffy's head with the rolled up book every last words. "Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Luffy replied rubbing his head.

"Good!" Beckman nodded. He walked towards the blackboard taking a chalk out from his pocket. "Now tell me which part you don't understand! We'll go through it with the class together!"

**Recess time**

"That Beckman-sensei is nicer than I thought."

"Well he's a teacher, that what they're supposed to do. To guide students when they're lost."

It's recess time, Luffy and Nami just walked out from the math class walking to their locker. Luffy is currently in a good mood, he did better than usual in math thanks to Beckman-sensei's help. Soon enough he'll catch up and earn that "B" in no time, which is if he can maintain the pace. Though he still struggles for a "C" he must study hard if he wants that "B". But he's at least in a good track, he starts asking question and pay lots of attention to his studies now. He even knows the combination to his locker lock and can open it himself without Nami's help, though it took him a week to memorize it fully.

Luffy unshackled his locker and tossed his books in without arranging it neatly, Nami watched Luffy's rash attitude. He yanked his uniform before he zipped away from her.

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked annoyed. Name looked at Luffy with a serious look on her face, Luffy noticed this and pa full attention to her.

"Look I know you don't care about what's going on in this school," Nami started. She gulped before continuing her talk. "But I want you to stay away from Kuro-sensei as much as possible."

Luffy rolled his eyes feeling annoyed again. He thought that Nami would say something beneficial, guess he's mistaken. "Jeez Nami, I thought you're going to offer me a free tutorial or something," he said.

Nami karate chopped Luffy's head gently. "I'm serious Luffy, Sanji-kun told me that he has this "killer intent" aura surrounding him," Nami lectured Luffy. "And besides I have no time to tutor you, I'm too busy."

"Now why would Sanji say that to you before telling me?" Luffy asked. "And why can't you tutor me?"

Nami groaned and rubbed her temple. "OK look first of all, I can't tutor you! Let's just stick with that!" she practically half yelled at Luffy. "And second, you're a total school clown. If Kuro saw you around, he can just take marks off your grades for no apparent reason."

"Eeehhh!!!" Luffy's heart nearly jumped out from his body when he heard that. "Oh crap!! Then I better stay away from him!! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Luffy yelled at Nami.

"That's what I was trying to tell you baka!! But you keep on persisting me to tutor you!!" Nami yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy remembered. He laughed at his own forgetful memories. "Can you still though by the way?"

Nami grabbed her own head in annoyance; she can not stand Luffy time by time. Well most of the time. She closed her locker and walk towards the door to the outside yard.

"Just stay away from Kuro! Capeesh?" she asked walking away.

"What does that mean again?" Luffy asked questioningly.

"Just say yes!" Nami's starting to lose patience.

"Ok! No wait! I mean Yes!" Luffy re-corrected himself. Nami turned her away from Luffy's look; she left the school building to join her friends sitting on the bench out on the sunny yard.

After Nami left, Luffy quickly look around him to see if Kuro happens tobe nearby. He must stay away from Kuro just like Nami recommended, he can not afford to lose any mark if he wants to graduate. Luffy didn't know why Kuro would take marks off by just seeing him, though he didn't even want to know why. Luffy knows Kuro is a strict teacher, but he would never thought that he would just take marks off students for just coming in to school. Thoughts aside, what matters first is to not let Kuro see a glimpse of Luffy.

Luffy quickly run out from the corridor to the exit door, he looked around first before he run to a nearby tree. He hid himself behind the tree while peeking for the four eyed teacher. The coast is clear for Luffy, he runs again and this time he dove behind a bush. Students nearby watched him questioningly, even Tashigi-chan wondered while she's in recess patrol duty. Luffy take a quick peek through the bushes, he's nowhere near.

"_Yosh! He's nowhere near! But just to be safe…" _Luffy's mind thought.

Luffy crawled behind the bush (army style) moving inch by inch pulling himself with his arms. To avoid being caught by someone, he must keep himself from being seen out in the open even if the pursuer is nowhere near. He finally reached up to the end of the bush, he looked up and saw another bush ahead of him. But first he must pass the treacherous gap of exposure. Every seconds count even if he's out from the hiding. Luffy licked his lip to prepare himself for another dive towards behind the bush, he positioned himself into a four-legged animal position with his arms and legs. He counted himself quietly, and then he leaped off. Like a lion roaring out from the hiding to its unsuspected prey, Luffy leaped off towards his destination. But he failed and fell off halfway to the exposure gap, exposing himself towards the world of his existence. Luffy can see students walking around, laughing and talking with their friends. Luffy think fast he quickly gets up and ran the other half journey. He jumped and land behind the bush hiding his existence once more from the school kids. Luffy escaped the eagle's talon once more.

While Luffy was happily having fun trying to avoid Kuro-sensei, he was unaware of his other surrounding. On Luffy's right side may be a small bush to hide himself, on his left side is the staff building. Kuro-sensei watched through the window glumly with a coffee mug in his hand, looking at the kids playing in the yard. He can see students holding hands and kissing each other briefly, some students swearing and say stuff about teachers, and an idiotic boy playing army behind the bush.

"_What is that idiot doing?" _Kuro asked himself looking at the scruffy haired young man crawling behind the bush.

"Oy Kuro-chan!"

Kuro sighed hearing the woman voice behind him. He knew that voice belongs to none other than Paula-sensei the head teacher of home economics department. He turned around putting up in that smug smile on his face for avoiding suspicion.

"Yes, Paula-sensei?" Kuro asked. "How may I help you?"

Paula walked towards him wearing her casual attire T-shirt, jeans and bandana. For a home ec teacher she doesn't need to be dress appropriate, different to other teachers.

"Me and some of the other teachers are going to bail for a coffee," said Paula. "You want to come?"

Kuro moved back when hearing the words 'bail' from a teacher, it's usually a word used by students. "Bail?" he asked. "You mean leave school grounds?"

"Daijobu," she re-assured. "It's only until break finish. So how about it?"

Kuro cleared his throat before speaking. "Paula-sensei, a staff is not allowed leave school grounds for personal gain. It would set a bad example for the students."

"Oh please," Paula smirked. "And you think our principal hasn't made it as bad as it is? Come on it's just a coffee!"

"I already have mine, thank you," Kuro lifted up his cup.

"I can't believe you can drink that crap here," said Paula. "That's not coffee!"

"I don't really care what mine tastes like, as long as it's coffee," Kuro simply put it.

"Whatever!" Paula rolled her eyes. "We're still going, do you want to come or not?"

"Paula-sensei, I don't think you understand the point I'm making here," Kuro raised his voice a bit. "You are not to leave school grounds for personal gain!"

"And I tell you that it is fine," Paula respond. "Come on Kuro-chan, come out with us."

"I told you not to call me that," he said quietly. His mood is getting dark bit by bit.

"Kuro-chan, I know you don't go out that much," said Paula. "But come out with us once in a while, please."

Kuro looked back to the home ec teacher begging for him to join the friendship circle she made with some of the teachers. It is true what she said that he doesn't go out much, but he would never break the rule of the school.

"I'm sorry, but I will not break the school rule," he turned around facing the windows again looking at the students on the court yard.

Paula sighed in defeat. "Kuro-chan, when will you ever know that rules are made to be broken?" she asked before walking out towards the door.

"Not my rule Paula-sensei," he whispered after she left.

**On hallway**

Nico Robin walked down the hallway towards the school front door; she agreed to go to the coffee shop nearby with some of the teachers for a coffee break. She's not too sure if it's the right thing to do considering that she's new and that leaving school grounds is a proper thing to do. But she trusted Paula-sensei, after all she's been in Grand Line High for almost 3 years now. She walked pass some of the students in the hallway catching them doing things which aren't considered as a proper gestures to do in school. One of the student walked pass her hitting to a rubbish can knocking it down on the floor along the trashes. The student didn't act like he cared; he left the mess as it is. Robin looked at the huge mess left on the floor; surely that student should clean it up.

"Excuse me young man," Robin called out to the student. The arrogant young man turned around facing Robin. "I believe you knocked that trash bin down there," Robin pointed the fallen trashes.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked gruffly.

"I think you should clean it up," Robin said with a straight face.

The rude and arrogant boy smirked. He turned around leaving the teacher without replying. Robin is shocked, she's ignored by one of her student rudely. She was about to call the boy again until she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder, it's not a fully developed hand with flesh and skins.

"Yo ho ho ho! I say, please wait right there young man!" Brook the skeleton called out to the rude gruff student.

"What do you want this time?" he growled violently. He turned around looking quite angry at Robin, but his face quickly turned to white pale of fear when he saw the same skeleton he saw this morning (**A/N refer to last chapter). **

"Hello to you again my dear Mr. Krieg," Brook greeted politely. "How are you doing today?"

Krieg didn't reply or move an inch, his movement is frozen solid when he saw the most fearsome thing he ever saw. Brook understand the situation completely, he took this opportunity to reclaim Robin's pride as a teacher.

"Mr. Krieg," said Brook walking closer to him. "I believe Miss Robin here asked you a request. Now what would that be?" Krieg didn't reply or run he stood there helplessly as the cane-twirling skeleton approached him. "I'm waiting Mr. Krieg," said Brook.

"Please pick up the trash Krieg-san," Robin politely asked again.

"Yes ma'am!" Krieg quickly run pass Brook and start cleaning up the hallway picking up the trash one by one. Robin looked quite pleased at the situation.

"Come on boy!" Brook said out loud. "Put some of your muscle into it!" Krieg worked faster than ever before, he quickly returned the trash back and finish his job. "And clean the trash out in the courtyard while you're at it!" Brook added.

"Yes sir!" Krieg ran out to the door of the hallway entering the courtyard. Robin watched the helpless boy ruled over by the music teacher by using his fear as a disadvantage.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed at the poor boy. "That'll teach him some manners for knocking down trash cans like that. I love scaring kids like him!"

Robin is grateful that Brook was there to help her, but next time there may not be any help at all. She failed to act as a teacher and let students like him ruled over her. Robin's mind walked back down to where she met Zoro this morning, he told her that she's not strict enough for a teacher. He may be right, maybe she wasn't strict enough.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed. "Shall we go then? I believe Miss Paula is waiting for us already." Brook happily walked towards the front door humming his favorite tune. Robin looked back at the court yard door once more before she followed Brook towards the door.

"Brook-san?" Robin called out. Brook turned his attention towards Robin. "Am I not strict enough as a teacher?"

**Staff Building**

Kuro looked out through the window watching the kids living their life as a carefree student. That scruffy young man who's been playing army has finally joined his friends under the tree, Kuro recognized one of them as the blonde student who avoided him this morning. He watched the students again, he felt disgusted by most of them. Such rash attitudes he can't even stand watching them like this. These rotten kids aren't even worth living. He looked to some of the other students, some of them are well behaved kids. Pure as an angel, following the rules and follow the ways of the light to the perfect role-model. He thought back earlier where Paula-sensei and some of the staff members skipping school for a coffee break. It's obvious now that there aren't enough role models for these students to look up to, that's why they act so selfishly. In order for these kids to be well behaved perfect students, they need a role model to look up to. Someone like himself! After all he wouldn't become perfect if it weren't for the even that happened in the past. He remembered it all as if it was yesterday.

* * *

I'M VERY SORRY FANS!!! I AM SO STUCK WITH WORK AND UNI I'VE BEEN FORGETTING ABOUT THIS STORY AT ALL!!! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES!!!! I HOPE I HOPE I DID NOT LET YOU GUYS DOWN AND THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS FIC LOL!!! PELASE FORGIVE ME FROM NOW ON, I WILL WORK HARDER THAN EVER BEFORE!!! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!


	10. Arc 2: The haunting memories of the past

Man so sorry you guys, for such a long update. I don't know what's gotten into me. Well anyhow, I want to apologise for you guys and let's just enjoy this next chapter. You know guys; I've been thinking… there haven't been new characters at all huh. It's always the same guys yeah? Well anyhow I'll try to keep having new people then so let's just get this over with k? I don't even know what I'm talking about now lol. I'm just going to continue. Oh and thanks so much guys for reviewing this fic up to over 100!!! I haven't gotten that many review for one fic ever!!!! This is all because of you guys, god bless you all!! And thank you for reading my fanfic!!! I hope I won't let you guys down!!!

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 9: The haunting memories of the past**

"You knew Kuro since primary school?"

Paula shifted her glasses before looking up to her fellow working colleagues. "Kuro and I are sort of like childhood friends." She added another sugar cube in her coffee while pausing her story. "I've known him since elementary school; we even went to the same high school and graduate together." Robin sipped her coffee while Brook munched on a biscuit.

"On top of that, we even went to the same college together," Paula sipped her coffee. "He took accounting while I studied home economics."

_What kind of studies is your college specialised in? _Brook and Robin asked in their mind.

"If you ask me Paula," said Robin. "I think that fate brought you two together."

"You think so?" Paula asked.

"Think about it," Robin started. "You guys were together since elementary school until high school. You two went to the same college and happened to enrol in the same school for job application."

"Coincidence?" Brook asked. "I don't think so." He sipped his tea. "It sounds more like someone is setting you two up."

"Who, God?" Paula asked sarcastically. Paula sipped her coffee while watching her fellow colleague minding their own business. Robin is trying to fix her coffee taste while Brook scared an innocent bystander.

"But that's not the point I'm talking about," Paula started. Both colleagues are fixing at her. "I'm worried of Kuro's attitude."

Brook stopped drinking his tea midway, he flashbacked to early this morning when he saw Kuro by the staff building. He doesn't feel normal and appeared to be in the dark, this is somewhat un-normal according to Brook.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Kuro has always been an outsider," Paula explained. "He never really fit in with the other kids, sometimes I even wonder if he has any friends."

"Wait!" Robin interrupted Paula's story. "Weren't you his friend back then?"

Paula giggled quietly from hearing Robin's question. Robin is confused in the situation, she looked towards Brook who smirked and laugh quietly. He seems to understand.

"Robin, Kuro was a geek ok," Paula explained. "I was a popular hotshot chick back in the old days, if I befriend with a geek like him…"

"It would wipe you a bad reputation from the popular kids correct?" Brook finished the sentence with a question. Paula nodded a response. Robin groaned in annoyance.

"Here we go," Robin grunted. "Again with the popular and the loser group, I see that high school hasn't changed much since I left it."

"Which side were you in my dear Miss Robin?" Brook asked politely. Robin looked up to the skeleton man and rolled her eyes. Obviously she's finding this whole conversation to be annoying and a waste of time.

"That would be neither," Robin answered. "I was no loser nor popular, I was myself and wish not to be in any circle while I'm in high school. I spend most of my time reading in the school library."

"In other words you were a nerd!" said Brook and Paula at the same time. Robin flinched when hearing those harsh words stabbed her heart. She picked up her teaspoon and stirred her coffee in a foul mood.

"Well excuse me for being a nerd!" Robin pouted while her two new colleagues laughed. Paula pulled herself together and returned to the subject in regards of Kuro.

"But anyway guys, back to the topic about Kuro," said Paula.

"What about him?" Robin asked rudely. Obviously she's mad for being ridiculed and would not want to listen on the current topic situation.

"He never changed," Paula said simply. That message may be short but it delivered the important message in such small sentence.

"Isn't that good?" Robin asked. "Changes are usually bad."

"No you misunderstood me," Paula sipped her coffee. "What I mean is that, he's still that outsider kid Kuro from elementary school."

Brook paid full attention to Paula, he's never been serious to these kind of stuff or anything in regards of other people's social life. But whatever it is that relates to Kuro, he needs to know. That sudden chill he felt on his spine from watching Kuro this morning worries him. And the key to this whole mystery that relates to Kuro's dark presence is rest on Paula's memory of the man in the past.

"From elementary school until today," Paula continued. "He's still the same. He doesn't want to go out, or to go socialise with other people, he just wanted to be left alone." Paula paused for a while, she looked at her black coffee. It's as dark as Kuro's heart and attitude towards other people. "I thought that he would change as he grew older, be more sociable and outgoing. But he's still the same."

"Maybe he's just different from anybody else," Robin suggested. "Some people rather concentrate on their job seriously."

"Even though," Paula talked back. "The most hardworking worker in the work industry still take a day or couple of hours off to chill and hang out with the other people."

"What was his family like?" Brook asked Paula. Paula and Robin looked towards the skeleton man who has been quiet all this time. Paula raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Just wondering," Brook re-assured. "Yo ho ho ho!" He need to shook of the suspicion off, he doesn't want people to find out on what he sensed this morning.

Robin think through what Brook was asking to Paula, some mislead from parents can determine the child's personality. Paula took of her glasses and put the edge in her mouth.

"Well I don't know much about Kuro's mother," said Paula. "But I do know that his father is a top elite teacher in some university, and I think his brother was a famous engineer."

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed. "Sounds like he comes from a genius root of family."

"Indeed," Paula agreed. She put her glasses back on, she faced Brook who is quietly sipping his tea. "Why do you ask Brook?"

Brook set his cup down and picked up his last biscuit. "Do you think that his genius root of the family can lead to his misfit personality?" Brook asked to Paula.

Robin sipped her coffee, she looked towards Paula who is fixing her eyes straight onto the skeleton teacher. Robin tried not to get any attention of both colleagues; they seem like going on a head-to-head battle.

"Maybe," replied Paula. "But no father can be that strict to their child."

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed. "You never know Miss Paula. You never know what can happen." Brook finished biting the last biscuit. He took out his wallet and left some money on the table. He took his cane and walked away from the two girls out the door.

"You're leaving already Brook-san?" Robin asked the skeleton man.

"I have something to attend to," he replied not turning his back to the girls. "Oh and to answer your question Miss Robin… Yes you're not being strict enough as a teacher." Brook bowed the waitress kindly before he walked through the café door, he took the path to Grand Line High as he hummed a catchy tune.

Paula watched Brook walked away leaving the two girls alone. Paula knew that it's not like Brook for asking questions about Kuro, and he's not jolly as she used to know. It's like there's something going on to his mind that he's not telling to anyone else. It's not like Brook to keep secrets, what kind of secrets is it that he's hiding from his friends.

"Do you think Brook is hiding something from us?" Paula asked Robin.

"Do you think I'm not strict enough as a teacher?"

**Back in Grand Line High**

Recess has passed and the 3rd period has come upon the school. Kuro sat at his table in accounting class working on his tasks as a teacher. The assigned exercises for the students are written on the blackboard giving the quiet atmosphere in the class. He looked around the students making sure that they are doing their proper assigned work. He will not tolerate any student who disobeyed his order as a teacher and slack off for the whole accounting period.

Kuro has always been the strict teacher, the one who wouldn't loosen up and take education as the most important thing. He strived for perfection, not only on the students but for every other people like the teachers. His father is an excellent and respectable professor in a university, and he would be very proud to watch his 2 sons to grow up following his father's footstep. He remembered what his father exactly told him back then when he was a child, his words buried Kuro's mind.

_Flashback_

A young Kuro sat on the dining table, his father dressed in a lab-coat sat next to him. He definitely looked exactly like Kuro, the only difference is the colour of their eyes.

"Kuro," his father said. "You are a gifted child, possessed with potential knowledge more than any other children of your age."

Kuro looked away from his father, he did not look to be very pleased with his father's words. He took his glasses off showing a bruised mark under his left eye, his father gasped when he saw his son's scar.

"The kids at school hit me again today," said Kuro sadly. "They called me a loser and a nerd."

"They're just jealous of you my son," his father soothed his feeling. "They're jealous because you possessed something that they don't have." Kuro's father takes his son's glasses and placed it back on his son's face.

"How come the other kids didn't protect me?" he asked. Kuro's father looked questioningly. "There are other kids out there but they didn't protect me."

"That's because they're jealous of your knowledge that they wanted to see you suffer," his father explained.

"My teacher said that because I didn't want to make friends, no one will protect me," Kuro's tears can be seen. His father took a tissue by the table and wiped it off his son's eyes.

"Don't listen to that teacher of yours," he said. "She's just a second-rate teacher who just didn't know what she's talking about." He lifted his son's chin up looking at him in the eyes, his smile tears off his sadness away. "From now on me and your brother will be your friend, you have nothing to worry about."

Kuro shook off his father's hand, he looked at him again with a sad-looking face. "Why am I different from you and aniki?" he asked. "Why am I not as smart as aniki and you?"

Kuro's father stood up and looked out at the window nearby the dining table. "Kuro, you're tainted with your mother's eyes," he explained. "Your dumb mother who left us, she has stained you with her eyes!"

Kuro knew about this, unlike his brother, Kuro possessed his mother's eyes. His father told him that it's a curse left from his mother, but Kuro always thought that it's a reminder of his beloved mother. His father has always told him how he's different compared to his brother, and he is willing to change Kuro into just like his brother.

"Fear not my dear son," said Kuro's father. He approached his son and held him by the shoulders. "For I will erase those stains your mother left you, and I will make you to be just like me and your brother."

Kuro doesn't want to forget the memories of his mother, and he wants to live a normal life. But a life with no friends is not necessarily the answer he wanted, he has no one to count or to rely on. The only one he can count and rely on is only his father, juts like he said earlier. His father and his brother are the only people he can count on, no one else wanted to befriend with him. Kuro has no choice but to give in to his father and follow the road he prepared for the young boy, the road of perfection.

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day, Kuro started to walk on his family's footstep onto the reach of perfection. He followed his father's orders and studied hard shielding himself from everything else that happens around the world. He neglects himself from making new friends or meeting anybody else. He buried himself in studying for making up the stains that was left to him from his mother, so he can reach up to his father and brother.

"Kuro's acting strange," Usopp whispered to his desk mate. Chopper did not look up to his friend, he's burying himself to his studies. Usopp waited for response, but none came at him. Annoyed for bring ignored from his chibi friend, he grabbed one of Chopper's horn and shook it violently. Chopper swatted Usopp's hand with his hoof, Usopp snickered.

"What?!" Chopper whispered quite harshly.

"Kuro's acting strange," Usopp repeated. He pointed to the dazed teacher with his pen. "Take a look."

Chopper decided to follow Usopp's order and looked at the accounting teacher. He's looking at his desk but he's not writing or doing any work. He looks like he's spacing out, but Chopper still doesn't understand what's so strange of a teacher doing so. Chopper knows that everybody wants to space out once in a while, that's what made people normal.

"What's so strange about that?" Chopper asked Usopp.

"I know Kuro-sensei," said Usopp still looking at the dazed teacher. "And I can tell you that one of the things he never do is spacing out." Chopper looked at the accounting teacher again, he is indeed not attached to reality at this very moment. Although Chopper has only been in Grand Line High for 2 weeks, he knew that Kuro is one of the sensei he needs to watch out for. He's usually hard-working or keeping a close eye on the students, for the first time seeing him spacing out is something strange to Chopper.

"And drink," Usopp added. "I don't think he also drink." Chopper sweatdropped, he doesn't need to know what Usopp is thinking about his least favourite sensei. "Or play video games! Or play sports! Or watch movie!"

"Uhh Usopp," Chopper called. "I don't think I need to know that."

"And date!" Usopp is getting excited over this. "Definitely! He doesn't look like the type that dates."

"Ok that's enough," said Chopper. "He might hear you."

"Maybe's he's gay," Usopp exclaimed.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Chopper whispered louder.

"Do you think he's gay?" Usopp asked Chopper.

"Shut up! I'm not involved anymore!" Chopper looked away from Usopp and go through his accounting text book. He doesn't want to get trouble, especially from Kuro-sensei.

Usopp looked around; he spotted Kaya and Vivi sitting behind him. Usopp knows Kaya, Nami introduced her to Luffy's friends last week while Luffy introduced Chopper to Nami and friends.

"Hey girls," Usopp called to Vivi and Kaya.

"Busy," Vivi replied similar to Chopper's first.

"What is it Usopp-kun?" Kaya asked sweetly. "Can it wait?"

Kaya is a cute girl, through what Usopp was thinking. He had been seeing lots of cute girls lately from school, but through all he started to think that none may match to Kaya's. Usopp didn't know Kaya that much, the only thing he knew was that she came from a wealthy family. Come to think of it, he never quite really ever got into a long conversation with her. This may be his chance.

"Quick question," he said to Kaya. Kaya perked to Usopp wondering what he's going to say.

"Do you think Kuro-sensei is gay?" Usopp asked bluntly.

Kaya gasped lightly, Vivi messed up her writing composure. Usopp snickered at Kaya's reaction and at Vivi's misfortune.

"Hey don't ask her this kind of stuff!" Vivi harshly quoted.

"Just wondering," Usopp joked. "Nobody asked you Vivi."

"You do know that if he heard you, you're going to get your ass kicked," warned Vivi.

"Relax, he's off day-dreaming in candy land," Usopp replied between his laughs. "What do you think Kaya-san?"

"Usopp-kun," said Kaya quietly. Usopp tried to look at her positive response, she withdrew her face away from Usopp's. "I don't find that to be funny at all."

Usopp tried to see Kaya's face-reaction, she won't allow him to do so. Vivi can see though, she appeared to be sad and angry at the same time.

"Excuse me but I really need to finish this," said Kaya. She lifted up her text book covering her face from his.

Usopp is loss for words, what has he done wrong here? All he did was just trying to make her laugh. He looked at Vivi, she has a scowl on smacked at her face.

"Nice work dumbass," she said.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Next time you try to make a joke," Vivi lift up her textbook similar to Kaya. "Think of others' feelings first." She shield her face away from Usopp similar to Kaya with the textbook.

"Huh?" Usopp asked to himself. "What?!"

**After class**

Kaya unlocked her locker and return her accounting book inside it. 4th period is going to start in 5 minutes, she hastily searched for her math books. She found the text book hidden between the English and the geography folders, and also the notebook next to it. She picked both books up and quickly closes her locker.

"Hi," greeted Usopp from behind the locker door. Kaya did not look at him or reply back, she ignored him completely. Since she's not going to say anything, perhaps he would like to start.

"Listen about earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" her reply was harsh. She picked up her bag and walked towards the math class. Usopp followed her behind, lucky for him he has math with her too.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," he apologised still following her behind. Kaya pretend not to notice the poor young fellow chasing her behind. They both passed Kuro's accounting class, Kuro is still there erasing the white board. They both entered the classroom right next to Kuro's just in time the bell rang.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the period?" Usopp asked not taking his eyes off her.

Not wanting to sit next to Usopp and listen to his rambling comment, she quickly picked up the first seat that is already occupied with another student. Without asking that person, she threw the book on the desk and sat down quickly. The student who was sitting next to Kaya jumped a little when he saw Kaya sitting right next to him.

"Uhh hi," he greeted blankly.

"Hello," she smiled. "You don't mind right?"

"No actually, but I think my friend does," he pointed to another guy stood next to Usopp. He doesn't look to be very pleased.

"Sit down somewhere else Yosaku," Usopp shooed away the friend. "Johnny, let's switch places."

"Please don't," said Kaya to Johnny. That's all he need to hear from denying to switch places with Usopp.

"No way Usopp-aniki," Johnny objected. "It's not like I get a girl sit next to me everyday." He moved towards Usopp closer and whispered in his ear. "Please don't take this happiness away from me aniki."

Usopp pushed Johnny away and sighed. There's nothing more Usopp can do now, the math teacher walked in and announce the students to take their seat. Usopp left Kaya for now; he walked all the way to the back of the class sitting on the only non-occupied seat left.

"Tough luck huh aniki," said his desk mate. Usopp groaned, it happened to be none other than Johnny's friend Yosaku.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"Kaya," Usopp replied. "I pissed her off for some reason so I tried to apologise to her."

Yosaku looked at the two people sitting at the middle row. Johnny is trying to talk to her which resulted the teacher throwing the chalk at his head. He quickly quiet down while Kaya giggled silently. Yosaku looked at the bad mood Usopp, he looked at Kaya again. He repeated doing so vice-versa angering Usopp more.

"What?!" he growled.

"Usopp-aniki, you must have been a real asshole to anger an angel like her," Yosaku answered.

"Nobody ask you idiot!" Usopp snarled at Yosaku.

"What did you do?" Yosaku is curious to know.

"I was just trying to make her laugh and jokingly ask her if she think Kuro-sensei is gay," Usopp explained.

Yosaku quickly covered Usopp's mouth as soon as he hear the strict sensei's name. Usopp slapped Yosaku's hand away annoyed at his action.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked. Yosaku pulled Usopp's ear and audibly whisper in his ear.

"Kuro-sensei is on the other side of this room," he whispered very quietly. "Some say that his hearing is so good, he can listen to noises coming in from the next classroom."

Usopp rolled his eyes and pushed Yosaku away from his face. "That's stupid! How the hell can he hear through these walls?" Usopp knocked the wall twice showing the full proof of the existence of the class boundaries to Yosaku. "No loser like him can hear what we're saying here! Even if we are on the back of the class!"

"Usopp-aniki," whispered Yosaku. "I'll watch my mouth if I were you."

"Relax Yosaku," said Usopp taking out his math books. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Immediately, a sound of a slammed door heard from the outside of the class. The students including the sensei flinched after hearing the sudden loud noise. After the door noise, a sound of footsteps is heard, sound like someone is running in the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Kaya asked Johnny.

"Beats me."

**Hallway**

Kuro-sensei walked as fast as he can towards the nearest water closet for men. He is in no rush for a certain business; he is furious and angry at all of the things that are around him. He pushed the men toilet door and rush in towards the nearest water taps. He threw his glasses down and turn on the tap giving him the necessary water needed. The cold and cooling water won't light out the fiery rage Kuro is feeling in him. He threw couple of splashes on his face hoping to release his inner anger steam out. He turned the water off and is breathing intensely. He looked up to the face mirror staring at his own mother's eyes.

"So I'm not perfect am I father?" Kuro asked to himself. He bends down and pick up his glasses on the floor returning it back on his face. He looked at the mirror again only to see his own father's reflection instead of his. His breathing is getting faster and faster, a hint of anger can be found somewhere in it.

"This is all your fault father!" he said to the reflection. The reflection stood still looking at him with those big old fixed pestered eyes.

"It's your own fault that I'm not perfect!!" he yelled at the mirror. "If you hadn't fucked that vile woman in the first place I wouldn't be cursed with these eyes!"

Kuro is losing mental control, the image of his father on the mirror stood there watching his son behind the looking glass. Kuro come closer to the mirror hoping to slam his head to it, ending his miserable life as a teacher. He stopped seconds before his head collide with the mirror, a change of heart. He looked up to the mirror to see his reflection once more, he laughed quietly to himself. His laughter gets louder and louder, and soon before he knows it he's laughing out loud to himself inside the male washroom.

"You want to see perfection father?" he asked his father's reflection who returned once more. "I'll show you perfection!!"

He laughed by himself again, Kuro hold onto his forehead keeping himself from falling off on his knees. His laughter subsides seconds later. He pulled his hair back and adjust his glasses properly with his hand palm. He turned back to the mirror, his own reflection has return. He adjusted his suit while laughing to himself quietly this time.

"While I at it," he said to the reflection. "I might as well teach those kids a little lesson for calling me a loser!"

Kuro walked away from the mirror leaving the male washroom to return to his classroom. Unknown to him, there was someone in the male washroom hiding in one of the toilet cubicle.

"Yo ho ho ho?"

* * *

I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO STOP THERE!! BUT JUST LIKE REQUESTED, THIS IS ONE LONG CHAPTER!!

OK GUYS I'LL BE FRANK WITH YOU, I'M SORRY FOR BEING ALMOST A MONTH LATE. SECOND, I NEED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM GOING TO BE WORKING REALLY HARD FOR MY UNI FROM NOW ON SO YOU WON'T BE SEEING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I'M IN A REALLY TIGHT PINCH AT THE MOMENT AND IF I SCREW UP I CAN GET HEAVILY PENALISED!!

APART FROM THAT I THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING A WHOOPING OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR ME!! NO FIC OF MINE EVER GONE THAT FAR AND THIS POPULAR, I THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME THIS!!

OH AND IF YOU GUYS STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT KURO'S "MENTAL ILLNESS" MORE WILL BE REVEALED SOON IN LATER CHAPTERS SO PLEASE HANG ON!! THANKS GUYS AND WISH ME LUCK!!


	11. Arc 2: First strike

Sorry for being so late to update, thanks for all the fans on supporting me and please enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 10: First strike**

Brook ran down towards the what-seems-to-be-endless-school-hallway. How could something so sinister happened in an innocent high school? This morning he was just a typical innocent teacher ready to educate the children of the future, and this noon the Grand Line High students' fate rest on his shoulder. His prediction came to life, he hoped that it was just his wild imagination and his eyes playing trick on him. But to his horror, it wasn't. Early on before he entered the teacher's lounge for a morning greeting, he felt a strange dark aura on his work colleague Kuro. He was afraid that Kuro would do something dangerous, but he doesn't know why he would do such thing. So then he secretly researched on Kuro's past that may trouble him. He found about his childhood from Paula, and judging from the screaming he heard from the toilet, it is no doubt that Kuro's father is the key to his breakdown. Brook ran out the school hallway and entered into the empty schoolyard. He looked around hoping not to run into the crazed teacher. Kuro is nowhere to be found, Brook never felt relieved. He ran towards the staff building, he needed to tell Principal Iceburg. Brook reached to the doorstep peacefully, he put his bony hand on the doorknob…

"What's the rush Brook-sensei?" a familiar voice spoke. Brook flinched and froze in his movement, he recognised that voice. He looked towards the shadow where the building block the sun, coming out from the shadow is none other than Kuro-sensei himself. He had a cigarette lit on his mouth, and an expression that Brook had never even seen before.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed quietly. "Why hello there Kuro-sensei! I didn't even see you there."

"That is because I've been hiding in the shadows," he said casually. He blew off a burst of smoke. "Like I've always do."

"I didn't know you smoke," Brook replied. "I thought you're not allowed to though."

Kuro laughed out loud as a response, which instead turned into coughing due to his inexperience with cigarettes. Brook sweatdropped at the sudden change of sinister atmosphere. He took this chance and opened the entrance door.

"I'm just going to go in now," he said to Kuro. Brook put one of his foot inside the door ready to enter the building.

"What's the hurry?" Kuro quickly asked through his croaked voice. Brook stopped and faced Kuro, he ditched the cigarette and cleared his throat. "It's not like as if people are starting to disappear."

Is that a threat he just made? Brook wondered what Kuro is thinking, why he would say something like that. Could it be a metaphor? Why couldn't Kuro use another metaphor? Is it a forewarning that he just said to the skeleton teacher?

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed as he entered the building and ignored Kuro. Kuro smiled evilly and walked back to the shadows of the building side. There he took out a pack of cigarette and lit another cigarette in his mouth.

"You're right Wiper-san," he said to himself. "This is not so bad after all." Truth to be told, he wasn't talking to himself. Cause lay there right next to the teacher, hidden in the shadow, was Wiper of The Shandians crew. His eyes are closed, and his head is bruised and bloodied. Kuro grinned at his own creation for perfection.

**Principal Iceburg's office**

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true Principal Iceburg," Brook pestered. "There's a bomb in this school!! We have to evacuate immediately!!"

Iceburg looked at Brook's fixed face, he needed to confirm if this skeleton-man is actually lying or not. Some say that you can tell that a person is lying or not if you look at them hard enough in the face, in this case it doesn't work on Brook. His face can not show any emotion at all.

"If you're trying to get out of work early," Iceburg said readjusting his suit. "Believe me, I tried everything to that woman and it never worked!"

"Huh?" Brook asked confused.

"That damn Kaliffa," Iceburg cursed. "How does she know when I'm lying or not? I knew it was a mistake to hire her at first." Brook sweatdropped. Iceburg is actually one of the people who wanted to go home rather than took full responsibility to his work. But Brook wasn't joking, trouble may come ahead and he had to send the students back home safely.

"Mr. Iceburg!" Brook slammed his head onto the table, which made Iceburg jumped. "I am serious!! We have to evacuate the school right away and send everyone home!!"

"Yeah, you try telling her that," Iceburg yawned browsing through couple of the school files. "If it worked, I'll give you a raise." Icebrug added with a smirk.

Brook looked away from the principal. He's plan is not working, obviously with a lie like that no one believed him. Brook couldn't bring the courage to tell Iceburg the truth, it can possibly lead to a bad consequences. Beside, Brook didn't have decisive proof that Kuro will do such reckless act. It's just his speculation, and he's afraid that it will come true. Brook can not get help from principal Iceburg, he didn't believe Brook. He just had to try for another plan. He left the principal's room without excusing himself out, Iceburg was too busy/ignorant/lazy/sleepy to notice.

**Lunch break**

4th period has finally end, the once quiet hallway is packed with students running out to get the last bread before Luffy vacuumed them all into his greedy little hands. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. The cafeteria cook had finally convinced the principal to list a buying limit for students so there will be enough for everyone. But that still did not stopped the students to run straight from the hallway and into the canteen. If they don't hurry, the delicious one will be all gone. Luffy of course already knew that, he ran out straight from the classroom dashing to the front door. While dodging some of the students and other course distractions, Luffy stopped in his trail when he saw Nami by her locker.

"Nami!" Luffy called out to his childhood friend. Nami turned around and looked away from Luffy. Luffy felt annoyed for being ignored, he approached her by her locker. "Why do you always ignore me?"

"Because you never listen to me!" Nami snapped. She picked up her brown paper bag from the locker and shut the door tight. "I thought I told you not to try anything to get Kuro's attention!" (**A/N **refer to chapter 8: Outsider)

"But I didn't do anything!" Luffy argued back.

"Luffy! Running in the hallway is forbidden!" Nami lectured the poor child. "You could get marks off for that, especially from Kuro-sensei."

"What about me Miss Nami?"

Nami and Luffy looked away and stared at the teacher who stood before them. Kuro-sensei appeared out of nowhere and raised the question. Nami looked bug eyed and slammed herself to the locker, Luffy jumped too.

"Kuro-sensei," said Nami. "You scared us."

"And I apologise," Kuro replied well-mannered. "So you were saying Miss Nami."

"Huh? Who? Wha-? Me?" Nami asked looking at Luffy and Kuro nervously. "I didn't say anything bad sensei."

"She's telling me not to run in the hallway," Luffy answered for Nami. "Or else she said you're going to take my marks off."

Nami silenced Luffy by cupping his mouth. "I apologise for Luffy sir," she laughed nervously. "I know that you're not that strict to do such thing." Luffy looked at Nami and rolled his eyes. Kuro looked at the smiling girl and the annoyed boy, he smiled and left the two kids.

"On the contraire my dear," he said walking away. "I won't be so kind to the both of you the next time you lied to me." Nami gasped, Luffy looked disbelief. How did he know? He weren't spying on them did he?

"How did he know?" Luffy asked Nami concerned.

"I have no idea, Luffy," replied Nami. She still had her eyes on the strange teacher. "I have no idea."

"Maybe he can read other people's mind!" Luffy said excitedly. Nami smacked Luffy with her fist giving him the big bump.

"I'm serious Luffy!" she scolded him. "Don't ruin the damn mood! There's something strange about that sensei!"

"How's that?" Luffy asked rubbing his bump.

"For starter he wasn't angry like he usually is," Nami speculated her examinations. "And since when has he been that nice?"

"Maybe he's in a good mood," Luffy answered. "Everyone's got to be in a good mood sometimes. Jeez Nami, you're not so bright aren't you."

"Well that's the thing," Nami replied calmly after taking her anger out and give Luffy a bigger bump. "Since when has he ever been in a good mood?"

**Canteen**

Zoro lined up in the students' lines along with Chopper, he looked around for Luffy who he knew that he's there already. To his surprise, Luffy is nowhere to be seen. Luffy usually is the first to be in the cafeteria out of their group, but he's running late today.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked Zoro. He's new to the group of friends, but he knew enough that Luffy would raid the cafeteria first. "I can't see where he is."

"Probably got caught by the teacher and received a good scolding for running in the hallway," Zoro smirked.

"You know I never understand that," Chopper engaged into the conversation. "What's so bad of running in the hallway?" Zoro threw his hand out not understanding the story and violation either. Zoro wouldn't want to know why anyway, he's the type of student who just doesn't care about everything around school.

"Beats me," he said.

"Zoro-aniki!!" Johnny ran up to Zoro in line and flung his hands over him. Zoro dodged it, Johnny landed on the floor with a huge thud. "What did you do that for?" he asked in pain.

"Cause it's fun," he replied dully. "Why are you flinging your arms at me?"

Johnny got up and dust his black uniforms, he smiled at Zoro like a proud man, somehow this reminds Zoro of Usopp. "Guess what happened in class today?" Johnny asked Zoro.

"I don't care," Zoro replied turning his back on him. Chopper sweatdropped at Zoro's ignorance, Johnny find this to be annoying and won't take no as an answer.

"Something magical happened to me Zoro-aniki," Johnny said to Zoro who suddenly cut off the other students and now lined up with Zoro and Chopper.

"Like I said," Zoro replied walking closer to the canteen counter. "I don't care."

"Are you suuuuure you don't want to know?" Johnny asked with hint of mischievous tone. His way of talking got Chopper's attention, who is willing to pay full attention to Johnny's story.

"I do! I do!" Chopper answered instead of Zoro. Johnny laughed and shook the little deer by his horn out of happiness, Chopper didn't seem to mind, he's used to with people playing with his horn. Zoro looked back and watch his old friend laughing off at himself in joy. Zoro figured that what something happened today must be really important to him.

"Alright you got 5 minutes to tell me everything and how it happened before I reached the counter," Zoro said to Johnny with his backs still turned. Johnny dropped Chopper and cleared his throat dramatically. Chopper paid full attention, and Zoro listened carefully blocking out all noises in the cafeteria room.

"Last period, before math class started," said Johnny slowly. Chopper nodded enthusiastically. "A girl sat next to me!!" He smiled as if he won the lottery prize. Chopper stared dumbfounded, Zoro turned around giving Johnny the most unpleasant look ever.

"That's it?" Zoro asked. "A girl sat next to you, that is it!!" Zoro raised his voice each words. He was a fool to think that he cared if something "magical" happened to Johnny.

"Yeah!" Johnny gave him a thumb up. Zoro looked away from him, while Chopper shook his head in embarrassment.

"That's pretty pathetic," Chopper criticised. "You should go out more often."

Johnny was taken back by the harsh words of Chopper, and the ignorance and no concern shown by one of his old friend Zoro. He sobbed on the floor shamefully, Zoro kicked him to wake him up and tell him to face reality.

"Chopper's got a point," Zoro agreed. "So a girl sat next to you! So what?"

"You don't understand Zoro-aniki," Johnny grabbed Zoro's collar. "She actually rejected Usopp-aniki so she can sit next to me! Doesn't that mean that she chose me instead of Usopp-aniki?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zoro replied slapping Johnny's hands away off his collar uniform.

"That's cruel Zoro," Chopper said sweatdropped. "Why did she choose you over Usopp?" he asked Johnny. Chopper may be friends with Usopp only for 2 weeks, but he knew enough that Usopp is a nice guy. So what can the reason be that she left Usopp?

"Maybe because I'm better looking than him!" Johnny struck a pose. Chopper slapped his head and turned away to the canteen counter who already gave Zoro his lunch order. Chopper quickly grabbed his food and leave Johnny following Zoro to meet at Sanji's table. The two friends sat next to the lonely blonde man who is saving the table for his friends.

"Where's Luffy and Usopp?" Chopper asked Sanji taking his seat.

"Don't know," Sanji replied. "I saw him a while ago with Nami-san."

"What's his relationship with Nami anyway?" Chopper asked curiously. "She was always taking care of him, and he sometimes hangs out with her."

"You don't know Chopper-aniki?" Johnny joined the three friends. "Nami is Luffy's childhood friend, she's been taking care of him ever since they were wearing diapers."

"Wow, that's a long time," Chopper commented.

"Meh it's no big deal," Sanji scoffed. "He's just lucky that her mother were friends with his old man."

"Awww are you jealous Sanji-aniki?" Johnny teased. "You still got us."

"That's the thing!" he said standing up. "I'm outta here. Later, fools." Sanji left his three male friends to look for a gender of his own interest. Chopper and Johnny waved at him while Zoro eat his ramen silently.

"Poor Sanji-aniki," Johnny huffed cockily. "I guess he's not as lucky as I am."

"For your sake," said Zoro. "It's best if you don't mention any of that to him." He pointed to Sanji with his chopsticks. "He's going to laugh you silly."

**Teacher's lounge**

Brook paced back and forth in the lonely teacher's lounge. Everyone else left for recess duties, marking paper works or having their casual lunchtime. Brook had no time to mess around or watching over the kids in the yard. For all he knew, there won't be any kids in the yard at all. His last meeting with Kuro already suspected him as a potential threat, he feared that Kuro is targeting the closest students to him. Brook needed to help those kids and saved Kuro's sanity. But what can he do? Prinicpal Iceburg didn't believe him, though he twisted the story little bit. He needed to tell someone he truly trusted, someone who actually understand Kuro and will help to stop him. Someone like…

"Are? Brook-san?" Brook stopped and looked over the door. Paula just came in through the teacher's lounge looking as perky as usual. The home economics teacher adjusted her glasses and walked over to the coffee machine. "What are you doing here? Don't you have lunch duties?"

Brook looked away and ignored her, he needed to find someone who can helped him on his quest. Paula rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee that she never liked.

"Not now Paula-sensei," Brook replied. "There's something more important doing lunch duties." Brook paced back and forth again thinking of a solution to stop Kuro and warn the school. Paula watched the walking skeleton pace around, she sat down on the couch and sipped her bitter coffee.

"Well care to share it around?" Paula asked. "Cause seems to me, you looked like you need help."

"Sorry sensei," said Brook. "I don't think you can help me on this one."

"Fine be a jerk," Paula gave up. She sipped her coffee, she made a face indicating how disgusting the coffee is. But it'll be enough to get her head back in gears, she's getting a little bit sleepy during 4th period. "God this coffee is disgusting! How can Kuro-chan like this crap?!"

Brook yelped from hearing his name, Paula nearly spilled her coffee from hearing Brook's sudden yelp. She stared at him while he hid his embarrassment from his top hat. "My apologies sensei," he apologised.

"Don't scare me like that Brook-san!" Paula scold him. "I nearly spilled some of this crap on my jeans."

"Yo ho ho ho!" He tried to make the laugh believable. "I am sorry, it's just that you sort of gave me a fright when you mention Kuro-sensei."

"Speaking of Kuro," said Paula. "You asked me a lot of question about him during recess." She pointed out the event that happened a few hours ago. "Why's that?"

Brook put his hat back on and hid his skull face from her. "I can not answer that," he simply replied. He knew that involving the innocent Paula in his mess is a bad idea, she's not suitable for a support role. Or is she?

"Oh come on," Paula pestered. "Kuro's my friend and I would like to know why you are suspecting about him so much!"

Brook fixed his head right about on her level. She felt creep out for having a talking skull an inch away from her face, she trembled slowly. "I think there's something you should know about your friend Kuro-chan."

Paula nodded, she moved over giving Brook a sit on the couch to tell her a story. Brook sat down and began to explain everything about Kuro. Starting from the strange feeling he felt from the morning till to the event where he found Kuro smoking by the staff building. Paula is speechless, she can not believe what she's hearing about Kuro. Could any of this be true?

"What really scared me the most is what he said back in the male restroom," suggested Brook. "Normal people don't scream in the toilet for no reason."

"Then again," said Paula. "Skeleton doesn't usually take a dump as well!"

"Well I'm different ok," he quickly replied. "Focus sensei!!"

"I am!" she argued in return. "If you ask me I kind of suspect this kind of thing is going to happen soon." Her tone was quiet when she said that sentence. It's as if she was sad, or disappointed to learn that her friend would do such a thing. But she knew that this thing is going to happen according to her knowledge.

"You do?" Brook asked. "How? Why? I thought you said he's your friend."

"Exactly," she replied looking at the coffee cup. "I knew him long enough to know that he is suffering."

"Suffering?" Brook asked. "From what?"

"From his family," she said refusing to look at Brook's empty skull. "Kuro has always been a perfectionist; he lived up to his family's expectation to be a born genius." She knew well that his family were geniuses, apart from Kuro's mother of course.

"But he's not a born genius just like his brother or father, his mother left him part of herself," Paula continued her theory. "Because of his mother, Kuro's brain has its limit. And he can not live up to his father's expectation, I'm guessing that he is cursed by his father to be a perfectionist, to be a genius. But Kuro can never become one, no matter how hard he tries; he just can not be as smart as his father wanted him to be." It's starting to make sense for Brook now, he can see why Kuro was yelling at the bathroom all by himself.

"That probably explained why he hated working here so much," Paula joked. "But anyway, his childhood of no friends and bad parenting may cause him some sufferings. Some pain, and his wish to be perfect drove him insane. He wanted **everything **to be perfect now, just only to gain his father's respect as a genius."

"That is crazy!!" Brook yelped out.

"I know," Paula agreed sipping her coffee. "I have no idea that Kuro would do such a thing."

"No, not him," Brook waved. "I have no idea you're this smart Paula-sensei." Paula was taken back by the sudden comment, she spat out the coffee that was in her mouth.

"Focus will ya!!" She threw the rest of the coffee on Brook's face. Brook laughed at his stupid little joke, and at the same time run around looking for a towel. "We ain't got much time! We have to stop Kuro now before he done anything rash."

"But what can we do?" Brook asked wiping his white skull with tissues. "Iceburg-san won't listen to me."

"How about we asked other staff to help us?" Paula wondered.

"Hmmm sounds like a plan," said Brook.

"Actually no, bad idea," Paula interrupted. "Kuro will notice. We have to do this just the two of us."

"How is he going to notice?" Brook asked.

"Kuro has always been on guard, he will notice the little things and know when to keep himself on guard," said Paula. "He's been bullied since he's a kid, so he knows when people are plotting against him."

"Wow," Brook can't help himself but to be marvelled. "That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, well it's going to cause more trouble for us," Paula returned her coffee cup and checked her watch. "We still have 30 minutes till Lunch recess is finish, and Kuro has lunch duty today so this is going to be a perfect time to keep an eye on him."

"I see," Brook agreed. "During lunch duty, there will be plenty of kids looking at him so he will notice if one of us keeping a sharp eye on him."

"I will do it," Paula volunteered. "He already suspected you and not me. You should look around and see if there aren't any students missing or hurt."

Brook nodded. They both headed for the door and left the staff building. Brook looked around the school yard filled with thousands of happy students. This is going to be hard, but it's for the sake of students and he must protect them. He looked over to Paula, she nodded and left him to follow her mission. Brook felt that gaining an alliance with her is a good idea, it's great to find someone who understand and willing to help you. There's no time to waste for him, he put on his hat and twirled his cane putting up his poker face.

* * *

THERE YOU GO EVERYONE!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE OVER 2 MONTHS OF NO UPDATE. OR IS IT 3 MONTHS? WELL AT LEAST WE ALL KNOW THAT I AM NOT DEAD AND ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL IS STILL ACTIVE AND OPEN FOR BUSINESS. WELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE EVERYTHNG TO YOU ALL NOW, I JUST HOPE THAT I STILL HAVE FANS FOR THIS STORY LOL. LATER...


	12. Arc 2: Operation commence

I just realized. I just realized how important this fanfic really is to my fans. While I was truly focus on my other fanfics, I really want to focus on this one too. Last year I promised that I will focus a lot on this fanfic, but I haven't been fulfilling it. But now, it's different. I will focus on this fanfic with all my might while trying to keep a steady life outside of Apologies to all my waiting fans, apologies for making you to wait all this time, I hope you all still have faith in me.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

P.S – _Italic words _are the character's unspoken thoughts.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 11: Operation commence**

Paula understood the plan perfectly. She must keep a close eye at Kuro, for all she knew he may endanger the students of Grand Line High. Paula knew that the moment she met him again in this school something is very different about him. Though he may still be an outsider just like she remembered, she sensed something different inside of him, as if he's heart is now engulfed in evil. She tried to ignore that feeling, she wanted him to be the same Kuro she knew since Elementary School. She's aware of his suffering, the pressure from his perfection family and the taunts he received while in school. She couldn't do anything about it, as much as she wanted to. She had a strong reputation when she was in high school and would not want to ruin that by befriending with a "geek". She regretted it once she graduated, coincidentally she went to the same college with him. Befriending with him wasn't easy, she tried many approach and yet no success. It's as if Kuro have been avoiding her and preferred to be alone.

"_If only he loosen up a bit and talk to me, he wouldn't end up like this," _thought Paula. She ran through the teacher's hallway and exit the building. She looked around the school courtyard; her target is nowhere to be found. She wouldn't give up easily though, she ran throughout the school yard scanning every person that is on the school yard. One man got her attention, he's smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself. Paula didn't want to believe it but she knew well that she must keep a close eye on him, after all the real Kuro she knew wouldn't be this happy to begin with.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm telling you he was like in a good mood!"

"You're kidding right?!" Vivi said disbelief. Nami shook her head, Vivi groaned. "Ugh… I wish I saw it. It's going to be like a Kodak moment for me."

After the Kuro incident (**A/N **see previous chapter), Nami had the urge to tell all her friends about it. She left Luffy and joined her friends to discuss about Kuro's not-so-strict punishment. Though they're missing Kaya and Conis, she managed to surprised Golden Week and Vivi.

"That is definitely a rare moment," Golden Week commented. "I've never seen Kuro-sensei in a good mood before."

"That's what I'm telling you," Nami pestered. "It scares the living crap out of me!" She took a gulp of her water bottle before continuing. "Kuro-sensei has this strange vibe. Whenever I see him he always gives me the Goosebumps."

"I hear you that!" Vivi agreed. She bit her Onigiri. "Even I… sometimes… have a… feeling that… he's going to snap one day…and just go…berserk," she said through a mouthful of rice.

"Swallow your food first dammit," Nami lectured. "So you guys also think that he's a bit…coo coo?" she asked her friends. Both Golden Week and Vivi agreed, but Vivi has a disagreement too.

"But Kaya has a thing for him though," she said. Golden Week instantly faced Vivi bringing in a weird face reaction, Nami looked disbelief too. Vivi looked at her two friends amazed at their reaction, and also wondered why as well. "What? She didn't tell you guys?" she asked pointing to her two friends.

"No!" Nami replied. "What the--? What the hell?" she grabbed Vivi's shoulders. "Since when? How did you know? Did she tell you why?" she demanded the answers from Vivi.

"Relax Nami!" Vivi pushed Nami's hands away from her. "Jeez! Why are you so worked up about it? It's not a big deal or anything."

"Not a big deal!" Nami mocked. "The girl has a thing for a freaking psychopath! It IS a big deal to me!"

"I think we're over exaggerating here," Golden Week pointed out. Both girls faced her for an explanation. "I mean, yes Kuro-sensei gives off a strange vibe. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's still a decent man. We're all humans right?"

"Pffft!!" Nami scoffed. "Humans? Yeah right!" Golden Week rolled her eyes and decides not to bother Nami or start another argument with her, she just couldn't bother anymore. "I'm telling you something is up with him!" said Nami. "Knowing the fact that he was in a good mood suspicious me already. I mean, what if he was planning something?"

"Nami, shut up!" Vivi urgently exclaimed.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Nami pointed to Vivi harshly.

"No! Kaya's coming! Shut up!" Vivi's eyes pointing towards her right-side. Nami looked to her left, low and behold Kaya is approaching the group at a fast pace. Nami quickly put up a fake smile and whispered quietly to Golden Week and Vivi. "We'll continue this later, and don't let Kaya know about it."

**Back to Paula**

Paula must keep her distance away from him. She knew that he somehow developed a sixth sense (**A/N **see previous chapter) that will keep him in alert from any harm. Although they are 10 meters apart, she still needs a closer look on him. Unlucky for Paula, the only object on the school yard that can shield her away from his eyesight between a 50 meters radius is a single tree. She cursed her own misfortune and rubbed her temple. Paula didn't care how long it took for her to spy on him, she will save Kuro's sanity and hopefully return him to the way he was. She looked over the tree to check on her suspect, he stood silently in the middle of the school yard grinning to himself. She can see students running away from him when he beamed at them, it is unusual for Kuro to smile. He never smile, for all she know. It could mean one thing; Kuro has released his inner desire.

**Brooks's case**

As much as Brook wanted to keep a straight face to his students, he couldn't do it perfectly. Even though his face isn't exactly the one that can read easily, his students know him too well. Brook is usually in a jolly mood, laughing and scaring students with his bones joke. But today he sounds desperate; the students know this well since he asked them some bizarre questions.

"Hi kids, how are you today? Good? That's great! Say, listen do you know anybody that's mysteriously injured?" he asked a group of students all in one go with no sentence pause. The group of students that Brook randomly asked looked at each other and left their spot leaving the desperate sensei without any answer. "You're not answering my question!" Brook yelled to the running teens. Brook cursed the teens silently, he walked to the next group of students and asked them the same question.

"Hi kids, how are you today? Good? That's great! Say, listen do you know anybody that's mysteriously injured?"

The group of students at first was confused at the sudden approach from the oddest teacher, they were also wondered about such trivial question. Brook waited for an answer, his hands are rubbing each other at a fast pace and he couldn't even get his feet stopped stomping the ground rapidly. The kids looked at the teacher's desperation, they smirked before laughing out loud. Brook stopped his hands and feet, he looked at all 4 students laughing their heads off. He couldn't hold his urge to laugh along the teens. The group of kids laughed even harder when their teacher joined them in a laugh out loud fest. One of the students suddenly closed his mouth, his friends shut their mouth as well.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! Yo ho ho ho ho! Yo ho ho h-" Brook stopped midway. "Oh we stopped laughing now?"

"What do you want sensei?" asked one of the male student.

"Oh I was just wondering," he replied pretending to be innocent. "You know, what's up with my students and all! Yo ho ho ho!" he laughed. "So how's things? Good? That's great! Say, listen do you know anybody that's mysteriously injured?" The 4 students groaned at the same question, one of the students approached the skeletal sensei.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked cockily. Brook knew this student; apparently he has quite of an attitude that shows no respect to their teacher.

"_Oh boy it's going to be tough __getting info from this guy! _Brook thought to himself. "Because Mr. Buggy," he said calmly. "I am a teacher. It is my duty to prevent any of my students from being mysteriously and suddenly injured."

Buggy laughed out loud in front of the music teacher's face, he pointed to the teacher rudely. "And why should I tell you?"

"Yeah, you give Buggy-san an F for that last music test!" one of his lackey added. "Why should Buggy-san help you?" Buggy immediately uppercut him with no hesitation, the poor boy fell on the hard floor with a huge thud. Brook is quite surprised from the assault.

"What did you say about my red nose, Mohji!?" Buggy angrily yelled at him.

"Nothing sir," he groaned on the floor. "I just said about your F on the last…"

"Shut up!" he yelled again. "I heard you the first time already!"

"But why did you punch me and… oh never mind!"

Brook looked down at poor Mohji lifting himself up from the floor, that sudden punch give Brook quite a fright. No students dared to suddenly punch their classmates yet in front of their teacher. Buggy scolded his lackey a bit before facing the teacher again. But this time instead of putting up a cocky look earlier, he faced him with smiles and a nervous wrecking look.

"He he he he," he laughed nervously. "Say sensei, you're not going to suspend me for that are you?"

Brook stood silent, but his excitement inside of him is rising. _"If I'm going to get information from this guy, I have to take use every opportunity I got!" _his mentally head tells him.

"Buggy-san!" the other lackey approached his group leader. "Don't beg on this guy! Where's your sense of pride?"

"Shut up Cabaji!" Buggy pushed his face away. "It's because of that idiot Mohji! I have to swallow my pride!"

"Nice one idiot!" the only female member of the group said.

"Sorry Alvida-san," Mohji laid his head down in shame. The stunningly and beautiful Alvida flicked her hair and scoffed at poor Mohji. He cried out in shame.

"_Women are so evil. Yo ho ho ho!" _

"So uhh sensei," Buggy nervously returned to Brook. "You're not going to suspend me right?" Brook put his hand in his chin and thought for a while, he needs to look like he's thinking about it to fool his students. He can see Buggy sweating anxiously, Brook loved creating tension and scare his students. "Come on sensei. How about if I help you with something?" Buggy begged.

"I can't see Buggy-san acting like this!" Cabaji turned his head away overdramatically. Mohji felt worse for what he has done to his "boss", he leaned on to the school wall and hit his head onto it repeatedly as a sign of punishment. Alvida groaned and moved away from the two fools, she walked next to Buggy.

"Sensei," said Alvida. "If we let you in a good information about your previous question, will you let this one slide off?"

"Yes sensei!" Buggy played along. "You were asking about a mysterious injured student didn't you?" Brook nodded enthusiastically, he finally got the information he's looking for. Though he wished he can tease Buggy a bit longer, Kuro's condition is more important. "From what I heard," he continued. "That Wiper guy from 'The Shandians Crew' was found bruised and bloodied behind the staff building."

The news hit Brook hard, like a ton of brick smacking at him right in the face. Did he hear it right? One student was actually found injured? Brook grabbed Buggy by the shoulder and shook him once. "Are you sure Buggy?" he asked meeting his face directly. "Someone actually is found injured?"

Buggy looked at him strangely. "Uhh yeah," he nodded. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well I was hoping there would be none!" Brook raised his voice. "Where is he now? Hospital? Nearby clinic? Back home?"

"Sensei, relax will ya," Buggy said feeling annoyed. He shooed away the bony hands clutching his shoulder. "He's resting in the nurse's office, I think."

"Nurse's office, of course!" Brook notified himself. "I should've checked that room in the first place." He left the students and make his way up the stairs into the school's mini clinic. "Thanks Buggy!"

Buggy and Alvida looked at each other in regards of the weird teacher. "Weirdo!" they exclaimed.

**Back to Paula (again)**

"_How long is he planning to stand there!!"_

20 minutes have passed since Paula began her spying on Kuro, and ever since then Kuro had not move an inch from that same exact spot. The sun blared on its hot air and it is irritating Paula more and more. Paula couldn't stand the heat any longer, she's starting to lose patience and the tree she's hiding behind is not shading her at all. She wondered how Kuro can stand the heat, he is wearing black after all. Paula is only wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans but she's still burning.

"_It's burning hot! Oh well, at least __Kuro doesn't know I'm spying on him."_

"Paula-senpai!"

"AGHH!!"

"KYAAA!!" Tashigi jumped from Paula's scream dropping her numerous sheets of paper works.

"Oh my God! Tashigi!" Paula bends down and pick up Tashigi's notes. "I am so sorry! You startled me there."

"Oh no, it's no trouble Senpai," Tashigi picked up her paper works. "By the way what are you doing here? It's not your turn to do lunch duty." Paula stopped in her track looking around nervously, Tashigi looked at her puzzled.

"Uhmm… Well, I uhh…" Paula stuttered. "I… have… garbage duty." She picked up a random thrash on the ground and stuffed it in her pocket. "Always recycle!" she smiled at Tashigi. Tashigi picked up her last paper work and smiled broadly at her.

"Oh ok Paula-senpai," Tashigi grabbed the papers from Paula's hand. "I was just going to remind you that Miss Valentine is going to need you on next period. It seems that she's still nervous of teaching a cooking class without you around."

"He he he he," Paula nervously laughed. "Well that's Valentine for you, she's still got a lot of things to learn." As Paula tried to keep an eye-to-eye contact with Tashigi, her eyes bolted over Tashigi's head to keep an eye on Kuro. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Ah! No, that is all senpai," Tashigi smiled adjusting her glasses.

"Good! Off you go than," Paula shooed Tashigi away politely. "I got some trashes to pick up." She bend down and hesitantly pick up a moldy banana peel. She showed it to Tashigi, who just smiled nervously and walked away. Paula watched Tashigi as she entered the school building and disappears from sight.

"_UGH!! GROSS!!"_

Paula tossed the banana peel away in any random direction, she then wiped her hands on her jeans many many times. She looked over to check on Kuro. To her luck, he's still there at the exact same spot unaware of Paula's intention. Paula breathed a sigh of relief, she's still onto him. But her luck won't last long, to Paula's horror, Kuro walked away from that same spot he's been standing there for 20 minutes.

"_Oh crap! He's moving out! Better follow him._

Paula stood on her ground, she need to know where Kuro is going first before trailing him behind. Kuro walked pass the school yard aimlessly keeping his eyes at the students' behavior. For Paula, this is normal to her. But yet she can't help the tingling feeling that something is not going to be okay. Kuro continued to made his way around the school yard and approached the school indoor gymnasium. This caught Paula's attention, a gymnasium is the last thing in her mind that she thought Kuro would go to. But this didn't stop Paula at all, she followed him behind closely hoping that he wouldn't sense her approach. Kuro safely entered the gymnasium building, he grinned broadly when he noticed Paula's presence through the corner of his eyes.

**Nurse's Office**

"How is he Dr. Kureha?"

"He'll be fine deary, it's just a minor concussion. He'll wake up in no time."

Laki bend down and stroke Wiper's bandaged head, still she could not believe her childhood friend was attacked. She knew that he's not exactly the type who studies hard or an ideal student, but he doesn't deserve to be assaulted in broad daylight. Wiper's other friends waited outside of the nurse's office patiently for Laki's return.

"Dr. Kureha," said Laki.

"What is it deary? You want to know about the secret of my youth?" the witch doctor asked. Laki quickly shrugged off and pretend she didn't hear Dr. Kureha's question. As much as she's curious of Dr. Kureha's secret to stay young, now is not the important time.

"Not really," said Laki. "I was just wondering, who would do such a thing to Wiper?" Dr. Kureha noticed Laki's tone, she is indeed worried for her friend. Dr Kureha settled down to her chair and opened up a bottle of Umeshu (**A/N** Japanese liqueur) she hid under the drawer.

"Why don't you settle down a little ojōchan," Dr. Kureha took a swig of her liqueur bottle. "I told you it's nothing serious. A strong boy like him should be up by the end of the day. Want some Umeshu?"

"No thanks, I'm still underage," Laki politely refused.

"I want some!" a voice called out from the opposite of the nurse's room door.

"Braham, you're still underage!" Laki yell out to the threshold door. "Besides you don't drink."

"Behind your back me and Genbou do it all the time," Braham replied.

"That's it! You two are going to get it when I'm out of here!" Laki yelled out angrily to the door. Laki could swear she heard some running beyond the door, she's going to catch them first.

"Those friends of yours don't seem to worry too much," Kureha commented the conversations.

Laki scratched her head looking around nervously. "They just have no idea," she said.

"No! They know that your friend is going to be ok, that's all," Kureha took a gulp from the bottle. "You should too, this is nothing serious." She pointed to the sleeping Wiper. Laki looked towards Wiper, hearing Dr. Kureha's words relaxed her a little. The old/young doctor stood and open the exit door for Laki. "Come on, get out of here and come back when school is finished. I can guarantee you he'll be up by then."

Laki stood up and bowed down to Dr. Kureha respectfully. "Thank you Dr. Kureha, I'll leave Wiper under your care." Laki took off and left the nurse office feeling better than before when she came in. Dr. Kureha closed the door laughing quietly to herself.

"You're one lucky lad Wiper-san," she said to the unconscious boy. "She's a real cutie."

"DR. KUREHA!!!" Brook randomly burst in screaming loud enough to wake up the unconscious teen. "I need to ask you something! It's really important!"

Dr. Kureha reply Brook by karate-kicked him out of the nurse office. Brook literally flew out of the nurse's office breaking off the entrance door off its hinges and land on the hallway. Some of the students who saw the skeleton man flew out of the nurse office was too shocked to say anything. But for Roronoa Zoro, who just happened to pass by, said nothing and accept it as his daily routine in his high school life. Dr. Kureha took her liqueur bottle and walked out to the hallway in a foul mood.

"Pipe down will you! I have a sleeping patience in there!" she pointed to the door-less nurse office.

"He'll wake up soon if you don't pipe down too Doctorine," Zoro said passing by the staff members after taking a glimpse at the sleeping Wiper.

"What was that Roronoa?" she asked Zoro.

"Nothing," he said fleeing the scene.

"Yo ho ho ho…" Brook laughed in great difficult. "As expected of Dr. Kureha, 150 years old and still as active as ever."

"I'm only 140 years old dammit!" she stomped Brook's cracked skull. "You best well to remember that!"

"_Women are__ so cruel. Yo ho ho ho."_

"Enough of that," Dr. Kureha pulled Brook up by his big afro. "What do you want from me? My secret of youth? It's not like it'll do you any good." Brook stood up on his own two feet and wiped himself from any unsanitary dusts.

"I heard that a student is left under your care," he said seriously. "May I ask what happened to him?"

"Who? Wiper?" she pointed to her open door office. "It's just a concussion, nothing serious. He'll wake up by the end of the day."

"Nothing serious?" Brook asked again.

"He was hit on the head by a solid object, the bleeding is not too critical," Kureha explained. "Just a few stitches and no memory loss." Brook nodded understanding the whole explanation from the violent doctor. Kureha rolled her eyes and groaned at Brook's discomfort. "Is something else bothering you bones? Look the boy is fine alright! I don't understand why you and that Laki girl have to make a big deal out of all of this."

"That's because it is a big deal Dr. Kureha!" said Brook. Dr. Kureha stood silent, she never see the skeleton acted this serious before. "It's not whether the boy's injuries are serious or not! It's just the fact that a student is attacked in school grounds!"

"And how do you know he's attacked?" Dr. Kureha challenged Brook. "For all I know, this could be an accident or something." Brook hesitated when Dr. Kureha challenged is logic theory, he hadn't thought of that method at all. "Accidents happen Brook-san. You can't assume that Wiper's misfortune was an attempt of assault," Dr. Kureha continued. She took a long gulp of her Umeshu and headed straight back to her office.

"But stil…" Brook's head went immediately straight up. Dr. Kureha faced Brook with that happy grin of hers. "It wouldn't hurt to check the place where I found him. On the left side, of the staff building."

"You mean outside of the staff building?"

"Yes outside Brook! Where else?" Dr. Kureha asked feeling irritated.

"So it's outside of the staff building and on the left side?" Brook making sure he got the explanation right. Dr. Kureha nodded drinking her liqueur. Brook imagined the diagram image on his head. He pictured the bird's eyes view of the staff building. Dr. Kureha informed him that it's on the left side of the building, he examined his imagination diagram and understand that she meant that it's on the left side of the building.

"_Oh shit!"_

Brook ran away from the scene. Dr. Kureha was a bit shock of his sudden departure, he didn't even leave a departing word to her.

"_This is bad! If I remember correctly, that's the location where I get that strange feeling emitting out from Kuro!__ I just hope Paula will be okay."_ (**A/N **refer to ch 6 and 10)

**The indoor gymnasium**

Paula opened the entrance door and stick her head inside. The man she was looking for is nowhere in sight. There aren't many stuff inside the gymnasium, it's only one big Rotan floor usually used for Volley ball or dodge ball. At the corner is the storage room where all the equipments are kept. Paula looked around the big room, Kuro is nowhere around to be found. She clearly see him entering the building but why isn't he around to be found? Paula's curiosity hit her hard, she entered the room in search for the man. Just to be safe, she left the door open. Paula walked inside the gymnasium, her footsteps echoed throughout the whole entire room giving her quite a fright. She walked away from the open entrance door further and further away from it. Kuro is still nowhere around to be found, since he's not in the gymnasium the only place he could be hiding is inside the equipment room. Paula quickly picked up her pace and jogged to the equipment room, the further and further she walked away from the door, and the more scared she felt. Finally she's right in front of the equipment room door, she grabbed the knob.

"Don't even bother!"

The sudden noise made Paula jump, she immediately released the door knob and turned around. Kuro has been hiding behind the entrance door all this time, and in his hand there lies a hockey stick that was made out of real wood.

"Hello Paula," said Kuro closing the gymnasium door. Paula couldn't stop her body from shaking in fear as she faced the man who she once thought her friend.

* * *

4:00 AM AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW! GOODNIGHT! THANKS FOR BEING OH SO PATIENCE WITH ME! HANG ON TIGHT CUZ THE ARC IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S ONE OF THOSE MOTIVATIONS I GOT TO CONTINUE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!


	13. Arc 2: The black cat's hidden claw

I am currently in One Piece-love mode. Everything that happens to One Piece so far (Brook joining, next saga approaching, new one piece funimation episodes, one piece funimation movie, etc…) is affecting me real good! So I'm going to share this joy to you all by updating this fanfic. Well anyhow, we've finally reached the climax of this arc, and the next chapter should end this arc pretty soon, and we can get a head start on a new arc. Lots of ideas are burrowing my head recently, and who knows? Maybe I'm going to get you guys vote for your choice on the next arc. Let's move on then…

Note: I've been getting reviews lately based on what I wrote on the first chapter (excluding Prologue), I think it's in the first paragraph where I mention Deimon High School and Karakura High School. Lol, sorry guys but this is no crossover, I just thought that I mention a few things from other Shonen Jump Series but NO there won't be any crossover. As I state earlier, everything in this fic is 100 One Piece only. So this would mean NO OC or Self-insertion. Thanks for your time. Out of curiosity Deimon High is the school in **Eyeshield 21 **and Karakura High is from **Bleach**.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 12: The black cat's hidden claw**

"Hi Kuro-chan…" Paula hesitated looking at the hockey stick Kuro's carrying. "That's a nice hockey stick you got there." Kuro looked at the wooden equipment he's carrying, he smiled.

"As far as I can remember," Kuro said walking closer to her. "Hockey has always been my least favorite sport." Paula moved back every time he steps closer to her. "Do you remember why Paula-san?" he asked.

"Uhmm… is it because…" Paula hesitated. "You always got hit by it during high school gym class?"

"Exactly!" he swung the hockey stick. Paula backed away further from him, she wouldn't want to get a hit from that weapon. "Did you remember, in 10th grade gym class?" Kuro asked. "Whenever the boys were playing hockey, I always become a victim of the hockey stick!" he yelled the last two words. Paula winced when he yell those words out loud. The vibrations of his scream echoed the whole gymnasium. "Swinging around this infidel weapon as if it's a golf stick!" Kuro took another swing of the hockey bat. "I hate hockey!"

"Let's all calm down ok," Paula spoke softly and gently. "It's not your fault that you got hit by that hockey stick. It's those other boys, obviously they're not as smart as you, and they don't know how to play a proper sport."

"And what has it done for me?" Kuro asked. "Nothing! Those idiots still swing these damn sticks as if it's a golf club!" Kuro's at the point of yelling so loud that even bystander outside of the gym may heard his scream. Paula began to wonder where this is all going, based on their talk, Kuro may just came inside the gymnasium only to release some childhood problem. That may be the only reason why he carried the hockey stick around, to release some inner steam.

"Yes, I see," she said nervously. "Anyway, I'm just gonna go and leave you alone now to release some inner steam." She moved away from him, when Kuro suddenly brought down the hockey stick to the ground causing poor Paula to jump.

"I've been meaning to ask you Paula-san," he said to her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Paula's heart nearly stopped when he asked that. This is one of those things she feared that he'll ask her

"I mean," he continued. "I entered this room, and correct me if I'm wrong. I think I saw you following me" Paula knew that this is not going to end good, she wanted to dash out from the indoor gym, but her legs froze and won't move. The words "Frozen from fear" couldn't be any better to fit her current position. "If I don't know you any better, I think you were spying on me," he finished.

"Sp----spying?" she asked. "How did you… I mean… I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said in a raspy voice. She was too naïve, she knew him better and should figure that Kuro is not one of those people that can be easily fooled.

"Your voice didn't say so," he smiled at her. His unpleasant smile scares her, she knew evil when she sees one. He approached to her with the wooden stick, Paula's eyes never let him go.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. She had no choice but go for the big bomb, there's no use of hiding from him anymore.

"Funny you should ask," he said. "You should know the answer for that." Paula wondered, could it has something to do with his starve for perfection?

"No one in this world is perfect Kuro," she said.

"Well tell that to my father!" he yelled at her face. "He obviously wouldn't understand that! He wants me to be just like my brother or himself! He doesn't understand me! No one does!"

"I do!" she softly told him. It's true, she's been his classmates since they were kids. Apart of his family, she would be the closest one to him. But the more she thinks about it, "Well… not really. I don't actually," she denied once remembering. Kuro sweatdropped, for one second, lost his evil look.

"But that's beside the point," she said. "Kuro, it's over okay you don't have to be a perfectionist just like your father wants you to be. You can be just who you are." Paula bravely approached Kuro and took a hold of his hands. "Kuro-chan!" she smiled. "My friend since primary school." Though she bravely soothed his broken soul, she's also scared out of her mind for what he's going to do next. Will his broken soul re-gathered or will it remain lost in darkness?

Kuro relaxed his hands, Paula can feel that he's losing his grip of the hockey bat. He laid his hands slowly and looked down avoiding Paula's gaze. And for once, she finally thought that this is going to be the end of his tyrant. But boy was she wrong! He laughed slowly and loudly, his hands gripped the hockey bat once more and he raised it up over Paula's head.

"Sorry Paula!" he laughed. "You know that I just can't do that!"

**Back outside**

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch recess. Students begin to groan in the court yard, refusing to return to classroom and continue their studies. Some of the student lazily shuffled around in the courtyard making their way to the main building, while others take their student priority seriously and rush towards their classroom. As bad as it looked like in the courtyard, inside the building is wilder, students rush and push each other out of their way. Along the student, fragile and petite, Kaya pushed through a bunch of students who are physically larger than her. No matter how hard she tried to fight against these large people, her weak body is easily bounced off. She could slip in between the gaps the students create, but it will give her quite of a hard time. Seeing that there are no other choices left, Kaya slip in quietly between the other students. Soon enough she finally made through a clearing, Kaya can walk towards her Japanese class in peace now.

"Move it you!" Suddenly, coming in from the back, Wapol the bully pushed away the weak Kaya knocking her down on her knees. Her books are scattered everywhere along with pages of notes and question sheets. Wapol and his two cronies walked pass by stepping on Kaya's notes dirtying the detailed information with muds and shoe prints.

"Hey!" Kaya angrily exclaimed. Normally Kaya is not one of those type of girls who got angry easily, but today is not a very good day to her.

"Hey what?" Wapol turned around. His two idiotic looking cronies followed along with him. Wapol walked closer to her with an angry look on his face, Kaya feel a bit intimidated.

"Yeah bitch!" Chess pushed along. "Hey what?"

"I…uh…I…" Kaya has always been a timid person. Even though she loosen up a bit after being friends with Nami and the rest, she sometimes have trouble talking.

"I uh I uh I uh what?" Wapol provoked. His two idiotic friends laugh to Wapol's superiority over Kaya. Kaya looked to the students around, some caught her eyes but quickly avoid it. Kids these days have a tend to avoid getting caught in other people's affairs, or in some case just don't want any trouble with others.

"This stupid chick can't even talk properly!" Wapol laughed along his two friends. "Stupid idiot!" Wapol and his two friends roared in laughter, Kaya felt that her face is turning red, both come from embarrassment and anger. Feeling annoyed and ridiculed, she picked up her books and thrown off notes from the ground hastily. Wapol quickly snatched up Kaya's Japanese textbook before the girl could even get near to it.

"What's this? Learning Japanese?" he flipped the pages of the book.

"My god!" Kumarimo taunted. "You can't even speak your native language!" The three friends roared in a terrified loud cry of laughter, Kaya wanted nothing more than just to get away as far as possible from the three stooges. She approached Wapol and made an attempt to retrieve her Japanese textbook, Wapol lift it up over his head.

"What's the matter? Want your book back?" Wapol asked. "Then come up here and try to fetch it!" He wiggled the book around over his head expecting Kaya to try and fetch the book just like a dog. But lady luck is on Kaya's side for the book is snatched back over Wapol's hand.

"Hey!" Wapol angrily exclaimed to the incoming snatcher, which was behind him and his two friends.

"Hey what?" Kuro asked to his "beloved" students. Wapol was taken back by the sudden appearance of the most fearsome teacher of campus. His two friends were too didn't expect to meet with Kuro, they backed away from Kuro slowly. Kaya never felt so relieved, her favorite teacher came in to protect her.

"No! No! It's nothing, sensei," Wapol stammered. "It's nothing, it's stupid."

"Like the way you acted just then?" Kuro asked menacingly. Wapol felt frightened, this is the exact feeling when an ant is being compared to an elephant. "Let me tell you something, Wapol-san." Kuro gave the book back to Kaya, who looked at him admirably. "There's nothing I hate more than a student who bullied another for no apparent reason," Kuro advanced towards Wapol. "But if they confess of their wrong doing…"

"Oh I understand sensei," Wapol stuttered. "You're right, it's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm an idiot! A big idiot! I confess of my wrong doing!"

"… and admit themselves as an idiot, is what I hate the most." Kuro finished his interrupted sentence. Wapol stood frozen in his spot, Chess and Komarimo couldn't d anything to save their elader this time. Against a teacher, they are pretty much hopeless. Kaya giggled behind her Japanese textbook. "Now get out of here and go to your class!" Kuro ordered the three delinquents. The three stooges nodded silently and left the scene, Kuro eyed them until they disappeared with the crowds.

"Thank you sensei!" Kaya bowed to him. Kuro turned around to the fragile child, he smirked and then smiled.

"It is no problem Kaya-san," he replied. "That no-good Wapol deserved it. And beside, I could never let him push you around like that." He hold on to her shoulder and smiled, his fake smile that is. But those smile can fool Kaya for sure, she fidgeted her feet before recovering from the kindness he showered her with. "If anybody ever gives you anymore troubles, you make sure you come to me ok?" Kaya covered her face refusing to meet him face to face, she wouldn't want her teacher to see her flushed face.

"Thank you sensei," she said behind her book. Kuro nodded and walked away, Kaya looked over the book to see him leaving her. Gathering up her courage, Kaya dashed towards her sensei once more to part him with her final words of the day. "Sensei!" Kuro stopped and turned around to Kaya again. "Some of the students here tell me a lot of bad stuff about you, but I know that it's not true." Kuro kept a close look on Kaya, he can see the gleams of admiration in her eyes. "I know that you're just trying to help them to become a better person," she said. "You are strict, but I take that as a good thing. All you ever wanted is just to have them to be a good student, that's all."

Kuro closed his eyes and grabbed onto Kaya's shoulder, he held on to her before she looked up to his "innocent" face. "Thank you Kaya-san," he said to her. "I wish all of my students see me as the way you do."

"I think you're much more than that sensei. If you ask my opinion, I think you're better off to be the** principal**," she said remembering Iceburg's lazy attitude. Kuro released her instantly; Kaya questioned her sensei's actions. Kuro is in deep thoughts, he's thinking hard. That sentence Kaya just said gave Kuro one heck of an idea. He ran out from the building and left school grounds. Kaya watched him leave, she couldn't understand why he has to do that but it doesn't matter to her.

The second bell rang indicating the start of the 5th period. Kaya realizing that she's late for class, made a run towards her Japanese class. Once she found the room, she opened it and excuses herself for being late. The elderly and kind hearted Japanese teacher Gan Fall quickly excused her and proceeds to teach the rest of the class. Kaya took the seat next to Chopper and began to unpack her things.

**Music**** Class**

Perona sat silently in her music class with her beloved Saxophone instrument ready. It's been 10 minutes since the start of fifth period and the jolly music teacher is still missing. Some of the other students began to entertain themselves by playing their favorite tune out of their instruments. While others took out their personal NDS and PSP for their own mini entertainment. Perona opened the class door hoping to see her music teacher running towards her class, sadly he's nowhere to be found. She sighed in disappointment and sat back to her seat.

"Brook-sensei is late," she commented to herself.

**Accounting Class**

"Kuro's not here!" the class cheered.

Accounting class is turned into one big uproar when the least favorite strict teacher is missing. Sometimes it gets out of control, but the students know better that if they create one loud commotion someone is going to come up for a check. Speak of the devil, the door is burst open randomly giving the students a huge scare. Lucky for them it's only the late student Sanji coming in. The students breathed a relief and muttered Sanji not to scare them. The tardy teen ignored the comments and looked around the class confusingly. The teacher is missing and the students are too relaxed. Sanji scanned the room and find one empty seat next to Nami, as expected. He twirled around lovingly towards his seat.

"Hi Nami-san!" he exaggerate his greeting to her lovingly. "I'm sorry I'm late did you miss me?"

"No," she said simply.

"That's okay too," he sat next to her. "So what's happening here? Why's everyone gone nuts?"

"Apparently that idiot," she pointed to Yosaku. "Caught Kuro leaving the school, so we're having a free period."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked her. Nami shook in disagreement. Sanji wondered why Nami disagreed; usually people are happy to have a free period. "Why?" he asked.

"Nami!" Luffy called out to her. Nami sighed and Sanji looked at the incoming Luffy approaching them. "Kuro's not here, let me copy tomorrow and today's accounting homework!"

"That's why," she said pointing to Luffy's forehead.

"Oh right, I forgot he's in this class," Sanji said remembering his failing friend. Nami took out her Accounting folder and hand it to Luffy, he happily accept it. As he about to turn and leave his two friends, he's not feeling satisfied. He studied Nami's face and bring that issue to a concern.

"Nami what's wrong?" he asked. Nami looked up surprised still seeing Luffy.

"Nothing," she replied. "Why are you still here?"

"You don't look too happy," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

Nami sighed and answered Luffy's question. "I'm just worried about you Luffy. How are you going to graduate if you're not taking this seriously!"

"I am taking it seriously," he defend himself. "If I'm not I would be playing with Yosaku and Johnny there!" He pointed to the two boys who are playing Hangman with the blackboard.

"That's not what Nami-san meant Luffy!" Sanji explained. "If you want to graduate by the end of this year, you should start do things by yourself."

"You mean like my homework?" he asked. Sanji and Nami nodded.

"That would be a good start," Nami said. "But I guess you're still too dependant for me."

"Well what can I do?" Luffy asked. "I don't get Accounting! I need your help!"

Nami grabbed by Luffy's collar and brought his face down to her level. Sanji is shocked to see Luffy and Nami only inches away to get their lips closed. "If you are trying to get me to tutor you again, well you can forget it!" she warned him. "I have too many troubles with me already as it is." Luffy felt sorry for Nami, he knew that her family is having some income issues and he wished that he can help her out.

"Here," he returned her Accounting folder to Nami. "Let me loose some of your workload then. I will do things by myself from now on." Nami looked at the stretched out folder and Luffy's determination face. She smiled at the gesture of assistance but shrugged the folder back to Luffy's hands.

"Thanks Luffy," she said. "But I felt guilty for taking that away from you, I'll let you copy my homework just for today." Luffy bring Nami's Accounting folder close to him, he smiled and thanked Nami for the second time before leaving to his desk.

"Do you think he'll make it by the end of this year?" Sanji asked Nami.

"If he believes in God," she answered.

**Home Economics Class**

Miss Valentine paced around the classroom unnaturally. Her students watched her confusingly behind their kitchen counter, it's been 20 minutes since class started and they haven't receive the instructions from their home ec sensei. Miss Valentine sat back on her desk tapping her foot nervously, this is not supposed to happen to her. She may already be appointed as the 2nd home economics teacher, but there are some tasks that she can not perform. She can only depend on her fellow senpai for assistance, but she hasn't arrived for the appointed time.

"_Where the hell is Paula?" _she thought to herself. _"Don't tell me Tashigi didn't pass the message!" _(**A/N** refer to previous chapter).

"Sensei," one student called out. "Class started 20 minutes ago."

"I know that!" Valentine snapped. "Just wait for a few more minutes ok? Why don't you kids go read a book or something." The students looked at her suspiciously; Valentine is not having a good day.

"_Where are you Paula?"_

**Staff Building**** (Outside)**

Brook examined the location where Wiper was found and assaulted. It does seem normal to him, no evidence or anything unusual found. Brook walked back a bit and stand where the mini stairs are. It is exact as he thought, early on today he did met with Kuro exactly by the spot where Wiper was found. If his hunch is correct, Kuro was the one who assaulted Wiper. But Brook can not pin it on kuro with hard evidence, and as funny as it seems, there are no evidence whatsoever. The only way to pin it on Kuro is to ask Wiper himself who attacked him, unfortunately he is knocked out cold.

"Brook-senpai?" Brook turned around and meet young and junior staff member, Tashigi. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class to teach?"

"Ah, my dear Tashigi," Brook bowed politely. "It is so nice to see you," he said changing the subject.

Tashigi bowed politely in response. "Brook-senpai, its 25 minutes since fifth period started. Why aren't you teaching your class?"

Brook looked around aimlessly trying to avoid that same subject for the second time. He deliberately bail out on his class to find the truth behind Kuro's abnormality. "Oh it's a nice day today isn't it Tashigi?" he said randomly.

"Brook-senpai please!" Tashigi raised her voice a little bit. "Don't change the subject! Why aren't you teaching your class?"

Brook nervously chattered his teeth rapidly as if he's feeling really cold. His action is scaring Tashigi too. "Me? Change the subject? Nonsense, I would never do such a thing! Can I see your panties by the way?" he said all in one go.

"Brook-senpai," said Tashigi quietly. "You're starting to scare me."

"Me? Scare you?" he bend his head down to her level. "Nonsense dear! I'm not even trying to!"

Tashigi shivered from seeing a living skeleton this close to her face. She desperately think through what to do next. She can either bail out on him or suck up her fear and face him with a new determination of bravery. She's a bit scared of Brook, but she can't just leave an unattended teacher roam around school and ignore teaching his class. Tashigi gulped and decide her fate.

"Tashigi!" a voice suddenly erupted Tashigi's decision.

Tashigi and Brook turned around and see an angry Miss Valentine sprinting to their way. Brook stand up straight, Tashigi got a bad feeling about Miss Valentine. Even her tone when she creamed her name struck fear to her already.

"What is it Miss Valentine?" Tashigi asked quietly when the angry woman arrived.

Valentine roughly grabbed Tashigi's collar and brought her face close to her. "I thought I told you to call Paula to my classroom!" she yelled at her. Tashigi shivered from Miss Valentine violent grab and yell. Brook heard Paula's name and bring that issue to a concern.

"But… but… I did tell Paula-senpai…" she nervously said. "I told her before recess end."

"Bullcrap!" she replied. "I wouldn't be yelling at you now if you actually DID tell her!"

"But… but I did!" Tashigi replied. "Just before recess is over I swear!"

"Really!" Miss Valentine tightened the grip. Tashigi began to sweat viciously and her eyes began to water comedically. Brook get in between the two ladies and struck his face down to the girls' level. Valentine and Tashigi turned to his face, which they didn't take it to account of.

"Boo!" he said slowly. The two girls shrieked and separate each other quickly, Brook laughed his signature laugh.

"Don't do that dammit!" Valentine said angrily holding her heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Me too," Tashigi shook in fear.

"My apologies, but let's take a look at this situation quietly," he said calmly. "So let's all hang on tight and don't do anything rash. Agreed?" he said looking at the two ladies. They both nodded in response understanding. "Ok then now let's see…" he pointed to Valentine first. "Please start Miss Valentine."

"I told Tashigi to call Paula in my classroom for my home ec class before lunch recess finish," Miss Valentine said. "And obviously me being here indicate that she did not tell Paula." Brook pointed to Tashigi to respond.

"But I did tell Paula," Tashigi defend herself. "I saw her before lunch finish by the tree and I pass the message onto her."

"Let's see then," Brook interrupted. "Valentine told Tashigi to pass the message, and Tashigi said that she did pass the message. But Valentine think that she didn't pass the message, as proof, you came to find Tashigi to give her a good scolding."

"Which proof that Paula did not come in my class!" Valentine snapped.

"Alright now," Brook said again. "Let's all calm down ok. Why don't you two show me your panties then we can figure a way out of this."

"As if we're going to show you!" Tashigi and Valentine kick Brook's skull both at the same time.

"_Damn! That didn't work!"_ Brook thought to himself.

"Anyway, let's all back to serious matter," Brook said standing up with the two huge bumps on his face. "So you said you saw Paula correct?" he asked Tashigi. Tashigi nodded still angry at Brook. "Now why don't you shoe me where you found her?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Valentine asked.

"We'll find out soon won't we," Brook grinned. Valentine rolled her eyes and follow Tashigi leading the way to the location.

The location isn't far away from where the three sensei stood. As Tashigi pointed, she last saw Paula last by the small tree in the middle of the outside school field. "This is where I found her during lunch recess," Tashigi said.

"Well she's not here that's for sure," Valentine grumbled. Tashigi is starting to feel annoyed at Valentine's rambling.

"Why are you so angry senpai?" Tashigi asked.

"What do you think?" Valentine asked. "I made a big fool out of myself to my class, because SOMEBODY can't do one simple task!"

As the two girls indulge themselves in a troubled conversation, Brook stood by the tree remembering Paula's mission to keep an eye on Kuro. If what both girls said is true then Paula did disappear between end of lunch recess and start of fifth period. Brook is worried about Paula, she took the risk on trailing Kuro, and God knows what happen to her during her mission. As hope is almost lost for brook, something small caught his attention. Not far from where they stood, Brook's attention is brought to the nearby building. The indoor gymnasium. He examined the door from afar and caught the tiny speck that drove his curiosity in rampage, the front door is slightly open. Small, but that's enough to drive suspicion for those who do cares a lot.

"And furthermore…" Valentine rambled on, but stopped suddenly when she saw Brook sprint to the indoor gym building.

"Brook-senpai?" Tashigi asked confused of his action.

"Oh great," Valentine grumbled. "What does that idiot want now?"

"Should we follow him?" Tashigi asked.

Valentine sighed and rubbed her temple. "We might as well should, for all we know he could be stealing bloomers or something in there."

The two girls proceed and follow the skeleton man. Brook arrived at the front door and deliberately enter first while the two girls follow him behind. He looked around his surrounding inside the dark indoor gym and find nothing suspicious in particular. He looked for the light switch and turn it on, while the two girls finally caught up with him and entered inside. The lights flickered on revealing the gym bathed in light and clear to see for the three teachers. Unfortunately for them, they discover something shocking and horrifying once the room is turned on. Tashigi clasped her mouth and gasped while Valentine jumped when she saw the body. There lay by the indoor gym is the missing person the three teachers were looking for.

Paula, the head of home economics department, is found laid down in the middle of the indoor gymnasium bruised and beaten. Bloods are spilling on the floor, not many but enough drops to show the injuries are pretty serious.

"Paula!" the two girls ran towards their friend as fast as they can. Brook stood perfectly still looking at the blood spilling from her head onto the wooden floor. He turned and found a wooden hockey stick lay not too far away from Paula's body.

"Oh my god! How is she senpai?" Tashigi asked through tears.

Valentine check her pulse and breathed a relief. "Don't worry she's breathing," she said. Valentine took of Paula's bandana and examined her bloody head. "This looked pretty serious, we better call the ambulance."

"I'll do that," Tashigi said wiping her tears. "I'll go and bring Dr. Kureha too just in case."

"Hurry!" Valentine warned. Tashigi ran off passing the stunned Brook and exit the gym. Valentine took off her blue and white jacket trying to cover Paula's bloody head preventing blood from spilling out further. She knows this is not going to last long though, Valentine desperately think of another solution on how to handle the situation. She spotted Brook and remembered that he's still here.

"Brook! Don't just stand there!" she yelled at him. "Go to the home ec room and get something frozen!" Brook ignored her and stood on silently. "Brook!" Valentine called him twice. "Dumbass! Are you listening to me! Paula needs help!" Brook stood still showing no emotion at all. Valentine couldn't take anymore of Brook ignoring her, she laid Paula's head down and reach up to him violently. "Stop ignoring me asshole!" she yanked onto his collar.

"Kuro…" he whispered onto his breath.

"What?" Valentine asked.

"Kuro…" he repeated. "He did this!" his voice is low but sound harsh and angry. Valentine released Brook's shirt collar and looked Brook tightening his grip into his wooden cane. From there on Valentine realized just how furious Brook really is, she stepped away from him and think it's best to leave him be. Valentine scooped Paula's head again and check on her head for any other injuries.

"Brook-san," Valentine asked gently. "What do you mean by 'Kuro did it'? Are you talking about our Kuro?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I am certain it is him." Valentine nodded and laid Paula's wrapped head onto her lap.

"How do you know?" she asked. "Do you even have proof?" Brook stay silent. Although he's suspecting of Kuro, he doesn't actually have further proof to pin it on Kuro. Brook opened his mouth for a response, but a blaring noise through the school PA speaker interrupts him.

"Hello Grand Line High students!" a familiar voice spoke through the speaker. "This is your **new** school principal speaking."

Brook dropped his cane and Valentine gasped holding her mouth. "That voice…" Valentine stuttered. "It's…"

"Kuro!"

* * *

STOP RIGHT THERE! THIS SHOULD BE ENOUGH! NEXT CHAPTER, THE CONCLUSION OF THIS ARC! SORRY FOR LATE, BUT HEY THIS IS EARLY COMPARED TO OTHER UPDATES LOL. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE IF I CAN UPDATE SOON! CUZ I'M GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY ONCE I GOT PART TIME JOB. BYE FANS AND READERS, I WILL SEE YOU LATER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

P.S - A NEW POLL IS ADDED ON MY PROFILE. VOTE ON FOR THE NEXT ARC YOU WILL LIKE TO READ ABOUT!


	14. Arc 2: Intermission

Aiya aiya!! I am so sorry for handing this over this late everybody!! I originally planned to have this all in one chapter, one big finale. But I haven't finish it yet, and even worse, it's over 10,000 words long. So then I decide to cut it off into two chapters, I don't want to let you guys read over 10,000 words long chapter. Anyway, so while I finish the final chapter for this arc, I'm just going to let you guys read this first ok.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone**

**Chapter 13: Intermission**

"Kuro!" Brook said one more time gritting his teeth in anger.

"New principal?" Valentine asked. "What the hell is he talking about? Brook?" She turned to the skeleton man, he's keeping his mouth shut. Valentine stroked Paula's injured head, could Kuro really be the cause of all of this? "Hey Brook!" she called him again.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook said apathetic. "How's that for a proof Valentine-san?" He bent down and pick up his dropped cane. "Will that hold in court?"

"I can't believe this!" Valentine hung her head low. "Why would Kuro do such a thing to Paula?"

"It's not only Paula," said Brook twirling his cane round and round. "One student was attacked as well. We still have no idea why Kuro would do this. Although we do have a prediction."

"But what does he mean by new principal?" Valentines asked Brook. "What is he talking about?

"Ah about that," Brook stopped twirling his cane. He stood remain silent, Valentine watched Brook waiting for an answer. Brook hung his head low and avoid Valentine's gaze.

"Brook?" Valentine is feeling curious about his answer. "What does Kuro mean?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Afraid? Is it that bad?" Valentine asked urgently.

"I'm afraid… I don't know the answer to that!" he said excitedly. "Yo ho ho ho!! Did I get you excited with the tension or what?"

"Son of a bitch!!" Valentine threw her left shoe at his head. Brook fell of like a freshly cut forest tree still laughing at his own joke. "Now's not the time to be messing around!" she prepared the other shoe to throw at his skull.

"She's right, this is indeed a serious matter." A voice called out from the indoor gym entrance door. Brook and Valentine turned their head around to meet Vice-Principal Cutty Flam (a.k.a Franky) posing ridiculously while saying such serious words.

"Vice principal sir," Valentine gasped. She then realized about her current position. "This isn't what it looks like!" Valentine tried to explain about the bloody Paula.

"Stop!" Vice Principal Franky pulled his palm out while posing a new position. "I know Valentine! Tashigi told me what happened." Valentine breathed a relief, Brook stood up holding his cane and Valentine's left shoe. "First thing first, we'll get Paula to the witch doctor's (Dr. Kureha) care and then we'll go to Nico Robin's empty classroom to discuss about this." Valentine nodded, Brook too.

"But!!" Franky called out again giving the two teachers a jolt. "We have to be careful, we don't want four eyes to find out we're planning something."

**Nico Robin's empty classroom**

"This is insane!" Robin sat down on her desk. "Why would he do this?"

"Who knows what that man is thinking," Beckman took a drag of his cigarette. "I just hope Iceburg will be ok."

"Uhmm…uhmmm…senpai," Tashigi fidgeted through. "I don't understand what's going on, I mean why are we here? And where are the other teachers?" Tashigi is right with the last question, the classroom is indeed not filled with the staff members. There are only about 4 present including herself.

"Ah that's right, you're a junior staff aren't you," Cobra said to Tashigi. "So it seems that you wouldn't know about the emergency invasion procedure."

"Emergency Invasion Procedure?" Tashigi asked.

"It's a procedure that Vice Principal Cutty Flam came up with just in case this school is being invaded," Beckman explained.

"What the heck! That's a bit random," Tashigi sweatdropped.

"But it's useful didn't it?" Cobra asked. "In such situation like this."

"But how come I never heard of this procedure when I joined in?" Tashigi asked.

"Because you're a junior staff member," Beckman answered. "Teachers are the only one who know of this procedure, Cutty Flam think that you guys aren't mature enough to handle this."

"Well excuse me for being immature," Tashigi pouted. Cobra and Robin giggled at Tashigi's misfortune. "So how does this procedure work anyway?"

"When somebody raid the principal's office and make up some kind of announcement," Robin explained. "The teachers who are teaching are to re-assure the students and fool them as if that announcement is nothing but a practical prank."

"They fall for those lame excuses?" Tashigi wondered for the impossible.

"You'll be surprised deary," Beckman blew off the smoke of death.

"Meanwhile," Cobra continued for Robin. "The other teachers who are free will have to meet up and devise a plan to counter the invader."

"And that would be us," Robin finished.

"Wait a minute!" Tashigi interrupted. "You mean us?" Robin nodded while smiling, somehow that smile only make things worse for Tashigi. "Me too?"

"Now you see," Beckman butted of his cigarette. "This is exactly why juniors aren't informed about this. We thought they're not capable enough to handle such pressure."

"Oh God!!" Tashigi slumped on her knees. "How could this happen to me?!"

"Bad luck kiddo," Beckman replied. "You should've stayed with your supervisor, all the other juniors right now are with their own and fooled to think that this is all some kind of joke."

"Well it's not my fault that Smoker-senpai told me to fetch his file!" Tashigi angrily exclaimed. "Come to think of it, I haven't hand him that file yet." Tashigi slumped, remembering the penalty she'll receive once this mess is all over . "Oh God, I'm going to get a heavy scolding out of him tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Tashigi," Robin assured her. "Now that you know about the procedure, they might promote you to a full-time staff member."

"This isn't the time to joke around Robin-senpai!" Tashigi stood up. "This is serious!"

"It's not going to be as serious as you thought it would be actually," Beckman said approaching the frightened girl. "Just relax it will be fine, I mean we have practices you know. This isn't our first time."

"Ah yes," Cobra nodded. "Our first practice session." He snorted trying to hold a laugh, Beckman too tried to keep his cool-self image. Robin rolled her eyes and avoid looking both men's eyes. Tashigi wondered about the comedy.

"Oh man that was hilarious," Beckman looking at Robin. She looked away from him. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"You were teasing me for a whole week," Robin said not looking at him.

"But you were quite an actress," Cobra re-called the event. "I'm surprise you decide to be teacher instead of a stage actor."

"It's just a hobby," Robin murmured.

"You were overreacting so bad," Beckman recalled the event where Robin acted as a volunteered hostage.

"Shouldn't we be talking about Kuro now?" Robin changed the subject. "This is a serious matter you know."

"She's right," Cobra agreed. His face expression turned suddenly from a happy go lucky into a serious look. "This is indeed a serious matter." The three loyal staff members of the school faced him, this is the first time someone spoke about this matter seriously. The sudden cheerful mood turned dark, it is time to face reality and grasp the harsh truth. "Kuro is not messing around; he is hopelessly serious of taking over this school."

"How did you know about that?" Beckman asked.

Cobra took a deep breath remembering what he saw when Kuro entered Icebrug's office. "When he entered the principal's office, I recalled seeing some kind of heavy object in his back pants pocket."

"Is it a weapon?" Robin asked.

"I think it is," Cobra nodded darkly. The three staff members gasped, afraid that their principal is in more danger then they ever thought. "When I first saw it, I feared for the worst. But I was also hoping that what I saw was nothing but tricks that my eyes play on me."

"What does this weapon look like?" Beckman asked.

"It looks…" Cobra took a deep breath. Robin and Beckman waited for the answer intensely. Tashigi couldn't stop shaking fearing that it's not what she thinks it is. "It looks…" Cobra repeated. "Like a pistol."

**Iceburg's office**

Cobra is right in the money, Kuro is indeed carrying a pistol. The psychotic and deranged teacher sat down in Iceburg's spinning chair, in his right hand is the pistol pointing to two hostages. The two hostages are forced against the wall with their hands up. Kuro smirked at them both, he easily lift his feet up and rest it on Iceburg's table knocking off some paperwork.

"Guess I won't be doing those anytime soon," Iceburg joked on the fallen papers.

"Hey who say you can talk?" Kuro warned him.

"Sorry," Iceburg apologized annoyed.

"That's more like it," Kuro smirked. "Let's see now that I'm the principal, I guess we don't need you anymore." Kuro cocked the gun pointing straight at Iceburg.

"Wait!" the other hostage jumped in front of Iceburg.

"Kalifa!" Iceburg quickly pushed her away. "Don't jump in recklessly like that! You could've got killed!"

"He's right," Kuro now point the pistol at her. "You want to die first before him?"

"I'm afraid if you killed us right here, the school won't be hand over to you," Kalifa said calmly. "The custody will be given to the second man in line, Vice Principal Cutty Flam."

"Then I'll kill him!" Kuro yelled to his hostages. He picked up the PA speaker microphone and clicked the switch on. "Vice Principal Cutty Flam, report to the principal office. Now!!"

**Dr. Kureha's infirmary**

"Now this is quite interesting," Dr. Kureha said drinking her bottle of Umeshu. "So Kuro decide to take over the school does he?"

"That's what Brook said," Vice Principal Franky shrugged. "That announcement he made just now, it doesn't sound like a joke either."

"You got that right," Dr. Kureha sat down on her chair. "Knowing that fool, he's really not the type who makes a lot of jokes. So what's going to happen now?"

Franky rubbed the back of his head, and thought for a second. "Not sure. I should meet the other free teachers in Nice Robin's classroom then think of a plan."

"Well you better think quick," Dr. Kureha warned him. "Iceburg's life is endangered you know."

Franky nodded understanding the risk. "How's Paula by the way?" he asked looking at the sleeping girl. Her head is wiped clean and nicely wrapped with fresh bandages.

"She looked like she took a lot of beating," Dr. Kureha looked at the unconscious woman. "It might took her couple of days to regain conscious. But either than that, her life is in no threat."

"That's good to hear! Yo ho ho ho!" Brook answered behind the newly hinged entrance door.

From the other side of the door, Brook closed his head by the door eavesdropping on the doctor and the vice principal's conversation. Valentine stood away from the door not wanting to get hit for what's coming next. And boy what a smart move it is, as expected Dr. Kureha karate-kicked the door again sending the door flying once more slamming it with the skeleton teacher.

"Brook," Dr. Kureha grabbed him off the floor. "Do you know how rude it is to eavesdrop on other people's conversation?"

"And do you know how rude it is to keep Paula's condition away from me and Miss Valentine here?" he asked her back.

"Touché!" she let him go. Brook dust himself and pick up his dropped hat. Dr. Kureha entered the infirmary and point Franky to leave her sacred room. "Now go and put a stop to this madness!"

"No problem," he grinned. Franky left the room and indicate his staff members to follow him. "Come on you two."

"We leave Paula under your care Dr. Kureha," Brook saluted the witch doctor. He followed Franky while Valentine bowed to the respecting doctor, she tagged along later.

"Please take good care of Paula until the ambulance arrives Kureha-san," Valentine informed her.

Dr. Kureha snorted at the idea, she sat back down drinking her delicious liqueur. "You don't need any ambulance when you got me around missy!"

Back down the hallway, Vice Principal Franky lead his two loyal staff members down the quiet hall towards Nico Robin's empty classroom. The hall is relatively quiet for once, although the weird announcement just now should cause some murmur from students, no noise can be heard from the other side of the classroom doors.

Brook's mind is at ease, now he know that Paula is going to be okay he can relax a little. But he knows well that he can not let anymore victims fall under Kuro's insanity. He relatively felt suspicious about Kuro from the beginning of the day, and yet he hasn't done anything to prevent his monstrosity. So far he let two victims fall on his knees, even worse, now he held the principal under captive. He still have no idea why Kuro would take over the school, something must've happened while he wasn't around.

"Brook?" Valentine whispered. Brook turned around to her. "Are you okay? You looked like you're in a daze."

"Oh don't worry about me," Brook assured her. "I just have a lot in my mind right now. Yo ho ho ho!"

"Brook-sensei!!" Perona called out. "You're here!" The timing couldn't be any worse, Vice Principal Cutty Flam and the other two teachers just walked pass by Brook's empty classroom. Because Brook just has to laughed his signature laugh, Perona respond it by opening the door and meet her favorite sensei.

"Perona!" Brook said in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"That's what I should be asking you sensei," Perona pouted. "How long are you going to keep us waiting?" Brook looked at her questioningly. He supposedly have no idea what she is talking about. He looked to Vice Principal Franky for some answer, but he seems like he's angry at Brook for some reason.

"Brook!!" Franky barked. "Did you bail out on your class?" Brook then received the message, it hits him like a ton of bricks. He's so caught up with the idea of Kuro and Paula being attacked, the idea of him teaching his class slipped of his mind.

"Oh right I forgot," Brook remembered. "I have a class to teach today!"

"You idiot!" Franky uppercut Brook. "How dare you leave your class unattended with no one supervising the students!" Perona shrieked and caught the easy light sensei from the powerful assault.

"Are you okay sensei?" she asked.

"I'm seeing stars," he whispered with his head spinning.

"Oh that reminds me," Valentine remembered too. "I left my class unattended too."

"You too!!" Franky turned his head to Valentine. Valentine grabbed her mouth realizing she just said that idea out. "You leave your students unsupervised too!!"

"It's fine Vice Principal…" Valentine stammered. "It's not like they'll… oh shoot! They might steal food from the supplies fridge!"

"You leave them in the home ec room unattended!" Brook said fully waking up from Perona's hands.

Franky brushed him off. "Who cares about the supplies food!" Franky is not worried about any of those little matters at the moment, he has one more problem to worry about now for the moment. "How could you leave them all alone! What will they think about Kuro's announcement?"

Franky's right, with no teachers around to lie the students about the invasion announcement, they will begin to think something suspicious is going on. The reason why they have to lie to the students is to protect them, with them knowing that the announcement is a fake, they wouldn't have to worry about anything and the day will carry on normally protected by the honor staff members of Grand Line High. But now, thanks to Brook and Valentine leaving their own classroom and students unattended, who knows what they are thinking?

"Ah yes I was wondering about that announcement sir," Perona felt reminded by the vice principal. Vice Principal Franky grabbed his mouth, this time it's Brook and Valentine's turn to glare at him. "What was that all about anyway Vice Principal Cutty Flam? Is it true we're going to have new principal?"

"Don't worry about that news at all Perona-chan!!" Brook jumped in front of Franky. "Now why don't you go back inside and I'll be back with you in 5 minutes." He gently pushed Perona back into the music room.

"But sensei," she objected. Brook quickly closed the door, only for Perona to open it again. "Sensei…" Brook closed the door again.

"5 minutes Perona-chan, please," he begged. "Just give me 5 minutes." Perona listen closely to his tone, he sounds like it's urgent and he wanted it badly. Perona understood and respect his wish, she may not know why or what it is but, she'll give him that chance.

"Okay sensei, I'll be waiting," she said. Brook breathed a relief.

"That's good and taken care of," he said to Franky.

"Yeah well that's not good enough," Franky grumbled. "You should have…"

"Vice Principal Cutty Flam, report to the principal office. Now!!" Kuro's angry voice blared out on the PA speaker. The second sudden announcement brought shocks to the whole students in campus. Sooner enough, Franky and his two staff members can hear murmurs through the classroom doors. The teachers begin new methods to reassure the students, they were all pretty shocked to Kuro's sudden outburst. Franky thought on what to do next. He knew well that if he entered the principal office, he will be held as a hostage.

"Oh shoot!" Valentine swore randomly. "I think I forgot to turn off the stove."

**Nico Robin's empty classroom**

"That's not good!" Cobra gets up from his chair and walked to the door. "We have to find Vice Principal Franky or else he'll walk right in Kuro's trap!"

"But if he doesn't go, Kuro's most likely shoot Iceburg!" Beckman countered Cobra's suggestion.

"Cutty Flam is not an idiot Cobra-san," Robin assured him. "He most likely knows what Kuro is planning."

But that still doesn't solve anything, Robin wondered what to do next. They still haven't thought of a plan to counter Kuro's invasion, even worse they didn't expect Kuro will carry a gun with him. Robin and Beckman may be smart, but the only thing they can not read is a human's emotion. They won't know how far Kuro will go in this hopeless invasion, what matters to them most is Iceburg's safety and the students too.

"Got any ideas?" Robin asked Backman.

"I'm bummed out," Beckman shrugged. "I'm beginning to think that first we should evacuate the school."

"But if the school is evacuated, Kuro is most likely snapped and start shooting!" Cobra suggested. "He'll be too pressured and might shoot Iceburg!"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Beckman asked losing his patience. "Am I the only one here who start to think that Emergency Invasion Procedure is just a big waste of time and 500 words of this chapter?" Cobra and Robin looked at Beckman wondering about his last words. "Never mind what I said!"

Robin sighed, her eyes wander off to the quiet Tashigi sitting down playing with her mobile phone. "What are you doing Tashigi-san?" she asked the bespectacled woman.

"I'm messaging my friend," she said not taking her eyes off the mobile phone.

"I see," Robin replied uninterested.

"From the police station," Tashigi finished. Robin's eyes opened up in shock, Beckman and Cobra are also surprised from Tashigi's unexpected sudden approach of initiative.

"You what?" Robin raised her voice. She get off from her table and ran to Tashigi grabbing the mobile phone off her hands by force. She looked at it just in time to see the words "Message Sent" in the mobile phone.

"I'm sorry Robin-senpai," Tashigi looked at her with those determined eyes. "It's time we let justice handle this!" Robin looked at Tashigi, she felt something strong emitting from this girl. It's as if she's not the same cowardly girl earlier, Robin couldn't help but smile and root for this brave girl.

"You're just making up excuses because you're afraid of the gun," Beckman said. Tashigi lost her aura and held her head down, Beckman hit her pride hard. Robin began to have second thought.

**Police station**

The police station is as busy as ever. Although the society always complain how they don't put enough efforts on their work, truth to be told, they are one of the busiest bunch in the neighborhood. Inside the station, officers have no time to slow down or stop for a break. Phones ringing non-stop, troubled citizens are everywhere waiting for an officer to tend them. The bottom floor is where the men in blue uniform tend to their everyday job, upstairs is where the big gun reside. In one particular room, Captain of the local police precinct, Monkey D. Garp snoozed in his chair happily not bothering to open the constant knocking door of his office.

"Captain Garp!" the voice behind the door called. "Captain Garp, are you in there sir?"

"Luffy open the door will ya," he mumbled in his sleep. Garp shifted his body around taking a good sleeping position, unfortunately for him, he rolled off his swivel chair and fell hard on the floor. Garp's sleeping bubble burst open, he immediately stood up and looked at his watch. "Oh crap I missed lunch!" he swore.

"Captain Garp! Are you in there?" his subordinate asked again.

"I'm coming Lieutenant!" Garp screamed at the door. "Jeez! Shut up will ya!" Garp opened the door as grumpy as ever. His lieutenant is a gorgeous woman, her long pink hair flow magnificently around. She may look cute, but to reach the lieutenant position at such age is no laughing matter.

"Did you sleep again sir?" she asked him.

"Yeah what about it?" Garp grumbled. "I'm the captain; I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"But Hina is tired always covering for you sir," the girl replied. "Hina is very tired today."

"Yeah well whatever…" he mumbled ignoring her misfortune. "Say I'm going to get something to eat you want something?"

"Your late lunch has to wait sir," Hina took a seat inside Garp's office. "Hina have something you must know."

"Whatever it is it can wait," he replied counting his spare changes. "Say you got a quarter?"

"Captain, this is serious," Hina raised her voice. "It concerned the Grand Line High School." Garp stopped, he knows that school, it appeared constantly in his bills. Knowing his subordinate, she's not the type who lies to pursue her captain to stay and work.

"What about the school?" he asked taking his work more seriously. "What's happening there?"

"A rogue staff member is havocking around the campus carrying a firearm with him."

**Iceburg's office**

"Nmaa," Iceburg said getting Kuro's attention. "You do know that Franky is not that stupid." Kuro put down the PA speaker; he approached Iceburg and socked him on the head with the pistol handle. Kalifa shrieked from the sudden assault, Iceburg dropped on his knees bruised, his head trickled with tiny drops of blood.

"Iceburg-san!" Kalifa approached to her fallen boss.

"Don't move!!" Kuro point his gun at Kalifa. "You step away from him or I will shoot you! I mean it!" Kalifa is in mixed emotion, she's scared of the gun and at the same time she's angry at him for hitting Iceburg violently.

"I'm OK Kalifa," Iceburg said standing up. "Please don't endanger yourself for me."

"Iceburg-san…"

"Kuro," said Iceburg. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"I told you when I first come in didn't I?" said Kuro. "I'm taking over your school!" he yelled pointing the gun at Iceburg's forehead. Kalifa moved back fearing for what's coming in next. Iceburg did not feel intimidated at all, he stood still not keeping his eyes off Kuro.

"What is your purpose to do so?" Iceburg calmly asked.

"You should know Iceburg!" Kuro put the gun away. "You! How could someone like you watch over this school? Someone so immature and lazy! Have you seen the way these students act? Have you seen what they've been doing behind your back?" Kuro keep his eyes straight to Iceburg expecting a proper response. Iceburg respond Kuro's question by shaking his head, meaning no.

"No I don't," he answered.

"No you don't!" Kuro point the gun at Iceburg again. "Of course not! A former carpenter like yourself could never run something this big! A third rate degree like you could never match up to someone like me!"

"Wait just a minute!" Kalifa objected. "I'll let you know that Iceburg still work hard despite his…"

"Shut the hell up!" Kuro screamed at Kalifa. He picks up a nearby object and throws it at Kalifa, which happened to be the PA speaker microphone. The object impacted to Kalifa's forehead knocking her down on her feet. Iceburg angered by Kuro's violent act and make an attempt to jump on him. But Kuro point the gun at fallen secretary, preventing him to make his leap.

"Do you see know iceburg?" Kuro asked him. "This is the way to discipline your staff! This also works to discipline your students! If I run this school, I will show you the proper way for perfection."

"Physical abuse?" Iceburg gritted his teeth. "You're way over your head brat!" Angered by the smart comment, Kuro socked Iceburg right on the head again with the pistol injuring the principal to fall on his knees.

"You're the one who's over your head Iceburg!" Kuro snarled. "Just in case you haven't notice, I'm the one here who carries a gun! You better watch your mouth, or my fingers will slip."

"Someone like you could never be a principal," Iceburg glared at him. "You're just too stupid and careless to overlook such many things." Kuro silenced Iceburg and kicked him right in the face.

"This is a waste of time!" Kuro fumed. "And where the hell is Cutty Flam?" Kuro looked around for the PA speaker, and remembered that he just threw it at Kalifa's head. The unconscious secretary held the mike on her hands gripping it tight. Kuro bend over and pick the object up from Kailfa's hand, there his heart nearly stopped. The microphone was left on for all this time.

**Hallway**

"A gun?" Valentine gasped.

"Damn that Kuro!" Franky growled. "So that's what he's planning!"

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed in a monotone manner. "We better move out of the way, the hallway is going to get real rowdy." Brook moved away from standing in the hallway and stood by the wall making as many as space as he can for the hallway. "Things are going to get rowdy, in 3…"

Franky moved out of the way and lean as much as he can by the wall.

"2"

Valentine jumped by and stood too between the two men.

"1"

The doorknobs are turned, the doors begin to creak.

"0"

* * *

THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY GUYS!! AGAIN I APOLOGISE FOR BEING THIS LATE!! ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE ARC. SO PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT. AND I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT IT WILL COME SOONER THAN YOU THINK!! MY GUESS WILL BE AROUND NEXT WEEK OR SOMETIMES DURING THIS WEEK! SO FOR TODAY, THIS IS ALL I CAN GIVE YOU!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! REMEMBER, YOUR VOTE IS WHAT GOING TO MATTER THE MOST! CHOOSE THE ARC YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ ABOUT NEXT!! SO UNTIL THEN EVERYBODY! I AM OUTTA HERE!!


	15. Arc 2 finale: I don't like Mondays

After almost one year, I finally finish my first arc. I'm sorry to say that after I finish this arc, there's going to be a long pause for me on this fanfic. Sorry to say this but I am in a bit of pinch right now in my uni, so let me satisfy you guys one more time with this big finale of Kuro and Brook's arc.

By the way, I've been getting some suggestions from my readers to involve the mugiwara in this mess correct? Well sad to say that, sorry guys but that wasn't planned. And beside if you read this arc properly you would notice that this arc have nothing to do with them. This is all about Kuro, Brook and Paula. This arc involves with Kuro's childhood trauma, Paula's relation to Kuro and Brook who is somehow got involve. The side stories from the other characters are just build-up for the future chapters (Kaya and Usopp's relationship, Robin's approach to become a stricter teacher, Luffy's grades). I know how the Mugiwara are usually tend to get caught into some stupid mess, but hey sorry, they didn't expect any of this mess to happen.

Well anyhow, let's conclude Kuro's madness!!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 2: Black Cat Bone (finale)**

**Chapter 14: I don't like Mondays**

The hallway is in massive chaos. Grand Line High has never been this loud and rowdy ever before, there are over 30 classrooms in the whole campus and each and every one of those rooms' doors are open. Students flock down the hallway screaming and running, fear for their dear lives. The many school attacks and incidents they have heard in the news and the internet brought more fear to the students, they too feared the same incident happen to them. The students show no mercy, some of them show no hesitation for violence, they deliberately push them down not caring when they are stomped by the running students or not. Some are also not afraid to punch them aside or push them off the staircase, the only thing they care now are only their own lives.

"This looks like war," Franky said analyzing the troubled hallway.

"This is war!" Brook replied. He watched his students run down intensely; he had never seen so many children fear for their own lives. In fact, they're all a bunch of young adults now, they should act more civilized.

**Nico Robin's empty classroom**

The four staff members stood by inside Robin's history classroom listening to the sounds of feared children. They couldn't do anything but to wait till the noise reside and calm is returned to the campus once more. Robin is acting pretty calm to herself; Beckman and Cobra too are as calm as ever. Tashigi, on the other hand, is fidgeting with her fingers and nails.

"Shouldn't we be running?" Tashigi asked. "I mean the police are coming you know."

"And join the massacre?" Beckman pointed to the noisy door. "No thanks."

"Just wait for a little while Tashigi-san," Cobra re-assured her. "Once the noise reside, then we can evacuate along with them." Tashigi listened to the screaming students, one apparent student yells so loud that it made her jump. Tashigi began to think that staying with the other teachers sound like a good idea.

"What do you think Kuro is going to do now?" Beckman asked his audience.

"I just hope Iceburg and Kalifa will be ok," Cobra replied. The teachers couldn't agree more, Iceburg and Kalifa is Kuro's hostage. Based on what they heard through the PA speaker, those two seem to be injured from Kuro's violent act. It won't be long till Kuro start to feel the pressure, he might snap when things to go wrong and the police cornered him.

"_HIna-san," _Tashigi prayed. _"Please hurry!"_

**Outside**** campus**

"Alright men! Here they come, make sure you get each and every one of them to safety!"

No one knows how the police arrived so fast, Garp's police station is 30 minutes away from school. But thankfully they arrived earlier than expected. As the students pass by, the policemen indicated them to go past the police cars, that's the only place where they can be 100 guaranteed as safe. The police cars are parked in front of the yard stacking them all side by side creating a wall for protection. The students feel more relieved knowing the fact that their lives are safe now that they are away from the school and safe by the police's side. Most of the students immediately bailed out from the scene, it doesn't matter for them to stay anyway, and after all it's almost the end of the day. Some of the students called home informing their parents about the incident they stumbled into, while some of them looked around for their missing friends. Nami looked around for her missing childhood friend; the two were separated from each other when they dashed down the hallway.

"Luffy!!" Nami called out to the loud crowd. "Luffy! Where are you?" Nami waited but no answer is received, she became more worried than ever. Out of all of the people in the school, Luffy is the one she's worried for the most, she knows well that her other friends can take care of themselves. "Luffy!!"

"Nami."

Nami turned around full of hope, only to be crushed when she saw Usopp instead. "Oh it's just you," she said blankly turning back around.

"Well excuse me!" Usopp frowned. "Have you seen Kaya?" he asked her looking worried. Nami turned around, looking at Usopp suspiciously. It is unusual for him to worry a person he doesn't know or close to, especially if it's a girl.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I'm just worried," Usopp shrugged. "I hope she made it out ok." Nami raised her eyebrow suspiciously; it didn't take long until she realized Usopp's true intention. She grinned mischievously, this caught Usopp's attention. "What?" he asked.

"Since when did this happen?" she asked grinning ear to ear. Usopp tilted his head looking at her with question marks flying all over his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Nami shrugged the idea off looking at him hopelessly. "Oh Usopp," she said. "Looks like you're still oblivious to your own feelings."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. More question marks fly over Usopp's head.

"Never mind," she waved him away. "We'll talk about this later, I need to find Luffy and you need to go find Kaya." With those last words, she left Usopp to stand clueless in the middle of rough crowds.

"Huh?"

**Iceburg's office (again)**

Kuro watched through the office window, he never seen so many police cars coming in for him ever. In fact, he never has police chasing him ever. Kuro's heart beats faster every time he sees the men in blue walked closer to school grounds. His heart is already at the limit where it's ready to pop out of his body, his stomach is stirring up inside him, and he felt like he's going to lose his lunch. Kuro moved away from the window leaning his head on the wall, with his hand on his heart holding it in place. Iceburg noticed the change of Kuro's nature; he finally realized how much of a trouble he can be into. Assault, custody of a firearm and human confinement can lead to pretty serious punishment; the laws are pretty strict especially when it involves school-related attacks.

"It hurts doesn't it Kuro?" Iceburg asked his perpetrator. "Your heart."

"My heart?" he asked his hostage.

"That's a sign of guilt," Iceburg answered. "I believe that there are still some good inside of you. That probably explained why you haven't used a single shot in that pistol of yours." Kuro looked at the weapon in his hand; it is true as he said. He hasn't fire a single shot in that pistol of his.

"Kuro," Iceburg continued. "Give yourself in, that way your punishment won't be so severe." Kuro looked at Iceburg; his eyes are warm, and almost forgiving. "You don't have to be perfect Kuro. You're fine just the way you are." Iceburg stuck his hand out to Kuro. "Now why don't you just give me the gun? Please."

Kuro looked out at the window, he can see Luffy's grandfather looking furious as ever. He can see policemen ready for a charge in, dressed in bulletproof suit and loaded with some scary looking gun. Knowing Luffy's grandpa, he must've ordered his men to prepare for the worst. Kuro would not want to get shot by one of those big guns, and he really doesn't want to get into worse position as he is now. He looked at Iceburg; he's offering Kuro for a less harsh punishment. The first thing he must do is to hand the pistol to him. Kuro lift his loaded hand up ready to give the weapon to Iceburg. Iceburg smiled, miracles do exist.

Or so he thought. Instead, Kuro pointed the weapon into Iceburg. "Sorry Iceburg," he apologized. "It's too late for me to go back." His cold eyes stared right through to Iceburg. Kuro, with no hesitation, pulled the trigger indicating the first gunshot in Grand Line High history.

**Outside campus**

"Where the hell were you!?" Nami bonked Luffy on the head leaving him one huge bruise.

"I was with Jii-chan," Luffy mumbled holding his injured head. "What's wrong with you?"

"You gave me quite a fright," Nami breathed a relief. "I thought you'll still be in school to check out Kuro's gun or something."

"I'm not stupid Nami," Luffy grinned. "I know what danger is when I see one. I told you I can take care of myself." Nami smiled, she felt better hearing those words coming in from him. She mustn't forget the fact that he is now a capable young adult who take his life seriously. Looks like getting warned from the school counselor (**A/N** refer to ch 3) really stir Luffy up, he works harder in school and he became less pathetic through Nami's eyes.

"Well that's good to hear," Nami replied. "Looks like you finally open your eyes and face the harsh truth of life."

"Please you have to let me in there!!"

Nami and Luffy turned to the familiar voice, young and fragile student Kaya is struggling between the female police officers.

"Ojou-san! How many times do I have to tell you," one of the officer exclaimed. "There's a mad man inside armed with a pistol! We cannot let anyone enter the premise!"

"Please understand young miss," the other officer held up. "This is for your own safety."

"But that 'mad man' is my teacher!" Kaya pestered. "It has to be some kind of mistake! Please just let me talk to him!" Kaya struggled harder between the two female officers, knowing Kaya's weakened body state, it didn't do many progress. The female officers have no intention to hurt the fragile girl, they only hold the girl gently preventing her to make further move on entering the campus.

"What in the world is Kaya thinking?" Nami asked watching Kaya's actions. "We better stop her." She yanked Luffy by the collar and drags him towards Kaya. Suddenly, another hand grabbed onto Nami's shoulder preventing her from moving closer to the girl.

"No! You stay here you two!" Usopp said releasing Nami. "I'll stop her!" Nami and Luffy looked at Usopp, they did not expect for that guy to suddenly arrive and butt into Kaya's business.

"Stop her from what?" Luffy asked. "It's not like she'll make any progress." Nami silenced Luffy with a Karate chop on the head. "Itai!"

"Kaya!" Usopp called out. Kaya turned around and meet Usopp.

"Usopp-san!" Kaya exclaimed. Kaya left the officers and go to Usopp, she was still angry at him for what he did (**A/N **refer to ch 9), but at this moment she can ask him for assistance. "Please you have to help me. These officers won't let me in."

"And they're doing a great job at it!" Usopp objected her. "What are you thinking going in there to see that mad man for anyway!?"

"There has to be some kind of mistake!" Kaya fought back. "There is no way Kuro-sensei would bring a gun in there." There on he finally realized that Kaya admired Kuro-sensei, although he has no idea why. That is the sole reason why she is mad at him. But Kaya need to open her eyes and see the harsh truth of reality, some people are not as what they seem.

"Kaya listen to me!" Usopp grabbed onto Kaya's shoulders. "I know how much you admire Kuro-sensei, but you just have to face it. That man is a psychopath!!"

"That's not true!" Kaya slapped Usopp's hands away. "You're just saying that because you hate him."

"Kaya! I'm doing this for your own good!" Usopp screamed at her face. "I want to protect you! For all I know he might shoot you with that pistol of his."

"And how do you even know that he has a pistol?" Kaya challenged him. "How can you prove that there is actually a gun inside that school?" Usopp didn't expect that Kaya put so much effort into this argument; she's willing to go so far to protect Kuro. Then again, no one also suspect the sudden gunshot noise.

The whole crowd is in stir; to most people this will be their first time to hear a gunshot, they don't know how to react. Prepared students and oncoming lookers ducked down for their safety, police officers too ducked down behind their wheeled vehicle.

"Did you hear that?" Garp asked the nearby Lieutenant Hina.

"Yes sir," she nodded. "It sounds like it came from that building." She pointed to the staff building; the nearby teachers feared their worst nightmare came to life.

"What's inside that building?" Garp asked Vice Principal Cutty Flam. Franky gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, his body shook in fear for his dear old friend.

"That's where Iceburg and the secretary woman are," Franky said slowly. Garp and Hina gasped, could their little perpetrator finally lost his mind from all the pressure? Garp couldn't stay quiet any longer; he grabbed his pistol and cocked it angrily.

"That's it!" Garp snapped. "I'm going in! Cover for me Hina!"

"What is there to cover?" Hina muttered.

Garp ignored her and take actions. "Men stand down!" Garp ordered his officers. "I'll take care of this myself!" He jumped over the police cars trying to imitate a movie stunt he probably saw last night. He ran through the sidewalk already halfway to the staff building. Pistol ready and determination set high, this is where the police nature of Captain Garp famed for. The man who takes action in dangerous and risk situation.

"Freeze Officer!!" Garp stopped, he freeze in spot confused where the noise came from. "You take one step closer and I will blow Iceburg's head off!!"

The people gasped hearing the death threat announcement. The students and the teachers recognized that voice clearly; they all looked straight to the staff building where they see Kuro stood by the window.

"Oi Kuro!!" Franky screamed behind the police mobiles. "What have you done to Iceburg and the secretary woman!?"

"The secretary has a name you know," Hina mumbled next to Franky. Kuro, by the window, took the PA speaker microphone and spoke into it.

"Oh don't worry Vice Principal Cutty Flam," he said. "They're alive all right, but not for long." Franky can feel his anger about to reach boiling point, Garp too can not fight his urge to fire the pistol for long.

"Bastard!!" Beckman came up next to Franky. "You're not going to get away with this!" The whole crowd cheered and agreed to Benn Beckman.

"Silence!!" Kuro shouted at the microphone. The crowd immediately stood silent, either because of his shout or the other gun shot noise he just fired. "That was just a warning shot," Kuro remind them. "If you make one more noise, I will blow Iceburg and Kalifa's heads off."

The whole crowd stood in fear for the safety of the hostages, Garp dropped his pistol forced to deploy his mission. He walked calmly to his officers ordering them to lower their weapons. They comply to do so, he then pick up a megaphone.

"What are your conditions?" Garp spoke through the megaphone.

"Conditions for what?" Kuro asked back.

"Well duh dumbass!" Garp swore. "You're holding two hostages inside, so you probably want something. We'll get what you want, in exchange for you to release the hostages."

"Uhh sir," HIna cut in. "I think we should leave the negotiation to a professional negotiator."

"No time," Garp turned away to the megaphone to speak to Hina. "He probably shot one of the hostage, we need to do this fast and save the injured hostage." Hina thought about it and reluctantly agreed. Garp nodded and spoke through the megaphone again. "Come on now we're listening."

Kuro put the microphone off his mouth; he looked around the crowd who anticipated waiting for his reason. There is nothing that Kuro want, all he wanted is just to prove to his father that he is more capable then what he can do. By taking over this school and crowned to be the new principal is one of those methods to show his father that he is part perfect and capable to be a part of his family. But will becoming the new principal is enough evidence to show to his father? Will that even convince his father that Kuro is too a perfectionist? Funny isn't it? He can get anything he wants now, but the only thing that he wants right now is not something that can be obtained easily. Brook probably knows this already, Paula too.

"He's wasting time that bastard!" Beckman watched Kuro's blank expression by the window.

"What should we do?" Robin asked standing next to him. "Iceburg and Kalifa are probably dead now."

"Oi you'll jinx them!" Tashigi said to her. Valentine looked around for Brook, he probably know why Kuro did this. After all he did hint that he knows the reason. Unfortunately for Valentine, Brook disappeared all the sudden. One moment he was there standing next to Valentine, next thing he's gone already.

"_Great," _Valentine thought. _"He disappeared when I need him the most."_

**Luffy and friends**

Kaya's legs gave up on her, she dropped down on her knees forced to believe the fact that her favorite teacher is not as wonderful as she thought he is. Kaya broke into tears crying her heart out, she has been wrong about Kuro for all this time. Usopp couldn't do anything to comfort her; no words can comfort her broken heart. But Usopp is no man of truth or pessimistic, he knew what to do when one is down from depression.

"Kaya," he bends down to her.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed. Nami and Luffy watched from afar, being a good friend, Nami's the only one who can comfort fellow gal pal. Luffy however disagreed and let Usopp do his thing.

"Kaya listen to me," he said gently. "I know you're sad about Kuro, and I know you probably feel betrayed for what he's doing right now to our school and the principal." Kaya sobbed harder and refuse to look at Usopp. Nami wondered if he's going somewhere with this conversation, Luffy assured her it will.

"But, you must not give up on him." Kaya stopped and looked up to Usopp. "If you believe in him, then keep on believing in him. Although he may take over the school, bring threat to the society, or carry a gun, or shoot an innocent person or whatever! You must not stop believe in him! If you believe that he's going to be okay! Then he will be!! All you have to do is to believe that he is the man you want him to be, and he will be that man!!"

Kaya stopped impressed and felt touched from Usopp's speech, Nami, however, slapped her forehead groaning at Usopp's sense of idiocracy. Luffy smiled giving Usopp the thumbs up, Usopp returned the favor to Luffy.

"That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Nami grumbled. She remembered now what Usopp's specialty is, to lie. But she still has to admit, his lies do bring a smile back from their faces. Kaya's spirit is back now; she stood up and wiped her tears away. She smiled at Usopp and thanked him.

"Thank you Usopp-san," she said. "I am sorry for ignoring you earlier."

"Remember Kaya," he said posing dramatically and exaggeratedly. "All you have to do is to believe!" Kaya giggled listening to Usopp's random attic, Usopp felt better now that Kaya is smiling again. He turned around and left Kaya waving her off. He walked pass Nami and grabbed Luffy away from her. "I did what I can. She's all yours now," he said to Nami.

"That lie is going to bite you back one day," she said. "But for now, you did well." Usopp smiled from Nami's acknowledgement, he then took off with Luffy in search for their other lost friends.

**Back to Garp**

"Come on Kuro we're waiting!" Garp warned him. Kuro stood by the window still looking at the crowd not knowing what to say. Garp is losing patience with him; Hina can see that he's going to snap anytime soon. "Kuro!! We're waiting!!" he shouted through the megaphone.

"Sir I think you should calm down," Hina advised her superior. Garp turned off the megaphone and faced his subordinate.

"Calm down?" he asked. "Those hostages are losing blood right now! We can't afford to waste any time!"

"Yelling at him is not going to speed things any quicker," Hina said back. "We need to conduct in a friendly conversation with him, and stir the conversation up to why he's doing this. Remember, he's the one who's in control. Not us." Garp grumbled even louder, he has to admit that she is right. Kuro is the one who's holding the hostages, he needs to be careful and not push Kuro's button.

"Alright fine," he nodded. Garp turned to his watching audience and asked them a bold question. "Anybody here has any experience in talking to a psychopath?" Hina slapped Garp's head reminding him not to anger the gunman. "Uhh I mean to a mentally disabled person," he re-corrected. Hina slapped him again. "Mentally retarded?" Hina slapped again. "Mentally sick?" Hina slapped for the third time. "What then?" he asked Hina this time.

"Leave this matter to Hina," Hina said professionally. She grabbed the megaphone from her boss. "Kuro this is Lieutenant Hina speaking," she said to him. Kuro watched on giving no response. HIna continued anyway not expecting an answer back from him. "May Hina ask you to release Iceburg and Kalifa to us please?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Garp interrupted her.

"Sir please!" Hina took off her mouth from the megaphone. "Let Hina handle this!" Garp gave up on her.

"No!" Kuro finally spoke. "I can't do that Lieutenant Hina." The crowd held their breath eagerly keeping an eye on Hina and Kuro's conversation.

"Why not?" Hina asked. "Can you please tell HIna why you're doing all of this?"

"This is stupid!!" one of the crowd finally lost his patience. The onlookers face the impatience student who's causing a ruckus. "What's with all of this talking? You guys are cops aren't you! Why don't you just get in there and start shooting!!"

"Men arrest that idiot and silence him up!!" Garp pointed to the rogue student. Three officers approached the boy, cuffed him up, duck taped him and threw him in the back of one of the police cars.

"Wapol-sama!!" his two friends cried.

"Anyway…" Hina said turning her head away from the distraction. "Why not Kuro? Why are you doing this?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't be able to fulfill my goal," Kuro replied casually. The whole crowd murmured to each other discussing the latest news from the madman Kuro.

"And what is your goal Kuro?" Hina asked.

"I want to be perfect!" he said shaking towards the microphone. "I want to be like my father and my brother, to be perfect!!" he shouted the last word. Hina stood in silent, the whole crowd stayed silent hearing the sole reason of Kuro's invasion.

"That's it?" one of the crowds yelled out. "You went through all of this mess just so you can be like your daddy?!"

"Yeah!" another screamed out. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused only for that stupid reason?"

"You have got to be the most pathetic terrorist ever!" an angry onlooker screamed out.

"You sick weirdo!"

"For God's sake! Somebody should just shoot you already!"

"I'm ashamed of you sensei!!"

The swearing and the riot wouldn't stop; it gets louder and louder as more onlookers agreed with the other. The whole crowd is in total state of chaos, the scream and the swearing wouldn't stop. Police officers tried to calm the onlookers down, but they just keep getting louder and louder. Swearing and the booing just wouldn't stop, this cause more trouble for the police to handle.

"This is not looking good," Robin said watching the crowd from afar. She and some of the other staff members stepped away from the loud crowd not wanting to be involve into the mess the students cause.

"If this keeps up, Kuro might snap again," Beckman agreed.

"Poor Hina-san," Tashigi looked at her friend screaming to the crowd to shut up. "And she was doing a good job."

"I just couldn't believe at Kuro's reason," Franky said. "I can't believe that was the only reason why Kuro would go so far to do such stupid and dangerous thing."

"I'm surprised you're not down there screaming with the crowd Vice Principal Cutty Flam sir," said Cobra to the posing Franky.

"Meh," he shrugged. "I'm just saving it up until I could talk one-on-one to him and fired his ass!"

"But boy what a surprise though," Beckman stir the conversation. "And here I thought that Kuro has a better purpose for going so far. Well at least it's better than saying 'I don't like Mondays'."

"Beckman-senpai, please," Tashigi warned him. "I don't think you should be making such reference sir."

"Why not?" Beckman asked. "That was like 29 years ago."

"It's older than I am," Robin butted in. "Come to think of it isn't today Monday?"

"Let's not start ok," Franky brushed the idea of.

**Back inside Iceburg's office**

Kuro watched on from the window listening to the names and every other profanity words he's being thrown at. Kuro stood by taking every little word he received from them, each and every word and screams are like bullets to his injured heart. He held onto his heart, it aches more and more. He now understand what Iceburg meant when he said that's the pain of guilt, the guilt for all of the nasty things he did.

Kuro listened again to the chanting crowd; each and every word they throw at him described everything to Kuro. Kuro is indeed a failure; he did not stand up right to his father's expectation. That was the sole reason why he invade the principal's office, he wanted his father to respect him and be a perfectionist like his father. But due to his mother's genes he's not a natural genius or blessed by the Gods. His father cut him off society and friends so he can study and make up what his mother left him, but it is still not enough for Kuro. The haunt from his father injured Kuro to be an outsider, because of that nature, children avoid befriend with him. As time pass by, the only thing in his head is perfectionist, his father drilled that word in his head so bad he became to live up to that name. But he cannot live up to that, no matter how hard he tried. He is cursed by that word, everyday he want that word to be true to him, but he cannot achieve it. So then he sought to the violent way, the only way so he can get that word to him.

But how does the violent act he committed get his perfection? Will it satisfy him? Does forcing the principal to hand the school to him means he's perfect? Will his father acknowledge him as part of the family for threatening the principal with a gun? No it didn't. And Kuro has finally opened his eyes to realize that outcome. He picked up the microphone and speak for the crowd to hear.

"You're right," he said. Amazingly, the whole crowd immediately stopped screaming their heads off. "You're all right!" he continued. The crowd stood in silent, not expecting Kuro to agree with them. "I am a loser, a failure, pathetic, a weirdo, and all those other names that I didn't catch."

"Finally he admitted his status," one of the delinquent laughed.

"Cuff him and throw him in my car," Garp pointed to the delinquent. The police officer complies to do so, Garp glared to the audience. "Anybody else want to interrupt? Be my guest!" The students stayed silent, Garp may hate for what Kuro did, but for now he wants to listen what Kuro has to say.

"Thank you Captain," said Kuro. "As I was saying, I couldn't agree anymore with you. I really am a loser, that is probably why I did this stupid thing. Perfection. A haunting from my past that drove me to be just like my father. He wanted me to be perfect so I can too to be happy just like he is. But now I finally realized it, what is the cost of perfection? Leave behind your social life? Avoid being friends with your co-workers? Assault a fellow co-worker? Invade the school with a gun? How about all of the above?"

Kuro paused once more to think about the bad deeds he has done, he really did cause quite a ruckus today. He looked to the pistol in his hand and sighed. "My father thinks that if I'm a perfectionist I can lead a happy life," he continued. "Just like what he accomplished. But what it has done to me is nothing but haunt me, turning me to be this sick madman. I have been living under his shadow never for once think about my own feelings. But this is also my fault! I wasn't strong enough to open my eyes early; I was too weak to fight against my father's will. And now, it's too late for me to turn back. I have done something that I regretted."

He looked up to the silent crowd; they have been doing their part and listen to Kuro's tragic childhood. Kuro thanked them for listening, the once shallow and quiet boy opened up his heart to the school and the world to know. There is nothing more he can say to them except.

"Thank you for listening everybody," he said to the microphone. "I am sorry fellow students. I am sorry fellow staff members. And I am sorry fellow officers for wasting your time." Garp looked at Kuro's actions through the window, he felt silent and guilty for all the sudden. Garp studied his eyes and sees what he did not expect seeing, his eyes looked lifeless. Garp looked at Hina, she too understand what's happening next.

"Shit!!" Garp jumped over the police cars and dashed to the building. Hina lifted the megaphone and screamed at it.

"Kuro don't!!" she warned him. "It's not worth it!!" The whole crowd stood in confusion; they don't understand what's happening. Some of the students began to look worried; judging for Hina and Garp's actions, something horrible is coming.

"It's too late Lieutenant Hina," Kuro said to the microphone. "I have committed a horrible sin, and I would not want to live with the haunt my father left me and the sin I have caused." The crowd caught on, those last words created a stir from the audience. Kuro increased the crowd noise, when he lifted the pistol and point it to his own head. The students and staff feared for the upcoming actions, the officers rush in after Garp wanting to prevent Kuro's upcoming action. One student ran to Hina and grabbed the megaphone off her.

"Kuro-sensei!!" Kaya screamed through it. "Please don't sensei!! Taking your own life is not the best way to resolve this!! You don't have to end it this way!!" Hina grabbed the microphone off her and ordered the officer to get her out of there. "Sensei!! SENSEI!!"

Kuro watched his student fighting the officers; he always knew that girl is fragile and frail. But still, he could not believe that one student looked up to him proudly. "I'm sorry Kaya-san. I appreciate for what you did," he thanked her. "Let me do you one more favor before I depart. You don't have to watch this." Kuro stepped away from the window avoiding to be seen. The whole crowd is in another chaos, this time about the issue whether Kuro is doing the right thing.

Kuro cocked the gun and pointed to his head, he looked down to his two hostages. One is bleeding severely, while one is knocked out cold. He sighed once more and took a deep breath. His finger is right on the trigger ready to move when his mind is mentally prepared; Kuro closed his eyes and move every little muscle in his right index finger. The pistol is fired.

Everyone heard the noise. The crowd screamed and gasped when the pistol is fired for the third time. Garp stopped running when he heard the gun fired, he was too late. Kaya screamed her favorite teacher's name over and over, fighting from the grasp her friends holding tightly on her. Tashigi covered her mouth; tears are falling down on her eyes. Robin looked down closing her eyes tight paying respect to a fallen member. Beckman smoke his cigarette, this time for the poor old boy. Dr. Kureha, who is still cooped in her office with the sleeping Paula, took a drink on her beloved liqueur, toasting it for the dead. Paula, immediately opens her eyes, and get up from the bed.

"Kuro," she gasped.

"Ah you're awake earlier than I expected," Dr. Kureha said looking at Paula. Paula looked around; she recognized it as Dr. Kureha's office immediately. Paula grabbed her head feeling the bandages and her sore spot. "You better not touch those," Dr Kureha warned. "Unless you want the stitches to be ripped off."

"Where's Kuro?" Paula asked.

"Don't know," Dr Kureha shrugged. "Lie down honey; you're not ready to get up yet." Paula ignored her and pushes the blankets away; she tried to get up holding her injured head. But she failed to do so, her legs wouldn't listen. Paula flopped back in result for her forced struggle; she's not strong enough to get up yet. "Lie down honey," Dr Kureha repeated. "And don't worry about your friend, that bag of bones should be there right about now."

"Bag of bones?" Paula asked. She thought back thinking who would Dr. Kureha meant, who is best described as… "Brook!!"

**Iceburg's office (for the final time)**

And Brook is there as Dr. Kureha predicted, the old skeleton man waved the gun's direction off Kuro's head just in time when he pulled the trigger. The bullet that is supposed to be lodged in Kuro's skull flew off in a different direction creating a mark on Iceburg's wall. Kuro opened his eyes and looked up to see the skeleton man chattering his teeth and laughed out loud his signature laugh.

"Yo ho ho ho! That was a close one, huh Kuro," he said. "If I didn't get here on time, you would end up dead like me." Brook forcefully yanked the pistol off from the shocked Kuro's hand preventing the man to attempt suicide.

"How did you get in here?" Kuro asked the first question that is popped in his head.

"Now now," Brook replied. "Isn't there an even more important question you should be asking me?"

"Why do you stop me?" Kuro asked understanding what Brook is getting at. Brook nodded.

"Think about it Kuro," said Brook. "Do you want today to be another 'I don't like Mondays' incident? Do you want this to end like the Columbine High incident?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Kuro angrily asked.

"Each and every one of those school related attacks happened because no one help the perpetrator!" Brook raised his voice. It sounds harsh, Kuro never heard the jolly skeleton this angry before. "I believe that if we could just help the perpetrator before they lose control, we could prevent any of these incidents! This doesn't have to happen! Why do you think I've been roaming around the school after I saw you this morning by the staff building? (**A/N **refer to ch 7). Why do you think I badgered Robin and Paula about your past for? (**A/N **refer to ch 8). Why do you think I enlist Paula's help for?" He brought his face down to Kuro's and speak his last words harsh and strong-willed. "I wanted to help you Kuro!"

Kuro pushed Brook's skull away from his. "This has nothing to do with you! You shouldn't involve yourself! You should've just stayed out of my way and mind your own business!!" Kuro yelled.

"And what?" Brook challenged Kuro. "Just wait for you to shoot Iceburg? Attack more of my students? Killing yourself?" Kuro looked away refusing to see Brook. "Kuro, if you could just talk to us, this doesn't have to happen."

"Well it's done and over with. It's too late for me to turn back," Kuro muttered. Brook put his reassuring hand on Kuro's shoulder.

"No it's not Kuro," said Brook. "You just realized your own mistake, you admitted yourself what you've done is wrong. I believe we can still help you." Kuro took Brook's hands away from his shoulder gently, he still refused to believe that he can still be saved from this madness.

"Like I said Brook," said Kuro. "I refused to live with the haunt my father left me, and the sin I have committed." Brook wondered what he meant about that, he never quite understand what is the sin that Kuro keep mentioning about.

"And what is this sin?" Brook asked Kuro. Kuro shifted his head indicating Brook to look what's behind Kuro. Brook looked over behind Kuro, he was terrifyingly in shock when he saw Iceburg's limp body. His blood is splattered all over his suit and carpet, dried and soaked up from the fabric.

"I shot Iceburg," Kuro confessed. "He's dead! Don't tell me to live with regrets like this!"

"Not quite dead actually!"

Kuro fell on his feet when he thought he heard Iceburg's voice. Brook is also shocked, in fact too shocked, he flung his cane straight at Iceburg's body. That's where the shocking revelation is revealed, the once thought limp body moved and caught the cane before it made contact with the body. Iceburg opened his eyes and, with full struggle, stand up using the cane as a support. Kuro's glasses literally dropped of his face, the man he thought is dead turned out to be alive. Brook's jaw hang loose almost dropping down in a comedic fashion, he too is also shocked to see the bloodied Iceburg stood up.

"You're alive!" Brook jumped in joy.

"How could this be?" Kuro said in shock. "I shot you."

"Yeah and it's a good thing that you miss the heart," Iceburg struggled to stay still.

"Are you okay sir?" Brook asked still looking at the bloody mess.

"Don't worry," Iceburg laughed weakly. "I give more blood than that to the Red Cross."

"Is Kalifa alive too?" Brook looked over pointing to the assistant. Iceburg turned over towards Kalifa, he used Brook's cane and tapped her.

"Kalifa you can get up now," Iceburg said. "Show's over." Kalifa didn't move, her body sat down lifelessly. Iceburg bend over to her checking her pulse, fear for the worst.

"Did you?" Brook looked at Kuro. He shook his head denying Brook's theory.

"She's just asleep," Iceburg got up feeling relieved that his secretary is in fact not dead. "Maybe this whole ordeal was too much for her to handle. Either that or she must've pull an all-nighter to finish my overdue paper work."

"That may be it sir," Brook added. Both men laughed at their own little joke. Kuro get up angrily glaring at the two men, both Iceburg and brook noticed his death look.

"How could you stay positive from all of this?!" Kuro raised his voice. He couldn't believe how the atmosphere could change so much. He doesn't understand after from all of this mess they can still smile and crack a joke.

"Because it's over Kuro," Iceburg said calmly. "And turned out pretty well too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuro asked angrily.

"At that moment when you shot me," Iceburg said. "I thought that there is absolutely no hope for you. I remained calm and pretend that I'm dead. Now we've heard all of those school related attack stories, so I thought that the perpetrator will soon enough shoot himself to avoid being caught."

"But instead a miracle occurred," Brook continued for Iceburg. "You admitted of your own wrong doing. You felt that you've committed a horrible sin and decide to kill yourself out of guilt. Of course I wasn't going to let you though."

"And neither was I," Iceburg took over. "Kuro, you have proved the world that not everything has to end with death. That there is still hope for every human being, all they need to do is to open up to each other, just like what you did."

"I was going to take my own life," Kuro denied.

"But if I were to wake up and call you to stop, you won't have to take your own life," Iceburg tackled the issue back.

"But instead I rushed in and become the hero of the day!" Brook laughed out loud optimistically. "Yo ho ho ho!"

"But… but…" Kuro still have some denial and refuse to call himself not guilty. "I attacked Paula and that Wiper boy."

"Attacked who now?" a familiar voice called out. The three men turned towards the entrance door, low and behold Paula have finally dragged her body to the scene.

"Paula…" said Kuro disbelief. "You're alright."

"Paula you're awake!!" Brook laughed out loud. "Yo ho ho ho! Couple of days my ass!" (**A/N **refer to previous chapter)

"I was attacked?" Paula asked entering the room. "I think not. I just happened to slip and slammed my head really hard to the gymnasium floor." She approached to Kuro holding his hand tight, the two uninvolved men stepped away giving the two some space. "Kuro, my friend Kuro since grade school. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when we were in school. But this time, I can. I just informed Captain Garp that you agree to hand yourself in. He said that the harshest punishment you'll have is 10 years in prison."

"She said harshest mind you," said Iceburg. "I believe that we can still help to lower your punishment. Maybe get it exchange for community service or psychiatric help. But that is if you're willing to turn yourself in, and let us help you."

Kuro looked to Iceburg, he then turned to Brook and finally to Paula. Each and every one of them is willing to help the troubled man, no matter how horrible Kuro has done to them. He turned his head towards the window, he saw an image of his younger self. Troubled, beaten and cursed by perfection and his father. The image of the little Kuro nodded to his adult self, pointing to the people who are willing to protect him. Kuro turned towards the three, they're still waiting for his answer. He looked back to the window, the young Kuro is still there encouraging his adult self, he pointed behind him showing that nobody dared to protect him when he's a child. But now, Kuro is not alone. The kind and gentle Mr. Iceburg is still willing to forgive Kuro despite that he shot him. The jolly skeleton Brook goes into quite a length of trouble to help Kuro despite their unfamiliarity to each other. And there's Paula, his long-standing crush since his school days. The girl who is willing to help but can not, is standing there begging him to help him. His father always taught him that the perfection is the way to lead a happy life, but so far all those perfection nonsense has done nothing but lead Kuro to the dark. It is time for Kuro to take stand and start a new life, but this time as a proud failure.

"Iceburg," Kuro turned around and face the three. "Brook. Paula. Forgive me and please..." He looked up to the three, and for once since his childhood days, he is crying non stop. "Please help me!!"

* * *

AND WE'RE ALL DONE!! WELL THIS IS IT I GUESS!! THE END OF KURO'S MADNESS AND TRAUMA!! WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME ALMOST A YEAR TO FINISH THIS SMALL ARC!! I GUESS I MUST'VE LAZED OUT TOO MUCH.

LET'S RE-CAP OF THIS ARC. YES AS YOU ALL KNOW, BACK WHEN I WAS MAKING THIS PROLOGUE, THERE WAS THE VIRGIN TECH INCIDENT. SO I THOUGHT, LET'S DO SOMETING IN MEMORY OF ALL THE VICTIMS IN THAT INCIDENT. SO I CREATED AN ARC ABOUT SCHOOL ATTACKS. I WAS DOING MY RESEARCH ON MOST OF THE SCHOOL ATTACKS ALL OVER THE WORLD, AND I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MOST OF THE PERPETRATOR ARE TEENS. SOME ARE MENTALLY SICK, SOME ARE TRAUMATISED AND WHILE SOME HAVE NO REASON TO DO SO. I BELIEVE THAT THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY TO PREVENT SCHOOL ATTACKS. AND MOST OF THE PERPETRATOR ARE NEEDED TO BE HELPED. I KNOW THAT THEY'RE AT FAULT FOR KILLING SO MANY PEOPLE, BUT WOULDN'T THERE BE NO VICTIMS IF WE ALL JUST OFFER A HELPING HAND TO THEM? LISTEN TO THEIR PROBLEMS, HELP THEM, TALK TO THEM, THAT WAY NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO DIE.

THAT IS WHERE KURO COMES FROM. SOMEONE WHO COULD BE HELPED, SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T NEED TO COMMIT SUICIDE OR KILL ANYONE. AND I JUST WISH THAT THOSE PERPETRATORS OF SCHOOL ATTACKS CAN BE JUST LIKE KURO. OPEN UP YOUR HANDS FOR ASSISTANCE AND ADMIT YOUR CRIME. AND DON'T KILL ANYONE. LET US HELP YOU! I WISH AT BEST THAT NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO DIE.

DON'T GET ME WRONG!! I'M NOT ROOTING FOR THOSE PERPETRATORS, I JUST BELIEVED THAT IF WE HELPED THEM FIRST, THEN NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO DIE.

ANYWAY APART FROM THAT THANK YOU ALL READERS FOR READING THIS ARC!! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME ALL THIS TIME TILL THE END... OF THIS ARC. REMEMBER, THE POLL IS STILL OPEN. KEEP VOTING AND ONE VOTE CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE. JUST CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE FURTHER NEWS.

TIMES MAY CHANGE, FEELINGS MAY CHANGE TOO. AND I MAY PUBLISH THE NEW CHAPTER SOONER THEN YOU THINK. ANYWAY, GOOD BYE GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

This arc is dedicated to all the victims in every school related attacks. May you all rest in peace and harmony in the arms of our sweet God.


	16. Arc 3: School break

Argh!! Another more than a month of absence, I feel so ashamed for this! I vow myself not to keep my fans wait any longer, besides I know for damn sure that those reviews and hits won't increase unless I update. It's kind of funny actually; I have a tendency to do a fanfic while I have uni work, and not to do a fanfic while I'm on holiday. What is up with that!! Well anyhow, thankfully I have passed all of my course so far and let's just hope that I will update only on my spare time instead.

On other news, the poll has finally closed and the fans have spoken. I would personally like to thank those **24 voters **who took their time and decide which arc they would like to read next. Looking at the final result, this next arc shall be **Luffy's private tutors with Nami (and later with his other friends)**. A good choice I believe, since I just took a quite controversial topic for the last arc, it's nice to lighten up and return the good old days where you mess around as high school students. Personally I think it is about time too to see some development between our two favourite lovebirds. Okay then, thanks again for voting everyone and my apologies to those who couldn't get their chosen arc, we all can't be winners. But who knows, I might be doing those arc later on after this one. But for now let's begin a new chapter of **One Piece: High School Edition.**

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories (prologue)**

**Chapter 15: School break**

"Did you guys hear about that school shooting in Grand Line High?"

"Oh my god! I know! I can't believe someone would pull something like that!"

"I'm so glad that I didn't go to Grand Line High."

"I know, it's always been so… freaky, with all the weird teachers and all."

"What happened to that teacher anyway? You know the one who started the shooting?"

"I just hope that sick maniac will receive the punishment he well deserves."

One week has passed since the horrible event at Grand Line High, and yet people are still talking and gossiping of the event. Ever since that horrible event finally comes to an end, Iceburg closed the school for a few days until things can settle down. As to it now Controversies are flying, parents began to worry for their children safety, students begin to fear on returning to school, and The Board of Education will take matter to its own hand.

**The Board of Education meeting**

"So, what shall we do regarding the issue in Grand Line High?"

Three members of the Education Board sat down by the rectangular table discussing about the school attack incident. The three members sit on each side of the table, papers lying around the table passing by the reports regarding that issue. The two male members of the group looked fiercely at each other after having a little disagreement from each other.

"Isn't it obvious what we should do?" the one on the left side of the table yelled out. "Send this guy to prison so he won't carry a gun for the remaining of his life."

"We can't just send this guy to jail straight away," the opposing opponent retort back. "This man has the right to go trial first."

"Trial?!" the man spoke back. "Why the hell do you need a trial for? This man is clearly guilty!"

"He may be, but his punishment shouldn't be as harsh as…" he looked through the paper reports lying on the table. "10 years in prison! It's not like he killed somebody!"

"Well he tried to!" the other man replied. "Now unless you want to receive some more complaints from the community or from the higher order, I say we send him to prison right away!"

"Where is the justice on that?"

"Screw justice! We're not a freaking government or anything, we don't decide justice!"

Before the argument can get any wilder than as it is, it is immediately interrupted when the door of meeting room is burst open. Stood there by the door is another member of the Board of Education, but he is much more than that. As proof, the two men stopped their argument, they wouldn't want to start some ignorant bickering when an important man came by.

"Spandam, Saul," the man looked at the two men. "Stop your bickering, I have order from the Chief Sengoku himself in regards of this matter in Grand Line High."

"Welcome Assistant Chief Kuzan," the quiet member spoke up finally. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you Tsuru-san," Kuzan thanked the elderly lady. He took a seat by the last unoccupied edge of the table. The three members of the Education Board waited patiently for the Assistant Chief to feel comfortable by his swivel chair. "Now then," he finally said. "About Grand Line High, it seems that we've received many complaints from parents about this. They seem to fear that another teacher will pull this kind of shenanigan in Grand Line High, and that they fear Kuro will return for revenge."

"That is exactly what I was talking about Assistant Chief Kuzan," Spandam interrupted. "I say that we send him to jail straight away, this will assure those parents." Spandam turned to his opposing opponent, Saul, and smirk it right at his face. Saul resists the urge to jump straight to the other side of the table and choke Spandam.

"However…" Kuzan continued where he left off. "We also received many complaints from other civilians and parents that we are too quick to judge on Kuro's punishment." Spandam's smirk fell straight off his face and jumped to Saul who rubbed it in on Spandam. "It seems that Kuro's last statement before he tried to shoot himself made many people to sympathize him (**A/N **refer to previous chapter)," Kuzan continued. "And he did surrender himself to the police without killing anyone."

"Assistant Chief Kuzan!" Spandam yelled out and slammed the desk. "Don't tell me that you sympathize this sick maniac!"

"Pipe down Spanda!" Saul yelled from his side of the table. "The Assistant Chief can think whatever he likes."

"It's SpandaM!" Spandam re-corrected Saul's mistake. "With an 'M' at the end!!"

"Chill down both of you," Kuzan calmed down the two men. "I'm just stating the facts here, I'm not taking on any side."

"So what is Chief Sengoku's decision about this issue?" the silent elderly Tsuru asked. The two men stood silently looking at Assistant Chief Kuzan for the answer.

"The Chief has decided," Kuzan started. "That based on the tally votes from the people who want Kuro gone and the votes on people who want Kuro to live, that he think that it's best if this issue should just be decided by the court!"

"What!!" Spandam yelled disbelieved.

"Dereshishishishi!" Saul laughed up to his heart's content. "Too bad Spandam!" Spandam growled at Saul first before trying to reason to the Assistant Chief.

"Assistant Chief Kuzan please," he begged. "You can't be serious with this decision!"

"I'm not finished Spandam," Kuzan silenced him. "There's more." Spandam gasped, he did not expect this at all. Neither does Saul, he stopped laughing and pay attention to Kuzan. His gut felt like it's twisting violently though, he knew that this seems to be too good to be true. "Chief Sengoku may order a State Court Trial to settle with Kuro, but personally I think that he wants Kuro to be thrown to jail," Kuzan expressed his opinion.

"What makes you say that sir?" Spandam asked. Saul is too curious about that. "If Chief Sengoku wants Kuro to be sentenced harshly, why bother doing a trial?"

"Didn't you hear what the Assistant Chief said Spandam?" Tsuru asked the ignorant man. "He said that he's pulling a trial based on the overall result of what the community wants. My guess is that 50 of them wants Kuro to be sentenced harshly, while the other 50 wants Kuro to be forgiven."

"Exactly Tsuru-san," Kuzan took over the conversation. "If Chief Sengoku would follow what he wants, the other 50 would be throwing riots, angry march, protest, petition forms and other bullcrap activities to protect Kuro. The best way to settle this so it would look fair to both sides is to throw a fair trial."

"I guess that does make sense," Spandam agreed on the whole idea the Chief have created. Saul's guts is still twisting though, something is still bothering him. If Chief Sengoku will be pulling a trial so that it looked fair to the community, he must've pulled couple of strings to see that Kuro would be jailed for sure.

"There's more to this isn't it?" Saul asked Kuzan. "What is Chief Sengoku planning?" Kuzan smiled and relaxed himself on the swivel chair, he laid back and lifted his feet up on the table.

"Oh nothing much," Kuzan said casually. "He's just going to get Rob Lucci to prosecute against Kuro that's all."

**Somewhere else with Luffy and friends**

"Hey guys check this out," Usopp said grabbing the newspaper from the news rack. Luffy looked over behind his friend wondering what Usopp wanted him to see. "It's Kuro-sensei!" Usopp pointed to a picture of Kuro on the front page of the paper.

"You're pretty slow on the news side aren't you Usopp?" Nami smirked all the way from the cashier desk. Usopp ignored her and read the highlights of it as quickly as possible. Luffy waited patiently behind Usopp, he has no need to read the paper, he'll just wait for Usopp to tell him briefly about it. Nami quickly paid up to the cashier man and left to join the boys carrying some grocery bags. She tossed the bags to Luffy telling him to carry it for her, Luffy did so anyway despite that it's not his.

"Come on Luffy," she pulled his shirt towards the exit. "Let's go home now, before the ice cream melts." The two friends exited the tiny grocery store, Usopp quickly put the newspaper back and follow along.

"So what does the newspaper said about Kuro-sensei?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"Nothing much, it's just that they're going to show his trial on TV tonight," Nami answered Luffy's question.

"You know, he was asking me," Usopp grumbled. "You guys are going to watch that trial?"

"Yeah, of course," Nami replied. "It's a pretty big deal you know."

"I won't," Luffy scoffed. "Those kinds of stuff are not for me, I'm going to watch that American cartoon about a dysfunctional family." Nami grabbed Luffy's left ear and pulled it slowly and painfully to her mouth. She whispered in his ear quiet enough that so Usopp won't heard it. Luffy's reaction changed when Nami finally released his ear. "Actually I think I'm going to watch that trial," he quickly changed his mind.

"You serious?" Usopp asked lifting one of his eyebrows. He fixed his eyes on Nami, eyeing her strangely. "Ok what did you threaten him with this time?"

"Nothing," Nami rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Usopp. Don't assume that I threaten Luffy all the time."

"She didn't threaten anything this time Usopp," Luffy protected his childhood buddy. "I **really **want to watch it." Usopp, knowing Luffy since middle school, can understand it himself that this time Luffy really mean what he said. The big question is, what does this trial hold that it even interest a dunce like Luffy?

"Ok whatever you say man," Usopp waved the idea off. Whatever reason it is, it's not his concern.

The three friends walked by the stumbling city passing shops and unfamiliar people, though most of them are all high people on suits, the three friends notice that some of the civilians are also students of The Grand Line High. It makes sense since that the school is closed down till further notice, the students are free to do as they please until they are to be caged in high school again. Luffy and friends don't know their classmates well, the only thing they do just waved and smile at them. Though they go to the same school, they're not exactly friends. Out of all of them, the only they know best is Roronoa Zoro, who just happened t be standing in front of the Liquor Store. Luffy and friends waved at him normally and left on their way, Zoro still stood by the front door still waiting for a certain person to come out. Moments later, a familiar woman approached the bored young man, Zoro looked over.

"Afternoon Roronoa-kun," Robin greeted him with a courteous smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah what a pleasant surprise," Zoro answered bored. "What are you doing here sensei?"

"Oh please Roronoa-kun, there's no need to call me sensei," Robin shook her head. "I'm not standing on school grounds, you can call me Robin."

"I'd rather not," Zoro said feeling uncomfortable calling his teacher by her first name. Zoro looked over by the store window trying to spot his colleague, she's nowhere to be found. Robin stood next to Zoro casually giving Zoro an uncomfortable feeling. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Who are you looking for?" Robin asked.

"My neighbor Bonney," he replied dully. "She promised to buy me some booze if I treat her for lunch today and tomorrow." Robin immediately looked over to Zoro after hearing what he just said, at first she looked rather disappointed but then she shrugged it off. "Remember, you're not in school ground, you can't tell me what to do," Zoro reminded Robin's words.

"I know, I know," Robin gave up. "But I must warn you that I won't be so easy on you once we return to Grand Line High." Zoro looked over to Robin for a second before turning his eyes away, but he did get the message though. Even he can sense the determination and the strong aura that reside in her.

"I got you," Zoro replied. "I'll try my best to catch up." Robin smiled and left the young man by himself, she waved a goodbye at him through her back while Zoro waved back through his back too. Seconds later, a young woman that looks like by the age of 25 walked on out of the Liquor Store carrying two plastic bags full of cheap beers and ale. "What took you so long?" he asked rather rudely.

"Oh shut it will ya!" she replied back as rude as he is. "It's not that easy to convince the store clerk that I'm not buying these for you." Bonney hand over the plastic bag to Zoro who took it from her gladly, he looked inside the bag smiling to himself. "Besides, who's that woman that you talked to earlier?" she asked referring to Robin. "Girlfriend? Pfft! What am I talking about? She can't be your girlfriend!"

"Just my teacher," Zoro replied not feeling like to pull up an ass comment to her. Bonney rolled her eyes and stretches her hand out, Zoro looked over and understand what that means. "How much?" he asked sighing.

"5,000 Berris!" she answered. (**A/N **100 berri - 1 USD)

"Freaking expensive!" Zoro forked the money to Bonney's demanding hand. "Next time, I'm going shoplifting."

"You don't have the balls to," Bonney retorted to her underage neighbor. "And it's going to cost you more from tomorrow's lunch you owe me."

"I know, I know," Zoro didn't need to be reminded. "Thanks for the booze. I'll see you back at the apartment complex." Bonney waved him off while Zoro too give her the same wave he did to Robin. Zoro rushed away from the Liquor Store making his way back to his quiet little apartment to enjoy his new refreshment.

**Chopper's home**

Young Tony Tony Chopper watched the television happily as he munched on his favorite potato chips, the TV blared some comedy sitcoms which he find to be amusing. The usual studious and mature Chopper laughed his head off as the characters on the TV performed a comedic duo stunts, he is truly a different character when he's not burying himself on books. Ever since the school took a break, the kids have been slacking off and enjoy their "holiday", in Chopper's case; he's been acting like a couch potato. The TV sitcom is suddenly turned into a halt when the television is switched off preventing the little deer to watch the ending of his favorite sitcom. Chopper grumbled and turned around to meet the culprit, his foster father, Dr. Hiruluk.

"Doctor, I was watching that," Chopper whined to his daddy. Chopper reached his arm out to take the remote back from him, but due to his short height and tiny arms he failed to reach his task.

"Chopper," his funny haired-style father said. "You've been doing nothing since the start of your break but sit down and watching the television. Don't you have any friends to go out with?"

"I do have friends doctor," Chopper replied. "It's just that…" Chopper couldn't find the reason to back up his argument. Truthfully, he is really comfortable with Luffy and friends, but only at school. But he's still uncomfortable to the outside world, especially since that day when he went out with his father.

"Is this because of THAT day Chopper?" Dr. Hiruluk sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? That kid was mentally challenged. Not all people are going to pat you violently or squeezed the life out of you."

Chopper shivered remembering that day's event, a funny looking boy hugged the living day out of him (**A/N **apologies if I offended anyone). Because of that he's afraid if all outsiders are like that, he sometimes felt that same aura coming at him when he's in school. Most of them are girls, and sometimes they were boys.

"That's okay doctor," Chopper changed the subject. "Besides there's this court trial I want to watch tonight."

"Court trial?" Dr. Hiruluk wondered. "Since when are you interested into court trial?" Knowing his little reindeer, he usually watches entertainment or cartoons.

"It's the trial for my crazy teacher from the school shooting incident," Chopper said. "I want to know what's going to happen to him, everyone from my school is going to watch it." Dr. Hiruluk seems to know the incident very well, most of the students' parents should know about it anyway.

"Everyone you say?" Dr. Hiruluk asked to Chopper. Chopper felt unsure about this question, but knowing that this trial sounds like a big deal to everyone, he just nodded. "Great!" Dr. Hiruluk smiled.

"Wha-?" Chopper asked not understanding what's great about it.

"That's great! Stay at one of your friend's house for tonight and watch the trial together!" Dr. Hiruluk happily exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Chopper repeated himself. "You're serious?"

"Why not? His father asked. "You need to go out, and I have a medical conference to go to tonight. And I especially don't want to leave you here all alone!" He said that last sentence that sounds sort of threatening, Chopper quite understand what he meant by that.

"Doctor," said Chopper. "You didn't do anything to that Masashi Rando guy again did you?" Chopper knew well about his father's job, and apparently there's this one patient who Dr. Hiruluk like to tease and get along well with. And because of that, he's been visiting a lot to ask for favors and sometimes to get his revenge on the doctor for what he did.

"Watch out Chopper!" he yelled suddenly. "This is not a crossover story!" Chopper quickly shut his mouth, Dr. Hiruluk breathed a relief. "Well anyway, I don't think Rando-kun is going to come. But still, I can't leave you here all alone."

"I don't know doctor," Chopper felt unsure.

"Think about it this way," Dr. hiruluk pestered on. "You can finally get along with your friends more, there's no need to be shy. You'll feel more comfortable if you hang around with them more." Chopper admitted that idea sounds a good plan, he is quite of a timid kid. "Here." Dr. Hiruluk hand the cordless phone to his son. "There's no need to be shy Chopper, they're your friends. There's no reason for them to reject you." Touched by his father's words, Chopper took the cordless phone from his father's hand and dialed the first number that came out on his mind.

**Usopp's home**

"Usopp! Can you pick up the phone please? My hands are a bit busy," Banchina cried out from the kitchen. Usopp took his eyes off the television screen and put down the Nintendo Wii remote. He went towards the home telephone and pick up the corded phone.

"Moshi moshi," he said through the line.

"Usopp?" the other line said. Usopp recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hey Chopper what's up?" he asked cheerily. "Haven't heard you in a while. How are things going?"

"Uhm not much," he answered timidly. "Say listen, are you going to watch the trial tonight?"

"Kuro's court trial?" Usopp asked. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm pretty curious you know. Aren't you?"

"Well uhh yeah I will actually," Chopper answered. On the other side of the phone, Chopper looked towards his father who encouraged him to pop the question now. "Say listen Usopp, my dad's going to be out for tonight, and he doesn't want me to be home by myself. So if it's okay with you, can I come over and watch the trial with you?" Chopper closed his eyes bracing to hear the answer he wanted.

"Sure why not," Usopp answered straight out without second thought. "I won't mind, and my family would love to meet you."

"Really!" Chopper stood up from his chair excited. "You serious?" Dr. Hiruluk looked towards Chopper giving him the thumbs up, Chopper smiled back giving him the thumbs up return.

"Yeah man sure," Usopp said. "It'll be great to have you around."

"Usopp, don't forget you have babysit duty tonight!" Banchina cried out from the kitchen.

"Wait hang on a sec Chopper," Usopp asked Chopper to hold. "What's that?" he yelled to the kitchen.

"Don't forget that you have babysit duty tonight!" Banchina repeated. Usopp hit himself on the forehead almost forgetting his night duty.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot!" he cursed himself. "Oh well, it's all good. Hey Chopper, you still there?" he went back to the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chopper asked feeling excited.

"There's a slight problem though," Usopp said. "But don't worry, nothing big."

"Eh? Problem?" Chopper asked. Dr. Hiruluk stopped dancing and looked towards Chopper. Chopper put out a finger to wait for a sec to his dad. "What kind of problem?" he asked Usopp.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing big," Usopp replied. "It's just that there's this going be these three neighborhood boys I'm supposed to babysit tonight, but hey you're still welcome. The more the merrier."

Chopper's face fell and turned into a shock when he heard that there's going to be three neighborhood boys that will be over at Usopp's. Chopper's mind flashbacked to that day where the funny looking boy squeezed Chopper so hard it hurts him. Having the idea of three boys around at Usopp's creeps the living daylight out of Chopper. Dr. Hiruluk looked towards Chopper and wondered about his scared face.

"So Chopper you're still up for it?" Usopp asked from the phone line. "Don't worry about these kids, they're good boys."

"Uhmm sorry Usopp," Chopper rejected quietly. "I'm still feeling a bit uncomfortable to be hanging out with children or strangers." Dr. Hiruluk's face is now turned into a shock, he looked at Chopper sticking his hands out in a "what the hell" look.

"Oh I see," Usopp said feeling a bit guilty for inviting Chopper. He forgot that Chopper still felt a bit insecure for being a reindeer. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're still nervous around other people."

"No, no, no I'm sorry," Chopper apologized for making Usopp felt guilty about himself now. "It's sort of my fault for being so… insecure." Dr. Hiruluk is now at the stage for grabbing the phone from Chopper and tell Usopp himself that Chopper will be coming over. Usopp, feeling a bit guilty, decide to cheer the little reindeer up.

"You know what," Usopp said. "How about you come over tomorrow noon?"

"Eh? Tomorrow?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah tomorrow noon," Usopp replied. "I'm not doing anything, what about you?"

"Uhmm… tomorrow?" Chopper looked over to Dr. Hiruluk who nodded furiously and glared at Chopper to accept that request. "Uh yeah sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

"Great, come over tomorrow noon and we'll hang out all day," Usopp proposed happily. "Just you and me, nobody else."

"Ok that sounds great," Chopper answered feeling his spirit back up. Dr. Hiruluk smiled and gives the thumbs up again.

"Alright cool," Usopp exclaimed happily from his side of the phone. "See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Chopper exclaimed happily from his side of the phone. "OK, have fun too Usopp. Ja ne!" Chopper turned off the phone and jumped up happily. "Yatta!!"

"Yeah that's great," Dr. Hiruluk said feeling a bit unhappy. "But what are you going to do tonight?"

"Oh that," Chopper said losing his happy spirit. Dr. Hiruluk sighed and grabbed his temple.

"Why did you say no for tonight?" he asked.

"I'm sorry doctor," Chopper apologized. "It's just that… you know…" Dr. Hiruluk studied his son's face, he clearly still feel a bit uncomfortable to be around strangers. Not wanting to force or put pressure on his son, Dr. Hiruluk decides to drop the subject.

"Ok I understand," he gave in. "I'll give you time until you finally work up the courage." Chopper smiled, thanking his father to understand his weak heart. "But I still can't leave you here by yourself tonight!" he changed the subject. "Do you have any other friends to stay with for tonight?" Chopper think for awhile with the phone still in his hand.

**Luffy's home**

The phone rang over and over, but nobody's around to pick up the phone. The empty home is as quiet as ever when nobody is around, the phone however still rings over and over. Chopper waited patiently with the phone still on his ear. After a few ring, the answering machine decide to pick it up for the little deer.

"Hey you reached the Monkey D. residence," Luffy's grandpa's voice answered it. "Did I say it right?"

"Yes you said it right," Chopper heard Nami's recorded voice this time. "Now hurry it's still recording!"

"Oh right right, hang on hang on," Garp's voice replayed. "Hey you reached the Monkey D…."

"You said that part already!" Nami's angry voice interrupted. "Read the next part!"

"Which part?" Garp asked. "I'm lost, I don't know where I am now?"

"This part! This bit!" Nami's angry voice cried out again following by sounds of paper scrunches which Chopper presumed as Garp's script. "We're wasting recording time!"

"Ok, ok let me start again!" said Garp. Chopper heard Garp cleared his throat and Nami's audible curses. "Hi you reached Monkey D. residence we're not here right pffffft!!" Garp stopped mid-track and started to laugh his head off. "I can't do it! I can't do this! It's too funny!"

"What's so funny! You were doing so well!" Nami's voice is heard again. "Where the hell is Luffy? Let him do it!"

"No way this is my house!" Garp's voice objects childishly. "And I want to do it!"

"Then do it properly!" Nami's angry voice is heard again. From this point on Chopper can hear some footsteps and another familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Oh man, finally my stomach decided to calm down. My butt is still pretty sore though." Chopper heard Luffy's voice.

"Eww! Luffy! There's a girl present here you know!" Nami's voice is so loud that it hurts Chopper's ears.

"Yeah boy where are your manners!!" Garp's voice is even louder. And it looks like Dr. Hiruluk can hear Garp's voice perfectly.

"Oh shut up Jii-chan! At least mine doesn't small as bad as yours!" Luffy's voice challenged his grandpa.

"Why you immature little brat!!" Based on what it sounds like, it seems that Garp knocked the answering machine down and jumped towards Luffy. The next bit sounds like Garp is strangling Luffy because Chopper can hear Luffy squirming, not long after that Nami's voice came up next. She sounds like she's trying to break the two men off.

"Stop it you two! Knock it off! Don't make me take out the mace!" (**A/N **refer to ch 4) the answer machine reached up to the recording time limit and stop. Chopper stood down by his chair wondering what to reply after hearing that kind of phone message. He looked towards his father who is also as speechless as Chopper. Chopper hung up and dialed a different number.

"I think I'll call someone else," he said.

**Zoro's apartment**

"You want to come over?" Zoro asked through the phone as he restocked his alcohol fridge. "Yeah sure you can, I'm not watching the trial though but you're welcome to watch it over here."

"You sure it's okay," Chopper asked still feeling a bit unsure. "I mean I don't want to impose on your home or anything." Chopper's pretty comfortable with Zoro, but he's not exactly one of those people you want to hang out one-on-one or anything.

"It's fine," Zoro replied closing his fridge. "The place is a bit messy though, I just don't know if my place exactly someplace you want to spend the night over."

"Why? What's wrong?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Well for one, my place is a bit of a rundown since I live here by myself," Zoro answered picking up some empty beer cans. "And second, my neighbor isn't exactly someone you want to meet."

"Really?" Chopper asked fearing that Zoro's neighbor is some sort of Yakuza member.

"Yeah, if my neighbor sees you, she's definitely going to cook you up," Zoro warned the little guy. "No offense or anything."

"Uhmm…" Chopper shivered hearing the idea of getting eaten. "None taken," he answered in slightly squeaky voice. Zoro noticed the little fear in his friend's voice.

"Look if you need a place to stay, why don't you stay at Usopp's or something," Zoro suggested. "Or Luffy's."

"Uhmm I already asked Usopp," Chopper replied. "And he's pretty busy for tonight. I called Luffy's home and…"

"Ah you heard the phone message huh?" Zoro asked drinking a bottle of ale. "Yeah, better not." Chopper couldn't agree more. "Ok how about that dumbass pervert?"

"You mean Sanji?" Chopper asked thinking that he's the only one who fits in the profile.

"His place should be fine," said Zoro. "And I think the Baratie Restaurant closed early today cause of tonight's trial."

"You think it's okay?" Chopper asked. "I mean isn't he a cook?" Knowing that Sanji's home is a restaurant, he would fear that he would wake up the next day served as breakfast.

"He's not going to eat you! He's not a gluttonous bastard like my neighbor!" Zoro lectured him.

"I heard that asshole! Don't make me get in there and kick your ass!" Bonney's voice screamed through Zoro's wall. Zoro groaned and closed the speaking part of the phone so Chopper wouldn't hear his quarrel with his neighbor.

"I'd like to see you try you skimpy glutton!" Zoro yell back. He went back to the phone. "Look Chopper, just try Sanji, trust me it'll be fine."

"Really? It'll be okay?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah it's fine, beside I got myself into another fight tonight," Zoro replied. "You wouldn't want to see that."

"Uhmm ok, I'll go call Sanji," said Chopper. "Good luck on your fight," he said feeling a bit awkward from saying that.

"Thanks, I'm going to need that," with that Zoro hung up. Chopper too turned off his phone and turned it on again to dial Sanji's number.

**Baratie Restaurant**

"Assistant Head Chef, phone call!" one of the staff member of the Baratie Restaurant yelled out through the kitchen. Sanji looked up to the staff member and stopped cutting the spring onion. "It's one of your school friends!"

"Is it a woman?" he asked hopefully to the staff guy. The young man talked back to the phone and asked the question, he shook his head and mouth the word "a guy" to Sanji as his response. Disappointed, Sanji continued cooking up his dish. "Tell him that I'm busy," he replied rudely. The part timer answered as Sanji's voice to Chopper, but it seems that Chopper's not giving up easily.

"He wants me to tell you that he needs a place to stay and wonder if he can stay over here for tonight," the part timer called out. Sanji threw the contents into the pot and make a move on with the potatoes.

"Ask who it is first?" Sanji yelled to the part timer. "And how desperate is he?" The part timer acted as Sanji's voice again and waited for the response.

"He said that his name is Chopper," the part timer said. "And he's pretty desperate. He also said that either he stays here or he'll get mobbed by Usopp's scary neighbor kids or he'll get eaten by Zoro's Yakuza neighbor or getting whacked by Luffy's grandpa with a mace." The kitchen immediately froze when the part timer answered Chopper's exaggerated response. Sanji looked up with a questioningly look and wondered what is that supposed to mean. However he didn't get a chance to reply since the cooks of the restaurant were all eyeing Sanji angrily. It seems that they took pity to Chopper and demand Sanji to provide a sheltering home for the poor kid. Angry at the part timer, Sanji decide to oblige to Chopper's plea.

"All right fine," said Sanji through gritted teeth. "Tell him to come by 7:00 when the Baratie is closed." The cooks cheered to Sanji's choice and resume cooking afterwards.

"OK, I'll tell him that," the part timer said. "I'll also tell that girl on Table 9 that you'll be cancelling your date with her since you have to watch over your troubled friend." With that he left the kitchen and converse to Chopper about his trouble state. Not realizing what the part timer said, Sanji continued to cook and trimmed the fat off the Sirloin Steak while daydreaming about his planned date for tonight. His cook partners decide to shut up and not inform anything to Sanji, thinking that the idea is fun to poke fun with after work.

"Wait! What!" Sanji exclaimed in shock nearly cutting one of his finger with the steak knife. "Matte!! Come back here you shitty part timer!" As the cooks laughed at Sanji's misfortune, Sanji pulled in a random cook as his replacement and ran out to the kitchen in frantic. He came out to the kitchen and arrive just in time to the counter as the part timer return the phone back.

"Ah Assistant Head Chef," the part timer said. "Don't worry I already told your friend about tonight's plan." Sanji's hands are urging to strangle the part timer, but once he heard that he just finished talking with Chopper, he rubbed the idea off.

"Oh good, so you haven't cancelled my date then," Sanji breathed a relief.

"Actually, I cancelled your date first then I informed your friend Chopper about your tonight plan," the part timer corrected. Sanji's plan of strangling the part timer returned to him now, he flexed his fingers and prepared for the ultimate dive to the part timer's neck. When suddenly, a paying customer approached the counter to pay for the late lunch's bill, Sanji quickly hide his hands not wanting to scare the customers away. But the trouble piled on more and more, the paying customer here turned out to be none other than the girl from table 9 who supposed to go out with Sanji for tonight.

"Ah Sanji-kun," the girl from table 9 said. "I was just looking for you." The girl didn't sound happy or mad, just speaking with a normal tone. But Sanji knows from experience that women keep their emotions still, he couldn't read either she's angry or furious. The cooks from the kitchen all peeked in through the kitchen door and watched to see their beloved Assistant head Chef to be slapped from one heck of a beauty. Sanji braced himself and spoke to her casually.

"Oh you were?" he asked. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Yes actually, she nodded. "About tonight's plan, I heard it all from the part timer here." She pointed to the young man who stood next to Sanji. Sanji's urge to strangle the part timer is rising, but he knows well that he can't let his emotion gets ahead of himself.

"Oh really?" Sanji asked pretending to be surprised. "What did our beloved part timer said?" He looked towards him with a twitched eye. The part timer find this action to be rather creepy.

"He told me that you wanted to cancel tonight's date because you have to take care of your troubled friend," she said. The part timer had really done it this time, Sanji's fingers are itching to grab his neck now and squeeze it so hard till his head pop. The cooks are snickering by the kitchen door so loud even Sanji too can't wait to fire them.

"Ah he said that now did he," Sanji said normally with great difficulty. He can't keep up with this charade any longer, his fingers are scratching each other so hard that it's trickling with blood.

"Yes," she replied. "And I think that is the sweetest thing ever." she said cheerily.

"Yes! Well…" Sanji looks like about to explode. "Wait! Wha-?" He asked just realizing that last comment she said.

"WHAT!" The whole cooks by the door asked out loud. This got her attention along with everyone else in the restaurant. Sanji shooed his work mates away and looked towards the smiling girl.

"I think it's great that you're putting your friends first above your happiness, and that is definitely one of the traits I like in a man," she said giggling at his shocked expression look.

"Why…" Sanji said. "Why of course!" he said out loud with hearts roaming around his head. "When a friend is in need, I could never look away from such task! For I am Mr. Prince, the gentleman who could never say no when a help is asked!" The cooks started to look bored and disgusted, they all returned back in the kitchen to finish their kitchen duty.

"My my how gentlemanly," she replied. The girl took one of the restaurant business card and scribbled the empty back with some numbers. "Here's my number, call me when you're not busy, Mr. Prince," she finished with a cute wink. Sanji is in heaven, his eye turned into one of the biggest heart.

"Thank you, my princess," he took the card with his bleeding hand. The girl looked at his injured hand, the part timer too is shocked to see the red hand. Sanji quickly pocket the card before the blood stained the numbers, he laughed sheepishly. "Accidents with the kitchen knife, no biggie," he assured her. She giggled and turned around for the front door. Some of the customers were clapping and whistling, congratulating the two lovebirds. As soon as the bubbly girl left the door, the customers resumed to their eating, the restaurant is back to the way it used to be.

"Ah life is good," Sanji said stupidly still heart-struck from her kindness. The part timer feeling proud for making things work for both of them nudged Sanji.

"Nice work Assistant Head Chef," he said happily. "Now who do you have to thank for?" he smiled to Sanji expecting a raise of promotion.

"You're fired," Sanji replied casually to the part timer.

"Wait! What!" he exclaimed in shock not expecting that kind of response. "Why? But I just…"

"What happened just now is not part of why you're fired," Sanji said acting as a responsible Assistant Head Chef. "You're fired because you open your mouth when you're not supposed to."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked feeling a bit slow.

"Two weeks ago, you yell it out to me that you found a rat in the kitchen! Which clearly it was just a sweet potato that has gone bad!" Sanji lectured him. "Not only that, you didn't bother to drag me to a quiet place to inform me this news. You just blurt it out when there are customers around!"

"But hey it all turned out good right," he said nervously. "I mean you said it yourself it was only a sweet potato that had gone bad."

"That still did not fix the decrease in number of customers we lost throughout the previous two weeks!" Sanji poked the part timer's forehead.

"So that's it? You're firing me just for that?" he asked.

"Listen part timer," Sanji said. "That mistake itself can get this restaurant out of business whether if it was a real rat or not. My boss and I felt that you're not ready just yet. We don't want to risk it if you make the same mistake," The part timer dropped his head down feeling sad after just fired. This part of the work is one of those things that Sanji having troubled getting used to for. "Go to the boss by the end of the day and he'll pay you for this week's work," Sanji tapped the part timer by the shoulder.

"But I, Motomiya Daisuke," he said. "Just hook you up with that girl, Tachikawa Mimi, I think that was her name." Sanji slapped the part timer on the back of his head.

"Watch it part timer!" Sanji warned. "This is not a crossover story!"

* * *

YEEKS!! WHAT A LONG CHAPTER!! OH WELL CONSIDER THIS AS MY APOLOGIES, FOR MY ABSENT. WELL ANYWAY, A HUGE THANK YOU AGAIN FOR VOTING FOR THIS ARC, BUT NAMI TUTORING LUFFY WON'T START UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER OR MAYBE THE NEXT ONE AFTER THAT. FOR NOW I JUST WANT TO WRAP UP OF KURO'S FATE AND THEN WE CAN MOVE ON TO LUFFY/NAMI GOODNESS. BESIDES, KURO'S TRIAL IS IMPORTANT FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF THIS ARC.

ANYWAY, EXTRA POINTS AND KUDOS TO YOU GUYS WHO CAN SPOT THE LITTLE X-OVER IN THIS CHAPTER AND KNOW WHERE IT'S FROM. BUT JUST AS I PROMISED, THIS FANFIC IS NOT A CROSSOVER. I THOUGHT A LITTLE MENTION WOULD BE GOOD IN THIS PROCESS, BUT I WON'T GET INTO FURTHER DETAIL/DEVELOPMENT LIKE IN TODAY'S CHAPTER. TODAY IS JUST A SPECIAL OCCASION, THIS AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN. THE CLOSEST CROSSOVER YOU CAN FIND IS ONLY WHEN CERTAIN CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM OTHER SERIES MENTION BY THE ONE PIECE CAST, NOTHING MORE.

ANYWAY, THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR YOUR VOTES. THIs HAPPENED BECASUE OF YOU GUYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME. OH AND PELASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, IT WILL MOTIVATE ME.


	17. Arc 3: Kuro's trial

I need a beta reader. Ever since "**Grammah Police**" criticized me I've been thinking, he/she is right. There are still problems with my fic, when I read over that person's review, it made me realize the mistakes I did. Well it's too late to fix the problems now, but it's not too late to prepare for the future chapters of this fic. So then I begin to think, what would be the best way to prevent any more problems to happen? I got it! Someone who is willing to read over my work before I submitted it. A beta reader!

If I have someone who read over the chapter that I just finished writing, then that person can help me and this fic for the better. He/she can correct the grammar mistakes and point out things that are unnecessary. I mean I do admit that my English is not very good, I actually agree with that. I know that my Grammar is pretty bad, but how am I supposed to fix it even I have problem with it. As for the sentence structure, I sometimes feel that it's not very good nor something necessary. Lol I just want my fic not to look like one of those crappy fic where there are not enough details and only filled with quotes. So I try to fill in most of the details as I can, though they are written more like the characters' feelings (sometimes). And lastly, I want my fanfic to have more of a Japanese-theme to it. I don't know much of Japan, I do some research but I know they are different to the current Japan culture compared to the ones portrayed in anime/manga.

I can't polish this work all by myself, I need someone who can help me. So if there's anyone out there who is willing to become my beta reader, please let me know. Well anyway, with no further due I give you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 16: Kuro's trial**

Kuro sat down at the couch waiting patiently for his attorney to come anytime soon. This upcoming trial will decide his fate, in a way it's a very big deal for him. Although he wished to atone for his wrong doings, he wouldn't want it to be as harsh as 10 years in prison. Iceburg told him that he can get some therapy helps or community services, which may be a better choice than being locked up for 10 years. But in order to get the proper punishment, that is what this trial for. Kuro didn't have enough money to hire a good attorney, but Iceburg did recommend him one that he trust and affordable with Kuro's salary. Kuro can see now why he's affordable, the man is late and he didn't even have the chance to talk with Kuro. But if Iceburg really trust this attorney, than Kuro can only do nothing but lay his hand on this man.

"Kuro-chan!!" Kuro looked over and see the head-bandaged Paula approach him. Her warm and upbeat personality always struck him in awe. "How're you feeling?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Nervous, I guess," he answered plainly. "My attorney is still not here."

"Oh don't worry," she re-assured him. "I know this guy, and he always come at the last minute."

"Is that supposed to be re-assuring?" Kuro asked not feeling calmed at all. Paula smiled and put an arm around the nervous spectacled man.

"How's this?" she asked. Kuro let out a breath of relief, he felt more at ease through his friend's comfort.

"Better, but I'm still nervous," said Kuro looking at his watch. "Trial is going to commence soon, and my attorney is still not here."

"You have to trust me and Iceburg, Kuro-chan," said Paula. "We know this guy, and I'm pretty sure that he's going to win this trial."

"Who is this man anyway?" Kuro asked getting more curious. "And why do you guys trust him that much?"

"Because he's a former Grand Line High student," Paula smiled.

**Luffy's home**

"Deal!!" Nami and Luffy shook hands declaring their bet.

"You're going to regret that Nami," Garp looked at the girl seriously. "Didn't your mother always warn you about making bet?"

"Oh please," Nami scoffed at that idea. "I never lose in a bet." She made her way to the kitchen to grab her healthy snacks while the boys sat down on the couch stuffing their mouths with unhealthy junk foods. Garp looked over making sure that Nami's out of earshot.

"Luffy, come here for a sec," Garp ordered his grandson to come closer, Luffy followed his order.

"What Jii-chan?" he asked.

"You're not serious with that bet are you?" Garp asked keeping an eye at the kitchen hallway.

"Why not?" his grandson asked. "I know that I'm going to win."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he whispered harshly. "Have you ever thought how Nami's going to feel about that?"

"Well it's her fault to make that bet with me in the first place then," Luffy answered cockily. Sensing his grandson's arrogant attitude, Garp grabbed Luffy by the collar and pulled him closer to his face. Luffy cowered in fear, his grandfather's angry face is one of those things that he still feared.

"Luffy!" he hissed. Luffy looked up sweating bullets, but to his surprise, his grandpa pulled a thumb up and smiled. "Good job!" he said cockily.

"Oh yeah!" he whispered arrogantly and pulled a thumb up too.

"What are you guys doing?" Nami asked looking at the two men smiling stupidly. Garp quickly threw Luffy to the other side of the couch and looked away pretending that nothing happened.

"Nothing," Garp answered. "What's that you're eating?" he asked changing the subject.

"A fruit salad," Nami said taking a seat in the middle between the two men. "Is it on yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Luffy answered reaching for the potato chips at the table. "They're still showing a commercial," he said pointing to the TV screen. Nami looked at the TV screen and groaned, she reached for the remote and quickly change the channel. "What are you doing?" Luffy asked disbelief.

"You're on the wrong channel," Nami inform the obvious.

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

The courtroom was filled with muttering as the audience chatter off while the judge has yet to make an appearance. Kuro looked around the large courtroom, every time he looked pass the judge's seat, his stomach turned around 360 degrees. His head is about to flip too when he saw Prosecutor Lucci sat by the opposite side of the room. Prosecutor Rob Lucci is one of the most promising lawyer around, his ruthless and mercilessly skill never let any defendant go with a "Not Guilty" verdict. Kuro felt like he's going to lose his lunch, he is so worried that he's not going to see the light of day. Things couldn't get any worse for his situation already, his attorney is going up against the ruthless Rob Lucci, and worse of all his attorney is not even here yet.

"I don't think there is any need for a trial," Kalifa said to her sitting partner.

"Don't say such thing Kalifa-san," Iceburg replied. "I know you can't forgive him for what he had done, but it's not like his soul still cannot be saved."

"I don't mean it that way Iceburg-san," she said. "There is no way that boy is going to win against Rob Lucci." Knowing her boss, Kalifa is very well informed of his choice of attorney for Kuro.

"There is nothing more I could do Kalifa-san," said Iceburg. "If we want to save Kuro, all we could do is to place our hope on him." Kalifa never doubt her boss's choice, she trust that he know what he's doing. But once you accept the facts, it will take a miracle to turn things around.

"Where is he anyway?" Kalifa asked. Iceburg groaned and grabbed his head in shame.

"I suspect that boy to be punctual once he left school, but I guess old habits die hard," he commented. "Paula is searching for him now."

Kalifa looked out at the door, there is no sign of Paula coming in. She looked over to the bailiff, he seems to be issuing his men to grab the judge too. Kalifa wondered how the room of justice could be this screwed up. She looked over to the TV crew who are ready to shoot the whole trial, the cameraman is cleaning the camera lenses and the audiences around them are preparing to look for their best if they get a few seconds of screen time. Rob Lucci is sitting down on his side of the table patiently, confident and ready to get that "Guilty" verdict. Kalifa rolled her eyes when she see Kuro limping around, he looks like he's going to lose his lunch and dinner combined.

God is on Kuro's side after all. Paula's footsteps is getting closer and closer, along with her is the long awaited Kuro's attorney. She pushed the young attorney into the room while she rest by the door catching her breath. Kuro is relieved when he saw Paula, but his hope is crushed when he see the attorney. And that expression Kuro left when he saw his attorney is just priceless.

"**He**'s going to defend me?" Kuro asked to Iceburg who is sitting on the front row audience seat. Iceburg nodded and flash him the thumb up, and that did not help Kuro at all. "Are you serious?" Kuro shrieked.

"Trust me on this one Kuro, there is no way he's going to let you down!" Iceburg smiled proudly. Kuro looked back at his attorney by the front door, Kuro is still not convinced.

"Why does he look like he just woke up from bed?" Kuro asked pointing to his yawning attorney.

"He always does that," Iceburg tell Kuro. "But that doesn't mean he's a good attorney." As much as Kuro wanted to believe Iceburg's words, he just can not do it. His attorney reminded Kuro of a very lazy student he encountered in his accounting class. The sleepy attorney finally looks more promising once Paula slapped him silly, the proud attorney approached to Kuro's stand and stuck his hand out.

"Are you my client?" he asked. Kuro stood up and shook his hand.

"Yes I am," Kuro replied. "My name is Clahadore Kuro." The young attorney smiled and indicate his client to take a seat.

"Don't worry Kuro, you can trust me on this one," he said taking his seat next to his client. "I promise you that I'll get you a 'Not Guilty' verdict by the end of the day." His confident smile and re-assuring tone in his voice struck Kuro hard. Kuro understood now why Iceburg decide to pick him as his attorney; he may look like an idiot but his aura is strong.

"Ok I trust you," Kuro decide to put his life under his hand. "I believe you know what you're doing."

"You better believe it," he smiled. "I've spend all day yesterday playing all 4 Phoenix Wright games, I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sorry?" Kuro asked looking more concerned than ever. Much to Kuro's surprise, his attorney's aura is fading away, and so as his trust to the attorney.

"Don't worry about it," his attorney changed the subject. "Oh by the way I didn't have the time to read the report files so you better fill me in now while we're waiting for the judge to make his appearance." Kuro stared at his attorney, he is smiling like that idiot boy Kuro remembered from his accounting class. Kuro looked back to Iceburg and pointed to his attorney's face.

"Please tell me that this is a joke," said Kuro. Iceburg and Kalifa shook their head, Kuro's beginning to feel very faint. "I am so screwed!"

"Hey just chill man!" his attorney slapped Kuro's back. "If it makes you feel any better, I never lost a case."

"I wonder what case that would be?" Kuro wondered with a blank mind.

"Oh you know stuff like petty theft, parking violation, common misunderstanding, the little stuff," the attorney answered with confidence in his experience.

"Oh wow those are some great work!" Kuro answered sarcastically. The lawyer didn't seem like he caught the sarcastic note and smiled proudly.

"Why thank you!" he slapped his client's back again. "Now let's see what your misunderstanding accusation is." He opened up the file he brought with him for the very first time. He looked over through the note, Kuro can't wait to see his attorney's expression when he read the word "school" and "shooting" in it.

"Oh!" the attorney exclaimed. Kuro looked over, he can see his attorney's expression quickly change for every page he browsed through. From smile to a shocked expression, and from a dry head to a waterfall of sweats. "OH! OH! OH! OH!"

"Well?" Kuro asked. "Can you still guarantee me that 'Not Guilty' verdict?" Kuro asked with gritted teeth. His attorney slammed the files close and smile again to his client.

"You bet I do!" he assured his client proudly. "I am going to kick ass just like Phoenix Wright… I mean Johnnie Cochran!" The attorney smiled despite how screwed he is. But he cannot show his weakness to his client, he must show his positive attitude. "We'll be fine Kuro! As long as we won't go against someone like…" and for the very first time the attorney see his opponent prosecutor. "Holy shit it's Rob Lucci I'm dead you're dead we're all dead nice knowing you!!" he said all the words in one go. Kuro can not agree any more, he grabbed a blank page from his attorney's files and write his last words for the people he cared and thankful for.

The judge's back door is burst open, finally the long awaited elderly and bespectacled judge arrived. Paula quickly scurry herself to the front seat and sat next to Kalifa. Kuro pocketed his small letter, his attorney regained his composure, Rob Lucci stood up, the TV camera all aimed at him and the audience rise for the honorable Judge Silvers Rayleigh.

"_Hang in there Ace, you can do it," _Paula believed the chosen attorney.

**Luffy's home**

"About freaking time!" Nami scowled at the TV. Apparently due to the judge's tardiness, the show was held back. That's enough time for Garp to fall asleep, for Nami to finish her fruit salad and for Luffy to come out from the bathroom.

"What did I miss? What did I miss?" Luffy asked running to the living rooom. "Did I miss Ace?" Nami threw the couch pillow at Luffy telling him to cover himself before entering the living room. Luffy ignored her and quickly jump onto the couch still without his pants, thankfully his boxer is on.

"Put some pants on!" Nami uppercut him over the couch. Luffy had no choice but to comply, he put his pants on behind Nami while staring at the TV screen.

"Where's Ace?" Luffy asked excited.

"Not yet Luffy!" Nami scold him. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Sort of," he replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" Nami's temper is rising. "Go wash your hands now! I'll tell you when it's back on!" Refusing to get uppercut by his childhood friend again, Luffy dashed to the toilet and scrubbed his hands clean. He came back momentarily with wet hands, but Nami couldn't be bother anymore as long as Luffy's hygienic.

"Where's Ace?" Luffy asked again.

"Not yet Luffy! Jeez!" Nami's trying to listen to the opening comment. She looked over to the exciting Luffy and couldn't help herself to smile, his attitude is similar to how excited she is whenever she see her sister on those TV drama.

**Baratie Restaurant**

"Hurry Sanji it's starting!" Chopper called out for the young cook.

"Give me a minute!" Sanji screamed back from the kitchen.

Normally Sanji would invite Chopper to watch TV in his room located on the second floor of the restaurant, but since the restaurant itself have three plasma televisions hanging by the wall, they decide to watch with one of them. Chopper find Sanji's household to be quite interesting, in the first floor there's the Baratie Restaurant. On the second floor there's Sanji's room and his personal bathroom, while the third floor is the restaurant owner's room. Chopper didn't know that Sanji's house is one with the restaurant itself, truth to be told he's quite jealous. Chopper wished his father's clinic is one with his home.

"Here!" Sanji gave Chopper a plate full of leftovers.

"Eh? What's this?" he asked pointing to the delicious aroma of Baratie Special.

"Your dinner. You're a guest here," Sanji said lighting up a cigarette. Chopper couldn't help but to smile, he's happy that Sanji didn't think of Chopper as a nuisance for coming over.

"Thanks Sanji," Chopper chow down to his heart's content. "Where's your boss?"

"He's watching the trial in his room," Sanji sat down next to Chopper. "Bastard has a bigger TV in there with surround sound speaker."

"Oh wow," Chopper's impressed, although he wondered why Sanji's boss would want to watch a trial with a surround sound speaker.

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Clahadore Kuro," Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel. The talking has finally stopped and for the first time ever, the courtroom is silent. The silent atmosphere send butterflies scurrying inside Kuro's stomach, he has never been this nervous in his whole entire life. But his attorney looks like he's more afraid then anyone else in the room. Ace is shaking and sweating bullets, not only he's going to lose his reputation, he's also going to humiliate himself in public broadcast.

"The prosecutor is ready your honor," Rob Lucci said confidently behind his table.

"The defense is ready your honor," Ace said with great difficulty. However, he managed to hold his tongue straight therefore not showing any sign of weakness towards his client, the prosecutor and the public.

"Your opening statement Prosecutor Lucci," Rayleigh said towards the prosecutor side.

"Thank you, your honor," Lucci stood up. "The defendant, Clahadore Kuro, is responsible for the shooting incident in Grand Line High. There is no doubt that he is the one was responsible for the whole horrible ordeal. The prosecution is here to ensure that the defendant will receive the punishment he well deserves."

"Thank you Prosecutor Lucci," said the judge. "What does the defense have to say about this?"

Kuro swallowed harshly, he refused to look around the audience. He knew well that they're all looking at him with those cold eyes, he can't blame them, after all he had done a horrible act to the public. Of course Ace can't let such thing to happen, this is exactly why he become a layer.

"The defense believed that Clahadore Kuro is not as guilty as he is said to be and prove that he will not receive the harsh punishment as the prosecutor intended," Ace said to the court. The whole room turned a bit louder, murmurs and gossips are passing around from the audiences to others. Kuro looked towards his attorney, he can see the strong aura emitted back into him.

"Very well then," Judge Rayleigh agreed to this term. "Mr. Lucci, you may now begin."

"The Prosecution would like to call for the Captain of the police precinct who arrested Kuro to the witness stand," Lucci ordered to the court.

**Luffy's home**

"Holy crap that's me!! I forgot that I supposed to be there today!"

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"However, he is unable to be reached. Therefore Lieutenant Hina, who also happened to be there on that day, will take his place," Lucci finished his request.

"Lieutenant Hina, please take the stand," Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel. Hina seems to know that this would happen, after all she's been working under Garp for a couple of years. She stood up from the audience seat and approached to the stand. She sat down on the witness seat next to the Judge's stand, ready to inform anything out of her knowledge.

"Name and occupation please," Lucci instruct the Lieutenant.

"Hina's name is Hina, and Hina is the Lieutenant of the police precinct who arrested the defendant on the day of the crime," Hina said as if she rehearsed that line.

"Lieutenant Hina, please tell us about the day of the crime," Lucci requested.

"What's there to say?" Hina shrugged. "Hina received a message from Hina's friend who is a staff at Grand Line High. She said that Kuro took over the school with a firearm. HIna let the captain know, and before you know it we're at the school ready to take him down."

"Anything else you should add? Maybe about how the ambulance drove Principal Iceburg and his secretary to the hospital!" Lucci added with harsh tone. The crowd gasped silently, they looked towards Iceburg and Kalifa who sat at the front seat. They wondered why after what he ahd done to them, they still take on Kuro's side for defending him.

"May we please have every details of that day Lieutenant?" Judge Rayleigh turned to the witness. Hina sighed and nodded.

"Just as Hina said, Hina received a message from Hina's friend that Grand Line High is being taken over by one of the staff member. Hina let Captain Garp know and soon enough the whole force left to the school. We arrived there, coincidentally, the students and staff evacuate by themselves. But the defendant locked himself in the principal's room holding both Iceburg and the secretary as hostage. With a pistol," Hina tried hard to remember about the events that happened on that day.

"Why people keep calling me secretary?" Kalifa complained quietly to Paula. "I mean, I have a name you know."

"Later, we heard a gunshot," Hina remembered. "Coming from the staff building and from Iceburg's office. Kuro warned everyone from the force not to enter or else he'll shoot both Iceburg and his secretary. We have no choice but to comply." Hina sighed and tried to flashback about that day again. "We tried to negotiate but it doesn't seem to be working. Not long after that Kuro tried to kill himself out of some pity or something, we tried to stop him but too late the gun is already fired. But surprisingly, he's not and he surrender himself," Hina finished her testimony.

"She is way off with that testimony," Iceburg whispered to Kalifa.

"Hmm… Thank you Lieutenant Hina," judge Rayleigh said. "Anything you would like to add Prosecutor Lucci?"

"Apart from the unprofessional given testimony, it serves well to throw the defendant to his harsh punishment," said Lucci. "We heard exactly from the Lieutenant's memory, the defendant is not only took the principal and his secretary as a hostage. He was also carrying an illegal firearm, misuse it and shot an innocent man."

"Objection!" Ace stood up. "How do you know Principal Iceburg is shot? Maybe it wasn't Kuro who injured him!" Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel once taking Ace by surprise.

"Mr. Portgas, the Court asks the Defense to please refrain from any sudden loud outburst," Judge Rayleigh criticized. "If you have something to say, please inform us quietly and not scream it out loud like a crazy maniac. And for heaven's sake, please don't point at Prosecutor Lucci!"

**Baratie Restaurant**

"I can't believe he actually did the Phoenix Wright pose," Chopper looked at Ace apologizing in the TV.

"Well that's Luffy's brother for you," Sanji pointed the fact out.

**Luffy's home**

"Oh My God!" Nami hide her face in the pillow. "I can't believe he actually did that!"

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"My apologies your honor," Ace shrugged in embarrassment. "But my statement stands clear, how do we know that it's Kuro who shot Principal Iceburg!"

"You have got to be kidding me, Mr. Portgas," Lucci commented. "The gun is analyzed properly and the only fingerprint we could find in that pistol is none other than only the defendant's. And just in case you were going to ask if Principal Iceburg is actually shot, I have the bullet right here that was lodged inside Mr. Iceburg's body as proof." Lucci lifted up a small plastic bag containing a single pistol bullet.

"How do we even know that bullet is the one inside Principal Iceburg's body?" Ace asked.

"I got this from the hospital he was admitted in, the doctor gave it to me personally. You may ask him if you dare for more proof, or better yet why don't you ask Mr. Iceburg himself if he actually did get shot," Lucci replied to Ace's stupid matters. Ace looked behind Iceburg who nodded. Ace's face fell, he looked towards the case file and quickly browse through it. It seems that everything that's happening is taking him all by surprise. Lucci looked over to Ace and grumbled at him amateur actions.

"Your honor, this is a waste of time," said Lucci losing his patience. "Clearly Kuro is guilty for his action, and we think it's time to decide his punishment right now!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Ace dropped the case file out of shock. "I haven't even cross-examine the witness!"

"And what exactly are you going to cross-examine?" Lucci asked. "There are over 100 witnesses who saw what happened on that day all ranged from students, police officers and staff members of Grand Line High! You're not going to find any contradiction out of that many."

"Okay then let me ask Lieutenant Hina one question, there's something that has been bugging me," Ace requested. "Please your honor."

Judge Rayleigh sighed and nodded. "Okay just one question, and make it quick."

"Thank you your honor," Ace breathed out a relief. "Lieutenant Hina," he called out to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You said that earlier my client intended to shoot himself correct?" Ace asked the lieutenant. Hina nodded. "But surprisingly you said he didn't, care to elaborate me why he didn't?"

"Objection!" Lucci objected in a quieter manner compared to Ace's previous. "This action is your responsibility Portgas, you should be telling us why he didn't do it. And I believe that this case is highly irrelevant to why he shot the principal."

"Oh I think it is Prosecutor Lucci," Ace said back. "My client decide not to kill himself is so because he could re-attain for his sin instead of answering his problem by shooting himself."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucci asked.

"Everything Prosecutor Lucci!" Ace raised his voice. "A man who hand himself in shouldn't be judge as harshly as possible don't you think!" The crowd whispered to each other, it seems that Ace took on the court case, twist it to a new fact and look on how to save Kuro. "According to Article 23 Subparagraph 1 of The Penal Code, criminal offenders who voluntarily surrender can reduce the severity of their sentence!" The crowd grew louder by the sudden statement, surely not many know about this code.

Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel ordering the audience to stay quiet. "Although I have to ask the Defense to please lower his voice, he indeed raised a good statement."

"Is it your honor?" Lucci asked ready to whoop Ace more. "Just because he hand himself in, is it enough to cover for obtaining an illegal firearm, shooting an innocent bystander, assaulting an innocent bystander, and reign terror to a school!"

"Assaulting bystander?" Ace asked. Kuro gulped, he almost forgot that he hit Paula quite severely.

"Stop right there your honor!" Paula stood up from her seat, the crowd are all turning their fixes on her. "Kuro didn't assault me! I slipped and hit my head real hard!"

**Luffy's home**

"Bullshit!!"

"The hell she tripped!!"

**Baratie Restaurant**

"That shitty Kuro hit who now?!"

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"I'm not talking about you Paula-san," Lucci smirked. "I'm talking about one of your student named Wiper." The whole crowd was surprised, even Kuro is surprised too. He almost forgot that before Paula, he hit Wiper for smoking behind the school staff building. Ace better think fast, he can tell from the numbers of muttering and whispers that the crowd is now against Kuro.

"That's right your honor," Lucci continued. "Although Paula LIED about her injury, we better not miss the fact that before her, he assaulted a certain student." Lucci took out a piece of paper from his folder and gave it to the bailiff. "What I'm handing to you now is the victim's testimony about his assault, it clearly tell about what he witnessed before he lost consciousness. It is also signature by the victim himself along with the school doctor as the declaration's witness."

"That Dr. Kureha is so fired!" Iceburg muttered under his breath.

"So let me ask you this your honor," Lucci asked the Judge as he grabbed the document from the bailiff. "Do you want this man to go around attacking innocent bystander again?" Judge Rayleigh inspects the document and read through it over and over. Ace can feel the crowd is against him and Kuro now, Ace must think fast if he need to get away from this problem.

"Why did you hit a student?!" he asked Kuro rather harshly.

"I don't know what I was doing!" Kuro stammered. "It's like as if someone took over me and control my body. I guess the pain and anger I've gone through because of my father and how I've been treated took in control and just do what my dark side desire."

"Yeah sure, that can be used in court," Ace retorted. "I need to think of something if I want to counter this back. Wait a minute…" Ace looked over to Judge Rayleigh, he seems to look like he had finally approve of the given document testimony.

"Hmm… according to this written testimony, it has been officially looked over by the Prosecution Department and agreed to be accepted as evidence by State Law," Judge Rayleigh commented.

"Your honor if I may," Ace raised his hand out. "I have a say about my client's sudden assault." Judge Rayleigh rolled his eyes and indicate Ace to continue. "There's a reason to my client's assault, and that is because he suffered through a psychological trauma when he was at a young age!"

**Luffy's home**

"WHAT!!"

**Baratie Restaurant**

"WHAT!!"

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"WHAT!!"

The crowd looked curiouser and curiouser, where is Ace going now with this statement. That last comment Kuro said just now, Ace could use it. This is Ace's final resort, blame it on the past that traumatized his client into a psychotic rage.

"My client is traumatized when he was at a young age," Ace continued. "Apparently when he was young, he was abused by his father that made him to do those horrendous acts. Apart from that, the way society treated him deepen his wound causing him to feel more angry than ever." The crowd grew louder and louder, some are supports of Ace's statement while others, while most of it is all against him. "I believe that this past action, triggered this poor man to do those attacks. So can we really blame my client for what others have done to him? I mean isn't my client a victim of his past?"

"Objection!" Lucci raised his hand to the Judge. "Surely you're not going to listen to this poor excuse are you Honorable Judge? How many times have we heard this poor excuse over and over in this courtroom? Psychological trauma? Past experience? That did nothing to this man's action for what he had done on that day!"

"Where are you going with this Prosecutor Lucci?" Judge Rayleigh asked.

"I'm saying that we can't use this man's past as an excuse of the present's crime!" Lucci made his point out. "Sure he was abused by his father, but does this man do something about it? He let his dark urge took over him and commit those actions! He knew his past is going to get him one day, and he did nothing to prevent it to happen. He let his dark urge run by committing those crimes!"

"Objection!" Ace objected louder than Lucci's. "My client is traumatized. How could he do something about it when he's a victim?"

"Objection!" Lucci said quietly. "Did he do something about it? Did he try to resist or stop himself?"

"He hand himself in!!" Ace screamed.

"Too late!!" Lucci raised his voice. "By the time he realized his crime, he already commit those crime! This crime can be avoided if only he realized it sooner, but he didn't! Do you know why? I'm willing to bet he wanted it to run by!"

The crowd gasped, even Ace received the full blow from Rob Lucci. Iceburg and Paula looked more scared than ever, the judge seems to be taking in Lucci's side of the argument. Ace is sweating bullets, looks like it really is impossible for him to win against the merciless Prosecutor Rob Lucci after all. And the Judge seems to be favoring him too.

"That's enough!" Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel. "I've heard enough. As the prosecutor pointed out, we could not let any actions from the past get into the actions of the present. The defendant could have avoided his urge, but he chose not to. The defendant may did hand himself in but that does not erase all the other crime he did on that day. This court is in favor of the prosecutor's choice of punishment to the defendant."

Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel once more, his choice has finally decided. The crowd grew louder and louder, they start to begin gossiping about the trial. Ace could feel that he's the one who's beginning to feel faint. Iceburg and Paula have never been shocked ever, they failed to help Kuro.

**Luffy's home**

"WHAT!! ACE LOST!!" Luffy literally fell off back of the couch when he read the news commenter's comment.

"Well it is impossible to win from the beginning after all," Nami pointed out.

"Technically he didn't lose yet," Garp said still looking at the TV screen. "The Judge may say his choice but he didn't declare anything, and the court is not yet adjourned."

"So Ace can still win?" Luffy stuck out from the couch back. "How likely is it? From a scale one to ten, one being the most impossible!"

"Zero," Nami and Garp at the same time.

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"Order! Order!" Judge Rayleigh said slamming his gavel over and over as he tries to keep the crowd to stop talking. "Now that it's almost time to finish, I am willing to hear a passage from each side of the argument before I make my decision."

"I think he pretty much already make his decision," Kalifa commented to the worried Iceburg.

"What are we going to do now?" Paula panickly grabbed Iceburg's tie. "If we don't do something Kuro's going to be in jail for 10 years! We can't fail him now!"

"What can we do!" iceburg slapped Paula''s hand away. "The only thing we can do now is to rely on Ace's final passage to change the judge's mind."

"Which is hopeless may I remind you," Kalifa butted in.

"Stay out of this Kalifa!" Paula shrieked.

"The defense may go first," Judge Rayleigh pointed out to Ace. Ace looked up looking scared as ever, he had never been cornered this bad in courtroom before. I guess this what happens if you come in unprepared on such important case.

"Me? I uhhh well…" Ace stammered. To be honest, Ace could not think of anything else to say, he looked around his surrounding desperate for anything he can use. He seem Lucci waiting by the Prosecutor side looking as emotionless as ever. He see the crowd fixing their angry eyes on him, he can't blame them, after all he is trying to get a "Not Guilty" for a "Guilty" man. He looked over to Paula and Iceburg who are looking at him with those begging eyes. And he can see his own client looking down, ready to accept his fate. Ace couldn't do nothing but feel dejected, he failed to save this poor man from 10 years of imprisonment. Ace looked up with those determined eyes and spoke to the judge.

"Your honor," he said. "Instead of me who would like to recite my last passage, I request my client to take my place instead."

**Luffy's home**

"WHAT!!"

**Baratie Restaurant**

"WHAT!!"

**District Court - ****Courtroom No. 1**

"WHAT!!"

Kuro looked up in surprise, Paula and Iceburg felt like their jaw dropped, while Lucci felt like he's entertained by this action. The crowd grew louder again, Ace is definitely known for pulling up some crazy stunt. Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel repeatedly calming down his spectators.

"Order! Order!" he said. "Mr. Portgas are you serious about this?"

"I stand my claim your honor," Ace said confidently. Kuro pulled over Ace's coat pulling him into his ear level.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Listen," said Ace. "I can't say anything about this. Clearly you're guilty, and the only way you can pull this off is if you say how sorry and serious you are to re-attain your sin. They're not going to take me seriously if I say it, so if you say it, you might be able to pull it off." Kuro released Ace, will this actually work and will be able to convince Judge Rayleigh.

"I don't know what to say," Kuro stuttered.

"Just say what you felt about what you've done," Ace said. "Your fate is decided in your own hand." Kuro looked over to Paula and Iceburg, they egged him to go on. Kuro looked over to his side and can see the shadow of his young self indicating him to do it too. Kuro looked over to Ace, he nodded his approval. "My client agreed to this term your honor," he said to the judge.

"Oh dear," Rayleigh rubbed his head. "This is rather absurd if I say so myself. Ok fine, what do you say to this Prosecutor Lucci?"

"Interesting," he said. "The Prosecutor accepts the Defense's proposal. Let's hear what the defendant has to say." Clearly Lucci has the power to object and to show the judge that this action is meaningless and against the court rule. But sometimes the absurd thing can entertain him, and he definitely would like to see that in action.

"Very well," Judge Rayleigh nodded. "Clahadore Kuro, whenever you're ready."

* * *

SORRY GUYS! I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO STOP THERE FOR NOW, NEXT TIME WE'LL BE SEEING THE RESULT OF KURO'S TRIAL AND HIS JUDGEMENT. APOLOGIES FOR BEING THIS LATE ALONG WITH THE CRAPPY TRIAL. LOL ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, AND WE'LL BE SEEING YOU NEXT TIME. OH AND CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO FINALLY GET THE CROSSOVER FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (MASASHI RANDO IS FROM "PRETTY FACE" BY THE WAY). TILL NEXT TIME, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THANKS.


	18. Arc 3: Loss and victory

Special thanks to "**Kinky-Nami-Lass** " who's willing to read my work, providing some suggestions and re-correcting the mistakes. Huge thanks to my other fans who are willing to beta read my work but I'm afraid I already chose my beta reader.

My apologies to those who find Kuro's trial and the Kuro arc to be rather boring… I know that this is supposed to be a Luffy/Nami fic, but I just can't help but to put, how you say, something different. And beside, I want to tackle many issues that have been affecting schools. I don't want to create a stereotypical high school fanfic, stuff like prom, jocks, cafeteria fight and all the other cliché bull-crap are a no-go for me. I'm going for the unusual topic. Besides, you're expecting Luffy and Nami to fall in love in just 10 chapters or less? No, no, mes amis. We're going to watch and read how their relationship developed in each chapter. That goes well with the other cast and their love interest. Anyway, with no further due, I bring you the next One Piece chapter (the high school one).

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 17: Loss and victory**

"Clahadore Kuro," Judge Rayleigh ordered. "Whenever you're ready..." Kuro stood up from his chair, every motion he made brought tension to the audience, whether they were at home or in the courtroom. Such a turnabout event had never happened in the courtroom before; and another historic chapter would take place that very same day. Kuro took his breath once more, and then he searched behind him. All the people on his side were rooting for him, even the little hallucination of child Kuro, the only sanity of himself that has not been tainted with revenge. Looking up to the honourable judge and started.

"I know that what I did wasn't something that can be forgiven easily," he confessed. "As the prosecutor said, I didn't do anything to fight against my dark desire." The crowd silently gasped, Kuro had pretty much dug his own grave.

"I hurt innocent people," Kuro continued. "I hurt my friends, I hurt the person I love the most, and that hurts me too." For some reason, Paula could sense that Kuro's words were about her. "When I held that gun to my head, I wasn't afraid to pull the trigger and end my life. I wanted to get out of this world, to escape the all bad things I have committed. But then, a miracle occurred." Judge Rayleigh looked at Kuro intensely; it seemed as though the next part captured his interest. "Call it God or whoever you believed in, but he, or she, sent someone to save me in the form of bones."

"Is he talking about Brook?" Paula whispered to Iceburg.

"Not only that, but more miracles occurred," Kuro's tone turned from dark and down into something more light-like. "The people who I thought I hurt stood up before me and offer a helping hand. They could have destroyed my life, but instead, they offered to help me." Down at the audience section, Paula and Iceburg couldn't help but to smile proud. "They told me what life is worth living for. That's when I realized that there are many more wondrous things in life I could live for."

"And what is this wondrous thing that these people talk of Clahadore-san?" Judge Rayleigh asked in pure interest.

"Love and life itself," Kuro said with pure righteousness. "The wondrous things of life that I decided to shield myself from ever since my mother left me. The moment my friends offered me a helping hand; I seen the wondrous things of life, things that I have been missing. I saw just how wonderful being alive is, I am just glad, that on that day, nobody died." The tone Kuro spoke is very optimistic, the once depressed and angry courtroom began to smile and look hopeful.

"That day my eyes cried, but my heart smiled," Kuro prepared for the final blow. "I am glad to be alive. And I am ready to take any punishment the prosecutor or your honourable self will throw at me." The crowd gasped, even Ace tumbled off his chair. Kuro hammered the last nail on his coffin.

"Objection!" Ace shouted returning to his Phoenix Wright frenzy. "The defence requested for a time out!" Ace blabber mouthed on his last comment, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Overruled!" Judge Rayleigh denied to Ace's request. "The defence can not object to the ones own comment. May I remind you that Clahadore-san is speaking in your behalf Mr. Portgas."

"Dammit!" The Judge slammed his gavel warning Ace to watch his language. "Uh, I mean sorry."

"Clahadore-san," Judge Rayleigh turned to Kuro. "You do know what you're saying right?"

"I do your honour," said Kuro. "I don't care if I have to stay in jail for 10 years. I'm just happy to be alive."

"Again! Objection!" Ace stood back up.

"Pipe down Mr. Portgas!" Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel.

**Luffy's home**

"What a turn of events!!" Garp laughed at the TV.

"No!!" Luffy yelled at the TV. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Don't do this to me!!" Luffy panicked, practically chewing on the pillow couch, when, of course, Nami stopped him before he could rip the cotton off.

"Oh well. Too bad Luffy," Nami grinned. Something about that smile bring shiver down Luffy's spine, although this wasn't the first time it ever happen. "Looks like I'll be taking your DS to the pawn shop tomorrow." Luffy froze, his body turned stone stiff. Nami just couldn't stop herself but to laugh looking at Luffy's expression. His grandpa didn't do anything to make him feel better either.

"_DO SOMETHING ACE!!"_

**District Court - Courtroom No. 1**

"_CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" _Ace couldn't bring himself to look up at his client, the judge nor the prosecutor. Never before in this courtroom had someone ever confessed for their crime. _"Why the hell did I even suggest him to do that stupid passage?!"_

"Do you have anything to say about this Mr. Portgas?" Judge Rayleigh asked the panicked attorney.

"Oh sure NOW you tell me I can object!" Ace said out loud rather rudely.

"Moving on…" the Judge muttered.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ace waved his arm around immaturely. "The defence request to drop that passage!"

"Over-ruled!"

"What the hell!"

"One more word out of you Mr. Portgas, you will be held in Contempt of court!" The Judge warned him. Ace shut his mouth off immediately, this is not going to look good on his career. "Clahadore-san; does this mean you're confessing for all of your crime?"

Kuro looked back behind him; the sad eyes coming from Paula weren't exactly what he was expecting. He knew immediately that Paula wouldn't want him to take all of the punishment, but true to his words, Kuro had already decided his fate. He sighed and looked at her apologetically; she could see his answer already.

"Yes, your honour," said Kuro. "I, Clahadore Kuro, confessed to all of my crime on that day."

The crowd murmured silently towards each other, after that heart-warming speech Kuro just gave; in he would still go to jail in the end. Paula buried her face on her hands; she just couldn't bear hearing what Kuro just said. Iceburg looked dejected; he failed to save Kuro from confinement. Ace didn't want to face anybody now; he made a fool of himself and failed his client. Prosecutor Lucci, on the other hand, smirked at the defendant's gesture.

"I see," nodded Judge Rayleigh. "What do you say to this Prosecutor Lucci?"

"The prosecution dropped all charges on Clahadore Kuro."

**Luffy's home**

"WHAT!!"

**District Court - Courtroom No. 1**

"WHAT!!"

The whole courtroom was in a state of shock, never before had Prosecutor Lucci dropped any charges from any defendant he prosecuted. In fact, this had never happened before. Everyone was in a state of disbelief; the audience began to whisper to their neighbour about the turning event. Out of all spectators, Ace was the one most astonished. He looked over to the smiling Prosecutor Lucci, just what was he planning? Could this be another trick he had up his sleeve?

"Order! Order!" Judge Rayleigh calmed his audience. "Prosecutor Lucci; what is the meaning of this?"

"It is exactly what I said your honour," Lucci replied. "The prosecution dropped all charges on Clahadore Kuro."

"Why?"

**Luffy's home**

"Yes! Exactly! Why?" Nami asked the TV.

"Who cares why?!" Luffy laughed at Nami's shocked expression.

**District Court - Courtroom No. 1**

"I don't think that it's valid your honour," Lucci simply said.

"Oh I do think it's valid, Prosecutor Lucci," the Judge replied. "What made you change your opinion?"

"Let's just say that the society has spoken about their opinion of the defendant," said Lucci. "This trial began for the decision on the defendant based of what the society wants of him. And after hearing what the defendant had to say, I believe that the society made their decision of him."

Judge Rayleigh looked over to the crowd; it was true what Prosecutor Lucci had said. After Kuro said his passage and his confession, the audience were touched by Kuro's honesty and his determination for a change.

"And the society has decided to give the defendant a second chance in life," Prosecutor Lucci continued. "The Prosecution accept this request and drop all charges on the defendant." Judge Rayleigh stood in awe; this is indeed a shock to him. Of course Kuro and Ace still couldn't believe the decision.

"Your honour?" Lucci reminded him. "The decision please."

"Huh? What-? Oh, uh yes, right," Judge Rayleigh cleared his throat and looked over to the Prosecutor one last time. "Are you sure about this Prosecutor Lucci?" Kuro looked over to the Prosecutor; he's still not looking at him or anybody else. Kuro tried to read his expression behind that smile, even he can not understand what's going on about that man. Could the act Lucci performing is an act of kindness?

"Positive your honour," he replied.

"Then in that case," Judge Rayleigh announced his verdict. "Clahadore Kuro, I hereby sentence you guilty under the punishment of the defence's request. You are sentenced to prison for one year along with guidance from therapy! Court is now adjourned!" Judge Rayleigh slammed his gavel for one last time declaring that his verdict is absolute.

Kuro couldn't believe the outcome of the trial. The once trial that he thought would be impossible to win made an unexpected turn of event. The crowd cannot believe it either, and it seemed the spectators at home weren't sure, either, how this could happen. But that did not matter at all, to Kuro or anybody else. What matters is that Kuro had won the trial, the judge and the society favoured his side and decides to give him one more chance.

As the crowd cheered on for the honourable judge's decision, he quietly made his exit possibly to return to the place he last visited before entering the courtroom. Rob Lucci also quietly left the courtroom; some of the people who were opposed to Kuro's punishment were glaring and retorting at him as he walked his way out. It's true that this merciless prosecutor had the power to throw Kuro in jail for 10 years, but just for today, he opposed to that decision. Something that not many had ever expected coming in from the gifted prosecutor. Normally Ace would chase after Lucci and question his motive, but this time, he cheered on with the rest of the crowd for his victory.

"Yes!" he said. "Damn! I'm good!"

**Luffy's home**

"What the hell! What the hell! What the hell! What the hell! What the hell! What the hell! What the hell!!" Nami's shriek echoed all over the Monkey D. Household. The once confident girl cowered in fear and disbelief, never in her life she ever pick up the wrong bet.

"Yes! Yes! Hell yeah!!" Luffy cheered on with his grandpa. The two goofy relatives were grabbing each other's hand and twirl around in circle of joy. "Ace won! Ace won! Ace won!!"

"See Nami!! I told you Ace wouldn't lose!" Luffy egged on to his fallen friend. "So... as promised, you owe me..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Nami stood gaining her old self back. "Don't you see anything odd about that trial?" she pointed to the television.

"What about it then?" Garp asked. "That still did not change the fact that you lost your bet with Luffy!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "As promised... you owe me 100,000 beris!" Luffy stuck his hand out demandingly. "Gimme!"

"Now wait just a minute you!" Nami slapped Luffy's greedy hand away. "I am not forking over 100,000 beris to you!"

"Well too bad cause you have to!" Garp stepped in and defend the legal system of their bet. "You lost fair and square! Luffy here won the deal."

"Yeah! I won the deal!" Luffy agreed.

"Shut up boy! Let me handle this!"

"Yes sir."

Nami hated to admit it, but they're right. As promised, she lost on the end of their bet and had no choice but to hand over 100,000 beris to Luffy. She thought for sure that Ace would lose on that trial, but things sure have taken for a spin. Prosecutor Lucci decide to give in and let the defence win, she did not expect that to happen. And now Nami had to fork over all of her savings as part of the bargain.

"Hang on a second!" Nami said trying to think of another solution. "I'm not going to hand over all of my savings!"

"Well i was going to hand over my DS to you if i lose!" Luffy objected. "And you know how expensive that thing is!"

"Oh please," Nami retorted. "It's so overstocked they're trying to get rid of it in EB Games!"

"Nami!!" Luffy whined. "Are you going to hold the end of your bargain or not?"

"HELL NO!!" Nami answered immediately. "I told you! I'm not handing over all of my saving!"

"Then looks like you just have to make up for it!" Garp announced. "If you're not going to fork over 100,000 to Luffy, you'll just have to make up for it with something else." Nami looked at Garp questioningly, there was something odd about that tone when he spoke that sentence. Luffy didn't seem to get the picture as well, he tilted his head sideway.

"What are you talking about Jii-chan?" he asked. "I want Nami's 100,000 beris." Garp hit Luffy's tilting head silencing him before causing Nami to shriek about her savings again.

"So what do you say Nami?" Garp grinned. "I'm sure your mother won't be happy when she hears you playing with your money again."

Something about that grin just give Nami the shiver, Garp was definitely serious about informing Nami's mother. Bellemere will definitely snap if she heard Nami making impossible bets and gambling with her money. Nami could not afford her mother knowing about her secret, she had to do whatever was necessary to prevent her mother from knowing and from Luffy egging for Nami's saving. She had no choice but to comply, after all she did lose on their bet.

"Alright fine! I'll make it up," Nami agreed to Garp's idea. "So what do you have in mind?" she asked looking at the injured Luffy. "It better not have anything to do with us going out on a date!"

"That's more like Sanji-talk if you ask me," Luffy said getting up from his grandfather's assault. "You know what I want, Nami." Nami shook her head not getting any idea what Luffy's talking about, then again she never quite know what he really wants. Luffy sighed, "You know, that thing i always asked you to do when we were in school!"

"Steal the food supplies in the Home Ec department?" Nami asked.

"You want to what!!" Garp screamed at Luffy. Luffy ducked behind the couch before he can feel his grandpa's wrath again. "How many do I have to tell you not to steal food from the Home Ec room or the cafeteria?"

"No! Not that one!" Luffy said behind the couch. "I mean the OTHER one."

"Which other one?" Nami asked frustratingly. "Sneak in to school at night to look for the rumoured ghost?

"You're planning to break into the school at night?" Garp roared at the cowering boy. As a responsible adult and respectable police officer, it is Garp's duty to discipline his grandson. He grabbed Luffy from behind the couch and lifted him up so he could glare at him from eye to eye. Nami noticed that every time she said anything of Luffy's absurd plan it will just angering Garp more, she smiled and prepared something that will snap Garp to the limit.

"No! No! Not that one!" Luffy said frightened from looking at his grandpa's raging eyes. "I mean the one that I always ask you to do with me but you keep saying no."

"What you had in mind better not be something that will make me throw you out of this window!" Garp pointed to the bulletproof window.

"Of course not Jii-chan..." Luffy said in fear. "Tell him Nami!!" Nami looked at the desperate and feared expression on Luffy's face, as a friend she should stop playing around with him. But as a gambler who just loses the end of their bet, Nami prepared for the final blow as a sign of revenge for her loss.

"Oh THAT one," Nami faked the surprised tone. "You mean the one where we should do it together and lose our **virginity**?"

**Defendant Lobby No. 4**

"I can't believe you actually pulled that off!!" Paula exclaimed in relief.

"I know!" Ace nodded. "Maybe I do have what it takes to be a great attorney, just like Phoenix Wright!" Ace smiled proudly to his former teachers and principal, but they don't seem like they were pleased about his cocky attitude.

"I'm not talking about you!" Paula pushed Ace away. She walked forward to the newly freed Kuro sitting down on the lobby couch; it seemed that he was not yet to be taken into police custody. "Kuro," she said towards her old friend. "I'm so happy that you didn't end up getting imprisoned for 10 years."

"Of course he won't Paula," said Iceburg. "It's not like he killed anyone. Did you?" After hearing the news that Wiper was previously assaulted, Iceburg wondered if Kuro did hide a skeleton in his closet.

"Of course not," Kuro laughed. Paula's joy rose for the very first time when she saw him laugh, watching the previously traumatized man finally have a laugh brought a smile to Paula. She's just glad that the Kuro she always wanted to get along with is back.

"I just can't believe what you said up there," said Ace. "Were you actually willing to take those 10 years punishment? Or was that part of your plan?" Everyone turned to Kuro for an answer, what he said inside the court did raise some questions for the people who are on his side.

"I meant what I said," he replied. "What I did was indeed horrid and unforgivable, even if I'm imprisoned for 10 years, I'm just happy to be alive and feel life to the fullest." He smiled again looking at the people who stood by his side (minus Brook and Kalifa), from the bad till the ugly. "And I have you all to thank, if it wasn't for you. I would be dead by now wallowing in my grave. I owe you my life." Kuro bowed his head down, paying his respect to the people who believed in him and want him to change for the better.

Iceburg held Kuro's shoulder and look at him warmly, and for once Kuro feel warmth from the elderly man. "There's nothing to be formal about Kuro," he said. "I'm your boss and it's my responsibility for what happen to you when you work under me. And your job will be waiting for you once you're out of jail."

"Thank you Iceburg-san," Kuro smiled and nodded approvingly. He took Iceburg's hand and shook it, feeling very glad to finally have a father-figure he can count on.

"Clahadore Kuro." Lieutenant Hina called out from the end of the lobby. The group looked over to the tough but cute policewoman, they all understood what her presence mean. "It's time to go," she said.

"I understand," Kuro said to her. He turned towards his friends once more and gave them a farewell smile. "Come visit me ok?"

"That will be the only meeting I won't cancel," Iceburg promised. Behind her boss, Kalifa rolled her eyes irritably.

"Kuro-chan," Paula approached her childhood friend. "Just hang in there okay, I promise I'll visit you everyday." Kuro nodded approvingly, he took his hand out for a final shake, but to his surprise she slapped his hand away and kissed him instead.

"Eh?" Kalifa looked at them bug-eyed.

No one in that lobby expected Paula to kiss Kuro, but it seems no one took it as a big deal. Iceburg sighed and shook his head while smiling lightly, Lieutenant Hina, on the other hand, lightly grumbled and look over at her watch. Ace just watched the whole awkward scenery from the side and didn't seem to join in the atmosphere at all. The couple broke off seconds later, Kuro's blushing like mad while Paula seemed to be taking this normally.

"Wha--Wha--Wha--What was that about?" he stuttered looking away from his childhood crush.

"Now you have more reason to live right?" she smiled. Kuro, who was never good with girls, shook his head around nervously trying not to make any contacts with Paula. He turned around and shift to Lieutenant Hina by the door.

"Le--Le--Let's go Lieutenant," Kuro said to her. Hina sighed and pull his arm to the door leaving the courtroom. Kuro turned around one last time; Iceburg and Ace were already waving him off. Paula, on the other hand, blew him a kiss and winked him.

"I'll see you real soon Kuro-chan!" she said. Kuro felt very faint, if he were to die, he could at least die as a happy man. Hina sensed the awkward tone behind her; in order to avoid it, she dragged Kuro forcefully out of the door.

"You people make Hina sick," she murmured outside of the door. The door closed off leaving Hina and Kuro out of sight, but not forever. At least for today and for now, the horrible school incident in Grand Line High had finally come to a close. And for Clahadore Kuro too, who had finally found the joy in life and the reason for him to live on.

"I guess that's it then," said Iceburg. "Looks like things can finally back to normal."

"I think it's time to re-open the school again Iceburg-san," added Kalifa. Iceburg sighed thinking back at the enormous paperwork he had to go back to.

"I guess so," he agreed. "Those kids are having too much free time on their hand anyway; it's time to return to school." He took a step forward and walked off from Ace and Paula. "Come Kalifa," he called or his secretary. "We have plenty of work to do."

"Yes Iceburg-san," she smiled. For Kalifa, who was sick of doing all of Iceburg's work, she was glad that the hardworking and responsible Iceburg was finally back. The two partners left the lobby leaving the room with only none other than Clahadore Kuro's lover and Monkey D. Luffy's older brother.

"So…" Ace said walking towards Paula. "What's your plan tonight?"

"I don't know," Paula giggled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Booze and food at the usual?" Ace asked the recited line. Paula smiled and walked out towards the door, Ace picked up his briefcase and follow momentarily.

"Ok but you're paying," she said opening the door for Ace.

"Oh come on," he whined. "I didn't get paid for freeing your boyfriend and now you want me to…" Ace stopped midway when he felt a sudden familiarity presence hanging in the air. Paula looked at Ace strangely, he seemed to be in deep thoughts. If only he did this earlier while he was out defending Kuro, maybe he'll look more professional-like.

"You ok?" she asked worried. Ace brushed the déjà vu feeling off and walked out the door that Paula opened for him.

"Sorry about that," he said. "For a second there I thought I heard my grandpa yelling or something."

**Dr. Hiruluk's clinic**

"Ow! Ow! OW!!" Luffy winced every time the doctor dove the needle on his head.

"Don't be such a baby! Take it like a man!" Nami encouraged Luffy.

"Easy for you to say!!" Luffy yelled from the patient bed. "You're not the one who was flung to the 'bulletproof' glass and need to get stitches on their head!"

Nami admitted, she did think that she went too far with the jokes and all. In fact, knowing Garp and his motto of putting violence on Luffy for discipline, she should expect that he was serious enough to throw Luffy to the so-called "bulletproof" glass. She just never thought that using the joke of taking Nami's virginity was a serious matter for Garp, but at least she's glad that Garp respect Nami's purity and wish for her to retain it.

"Hold still boy!" Dr Hiruluk ordered to the squirming Luffy.

"It hurts like hell doctor!" Luffy whined. "Can't you put morphine on my head or something?" Dr. Hiruluk stopped stitching Luffy's head and looked at him stupidly; Nami had the same face expression as the doctor. Luffy looked at the two people questioningly, it took him ten seconds till he figured out what they're looking at him for. "It's not safe is it?" he asked.

"YOU'LL DIE!!" The two people yelled at him.

"Oh," Luffy replied idiotically. "Can't you do something about the pain?"

"Well I can subscribe you to medicinal marijuana," Dr. Hiruluk wondered while continuing to stitch Luffy's head.

"Whoa no way doc!" Luffy immediately refused. "My grandpa will kill me if I take drugs! Literally!"

"Subscribe it Luffy!" Nami pestered. "You don't have to take it; you can give it to me!" Luffy looked at Nami with disgust, Dr. Hiruluk shook his head in shame. Nami covered her mouth realizing what she said didn't sound the way she wanted it to sound like. "So I can sell it!!" she corrected. "Not so I can take it myself!"

Dr. Hiruluk chose to ignore the young "drug addict", she looked over to Luffy and tell him what every doctor should say to their worried patient. "You'll be fine boy," Dr. Hiruluk said. "Your stitches aren't going to hurt that bad. But why did you grandpa flung you to a window?" Normally he wouldn't ask questions to how their patient got those serious injuries, but curiosity struck him.

"Nami here lied to him saying that we're going to have sex!" Luffy pointed accusingly to Nami. Dr. Hiruluk nearly screwed up with the stitching there when he heard the "S" word, Nami's face turned bright red; she should've known that Luffy would embarrassingly blurt the info out.

"Well," Dr. Hiruluk spoke up breaking the embarrassing tension. "You shouldn't be playing with people's mind like that ojō-san especially with the high rate of pregnant teenagers these days."

"You got evidence to back that up sensei?" Nami challenged the doctor's acclaim. Dr. Hiruluk stood silent; for once he tried to look smart only to be back fired by a teenager.

"So how are you going to pay for the stitches boy?" Dr. Hiruluk asked another off-topic question.

"My insurance will cover it," said Luffy picking up his nose lazily. It seemed that he's used to with the pain now that he got it off his mind.

"You don't have insurance Luffy," Nami corrected him. "I'll pay for it, it's my fault anyway." It was rare for Nami to be generous, but in this case, she felt responsible for the pain she caused to Luffy. Either that or so she could avoid another lecture from her mother.

"Actually this one's on me kids," Dr. Hiruluk offered. Luffy and Nami looked over to the doctor surprised, never have they seen a doctor who's willing to drop the medical fee. Dr. Hiruluk knew these two teens, judging from all the stories his son told him, he is sure of his deduction. "Think of it as my gratitude for being friends with my son."

The two friends looked each other questioningly. "Who's your son?"

**Usopp's home**

Chopper sneezed suddenly losing his balance of the Wii fit mat, Usopp laughed at his little friend as he tried to get up.

"This is hard," Chopper muttered.

"It's not easy for a first timer," Usopp laughed as he hopped on the mat. "So did you see the trial yesterday?"

"Yeah I did actually," Chopper replied while adjusting his pink hat. "Sanji's acting really nice to me for some reason," he said as he recalled the night before. Last time he checked Sanji doesn't look like the type who accept homeless. Usopp, knowing Sanji since middle school, found this action to be quite out of character.

"Well that's rare," he said. "He's usually nice after he scored with a girl. What did you do?" he asked curiously towards the little man.

"Nothing," Chopper shrugged. "I didn't hook him up with a girl or anything."

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji quickly looked away from his date as he sneezed quite loudly in the quiet atmosphere cafe. His date looked at him with quite concern.

"Sorry about that," Sanji turned back around prospering a full smile. "Someone must be talking about me behind my back," he joked around.

**Back at Usopp's**

"I mean the only girls I know is Nami, Vivi and Kaya," he said while trying to keep the Wii remote on his hoof.

"Oh yeah Kaya..." Usopp muttered lifelessly. Chopper looked at Usopp thinking that there's something more that he's not telling him based on that tone.

"Yes, Kaya," Chopper raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing, nothing," he replied with his usual tone. "I'm just saying Kaya, that's all." Chopper knew that Usopp had a thing for Kaya, he was usually sensitive whenever her name was brought up.

"Come to think of it, didn't Kaya like Kuro-sensei or something?" Chopper asked bluntly.

"Yes! Yes she does! OK! Are you happy now?!" he replied with a strong tone of hate. His action took Chopper by surprise; he jumped off the couch dropping the Wii remote. Chopper never saw Usopp this mad before, he's usually kind and friendly. Then again, every human being has the emotion of hate and anger. Usopp, realizing his outburst, calmed himself down apologising to the little guy from snapping at him like that. "Sorry, I kind of snapped there."

"What was that about?" Chopper asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I talked to Kaya earlier based on yesterday's trial, and she was stoked."

"Stoked about what?" Chopper asked not getting where he's going at.

"About the outcome of Kuro's trial!" Usopp said raising his voice again. Chopper moved away from Usopp further fearing for Usopp to snap at him again. "She was so happy that he got off with only one year!" Chopper knew well that Usopp never like Kuro, especially because of the whole ordeal with the school shooting and all.

"I'm not taking Kaya's side or anything but I think one year of prison suits him best," Chopper claimed his opinion. "10 years is too much. I mean it's not like he killed anyone."

"You're missing the point!" Usopp said with more of a comedic tone. "I mean this guy shot Iceburg and whacked Wiper!"

"They seemed to be OK with it," said Chopper.

"Well I'm not!"

"You're not the one was shot or whacked!"

"I can't believe this!" Usopp threw the Wii remote to the other couch, regretfully he missed and it fell down hard. "First Kaya, and then you. Am I the only one who think Kuro should go to jail for more than a year?"

"Apparently yes," Chopper talked back. "The guy's clearly guilty only for attempt of murder, one year of therapy and jail should be enough for him. Everyone think so too, didn't you hear the speech he said on the last 5 minutes of the trial?"

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Usopp said with disgust.

"Kaya and i didn't think it is," Chopper retort back.

"Kaya's going on a Kokonoe Rin complex right now so just give her some time," Usopp replied back. Chopper's ready to take on Usopp's argument one last time, but something about the sentence he spoke didn't make sense to him.

"I'm sorry Koko-wha?" he asked. Usopp rolled his eyes and pick up the Wii remote he dropped earlier.

"You know what forget it! We're here to have fun so let's forget about Kuro and yesterday's trial," Usopp sat down pointing to the television with the little handheld white gadget.

**Back to Luffy and Nami**

"That guy was Chopper's dad?" Luffy asked walking down towards the route to his little home. "Who would've thought?" The image of a grown deer standing on two feet wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase, which represented his idea of Chopper's dad, disappeared from the imaginative boy's head.

"That was so embarrassing," Nami muttered thinking back to the event of the clinic.

"Which one? The one where I said that you mentioned your "we were having sex lie" or the one where you asked for the wacky tobacky?" Luffy asked poking his bandaged head.

"The one with the... Stop that!!" She was going to answer Luffy's question with a light jab to the stomach, but she couldn't just let him poke his injured head. "You're going to rip the stitches." Luffy crossed his arms while pouting to Nami. Nami took his action to be rather offensive and state her reason. "Don't give me that look! I'm just looking after your own safety!"

"Well obviously this wouldn't happen if only you didn't act like a sore loser!" Luffy continued to look away with a sour face. Nami rolled her eyes and put on a quite unusual look of her face, something that is along the innocent look.

"Can we not bring that up?" Nami asked with her fake innocent face. "I feel terrible, and I did say I'm sorry."

"Wrong guy, Nami," Luffy replied still not looking at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot," she said using her usual monotone. "OK Luffy I'll do it."

"Do what?" he asked.

"I'll tutor you." Luffy stopped on his track, he turned around facing her with that trademark smile and bright eyes that can light up the darkest cave in the world.

"Really!! You mean it? Seriously?" he asked with much excitement.

"No I won't! I'll date you instead. Of course I mean it!!" she replied crossing her arm. "But only until school start again."

"Yatta!!" Luffy jumped in excitement and joy.

The boy shook with joy, this could finally be the chance for him to get those high grades and graduate with his friends. Luffy cheered by himself loudly on the street, some of the onlookers who were passing by looked at him oddly. One mother dragged her child away from the scene and told her child not to look at the strange boy. Nami covered her face with her hand not wanting to face the more embarrassment Luffy giving her.

"Nice one boy!" a random and kind stranger congratulate Luffy. "You got a date with that chick?"

"No, even better! She's tutoring me!" Luffy answered excitingly. "Yeah!!" The kind stranger could only just look and walk away from Luffy's scene after muttering "weirdo" to the jumpy boy.

"Come on Luffy!" Nami could do nothing but take him by the hand and drag Luffy off the street. "I never thought I will be saying this but," Nami sighed looking back at Luffy poking his bandaged head again. "I hope school will start soon."

* * *

SIGH... BIG BIG SORRY FOR YOU GUYS!! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED AND I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO BORING!! ON THE OTHER HAND, I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN THIS TIME SINCE I FINALLY GRADUATE FROM MY UNI SO EXPECT SOME REAL GOOD QUALITY FANFIC SOON. FOR MORE INFO, HEAD ON TO MY PROFILE WHERE'S THERE WILL BE NEWS UPDATE ON MY CURRENT STATUS. SO FOR NOW I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THIS, EXPECT NEXT CHPATER REAL SOON. THANKS AGAIN EVERYBODY.

P.S - HOW AWESOME WAS THE OLYMPIC'S CLOSING CEREMONY?


	19. Arc 3: Nami's plan

Don't say anything, just let me deliver this to you guys.

_Italic words_ are inner thoughts.

Disclaimer: one piece belong to eiichiro oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 18: ****Nami's plan**

"Alright sit down," Nami pointed to the other side of the desk. Luffy sat down excitedly, waiting patiently for Nami to start her lecture. Textbooks, notebooks and folders were spread around the desk, ready to be opened and read anytime. "Now what do you want to study first?" she asked her 'student'.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You're the tutor, you tell me." Nami slammed her hands down hard on the table giving Luffy a quick jump. She fumed steam from her nostril indicating her loss of patience for the slow boy.

"Luffy!" she said. "I don't have time for this! I have to go to work in an hour!"

"You work?" Luffy asked completely oblivious to Nami's work uniform. Nami hung her head low with those red demonic eyes that looked like they would claw Luffy's face off his head. Before she could do so, she calmed herself down taking deep breaths and counting prime numbers in her head. After 5 minutes or so, she looked up at Luffy with a slightly calmer face.

"Ok, let's see," she said while browsing through Luffy's last year report card. "Let's start with the hardest subject." She lifted up a textbook and shoved it into Luffy's face. "Math"

"Aww I don't want to do math," Luffy whined and slump down his chair. "Can't we do something else?" Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy's lazy attitude and grumbled quietly under her breath. She flung the book down the table and pick up another textbook.

"Ok, how about English?" Nami lift up a textbook that has the picture of Statue of Liberty on the cover. Luffy, instead of feeling interested or motivated, just looked at the Statue of Liberty on the cover and pointed at the face.

"Is that supposed to be a guy or a girl? I can't really tell," Luffy curiously asked Nami. Nami couldn't take anymore of Luffy's antics; she snapped at his remark and slammed the English textbook hard on his face.

"Tell you what Luffy!" Nami yelled at him. "Why don't you tell me the answer when you're ready to study?!" With no further a due, Nami picked up her bag and left the humble Monkey D. residence to work. She tried to be nice and was willing to sacrifice her free time to help him, and yet he's too oblivious to realize that.

**Nami's work place**

Nami stood there by the "Ralph Lauren" section hoping that customers would be around to buy the fragrances product. As a part time worker, Nami worked in a department store as a fragrance consultant, her job included selling fragrances product to customers and customer services. The work could get boring, but at least the pay is good and Nami prefer to do this rather than flipping burgers.

"_I swear!"_ Nami thought to herself. "_That boy just…_ Shoplifter!!" Nami pointed out to the young woman down the "Hugo Boss" section. Upon hearing Nami's outburst, the woman grabbed two bottles or so and dash through the crowding people. She tried to disappear into the crowd, but it did not fool the experience security guard. The young security man jumped into the hoard of crowd and simply grabbed the woman who shoplifted all those perfumes.

"Ma'am," said the security guard gently. "May I please ask you to come with me for a few minutes?" The woman had no choice but to comply, she bowed her head down and followed the escorting security guard.

"Nice catch Kaku," said Nami giving him the thumbs up. He replies by smiling at her and escort the shoplifting woman to the head department's office. _"Stupid idiot Luffy!"_ Nami continued her inner thoughts rambling. _"I tried to be nice, but nooooo… he just had to ask if the statue of liberty was a woman or a man! It's clearly a man Luffy!!"_

"Namizou," Nami's superior called upon approaching her.

Nami sighed and break out from her inner thought rambling. "My name is Nami, Lola. Not Namizou. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"My apologies Namizou," she said not realizing the name she just called. "It's just stuck to me you know."

Nami rolled her eyes in response and asked her. "What do you want Lola?"

"I'm worried of you Namizou," she replied to Nami's question. "Today you haven't been selling any fragrances at all. All you did all day were looking around for shoplifters."

"Well why not?" she asked rudely. "I mean, I am helping didn't I? I spotted 10 shoplifters today, giving that security guard Kaku something to do today!"

"But that's not your job Namizou," said Lola. "You're supposed to help the customers; all you did today is piling up all the work to Marguerite. And you know she's still new." Lola pointed to the counter showing Nami the young and new Marguerite having trouble with the cash register. Nami can see the disgruntled customers waiting behind the counter, and that only pressured the new worker even more.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Nami sighed. "I'll go and help Marguerite." Lola smiled feeling proud of herself for handling her junior.

Nami slipped in behind Marguerite and commence to work on the cash register. As she did so, Marguerite assisted by packaging the customer's bought product. The two commenced to do the same work repeatedly for about 10 minutes or so, until the store was quiet again.

"Thanks for your help Nami-san," Marguerite thanked her co-worker kindly.

"No problem, I'm outta here," she said quickly leaving the counter.

"Ah! Wait," Marguerite followed her. "Don't leave me, I don't know how to handle the register properly."

"Well that's none of my problem now is it?" Nami snapped. Marguerite was taken aback by Nami's rude outburst; usually Nami's not this mean, according to Marguerite. Quickly realizing her own mistake, Nami quickly apologized to her co-worker. "I'm sorry Marguerite," she said. "I just have something on my mind right now."

"Did it have something to do with this man name Luffy?" she asked.

"Yes it does actually, it IS about him. He just… Wait!" Nami stopped to think. "How did you know about Luffy?"

"Well you were muttering his name out loud," Marguerite confessed. Nami held his head in shame feeling embarrassed of her own action. She may have spoken his name now and then during her inner thoughts. "Who is he? Your boyfriend Nami-san?" she asked.

"Pfft! As if," Nami rolled her eyes irritatingly. "He's just an old friend who wants me to tutor him. And when I finally have the patient to tutor him, he just slumped around not having the nerve to actually study! What a waste of my time!"

"Well teaching is not exactly an easy task," Marguerite said to Nami. "You have to be patient and know how to connect with your student." Nami nodded understanding what Marguerite was talking about, she knows that she had to be patient and understanding to Luffy. This is why it's so difficult for her, because she lacks those requirements. She's impatient, especially when it comes to Luffy. "Might I ask of how important it is for you to tutor this Luffy fellow?" Marguerite asked another question.

"Very important," said Nami. She can't stress enough of how important it is for her to hold the end of her bargain. She wouldn't want another one hour of lecture from her mother, she is one of those people she's afraid of in this world. "Why you ask?" she asked the curious staff.

"I suggest you should get a bunch of his friends to help you tutor him," Marguerite suggested.

"Luffy's friends? Why should I ask them?" Nami asked.

"Well they obviously are very close to this Luffy fellow, and maybe know a thing or two on how to tutor him," Marguerite explained her theory. Nami opened her mouth prepare to tackle that statement, but she immediately shut it. She looked like she's in deep thoughts, it's as if she's going to use Marguerite's idea and tweak it a little so that she will drop all of her responsibility of tutoring Luffy to his friends.

"That's a great idea Marguerite," Nami said enthusiastically. "I can just sit back while Luffy's friends tutor him in my place."

**Back at Luffy's home**

"Boy! There are two things you need to know about Nami! And I don't think you need me to tell you that!" Garp scold the poor young man. After telling to his grandpa that he drove Nami away, Garp just couldn't sit there and let Nami waste her time on Luffy. And so he need to drill Luffy's mind that Nami is sacrificing her time for him and he need to take it seriously and made every of her time is worthwhile.

"I think you do Jii-chan because I don't know what's going on her mind," Luffy confessed easily. Irritated by his own grandson, Garp landed a blow on Luffy's cranium leaving him a huge bump straight on his head.

"You're her childhood friend for 17 years for God's sake! You should know about her!" Garp scold Luffy once again. "But just in case, I'll remind you anyway." Garp cleared his throat while making sure that his grandson was paying close attention to him. "Nami's family is quite poor. She has to work so that she can help her mother and earn herself some pocket money. While doing that, she's studying hard to get good grades while coming over here and making sure you can stand on your own two feet!"

"Yeah I know that," Luffy nodded. "Why are you telling me this stuff though?"

"Read between the lines you big oaf!" Garp uppercut his grandson off the sofa. "She has a lot of things on her mind right now! Not to mention that the economy is really low at this moment, she has to work even harder. But still, you…" he pointed to Luffy. "As her best friend must help her anyway you can!"

"I don't think she needs my help, Jii-chan," Luffy said rubbing his sore chin. "I'm the one who needs her help."

"That's the thing right there!" Garp pointed to Luffy's nose roughly. "You're too dependent on her and can't do things by yourself! If you want to help her, you can start by doing things by yourself and not wasting her time! She's nice enough to agree to tutor you…"

"Actually she's doing it because she lost her bet remember?" Luffy reminded his grandpa that fateful day.

"Don't interrupt me boy," Garp judo chopped his grandson's head lightly. "But still, when she tutors you, you pay attention! Don't waste anymore of her time, she's in a lot of pressure as she is. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Luffy muttered. Truth to be told, he had no idea why he suddenly feel so un-motivated when Nami tried to tutor him earlier. But thinking about the words Cobra told him earlier back reminded Luffy why it's important for him to get his act together. The next time Nami's coming over, Luffy's ready to hit the books.

**Nami's home**

Nami flopped on her bed feeling exhausted after standing in the fragrance sections of the department store for 5 hours straight. Her feet were sore and killing her softly, not to mention she would have to work again tomorrow. Nami wanted to get rid of that thought, doing the same routine just frustrated her even more. Apart from that, she received good news from her new co-worker which will solve her Luffy problem easily. The time ticked to 8:00 PM, without wasting anytime she grabbed her mobile phone and dialled the first name that could cover for her on the next day.

**Baratie Restaurant**

"Hey Duval, get your ass here now!!!" Sanji yelled out loud once he sticks his head in the kitchen door. Unfortunately for Sanji, there was no reply from Duval, his presence in the kitchen is also missing. Sanji looked around the kitchen one more time for one last check, he's nowhere in sight. "Where the hell is that idiot?" Sanji asked a random kitchen handler.

"He's on his break," one of the part timer replied.

"What!" Sanji yelped. "Break? We don't do breaks!!"

"Only for you maybe," one of the cook laughed. "You are the Assistant Head Chef." The kitchen roared of laughter, Sanji grabbed his head feeling irritated at his master's rule to the employees.

"That old fart is too lenient," he murmured. Wasting no time he picked up the nicely packaged food box on the front counter and dash out of the restaurant. Usually Duval's in charge of the restaurant delivery, his motorbike driving skill is relatively fast. And his above average body size can scare the living daylight to anyone who's dare to phone order and refuse to pay. But this time Duval is missing, Sanji left no choice but to run and deliver it himself.

"Ah young black leg master," a handsome man by the outside customer table called out to Sanji. That familiar voice got Sanji's attention, he stopped and looked over to one of the customer table. There he saw an above average size man sitting on a table with a cute woman, who felt very uncomfortable around the big man. "It's me, handsome, would you like to join me and Miss Nia Teppelin here?" he asked. Sanji groaned and dashed through that table looking angry as ever.

"Please excuse us Miss Nia," Sanji smiled dragging the big man from afar distance. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Duval.

"Getting a date, I think she likes me," Duval smiled pointing to the woman just now. Sanji looked over, he caught the young woman chatting happily with another man who just came by.

"Yeah, I'm sure she digs you," Sanji sarcastically remarked. "Listen Duval…"

"Please young black leg master," he interrupted. "Call me handsome now." Sanji rolled his eyes and kicked Duval's chin out of irritation.

"The hell I will!!" Sanji yelled. "Just because you had that plastic surgery you don't have to act so full of yourself. And you better stop flirting with girls who are way out of your league, you're just embarrassing the restaurant."

"Mmm… What was that?" Duval asked looking away from the pocket mirror he took out. "I'm handsome you say?"

"Gimme that!!" Sanji snatched the pocket mirror. "Here, make yourself useful and deliver these order in less than 10 minutes!" Sanji growled handing Duval the packed food box.

"Roger that," Duval saluted grabbing the food box. Annoying he may be, but Duval have high respect for Sanji and will never turn down an order from the Assistant Head Chef. "Let's meet each other again Miss Nia," Duval whistled and winked at the previous girl he tried to woo. However, since Duval is still recovering his face control from the operation, his attempt for a wink looked more like it frightened her.

"Just go already!!" Sanji throw the pocket mirror back to Duval's head. Sanji waited as Duval dashed off, making sure that he's not harassing anymore of the customer. Feeling satisfied for keeping his subordinate in line, Sanji walked back in the kitchen to continue his daily work.

"Assistant Head Chef," one of the waiters poked his head in the kitchen. "You got a phone call."

"Tell him that I'm busy," Sanji replied feeling stressed out.

"It's from Nami," he said back knowing that Sanji won't refuse a phone call from a girl. Sanji dropped the cooking utensil immediately and grabbed the phone off the front door waiter.

"Nami-san!!!" he reverted back to his playboy nature. "What can I do for you today?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" the phone spoke.

"I can make time for you my dear," Sanji replied feeling delighted where this is going.

"Good, come tomorrow at 2:00 PM in Luffy's house. And bring your school books," she said quickly before hanging up.

"It's a date my sweet…Luffy?"

**Zoro's home**

"Forget it!" Zoro scowled at his handheld mobile phone. "I have plans tomorrow, and I'm not planning to waste my day tutoring him."

"Oh yeah sure, I'm pretty sure you have a tight schedule tomorrow," Nami sarcastically remarked. "What do you do on your daily basis again? Sleep? Hitting the gym? Sleep some more? Dating Robin-sensei?"

"Listen here you!" Zoro raised his voice. "I'm not taking your place to tutor Luffy, got it! It's not my job in the first… Robin? Why did you mention her?"

"I'm just pulling your ass Zoro!" Nami said back feeling irritated. "OK, listen," she said calming down. "What do I have to do to ask you to tutor Luffy for me?"

"Nothing!" he replied. "There are some things that you have to do by yourself. It's your fault to make that stupid bet anyway."

"… How did you know?" Nami asked.

"Luffy told me, so don't you place this responsibility on me now!" he harshly replied.

"I'm not putting this ONLY on you," Nami muttered. "There's going to be a couple more people doing it WITH you." Zoro didn't like the way she raised her voice on those two words, not only he'll stuck with Luffy, but he had to be patient with someone like Sanji too.

"I'm hanging up," he said feeling tired of Nami. Out of all of Luffy's friends, Zoro's the only one who's dare to stand up against and never to befall on Nami's demands. For Nami to demand Zoro for assistance, she must see things into a different approach.

"OK, OK, wait, wait," Nami said frantically on the other line. "How would you like to have your own fake ID?" Zoro's finger froze before he pressed the red button on his cellular phone, the idea of having a fake ID got him interested.

"I'm listening," he said.

"You do this for me," she said. "And I will get you a fake ID. What do you say?"

"Thinking," Zoro replied. He was about to say yes immediately, but knowing Nami, he should caution himself. Nami's the type who can tie a collar and a leash on your neck, he had to caution himself so he won't fall to become her personal slave. "What's the catch?" he asked her.

"One hour everyday for one week just to tutor Luffy," she said simply. "No strings attached."

"Too much," he replied. "I'll do it for 4 days only."

"Good enough," Nami gave up. "Start tomorrow, and you better take this seriously." Feeling tired of negotiating with Zoro, Nami quickly hang up before she bid goodbye. "Oh God I can't stand him!" she grumbled.

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV feeling less annoyed at the annoying actor on the TV. "If she's so worried, she should tutor him herself," he muttered.

**Usopp's room**

"Nami?" Usopp asked to his mobile phone. "It's almost 9 o'clock, can it wait till tomorrow?"

"9 o'clock is still too early for bed, especially for you," Nami replied still feeling angry because of Zoro.

"I know," Usopp replied. "I'm watching Higurashi right now, so call me back tomorrow." The TV played the violent anime on screen displaying the splattered blood, definitely a guilty pleasure for someone like Usopp.

"I need to talk to you now!" Nami said not letting Usopp go. "Stop watching that violent freak show and listen to me for a sec!" Usopp had no choice but to put the TV on mute, he already saw the episode anyway so it wouldn't care much to him.

"Alright what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to come over to Luffy's tomorrow and tutor him," she said it bluntly.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Me tutor Luffy? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm too busy to do it so you, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper would have to take my place for it," she replied.

"Did Luffy know about this? And what did the other guys said?" he asked watching the mute anime show.

"They said yes," she answered quickly.

"Well let me be the first to say no then," he replied. "I'm not exactly a teacher material."

"Well neither the rest of them but you don't hear them complaining," she lied knowing Zoro and Sanji are probably racking their heads now.

"Whatever," Usopp replied. "I'm still saying no." It's a mini vacation till the school is re-open and Usopp wanted to avoid the subject of school as much as he can. He know well that once school starts, he would barely have enough time to watch all the anime and play all the games he want.

"What if I give you Kaya's phone number?" Nami offered Usopp. She knows that he had sort of a little crush on her, this can be a good use to manipulate Usopp. "Will you still do it?"

"I already have her e-mail, that's good enough for me," Usopp replied proudly putting the voice back on the television. He talked to her constantly on an online chat so having her phone number won't change much for him.

"Dammit!" Nami muttered. "OK, how about if I fix you guys up on a date then?" The word 'date' picked up Usopp's attention, images of him holding hands with Kaya on a shopping mall rushed through his head. The quick thoughts of that bring red stripes on his face and a small drip of drool on his mouth.

"… You can do that?" Usopp asked putting the anime on mute again. Nami noticed the change of tone on Usopp's voice. She smiled, she got Usopp wrapped on her manipulating fingers.

**Chopper's room**

The youngest member of Luffy's group is sleeping soundly in the comfort of his own bed. His room is not that big or too small, but it's filled with many different kind of books. Ranging from medicals all the way to graphic novels, the boy had open himself to the world of teenagers. While the boy is quietly sawing log in his dream, the phone rang interrupting his dream. Out of instinct, Chopper's hand moved to the table picking up his cellular phone.

"Hello? Nami," Chopper groggily said. "It's 9 o'clock at night, and I'm sleepy…"

"My God…" she said on the other line of the phone. "You're the first person I know who sleep this early on a vacation."

"Some of us here don't sleep at 12 or 1 AM," Chopper yawned. "Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"I'll be quick then," Nami sighed. "I want you to come to Luffy's home tomorrow and tutor him. You have nothing else to do tomorrow anyway right?"

"Why would I want to tutor Luffy?" Chopper asked feeling sleepy again.

"Cause I will call you again in the next 10 minutes and so forth until you said yes," Nami threatened Chopper's time of slumber. "Would you like that?"

"Big deal, I'll just turn off my mobile," Chopper replied.

"Then in that case I will call your house phone," Nami said feeling confident and not ashamed of herself. "Your dad is on the clinic anyway, I know he's not going to be home."

"…You're a horrible woman," Chopper mumbled. "Fine I'll go, just don't call me again tonight."

"Excellent. Goodnight then Chopper," said Nami in a fake cutesy voice. "Don't let the boogieman eats you."

Chopper rolled his eyes and quickly hangs up his mobile phone. "What the hell is a boogieman?" Chopper asked looking at the weird figure that is approaching him silently.

**Back to Nami's**

"Finally," Nami sighed lying back on the bed. Her mission had finally finished and now she's good for takeoff into the shower. She walked towards the bathroom carrying a towel and fresh clean pajamas, she passed her mother but couldn't be bother to say hello or a good night. Bellemère know well that her daughter is stressed out from work, but she would at least hope that Nami behave and control her rage a little. Feeling concern for her overwork daughter, she approached the bathroom and knocked on the door gently.

"Nami, are you okay?" her mother asked. "You've been quiet ever since you got home."

"I'm fine kaa-chan, can you leave me alone please? I'm in the shower," Nami answered behind the door. Nami hate to be interrupted when she was in the bathroom, but this is her mother, so she's trying her best not to start an argument at her.

"I'll be in the veranda," her mother replied leaving Nami alone.

Nami sighed feeling relieve that her mother didn't snap back at her, usually they would have a pointless argument of not wasting too much water or not to use her shampoo. 10 minutes later, Nami joined her mother in the veranda, fully clothed in pajamas and towel wrapping her red hair. She saw her mother drinking a bottle of wine and couldn't help herself but to get a glass of her own. Bellemère didn't seem to mind, at least her daughter is spending time with her.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Bellemère asked her quiet daughter.

"Just stressed, that's all," she replied taking a sip of her wine.

"Maybe you should work casual rather than full-time," her mother suggested.

"I can't kaa-chan, this is my chance to earn extra money before school is re-open," said Nami. "Besides, you know that we need the money right now." One of the main reasons why Nami is working so hard at the moment is to help and support her mother financially. With the economy hitting rock bottom and the orange farm not doing too well, Nami's family is in quite of a struggle.

"Nami, I don't want you to break your back for extra cash," Bellemère scolded her daughter quietly. "We are doing perfectly fine at the moment."

"Relax kaa-chan," Nami assured her. "Once school start, I'm back to part-time position."

"Your superior sure is nice," Bellemère drank her wine. "She can give you part-time or full-time position anytime you want."

"Of course," Nami smiled. "Lola is a great woman, compared to that bitch Hancock!"

"Well don't push yourself okay," Bellemère reminded her daughter. "Don't forget that your sister send us money too."

"I wish she send herself instead," Nami muttered. "Has becoming a celebrity drove us away from her?" Ever since Nojiko land a lead role in a TV drama, she rarely visit home, it's no wonder that the family missed her.

"Watch your mouth Nami!" Bellemère scolded her again. "You know that your sister would never rule us out of her life."

"Relax, I was just kidding," Nami took a sip of her wine. She looked over to her mother who had finish her bottle of wine, she took out a pack of cigarette and smoke one stick. "I thought you quit," Nami reminding her mother.

"That was while I joined the police force," she said. "Now that I'm back as a single mom, I couldn't care less of my health."

"Not exactly a good role model, are you now?" Nami sweatdropped.

"Oh please," she laughed. "I put my act together only when I was raising you and Nojiko. Now that you two are old enough to judge your own judgment, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Jeez kaa-chan," Nami bowed her head down feeling ashamed of her mother's attitude. "You're turning into Garp-ossan."

"That old fart!" Bellemère laughed out loud. "Not a chance. I'm doing a better job than he is."

"I can't argue with that," Nami giggled quietly. "Just the other day, he flung Luffy to a 'bulletproof' glass and he had to get stitches."

"Typical Garp," Bellemère reminisce of her old boss. "Always cease for violence. So how's Luffy anyway? You seem to visit his house less than you used to be. What's the occasion?"

"Because it's vacation," Nami answered. "He's hopeless only when it's school time. I have to wake him up in the morning, cook him breakfast, make sure he gets to school on time, and etcetera. It's such a pain in the ass!" Bellemère studied her daughter's face, if she knows Nami, she knows the reason why she's doing all those sakes.

"If you ask me Nami," she said. "I think the reason why you're doing all of this stuff to Luffy is because you wanted to. Upon that quote, Nami nearly choked on her wine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked feeling red not because of the wine.

"Luffy is a not a kid. He can take care of himself just fine," said Bellemère. "Besides, there's Garp. He's lousy but at least he knows how to take care of that boy." Now that Nami thought about it, Garp had been taking good care of Luffy. She had never seen him starve nor feeling lost at home. "I think the reason why you're doing all this stuff to Luffy is because you wanted to," Bellemère continued with her theory. "You want to come to see him in the morning, you want to cook for him and you want to walk with him to school."

"I think I know myself more than you know me kaa-chan," Nami waved off her mother's hypothesis. "And I'm just taking care of him because I have to."

"Well I don't think Luffy wants you to take care of him because you have to," said Bellemère. "Either you do it because you want to or just leave him to take care of himself."

"Maybe I'll do that," Nami replied.

The night continues on as Nami and her mother continue to chat on about anything else that rush into their mind. Whether it's about the new American President or random ideas such as the difference between ladder or stepladder. For what it's worth, Nami's just happy to have a time of her own to spend with her beloved mother. Moments have passed, she looked at her watch and sighed when the long arrow tick to 12. Its 11 o'clock and she better get herself ready for bed.

"Well it's getting late," Nami stood up. "I'm off to bed, good night kaa-chan."

"G'night Nami," Bellemère waved her bye. "Don't let the boogieman eats you."

Nami rolled her eyes upon reaching the entrance doorknob. "I still don't know what boogieman is kaa-chan," she said.

"Why don't you ask that thing that lurks in your closet?" Bellemère asked. "He probably knows."

"Maybe I will," Nami said entering into the hallway. _"Wait! What thing in my closet?"_

* * *

SO SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOONG DELAY. BEING UNEMPLOYED SUCK, AND TRYING HARD TO GET AN OFFICIAL JOB BASED ON MY GRADUATE DEGREE. IN OTHER NEWS, THERE'S A FEW REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER HERE, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIND WHAT'S IN ONE PEICE, AND WHAT IS NOT IN. ANYWAY, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY AND HUGE THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY FOR AN UPDATE. HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT ANYBODY HERE.


	20. Arc 3: Tsundere and otaku

Hallelujah!! Let's hope I keep this job!!

_Italics are inner thoughts FYI_

Disclaimer: one piece belong to eiichiro oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 19: Tsundere and Otaku**

Nami hate alarm clock. It's either because of the loud cranking noise that wakes her up, or the fact that the machine itself drags her out from Wonderland into the real world. Whatever the reason is, Nami groggily get up from her bed and pull the plug off her electronic alarm clock, shutting off that lousy noise once and for all. Nami flopped back on her bed ready to dream again, until another annoying noise drags her back to the real world.

"Wake up kiddo!" her mother's voice cried out on the other side of the door. "It's time for you to go to work!"

"Leave me alone kaa-chan," Nami mumble on her pillow. "My head still hurt from last night."

"Are you up Nami?" Bellemère asked behind the door. "Don't make me get in there!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Nami yelled back. "Leave me alone will ya. Geez!" Of course she wouldn't say that last bit out loud. Bellemère's plan worked like a charm, Nami is wide awake. As if her mother's scream is not loud enough, the sudden loud ring off Nami's mobile phone blare her whole entire room resulting her to jump a little.

"Scared the crap out of me," she muttered to herself. "Hello, Nami speaking," she said in her casual tone.

"Namizou?" the other line called out. "It's Lola." As soon as she heard that name, Nami nearly dropped her phone in shock realizing that its 5 minutes till her shift.

"Oh hi, senpai," Nami panicked. "I'm on my way to work now, don't worry I'm not going to be late." While lying to her supervisor, Nami frantically looked around for her uniform not caring that she's actually making her neat room into a pigsty.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about that," Lola said in a rather serious tone. Nami stopped emptying her closet and begin to look worried.

"Abo- about what?" she stuttered.

"About you going to work," her supervisor replied. Nami feared for the worst, she did act quite stubborn in yesterday's shift.

"Wha- what about me going to work?" Nami asked again.

"I've been thinking about it," Lola started. "And I think you shouldn't go to work today."

"What?" Nami asked firmly and rudely.

"I think you shouldn't go to work today," Lola replied again.

"Why?" Nami asked in the same tone she used earlier.

"Because… I got someone else to… cover your shift," Lola replied with an unsure tone.

"Why?" this time she asked again sounding scared rather than angry. "Why are you cutting me out?!" she raised her voice. "I know I wasn't at my best yesterday, but you don't have to cut me out! I mean most employers give at least one week of notice!" Nami panicked. "Oh God, Lola please, please don't fire me!" she begged on her knees, although her superior couldn't see it. "I swear I will work harder, I'll do anything! Just please, please! Don't fire me."

"Wow! That's a sight to behold," Nami's mother remarked on looking at her daughter down on her knees. Nami, who noticed her mother by the entrance, irritatingly waved her away.

"Namizou," said Lola. "You misunderstood me. What I was trying to say is that, we got someone to cover your shift for today. So you can take the day off."

"What?" Nami blinked trying to get her head straight.

"You're not fired, and you're having a day off today," Lola replied rolling her eyes. "Goodbye, and I will see you tomorrow." With that she hung up her phone. Nami breathed relief thanking God under her breath for a second chance.

"That's what you get for being a tight-ass," her mother commented to her daughter.

"I'm not fired, just got a day off," Nami stood picking up her clothes she threw around a few seconds ago.

"Oh thank God," Bellemère also breathed relief. "Cause if you did, I don't know how to console you."

"Right…" said Nami sounding sarcastic. "Looks like I know who I should go to when I'm heartbroken."

"Anyway, what are you doing on your day off?" Bellemère asked ignoring the comment.

"I don't know," Nami shrugged. "Maybe I'll call one of my friends and then we'll hang out."

"Didn't you say, that they all will be busy tutoring Luffy today?" Bellemère replied.

"Only the boys," Nami smirked. "I'm not going to leave my gal pals with Luffy."

"Cause you're worried that one of them going to make a move on him?" Bellemère asked with sly smile on her face. Nami stopped on her tracks and faced her mother, that annoying smug on her face pretty much answers her mother's question.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bellemère snapped. "You're the one who thought he was cute."

"When did I say that?" Nami asked feeling red.

"Last night on your 50th glass!" Bellemère replied. "Damn, you know how to drink." Nami rolled her eyes, and that red color on her face disappeared.

"I was a bit tipsy," she defended herself. "I probably blurt something that didn't make sense or not true."

"What a lame excuse!" Bellemère objected.

"We all say stupid things that don't make sense when the alcohol kicks in kaa-chan," said Nami. "Yesterday, you told me that you buried someone under our orange farm."

"Yeah, let's keep that between us!" Bellemère said it firmly and seriously. This got Nami's attention by the grip, Bellemère just laughed it off. "Oh come on honey, I was just kidding. If I want to hide a body, it will be under your mattress."

That comment got Nami in a big surprise; she dropped all those clothes she was carrying as a sign of her uneasiness. She looked over to her bed and then to her smiling mother, she knew that her adoptive mother is always a bit strange. "Please tell me the truth," said Nami. "I can never tell when you're telling the truth, or when you're joking."

"Why don't you duck down and check under it yourself?" she dared her daughter. Knowing her mother for over 10 years, she might actually have the guts to do it. Heck, it could be a criminal that she killed during the past and hid the missing body. Following her curiosity, Nami ducked down and lift up the bed sheets that covered the bed's foot and hidden area. And just as she feared, a **face** appeared behind those sheets.

Acting up her cowardly instinct, she screamed in fear and backed away from the horrid scene. All those stories that her mother joked to her when she was young all came flooding onto her. The bodies in the orange farm, the boogieman in the closet, the stranger behind the painting, the knife wielding hand on the shower, they're all strange stories to scare her daughters. And Nami being the cowardly of the two always cringe in fear upon hearing those terror tales, unlike her older sister. In fact her sister, Nojiko, also pitched in with her mother on creating the shenanigans to scare Nami time-to-time. She's doing it right now by pretending to be the dead body hiding under her sister's bed.

After the freakishly long and quite impressive scream subsided, laughter is thrown around the room. One from outside and another from the inside. Quickly realizing that it's her older sister that she hasn't seen in a while, Nami beamed for excitement but quickly changed to an embarrassed glare.

"Well are you going to help me out or what?" the still laughing Nojiko asked sticking her hand out.

"Get out yourself!" Nami fumed and left her room. Her laughing mother who stood by the door did not make it easier for her to exit.

"Ohhh you really did it this time," Bellemère watched the angry Nami marched off. "She is pissed!"

"Knowing her she's probably downstairs cooking us a meal," Nojiko commented. "She's such a tsundere." And without realizing they laughed again.

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen Nami is furiously cooking some breakfast meal. As much as she hated the fact that her sister and her mother plotted on scaring her, she is still glad and happy to have her sister over for a meal. Not long after the laughter subside; along with the grunting of what she can guess her mother pulling her sister out from her bed, the two girls joined Nami in the kitchen.

"I swear, it wasn't that hard when I pulled you out last time," said Bellemère in regard of getting Nojiko off under Nami's bed. "You put on weight!"

"It's the bed's fault," Nojiko defended herself. "It's always so easy to get in but so hard to get out."

"That's the dumbest excuse ever," Nami rolled her eyes by the stove.

"You said something chicken-shit?" Nojiko sarcastically remarked. Nami whipped around with the spatula on her hand ready to strike, but shocked once noticed the lines around her sister's right arm.

"What the hell is that?" she asked pointing to Nojiko's tattoos.

"You like it?" she asked admiring the lines. "The people at the studio paid for it."

"When did you get those?" she asked looking skeptic. Nojiko frowned and looked over to her mother, she also frowned upon her daughter's reaction.

"Weeks ago. It's one of the key plots on one episode of my drama," she replied looking annoyed. "Did you even watch my show?"

"Well I can't lately," Nami regretfully replied. "I've been busy."

"It's okay I understand," Nojiko answered with the same tone. She sat down on the dining table helping herself with the food on the table. "I can only stay here for an hour until I have to get back to the studio."

"You're going back?" Nami whipped around again. "But I have a day off! I was hoping that we can hang out."

"Apparently hanging out with your family is not going to bring the money in the accounts," Nojiko replied. "That's what my agent said."

"That bitch Hancock!" Nami muttered.

"Let's just have breakfast okay," Bellemère exclaimed sitting down on a table. "I want the whole family to eat in the same table for once." It's understandable for Bellemère to feel family-sick, her two children are never around whenever she wanted. With Nojiko as a TV actress and Nami looking for money, the family dining table is rarely occupied with 3 people lately.

"Okay," Nami nodded leaving the stove carrying a plate of fried eggs. "Eggs anybody?"

"Me," Nojiko raised her arm. Nami slide the plates down to her sister's side. "Salt," she ordered. Nami slide the mini salt shaker too. Nojiko lift the salt up and shake once or twice, when all sudden the whole cap just pop put and dropped half of the shaker's grain onto Nojiko's eggs. "What the...?"

"That'll teach you to sneak under my bed!"

**Luffy's home**

"Understand boy?" Garp faced his grandson ferociously. "Nami is going to be here soon, and she is going to tutor you. And what will you be doing?"

"Listen to her and study hard," Luffy mumbled from fear of his grandpa's wrath.

"And what will you not be doing?" he asked with an irritating and menacing face.

"Messing around and pissing her off," Luffy replied ducking his head down of his last action's regret. Garp nodded satisfied with himself that he managed to tame his grandson.

"Good, and you better start taking things seriously from now on," Garp continued scolding Luffy. "This is your final year of school! I would like to see you graduate just like your brother!" The pressure weight gets heavier for Luffy to carry, now he is reminded with the words of his school counselor. If his grandfather finds out about this problem, he knows that he won't be taking it easy once school started. To avoid this, he knows that he must keep a steady school marks.

"Don't worry Jii-chan," Luffy saluted like a soldier. "I promise that I will study hard!"

"That's more like it!" Garp said less-enthusiast than usual. The door bell rings just right on time after Garp's scolding, it's time for Luffy to prove his words. "Looks like your teacher's here," he said. "Go and open the door!!"

Luffy scurried away from his grandpa as fast as he can. The last thing he needs is more yelling from his old man. Luffy wiped off his sweat fear and open his front door, ready to grow up. "Hey, good timing. I was just about to... Zoro?"

**Back to Nami's home**

"Awww... you're busy!" Nami pouted while talking on her mobile phone.

"Sorry Nami," the voice at the end of her phone replied. "I thought you have work today so I promised to go help my dad with his work."

"You suck Vivi," Nami muttered.

"Yeah, well you suck too," she protests in return. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Nami hung up the phone. "Well I guess this is a good opportunity for me to get to know my other friends," she said keeping her spirit up.

**Luffy's home**

"Luffy!!" Nami kicked open the front door of the Monkey D. residence. Normally she would use her hands and the door knob, but after hearing out that most of her 'gal pals' are unavailable, her mood turned sour. Since she has nothing else better to do, she sees the end of her bargain as suggested by her instinct/conscience.

"Upstairs," Garp called out from the kitchen. "And would it kill you to knock?"

"Go to work Garp-ossan, you're late," Nami reminded the old coot harshly.

As Nami took of her shoes without even untying up the laces, she noticed that there are two pairs of shoes that don't seem to match Luffy's style. Her face twisted more turning that sour pout into grits of anger/annoyance, she dashed up the stairs and kick open the door she clearly recognized. And just as she predicted, the three boys have not turn a single page of the laid out textbooks on the tea table.

"Oh hey Nami, how's it going?" Luffy innocently asked behind the manga he's reading. Nami turned over to the "correct" owner of the book, and he didn't need to be told twice, Usopp's already hiding behind another manga.

"What the hell is this!?" Nami shrieked out loud causing the sleeping Zoro to stir up in his nap.

"We're just taking a break," Usopp cowardly answered still not wanting to look at Nami.

"The hell you did!" Nami shot him a glare that seems to pierce through the graphic novel. "You haven't even opened the damn text book!"

"Nami, can you keep it down please?" Luffy asked her in a nervous state. "Jii-chan is downstairs."

"Garp-ossan!!!"

"Nami! Shut up!!!"

"Oy! Shut your gob, I'm trying to sleep!!"

With all the noises throwing around the room on high volume for five seconds, there's no doubt that it will strike Garp's curiosity. But much to Nami and Luffy's surprise, he didn't show up after thirty seconds of waiting. Nami can guess that he must've left for work, she cursed the perfect timing of his disappearance.

"Phew! That was a close one," Luffy breathed in relief before returning to read the Shaman King manga in his hand. "Usopp, have you noticed how girly this men get in the later volume?"

"Luffy!!!"

"What?" Luffy asked getting defensive of her yelling at him.

"Go study!" She angrily pointed to his study table.

"But I did study..." he mumbled with a pouting lip. "Usopp and Zoro helped me, unlike somebody." He emphasized the last two words harshly, giving Nami the cold stare. She frowned upon Luffy's attitude, but soon subsides and sigh agreeing that she's indeed at fault.

"OKay, I get it," she said sitting down by the tea table. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you with these idiots."

"Hey!!!"

"Hell, half of them didn't even bother to show up," Nami continued to rant. "I guess I'll tutor you myself then." Luffy can sense when Nami is lying or not, he's been around her long enough to understand her emotion. And she's dead serious to follow the end of her deal this time. Feeling energetic and excited to have Nami, he tossed the manga to Usopp and scoot over to the tea table.

"That's more like it!" he smiled/grinned at her. "I prefer you to tutor me anyway."

"Well you should," she said taking out her own notebooks from her bag. "These guys are not very bright."

"Hey! You do know that I'm here right?" Usopp asked feeling annoyed to be looked down upon. "Besides, my grades are pretty good too!"

"Well, these guys are okay," said Luffy ignoring Usopp's comment. "But I prefer you instead."

"Why?" Nami asked feeling curious.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I like you better, I guess. And I want to be with you."

Surprised from hearing the sudden confession, Nami sat there looking at him dumbfounded and embarrassed. Nami's not the only one who's surprised, Usopp has the same dumbfounded look as well. Even Zoro has his right eye open to take a peek. Luffy just sat there smiling like the gullible bloke he is, not realizing that his choice of words can stir to other directions.

"Well, Don't get too comfortable! I'm not doing this because I wanted to!" said the blushed Nami through the awkward moment. "I... uh... I think I'll go make us some tea". She didn't know that when she left the room, she left the boys with an impression that any guys would find interesting.

"Holy shit!" Usopp exclaimed silently in excitement. "Did you see that? The whole blushing and looking away thing? The 'I'm not doing for you thing'?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Zoro asked with his eyes closed.

"If I don't know Nami any better, she's a genuine tsundere girl!" Usopp said releasing his inner otaku excitement.

"Tsundere?" Luffy asked. "She's not a tsundere."

"Oh yeah?" Usopp challenged. "Then what was that all about?"

"She does that all the time. It's normal for her," Luffy answered back.

"No way! That wasn't the first time!" Usopp felt like jumping up and down happily. "Oh man, wait till Sanji hear about this!" Usopp quickly took out his cellular phone and press the buttons rapidly, texting out the scenes to him in every possible details he can muster.

"Hear about what?"

"That Nami's a tsunder... AHHH!!! You're not Sanji!!"

"No shit! What makes you think I am?" Nami angrily burst out hanging onto the urge of slamming Usopp away with Luffy's tea table.

"Well, in this situation usually the person we're talking about would be the one comes in suddenly and asked us about the topic we're just talking about and...you know what never mind. You're not going to get it!"

"Usopp," she said maintaining her calm attitude. "Why don't you leave? You're going to be a distraction to Luffy's study."

"What?" he blurted. "You're kicking me out?"

"Yeah! Now go!" She pointed at the door. "Discuss your random otaku stuff with someone who gives a crap!"

"We had a deal!"

"No, we didn't! You didn't follow the end of your bargain so the deal's off!" Usopp hated to be lectured, especially by someone hypocritical like Nami. He gives her an icy cold stare, one that can't imagine someone as joyful as Usopp would do. He angrily picked up his belongings and marched his way out of the Monkey D. house in an irritated mood. Little he did know that his foul mood leaves an exact equivalent mood swing to Nami's.

"That wasn't very nice, Nami," Luffy said his mind out. Nami knows that her actions are indeed rude, especially to her friends. Her conscience tells her to get her heads together, but the conscience from the other side is more powerful than the other.

"Wake up Snow White!" Nami continued her rage by smacking Zoro's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?" Zoro immediately woke up with a stinging pain on his head. "Is it morning?"

"It's noon," Nami answered to Zoro's ridiculous question.

"Then why did you wake me up for?"

"Get out! You're an eyesore and a distraction!" Nami kicked him out the same thing she did to Usopp. Except that Zoro did not scowl like Usopp did, he just grumbled and left without even saying anything thus preventing Nami for an even wilder mood swing.

"That gets rid of them," said Nami coming back into Luffy's room after kicking Zoro out from the home.

"You know, you're not acting very nice today," Luffy repeated his words again. "Something's up?"

"I know! I know!" Nami irritatingly replied. "I'm sorry, okay! I just have a lot of things on my plate right now." Luffy studied Nami's troubled face, he knows enough about people's emotions by reading their face expression. And he can tell that she is stressed out. Nami looked at Luffy, she doesn't need to be told that he's staring right at her. "Please stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out."

"If you're not in the mood, then don't bother," he said plainly but effectively.

"I can't, Luffy. I don't have a choice," she said in return. "I work full-time for the time being, and today's my day off. If I don't use every free time I have, I'll never tutor you."

"Well obviously, I don't want you teaching me when you're like this."

"I'll be fine," she sighed lazily. "Just go read page 25 of that English textbook while I regain my motivation." She reached into her bag and pulled out a Seibu Department Stores catalogue.

**Usopp's Situation**

Feeling angry and upset, Usopp did what he usually does when he's in a bad mood, walk. The book store is a bit far from Luffy's home, but he doesn't mind, the walking gives him time to refresh his mood and listen to his music. As soon as he finally arrived into the usual Kinokuniya Bookstore, the first section he checked is the manga/anime section. Although he last checked that section two days ago, he wouldn't mind to browse again to find any volume that his bookshelf missed.

"_Stupid Nami!" _Usopp mumbled in his thought. "_She's the one who called me late at night to go and do her stupid deal. But noooo... she had to go all tsundere about it and want to do it herself! I swear, that girl sometimes... ohhhh!!" _Usopp stopped halfway his mid-thought when he spotted a single book of the first volume from the rare Soul Eater series.

"The first volume," he whispered to himself. "I've been looking for this!" His hand quickly reached out for the book from the shelf, but alas he is beaten by another hand that moves faster than him.

"Excuse me I was just going to get..." Usopp turned around to the otaku who grabbed the book, shocked that he rudely picked up Usopp's aim. But he is more shocked when he sees that the "otaku" who grabbed his graphic novel is none other than the girl he longed for.

"Kaya?"

**Luffy's home**

"So when you translate this into that, you'll get..."

"Oh! Oh! I get it now! Shut up and let me do the rest!"

Nami sighed heavily and looked at Luffy who's happily writing in the answer to the question he was lost on three minutes ago. Nami looked at Luffy's written answer, though its way off to the correct answer; at least he's doing better than before. She is actually surprised on how focused Luffy is into this tutoring business. She's actually ready for him to procrastinate or laze around midway, but he's totally focused on his study since they started.

"You surprise me Luffy," she said out of the blue. "I was actually expecting you to fool around, but seeing you study hard like this surprises me."

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked still keeping his eyes on his books.

"In a good way genius," she replied. "I wish you're this focused in school."

"It's funny you know," he stopped writing and faced her. "When teachers explained, I don't get it. But when you explain, I understand."

"That's because your mind is somewhere else," Nami explained. "You don't concentrate in school."

"It's not that," Luffy huffed bitterly. "Maybe it's you."

"What?"

"Maybe I understand better because it's you." Luffy's words can direct to two options, either because Nami's a good teacher, or because it's Nami who's teaching him. Words can misdirect people's hearts, and coming from Luffy, who's never clear with where's he's going, she's not sure what he's saying about her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him about it anyway.

"I don't know," he shrugged confused of his own words. He stopped to think again adding in the 'math' in his head. Nami waited patiently wanting to hear his solution. "Teachers are very good at teaching, and I still don't get it. But when you teach, I get it. Maybe I understand because the one who taught me is you! Oh! That's it! It's because it's you in general, I understand!!"

Instead of having an astonished and blushing look on her face, Nami instead scowled at Luffy's use of words that didn't sound too convincing for her. "Get back to work!!" she whacked his head with her catalogue. "If you have time to think about this, you might as well do another question." Luffy rubbed his sore head before focusing back to his textbook; he put on his thinking hat on again. Nami returned to look at her shopping catalogue still angry at Luffy's comments.

"_Just because it's me!__ What is he trying to say? I scold as hard as Garp-ossan, that's why he understands? Or is it because he's so attracted to me that he pretty much pays attention to whatever I say?" _

It roughly took Nami about five seconds for her to realize what her mind just thought. She is more shocked at herself to think that maybe her childhood friend has a crush on her. _"My God! I did NOT just think about that. Luffy would never... or would he? Ugh dammit! Don't even think about it!"_

"Nami!" Luffy screamed all the sudden.

"What?!" Nami replied in shock for Luffy's sudden exclaimed. "You don't have to yell."

"I called your name for like five times," he said. "If I don't yell, you won't listen to me." Nami scratched her head feeling confused, she must've concentrated too hard that she didn't even her Luffy's call. "Anyway, help me out. I don't get this question." Nami grabbed Luffy's textbook and drag it onto her side of the table, she studied the words and function her brain to find the direction to stir Luffy to finding the answer on his own.

"OK, see here," she said pointing at the words on the book. "You have to..."

"Hang on I can't see," he interrupted. "I'll go sit next to you." Luffy stood up from the table and sit right next to Nami shoulder-to-shoulder. "Ok go on."

Nami tried to get the words back, but for being so close to Luffy gives her a feeling of uneasiness. She looked over to him and just realizes that she's only inches away from his face. **"**_Not good!__The thought of Luffy being attracted to me is still in my head."_

"Nami?" Luffy asked her.

"Huh? What? Oh right, yeah. The question," she juggled on with her words. "Let's see... uhhh... uhmmm... What was the question again?" Luffy raised a questioning look onto Nami, it's rare for her to go malfunction like that.

"Are you okay Nami?" he asked out of concern. "You sick or something?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "I'm not sick, I'm fine. Just... Just... uhhh..."

Luffy cut Nami's words short by moving his head close to hers. He aims toward her forehead and gently touched it with his. If being sat next to Luffy is not making Nami feel queasy as it is, having their heads literally touch each other raised her mentality to the max. With those words still crawling on her brain she reacted to her womanly reflex and pushed him away, knocking him down on his back.

"What the hell was that?" she shrieked feeling embarrassed.

"I thought you might be sick, so I was just checking your temperature," he protested in return. "Remember, in middle school when I was sick? You check my temperature by putting your forehead on mine. I don't get how it works though."

"What makes you think I'm sick?" she asked using the same volume of her previous cry.

"You stuttered there so I thought you're feeling dizzy or something," he replied. "Oh and your face is red." Nami immediately grabbed her face and looked away not wanting to give Luffy the wrong idea or any other misread thoughts.

"_Dammit! Cause of that stupid thought, I'm beginning to think that he's trying to make a move on me!" _

Nami sighed loudly, she's clearly exhausted and this most likely to be the reason of her crazy imagination. She laid her head down on the table still not facing her childhood buddy.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked worried of Nami's health. "Don't tell me that you're actually sick."

"I'm not sick," she said with her head still laid on the table. "Just tired. That's why I stuttered, my head can't think straight."

"Well why don't you rest up a bit?" Luffy suggested. "I'll review whatever we did today." Glad to hear that Luffy understand her feelings, she ushered him away indicating for him to do whatever he desired while she rest up. Luffy received the familiar hand gesture and turn towards his textbook reading in thoughts.

"Thanks for caring by the way," Nami said out of the blue. Even though it was awkward for her, she still appreciates the thought of him keeping a lookout of her for sudden illness.

"Well you took care of me when I got sick," he responds to her thanks. "It's natural for me to take care of you if you're sick."

"I don't get how you got sick back in middle school," she said turning to face him and acting natural than before. "They say that Idiots don't catch colds."

"That's because it was a Fever," Luffy said a bit rudely for being called an idiot. He smiled afterwards thinking back to the past day where he was ill for the first time in his life. Being ill was painful and an annoyance to him, but he was happy from the care Nami gave him.

"I remember that day," he started. "You took care of me real good."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" she snorted. "Leave it to your old man? He most likely ends up killing you instead." Luffy laughed at the idea of how true that situation will end up to be, Nami find the idea of him laughing at his situation by death's door is not a funny matter.

"That is so true," he said finished laughing. "But seriously, thanks. I heard that you even stood up your date that day so you can take care of me."

Nami returned back into memory lanes and try to recall that day, it is true as Luffy said. That day she was to date this handsome senpai, but when she hears that Luffy's down with a fever, she left without even a second thought to take care of Luffy. She remembered how awful he looked that day, and with his grandpa away on a meeting, there was no one but her to assist him. Her upperclassman was upset of her for blowing him off without even telling him, but she didn't care, to her Luffy's health comes first.

"Yeah, I did actually," she said smiling at the old days. She looked over to him to find that he's also looking at her with that mischievous grin on. Knowing his impish personality, she can feel that he's ready to egg her on.

"I didn't know you cared that much," he grinned at her. "You're a bigger softy that I thought."

"Don't get the wrong idea buster!" she lift her head and voice up. She quickly looked away not wanting for Luffy to catch the creeping blush on her cheek. "I initially went there just to get a quick check on you. But you look like you were going to die, so I end up staying instead. If only you tell me that it wasn't as bad as it looked, I would've left you minutes later and can still go on a date with that senpai."

Luffy studied Nami's face, he snickered laterwhen he understand what his friend was trying to say before he left. "Man," he giggled. "Usopp's right. You are a tsundere."

* * *

ALMOST ONE YEAR SINCE I LAST UPDATE. I HAVE MY REASONS, I HOPE PEOPLE UNDERSTAND. NOW IT'S SAFE FOR ME TO SAY THAT I AM BACK, AND DO LOOK FORWARD FOR FASTER UPDATE FROM NOW ON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND APOLOGIES AGAIN TO MY FANS. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT TO WHOEVER IS STILL WAITING FOR ALMOST A YEAR. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN AND SEE YOU SOON.


	21. Arc 3: Lifestyle of the rich and famous

I actually was planning to hand this over before the new year. But this turns out longer than I expected.

Disclaimer: one piece belong to eiichiro oda

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 20: Lifestyle of the rich and famous**

"Thank you for your patronage," the store clerk bowed down to Kaya thanking for her purchase. Kaya smiled and bowed back out of respect, Usopp bowed too though he didin't make any purchase from the local bookstore. The two friends then left the Kinokuniya building, satisfied though for different reasons.

"Ah Miss Kaya," a seemingly odd-looking man in a butler tuxedo approaches the two friends. "I take you found the medical textbooks you were looking for?"

"Textbooks?" Usopp asked to Kaya confused on what the odd man is talking about. And there he saw it; the smile Kaya wore in the bookstore has disappeared and replaced with a glum smile.

"It's okay Merry," she said to the odd man. "He knows."

"Oh," the man named Merry looked surprised. "Ah well you see young man, it's not what it looks like. I can explain about this misunderstanding…"

"Merry," Kaya cut him off. "It's okay. I think it's time for me to come clean."

"Come clean?" Usopp turned to Kaya. "What are you guys talking about?" She looked towards him and sighed softly, her mood slowly turned quiet and a little gloomy.

"Usopp-san," she said. "Would you like to come over my house for some tea?"

**Luffy's home**

It's roughly five o'clock in the afternoon, and both Luffy and Nami have spent the whole day in Luffy's room. Books were spread all around everywhere; they varied from magazines to textbooks and manga. There were also snack crumbs and wrappers all over the floor adding up the mess of the pigsty-room as it is. Nami can be seen lying down on Luffy's bed with a magazine right on the tip of her nose, while Luffy's lying on his stomach down on the rugged floor engrossed on his Nintendo DS.

"This new Zelda game is fun," he said to himself.

"Luffy I think it's about time you go back to your study," Nami said not taking her eyes off her reading.

"Five more minutes," he said still absorbed in his video game.

"You said that five minutes ago," she lazily replied. "And five more minutes before that as well. And another five minutes before that… And another…AGH!!" Her mobile phone cut her sentence short, the loud sudden music blare in full blast giving Nami a fright for the second time of the day.

"Scared the bejesus out of me! Hello…"

"Hey! How's the studying going?" the one from the other line asked. Nami rolled her eyes recognizing that it's her mother's voice.

"It's going fine kaa-chan," she replied. "What do you want?"

"A pack of Marlboro light and a bottle of Jim Beam," her mother answered the question. "Oh and some milk."

"Not old enough to buy you the first two," Nami irritatingly respond.

"Use your fake ID. I know you have one," her mother replied in the same tone.

"You know this isn't exactly good parenting," Nami mumbled trying to anger her mother.

"I love you too kiddo," Bellemère laughed on her end. "Be back by seven for dinner." Nami beeped her phone and resume to laze back on Luffy's bed. But once she caught the sight of Luffy not taking his eyes off his video game, she had a sudden change of mood.

"Alright Luffy that's enough!" she raised her voice. "Back to work!"

No response. Nami waited for a good thirty seconds for a response, much to her surprise he still did not say anything.

"Luffy! Back to work!" she raised her voice a little bit but yet he still gave her the silent treatment.

"Luffy I'm not going to repeat myself!" she literally yelled out loud.

"In a minute Jii-chan," he replied still not taking his eyes off the game. Nami gritted her teeth frustratingly feeling quite angry for being mistaken as Luffy's grandpa. Without warning, she heave herself off Luffy's bed and land straight on his back sending him a hard slam to his rear.

"AGH!! MY BACK!!"

"Enough is enough Luffy! Hand it over!" she reached out for his Nintendo DS. But Luffy's much faster than he looked; he's already stretching his arm-filled DS away from Nami's reaching hand.

"No! Back off!" Luffy said not giving up without a fight. Nami moved her body closer wanting to reach for Luffy's electronic toy, but Luffy used his other free hand to push Nami's head away. It's a lot more difficult than it looked it seems, Nami's large head is equal in strength of Luffy's left hand.

"Give it to me!!" Nami pulled Luffy by his shirt trying to drag him to her instead. Luffy won't give up without a fight. He tried to step away from her bit by bit, but she's pulling him down every time he stepped away. Finally after overpowering his left hand, Nami's head is just toe-to-toe with Luffy's head, enough reach for her hand to grab his toy.

"Oh no you don't!"

Luffy flipped his body switching the two teens' position. Now Luffy is on top of Nami, but yet somehow they end up facing each other face-to-face instead of his back to her face. Not only they're looking at each other's eyes, their lips are practically only inches away from touching each other. There was a pause for the two teens to grab their thoughts, all those quick wrestling move is giving them both the headache. And of course, this odd-looking position is giving the uncomfortable situation an even longer silence treatment. But things don't last long as the next thing they know they hear a wolf whistle by the threshold of Luffy's door.

"Having fun you two?" Garp questioned once the kids grasped the situation.

"Garp-ossan!" Nami whipped her head to Luffy's grandpa shocked to see him appear out of nowhere. "It's not what it looks like!" She quickly pushed him away once grasping the situation. "Get off Luffy!!"

"We were just wrestling," Luffy answered truthfully.

"Yes! Exactly!" Nami emphasized Luffy's answers. "We were just playing… wrestling." She wasn't quite sure if it sounded alright when she said it.

Garp laughed out his signature laugh finding the teenagers' situation to be rather hilarious. "You two wrestle when you were kids, and that's cute. But when you're grown up, you know there's something going on."

"There's nothing going on between us!" Nami shrieked at the elder quite rudely.

"Pfffft!! Yeah whatever you say!" Garp smirked in response. Nami's face twitched more and for a second there, a vein briefly appeared on her head.

"Luffy, say something!" Nami turned to Luffy asking for a support.

"What's for dinner?" he asked his grandpa not taking note of the fight between the other two.

"Luffy!!" she shrieked again smacking his head.

"Why don't you ask your dear wife about it," he laughed again pointing to Nami.

Nami couldn't take any more of Garp's infuriating tease, in anger and without thinking ahead, she flipped Luffy's tea table hard flinging it straight to Garp. Garp react fast and with haste he shut the front door before he made contact with the big furniture. Nami can still hear him laughing heartily along with some footsteps that's saying he's running down the stairs.

"God! I hate your old man!" she grabbed her head violently, though it looked more like she's going to tear her hair out.

"What's the big deal?" he asked lifting his tea table back to the upright position. "You don't have to go ape shit on him. And on my table."

"Luffy!" Nami grabbed Luffy's attention. "Doesn't what your grandpa said bother you?"

"What? About the whole me and you thing?" he asked. Nami nodded acknowledging him to understand what she's talking about. "That's normal. He always does that. I just ignore it."

"Yeah well, you probably got it easy!" Nami scoffed. "You have no idea how many times my mom tease me about you and me. And to add insult to injury, your grandpa is doing it as worse as she did."

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" Luffy asked. "Can't you just ignore it and not let it bother you?"

"It's harder than it looks okay!" Nami lose her patience again. "The idea of you and me… being together …or…holding hands…or ki… ki… kis… ARGH!!!" Nami can't take any more of the wild imaginations, though strange as it was on why she's imagining in them in the first place.

"Whoa! Whoa! Nami," he grabbed her shoulder for support. "Take it easy okay." Nami looked at Luffy, his easy-going and caring attitude is always a comfort to Nami's impatience.

"Luffy, I'm sorry," she said keeping her head together. "But the idea of me and you together is just too weird for me. Weird enough to actually bother me. I don't know why though." She waited for his reaction, she hoped what she said won't actually strike a crack in his heart.

"Well we are sort of like a family," Luffy cracked a grin. It seems what Nami said didn't actually bother him. Or more like he didn't get 'the message' between the lines. "And the idea of you and me together is kind of like incest. That's probably what's bothering you." Nami scoffed softly and then smile, Luffy's simple analysis and quick perceptive sometimes bring a joy to her.

"Yeah I figured that might be it," she agreed to his theory. Though her mind is in full agreement to Luffy's thoughts, her heart doesn't.

**Kaya's mansion**

Usopp was left in awe. He would never guess that big mansion which was only a few blocks away from his home belong to Kaya. He always suspect that it belong to some kind of yakuza. As Kaya and Usopp enter the mansion he is marveled of the surrounding, the furniture, the walls, and the mansion itself is exactly as depicted in that crazy manga about a rich girl and her combat butler. Speaking of butler, Usopp can guess the man whose face looked like a sheep must be Kaya's personal butler. He tried to cover Kaya's purchase of manga, and he drove the two teens to her mansion. Based on the early conversation, Usopp finds out that his name is Merry.

"Shall I escort this gentleman to the living room Miss Kaya?" Merry asked her boss. Kaya shook her head and smiled gently to her butler.

"It's okay Merry," she said. "I'll take it from here. Just bring us some tea to the living room please." Merry bowed understanding the task and left to the kitchen leaving the two teens by the front door. "This way, Usopp-san," she motioned her friend to follow him. Usopp complied without any comments, he is way too entranced with the magnificent house. Usopp was brought up by an average family, with this many riches piling up under his nose it's no surprise he's feeling anxious.

After passing the massive dining room and walk under the crystal chandelier hallway, Kaya and Usopp arrived in the living room. By far he would proclaim that this room is the most impressive one. Apart of the giant piano, a case-sealed guitar that belongs to Sir Paul McCartney, a replica statue of Michelangelo's David and the big family portrait, the giant flat screen TV caught his eyes the most.

"Enjoy what you see Usopp-san?" Kaya can't stop herself but to just giggle of Usopp's face reaction when his mouth literally dropped to the ground. Usopp feel very nervous, he really felt out of place as he is surrounded with all these wonders of riches. "No need to feel so nervous Usopp-san," she comforted him noticing how uneasy he looked.

"Nervous? What nervous? Who's nervous? Did I say I'm nervous? Do I look like I'm nervous? What makes you think I'm nervous? Why am I nervous?"

Kaya couldn't really catch all of that; Usopp's talking way too fast. But that did make her smile though, and somehow Usopp felt better when he saw her smile.

"You have a lovely home," he said politely. Usually he wouldn't talk formally to a friend, but once looking through all the formalities of Kaya's mansion, his guts tell him to act more courteous.

"Oh Usopp-san, please don't talk to me like that," she said sounding hurt. Usopp mentally hit himself hearing that hurtful tone of hers. His mom always tells him to watch what he said, sometimes he didn't think ahead and it can sound hurtful.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry if what I said may sound offensive or hurt you, but in my defense I didn't mean to. And I apologize again for…"

"Oh Usopp-san, you don't have to be formal to me," she interrupted him. "Just talk to me normally like you did at school."

Usopp quickly shut his mouth and scratched his head feeling quite awkward as it is. Kaya smiled and showed him to take a seat by the tea table. She took one and sat across of him by the table. Merry came into the room moments later with a tray of tea and snacks, he placed them by the table and left without a word. Usopp's not really a tea-person he doesn't really know what to do or should do. He just sat there and nibble on a cookie while Kaya helps herself on the tea.

"Would you like a cup Usopp-san?" she asked him.

"Uhmm…" he hesitated thinking on how to response. "Sure, why not. Thanks…"

"You're probably wondering why I invited you here," she said while pouring a cup for Usopp. Usopp looked up from his cookies into Kaya, her smile is as gloomy as it was before.

"I'll be lying to you if I say no," he said trying hard not to say yes. Usopp doesn't want to sound curious, or sound like having his hopes up for being invited to a girl's home for the first time. Kaya chuckled and passed the tea to Usopp.

"It's about what happened in the bookstore," she said remembering that the Kinokuniya plastic bag on the table. Usopp looked up from his tea cup, he almost forgot that their unpredictable meeting triggers his presence in her household. "I was hoping, if we can keep that just between the two of us."

"Uhmmm…" he hesitated again. "Yeah sure, I can do that. Why?" Kaya took a sip from her warm tea, she appeared glum when she faced him.

"Usopp-san," she started. "My family is a prestigious business associates. They conduct deal with politicians and state mayors. Nationals and sometimes international. They met the former United States President Bill Clinton once."

"Wow!" was the only reply Usopp can give. He finally realized how small he is compared to this big important family.

"And well…" she continued. "I am part of my father's family, and I need to keep my image as his well-behaved daughter."

"And buying a manga is wrong?" he asked wondering. "I mean you bought just one right?" This time it's Kaya's turn to scratch her head and looking away sheepishly, Usopp wondered if he acted that silly when he first enter Kaya's home.

"Well…" Kaya said shrugging her shoulder acting as nervous as Usopp was a few minutes ago. "Technically, I did buy just one today." Usopp noticed that when Kaya tends to feel awkward, she twirls with her fingers a lot. He thinks that it's kind of cute. It's one of those things that only works on girls, when boys try to mimic her actions you can bet that it looks weird.

"But…" she continued. "I kind of have a lot more than you think."

"Really?" he asked feeling interested when the topic he likes comes up. "What do you have?"

"Oh Usopp-san, is that really necessary?" she asked holding her flushed face. Usopp took a mental punch taking in the image of an embarrassed Kaya as a subject of moe.

"Sorry," he said turning back to normal. "You're right it's not relevant. So anyway, you don't want your parents to find out that you read manga?"

"Well, yes," she said. "I need to keep my perfect image as their daughter. They would be angry if they know if I read manga or watch anime."

Usopp can understand now why Kaya needs to keep her hobby as a secret. Coming from a big and powerful family can bring pressure to their predecessor, one day Kaya will inherit all of their family's riches. And her parents wouldn't want her to be "tainted" with such filth, that's what Usopp probably think on how "the higher ups" view low on anime/manga.

"And I don't want Nami or anybody else in school knows about this as well," Kaya added.

"What?" Usopp asked disbelieved. "Why not? They're your friends."

"Yes, but they don't understand me," Kaya said sounding guilty. "They'll probably think it's weird. Me. A rich girl reading a manga." Usopp deduct that this more sound like an identity issue rather than a pressure from family. Kaya's not feeling comfortable of herself yet to let her friends know about her real personality.

"But, why did you tell me?" Usopp asked.

"Because you caught me," Kaya smiled. "If we didn't meet in the bookstore, I wasn't planning to tell you either Usopp-san."

"_So it's just luck of the draw then," _Usopp thought to himself bitterly.

"So Usopp-san," Kaya said getting his attention. "Can you please keep this hobby of mine as a secret?"

"Yeah of course," Usopp replied immediately without a second thought.

"Thank you," she said feeling relaxed as ever. "I knew I can trust you."

He looked over at her, she looks relaxed knowing that her secret is going to be safe with him. Personally, Usopp wants Kaya to be confident of herself and not let this minor thing to be an excuse for her to hide secrets from her friends. But for now, he can think of himself a little special for knowing one thing that no people know about the rich girl who lives down his street.

"So…" Usopp started an off-topic conversation. "What else other series do you read?"

**Luffy's home**

"Ok Luffy I have to go home now," Nami gets up from Luffy's bed once she looked over at her watch. Luffy sighed a relief and throw his pen across his tea table grateful that he can finally stop studying. Nami, however, wanted him to continue, she forced the pen back onto Luffy's hands glaring at him with those menacing eyes. "Just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean that you have to stop studying."

"Hey, if you're done, I'm done too right?" he threw the pen across his shoulder. Nami watched the pen clatter around the floor, fighting the urge to shove it into Luffy's nose.

"No! It doesn't work that way Luffy!" Nami picked up the pen Luffy tossed. "Even if I'm not here, you still need to do some studying." Nami returned the pen to Luffy, he just flicked away from his face giving her that irritated and cocky look. Nami can't hold her anger any longer, she raised her fist ready to belt Luffy's face. But she hold up, and think ahead, realizing that there's another way to punish Luffy.

"You know what Luffy," Nami started talking in an exaggerated nice tone. "I'm going to give you homework."

"WHAT!!"

"That's right," she said again in an exaggerated ecstatic tone. "Homework! Yay!"

"You've got to be joking!" Luffy stood up taking this subject seriously. "You can't give me homework! And stop talking like that!"

"Alright, I'll stop," Nami said in her normal bored tone. "But I'm serious, I'm going to give you homework. And you better do it! Or else!" She poked Luffy's forehead with every words she spoke.

"Or else what?" Luffy slapped Nami's hand away and took her on with his returned question.

"Or else I'm going to tell your grandpa that you're not taking this tutoring thing seriously," she countered Luffy back. Nami can see him flinched upon the mention of his grandpa, it's time to go for the final blow. "And when he sees that you haven't been making use the free-time I took to tutor you, you can bet your ass that he's going to be seriously pissed off!"

Nami can see how scared Luffy is through the idea of tattling on him. Normally she wouldn't be threatening him with such harshness, seeing as how cruel Garp's idea is of punishment. "… Please don't tell Jii-chan," Luffy managed to say through his nervous wreck. "I'll do your homework."

"Good," Nami nodded. She knows that this is going to be hard and stressful on Luffy, but it's for his own good so she prefers to see this as a benefit for him rather than punishment. "Ok, I want you to read page twenty to twenty-five and answer the questions in the next page for English. And after that do the question on page thirty-five to thirty-eight for Math. And show me the formulas. I don't want you to just steal the answers from the back of the textbooks."

"Whoa! Nami, isn't that a little too much?" he asked feeling worried that he will lose plenty of his free time.

"I don't know when's the next time I can tutor you again, so until then I'm going to give you this much work," she said picking up her stuff along with garbage that lay around Luffy's room.

"You know, I might be seeing you sooner than you think," he said helping Nami cleaning his room.

"Don't count on it," she replied with a devilish smirk. "Bye!" And with her final parting word of the day, Nami left Luffy's room along with her belongings.

**Back at Kaya's mansion**

"Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann?"

"Definitely," Kaya grinned in excitement. "Can Kamina **be** any more GAR?" Usopp laughed at Kaya's impression of one of the titular character from one of the American sitcom. Kaya laughed along enjoying her company with Usopp well.

"Oh man," Usopp wiped a tear of his face. "I never thought you watched that. It's targeted for guys, if you know what I mean." Kaya giggled in excitement, she can't remember when she's this happy. For some reason she feels very joyful talking with Usopp. But not all events can stay joyful as she thought, her large clock cuckooed getting Usopp's and her attention.

"Oh no it's 8 o'clock already," she said looking at the clock. "I'm sorry Usopp-san, but I must ask you to leave."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah," he said realizing how late it is. "It is getting pretty late. Man, I can't believe we talked this long." Kaya looked over and smiled sincerely to him, he in returned smile too warming her feelings up.

"I can't believe it myself," she said. "I'll get someone to drop you home Usopp-san."

"Oh you don't have to," he refused her kindly. "My home is just a few blocks away, I can walk there. I don't want to trouble you or anybody else." Truth to be told, the reason why he refused is because he feels very uncomfortable if he gets in Kaya's limousine by himself. And his parents will definitely want to know why he came home riding a limousine.

"Ok then, if you insist," she smiled. "Merry!" she called for her butler who stood by the living room door. "Can you please see Usopp-san off the mansion?"

"Of course Miss Kaya," he bowed. "Come Usopp-kun."

"Uhmm… yeah sure," he said turning to Kaya. "Well, I guess I'll see you whenever then."

"Yep, I'll see you whenever too Usopp-san," she replied waving him a quick goodbye. "Now if you excuse me." Kaya walked away from Usopp and Merry leaving the two men in the large living room. Usopp sighed feeling dejected that his goodbye is not as he imagined would be, he was at least expecting a hug.

"If you would Usopp-kun," Merry pointed to Usopp the exit. "I will show the door please."

"Huh? Oh right," Usopp remembered Merry. "Lead the way Merry-san." Merry walked ahead first, Usopp followed after grabbing his bag. The trip to the front door somehow feels longer than usual, possibly due to the lack of communications between the two men time stood still. By the time they finally reached the large door, Merry breaks the silence.

"Miss Kaya really enjoyed herself today," he said to Usopp. Usopp is taken by surprise from the sudden talk Merry wanted to engage Usopp in.

"Huh what?" he asked. "Oh uhmm… yeah, she looked like she did huh?" As polite as he was, Usopp doesn't seem to know how to reply to the butler.

"You know Usopp-kun," Merry said not opening the front door. "I've never seen Miss Kaya that happy in a while." Usopp finds this bit of information to be rather interesting, he looked over to the butler with curious eyes. "I mean, yes she was happy when she watched the outcome of the trial few days ago. And she was also very happy to finally make some friends at school. But I've never seen her eyes glint with such joy that much before."

"Really?" Usopp finds this information to be rather interesting. "So Kaya wasn't happy all the time?"

"Well no actually," Merry replied opening the front door. "Let's talk more outside shall we?" Usopp doesn't understand why they need to talk outside, but he just follows Marry anyway still wanting to hear more of Kaya's past. The two men walk right out of the door and sit down by the steps to continue the conversation, the cool night air and silence really bring out the talking mood.

"Anyway, ever since Miss Kaya was young, she never really had the fun childhood most children usually experience," Merry started Kaya's history. "Normal children would go to pre-school and elementary school, but Miss Kaya was home-tutored by professionals who expertise in each subjects. Ranging from education to music and art."

"How come Kaya didn't go to school like any normal kids?" Usopp asked.

"Her parents wouldn't want her to spend time with people who are less fortunate than they are," Merry explained. "I know, it is a horrible assumption." Merry added looking at Usopp's appalled face. "I can't blame them to believe that, the master was conned off when he reached a helping hand to his old-time friend. That man stole one of the master's prized collection to pay off his gambling debt."

"But that shouldn't stop him to let Kaya go to school, she needs to make some friend," Usopp replied his opinion side of the story.

"She is now," Merry laughed quietly. "But back then, it was horrible for Miss Kaya." Merry looked pretty down when he re-thought the sad memories he shared with his master. Usopp can foretell that this next bit is going to be a tearjerker.

"Every birthday party she had, she was surrounded by unfamiliar people. The people who attended were the master's business associates and their children. Miss Kaya didn't know any of them, it was hard for her to enjoy her birthday party with different strangers every year. I remember one time the master rented the Eiffel Tower for Miss Kaya's eleventh birthday party, and he also rented Disney World all for herself on her seventh birthday. But all of that didn't matter to Miss Kaya, what was the point for all of that if she has no friends to enjoy them with."

As shock as Usopp is to see that Kaya has a rough history, he is more shocked at the birthday gifts her parents presented to her. He remembered that on his seventh birthday, he and his family went on a fishing and camping trip to celebrate it. He remembered it well because that was the day where his father gave him his very first slingshot. And on his eleventh birthday, he celebrated it by playing his new baseball kit with Luffy and Nami. They also lost the ball on that same day when Luffy hit a mega home-run. Usopp feels a strong sense amount of guilt for Kaya at the moment, he never thought that Kaya is lonely and unhappy while growing up.

"Not to mention the strict tutoring she received every single day," Merry continued. "I've never seen Miss Kaya worked and suffered so hard." Usopp can sense that part of the guilt Merry must've shared, after all he can't defend her since his real boss is Kaya's parents.

"I guess her parents really want her to succeed in their place," Usopp commented. "After all, she is going to earn the family heirloom one day."

"I see you understand then Usopp-kun," Merry smiled at the young man. "Anyway, when Miss Kaya turned fifteen, that was when she spends more time on bed rather than on her study desk."

"On bed?" Usopp feels for the worst. "What happened?"

"She was sick," Merry explained. "Doctors don't know what was the cause of it. It wasn't from overworked or anything infectious from the family lineage."

"Then," Usopp egged Merry to go on. "What was it that made Kaya sick? Obviously, it's nothing serious because she's up and about now."

"Actually it was pretty serious," Merry recalled the days he spent of nursing Kaya. "Psychiatrists believe that Miss Kaya was not sick to begin with. She was just worrying herself to be sick."

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked confused by the odd idea.

"At the age of fifteen, Miss Kaya must've felt the pressure of adulthood," said Merry explaining his theory of Kaya's sudden sickness fiasco. "She was so worried of what's coming to her, that she must've worried herself to be sick. And to top it off, the only way for her to feel better is to keep her spirit hype and about. But, what would raise her spirit up if her life she had been living the past fifteen years were nothing but painful memories and pressure?"

As Usopp think that Kaya's old life could not get any worse for having no friends and literally no life, she ended up getting herself sick due to family pressure. And her childhood weren't much of a help, there were no happy memories that made her get up from bed.

"But she did get up from bed right?" Usopp asked. "What made her?" Usopp can sense the joyful emotion when Merry smiled to Usopp, this must be the climax of Kaya's life that made her the happy girl she is now.

"Manga," Merry simply said. "When I went to buy some textbooks from the bookstore, a manga that I intentionally bought for my son slipped in with Miss Kaya's textbooks and it end up landing on her lap. She really loved it. I remember the day after the manga slipped in…" Merry stopped briefly to recall the beautiful image he keep playing in his head. It was far too beautiful to speak in words. "I saw the joyful glint in her eyes for the very first time."

"Wow!" Usopp is marveled at the idea. He never thought that a single book of drawings and storytelling that many people looked down upon saved this poor girl's life.

"Who would've thought?" Merry continued his story while wiping a light tear in his eyes. "A single book that landed on her coincidentally, would be the key to light the happiness in her heart. Ever since she read that manga, she was happier than ever. I've never seen her that happy before in my life. And it's all thanks to that manga."

Throughout the story of Kaya's childhood, Usopp have pulled off the sad/dejected/hurtful face for poor Kaya. This marks the first time he ever feel so happy and joyful for the once sad girl. "Yeah, they do that to people," Usopp boasted a little bit.

"It's not only that," Merry continued getting excited. "Because manga had made Miss Kaya a lot happier, she never fell ill anymore. And she's also has been doing very well on her studies. It brought Miss Kaya the courage to convince her parents to admit her to Grand Line High. To think that one small book managed to turn Miss Kaya's life around."

"Yep, they do that people too!" Usopp nodded getting cockier and prouder for the otaku-ism culture.

"Ever since then, Miss Kaya had been purchasing manga books and watching anime almost regularly," Merry finished up the rest of the story. "Sometimes that hobby of hers can go over the edge." Merry added thinking of the collections Kaya secretly hide from her parents.

"Yeah, they do that to people too," Usopp sank low thinking off the bad images and the greed of otaku-ism. Merry laughed quietly looking at the poor teen sulk down over the embarrassment of his hobby. "Anyway Merry-san," Usopp said to the butler. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, Miss Kaya needs someone she can talk and befriend with who shares the same interest of her," he said. "And, seeing how happy she is talking with you Usopp-kun, I can see you're the type of friend that she needs." Merry patted Usopp on his back, giving him that fatherly look. "So, please be a good friend to her."

Usopp understands now why Merry wanted this one-on-one talk with him. With Kaya's father always away from work, Merry must've see himself as a father figure for Kaya and just wanted to give his blessing for their friendship. "You don't need to tell me that Merry-san," Usopp gave Merry the thumb up. "I'm already good friends with her before you know it."

"Thank you," Merry patted Usopp's back again. He then stands up from the steps stretching his thin body up. "Heavens, I tried to converse with her on the subject, but… it didn't go well."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard if you don't know the references," Usopp laughed quietly remembering that he tried the same method to Chopper. Usopp stand up from the steps as well, ready to take his leave. "But don't worry Merry-san, I'll also make sure she gets herself comfortable with her girl friends."

"Thanks again Usopp-san," Merry thanked for the last time. "I'm really glad you're Miss Kaya's friend."

After a quick and brief goodbye for the two men, Usopp finally left Kaya's mansion. The walk back to his home has really made him a lot to think about, happy as he is to finally learn some new things about his mysterious friend, he is also taken back by the discovery of Kaya's sad past. Noting on how Kaya never really seem to have the time of her life ever, Usopp thought that maybe someone should show it to her. Since Usopp already earned the trust of Kaya's personal butler, and they are still on holiday technically, what's stopping him?

**Nami's home**

"You've got some nerve calling me this late after not showing up at Luffy's home," Nami angrily alleged to her caller.

"I am so so sorry," the one on the other line spoke. "I just realized it a few hours ago that I was supposed to be at Luffy's home." Nami can sense from the other caller's tone that he's very apologetic, and well Nami did believe it was a dumb idea to rely on Luffy's friends for assistance. "So what's going to happen?"

"Don't worry about it," Nami re-assured to the speaker. "It was stupid of me anyway for asking other people's help. Heck, Sanji didn't even bother to come so you and him are on the same boat."

"Oh so Sanji didn't come too huh," Chopper giggled thinking that he's as forgetful as the cook. "Look, Nami I feel bad for not showing up today. Let me go tutor Luffy tomorrow to make it up to you." Nami liked that idea. Chopper seems to be an intelligent and diligent as she is, maybe she can rely on him to take her place when she's at work. But she almost forgot that Chopper is also a boy, and his naivety nature can be easily manipulated.

"Uhmm… that sounds like a good idea Chopper, but don't take this the wrong way. I don't know if leaving you with Luffy alone is a good idea," Nami hoped that she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh, ok I understand," Chopper replied in his normal tone. "My dad did tell me that I can get easily distracted."

"Yes, that's what I exactly meant," Nami pushed Chopper's idea into as the excuse. "But you know what Chopper, the next time I'm going to tutor Luffy, you can come with me."

"Really?" Chopper asked with a hint of excitement. "You want me to come?"

"Yeah why not," Nami replied. "It's probably for the best, you can help me persuade him when he's procrastinating." Nami need some support the next time she's off to tutor him, and bringing Chopper along will definitely avoid the constant tease of Luffy's grandfather.

"Great!" said Chopper feeling excited already. "When are we doing this?"

"Hmmm…" Nami think for a second. "I don't know actually. I need to know my roster for this week first, it might be longer than you expect and…" Nami stopped when her phone beeped, letting her know that another call is waiting for her on another line. She would usually ignore it, but the contact name grabs her attention.

"Speak of the devil. Hang on Chopper, my supervisor is on the other line do you mind waiting for a minute?" Nami doesn't even need his reply, she's already putting Chopper on hold and changed her phone line. "Yes senpai?"

**Luffy's home (The next day)**

"Luffy!!" Nami repeated yesterday's process.

* * *

THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR NOW. ANYWAY, I NEED A NEW BETA READER. MY OLD ONE GAVE UP ON ME, SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE WILLING TO HELP ME, I'D BE VERY GRATEFUL. DO CONTACT ME IF YOU DECIDE TO K? THANKS FOR READING AGAIN GUYS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

P.S - I KNOW IT'S THE WRONG PLACE FOR ME TO SAY IT HERE. BUT OH MAN YOU GUYS JUST GOT TO WATCH GURREN LAGANN. IT'S SO EPIC!!


	22. Arc 3: When Nami met Luffy and Ace

This one came in a lot later due to the last chapter's poor response. And I was trying to figure out how to route this arc. Finally, I found it.

P.S - _Italic words_ are inner thoughts.

**One Piece: High School Edition**

**Arc 3: Memories**

**Chapter 21: When Nami met Luffy (and Ace)**

"Luffy!"

Nami kicked the Monkey D. residence's door open, repeating her exact rendition from the day before. She soon regretted her action when she find the old man who constantly tease her, is lying down on the couch dressed up in his birthday suit.

"Mother of God!" Nami turned away immediately when she saw what appear to be an 'elephant skin rug'. "Garp-ossan! Why are you naked?"

"Why can't you knock?" He retaliated back with his own question.

"You didn't answer my question!" Nami replied back with the familiar angry tone. For years she hoped that she wouldn't catch Luffy in nude, guess she have to keep in mind that Garp is also someone she had to watch out for. "Why are you naked? And why aren't you covering yourself?"

"I think you're stepping on my pants," Garp pointed out. Nami looked down towards her leg and sure enough, she was stepping on Garp's shorts and his heart pattern boxer. Nami do not know whether this is the perfect time to shudder in disgust or laugh at the corny undergarment.

A few rustles behind Nami made her to look over at the back, she then turned away again still remembering of the naked man's presence.

"Don't get up!" Nami warned the old man. "Stay right where you are. I'll just kick your pants towards you."

"Can't you just pick it up?" Garp asked for some assistance.

"Hell no!" Nami slid Garp's pants down towards his leg. Even though she had her back turned on him, her aim really is top notch. After a few seconds of grunting and some more rustling, Nami can finally turn over and face Luffy's grandpa. His shirt may be off, but at least his trouser snake is not flopping around.

"That's much better," Nami sighed. "Now, why were you naked?"

"I'm always naked early in the morning," Garp simply said scratching his stomach.

"I come here almost every day around this time in the morning! And I've never seen you butt-naked!" Nami snapped still feeling crept out for seeing an old geezer's naked flesh. "Why? Why! Why! Do you have to be naked when I open this door!"

Garp watched her grumpiness, he knew well that Nami has her own problem with controlling her temper. Something must've happened that cause the trigger in her temper tantrum.

"What's cracking up your ass?" he asked.

"I got another day off from work!" Nami explained anyway despite of Garp's vulgar use of words. "Apparently, I'm not teacher material to the new employees!"

"At least you have a job," Garp told her with a strict parentage tone. "Speaking of work, I should go and get ready." And without a moment to lose, Garp disappeared right through the stairs making his way up to his room.

Nami sighed and sat down on the couch, way off where Garp was sitting just to be reminded. Nami hate to admit, but she did agree with Garp. She is very lucky to have such an easy-going work condition. Close to home, flexible hours and a pretty good paycheck. It was a lot more satisfying compared to her last job, she really hate that Personal Assistant job for Nojiko's agent.

"_That bitch Hancock!" _Nami cursed silently thinking of her old boss.

"Hey pops!" A knock and a call from the front door distract any more of Nami's spiteful thoughts of her former boss. Now she is more concerned of the man who is to make his appearance into the Monkey D. home.

"You better not be pulling off The Naked Man when I open this door!" the man on the other side of the door called out. Nami recognized that voice from anywhere, though she hasn't seen him in flesh for a while.

"It's unlocked, Ace. Come on in," Nami informed of the solved resolution.

"Nami? Hey!" the young man entered the home dressed up in his casual attire. "It's been a while! How've you been doing?"

"Like a train wreck!" Nami waved from where she's sitting. "Good job on your last trial, by the way!" Her tone didn't sound as sincere as her words however.

"Uhmm… thanks?" Ace felt unsure how to response. If only he was given the circumstance of what happened on that very day when she lost the bet. "Where's pops?"

"Getting ready for work," she replied. "And he does this The Naked Man thing a lot?"

"More than you think!" Ace sat down on the couch. "You have no idea how many times I walked in on him pulling that off!"

"That was where he was sitting by the way."

"Son of a…" He quickly moved away from the cushions, while Nami giggled. "Oh, ha ha! Very funny! You can't tell me that before I sat down?"

"Yeah? Well, you kind of deserved it," Nami rolled her eyes using that same tone she used to 'congratulate' Ace.

The young adult stopped and noticed that despite of her tease, he sense some sort of hateful grudge coming in from her. "Okay," he sighed. "What did I do? Or what did Luffy do, to make you hate me so much?"

"Nothing," Nami brushed her spite off after hearing Ace's apologetic tone. It would be wrong of her to start pointing fingers at people, when clearly she's at fault for gambling in the first place. "I'm just in a bad mood, that's all."

"Oh," Ace fell to his oblivious state. "Just cheer up then!" He flashed the family's trademark smile. No matter how weird or dysfunctional the Monkey D. family can be, Nami can never get tired of their smile. "I'm going to go wake Luffy up."

"And I'm going to make breakfast," Nami continued along. The two then disappeared off without exchanging another conversation.

**Kitchen**

As Nami waited for the frying pan to heat up, she wondered how she ended up playing surrogate sister to Luffy. Never in her life, would she ever be this committed to a boy. Truth to be told, she's not really fond of boys in general, Luffy and his friends being the exception since they're friends from elementary school. Thinking about it again, she wondered how things will be different if she didn't meet him in the park eleven years ago.

**Flashback**

Young six years old Nami happily strutted down her neighborhood, whistling that familiar tune she once heard from the television. Her ragged red elementary school backpack is hanging on her back, bouncing along with her every time she reached to the chorus of the music. Yes, life had never been better for the child, she has a loving mother and sister, and everybody in school have no problem with her. There's no need for her to worry or fret over money just yet, as a child the only thing she worry of was handing her homework on time.

Upon reaching the end of the street, Nami turned down to the familiar route entering to the road that connect to the park she enjoy visiting with her family. She entered through, not for recreation but to cut time short and exit through the other entrance that will shortcut her distance by a few minutes. Passing by the jungle gym and the fun swing, she stopped when she saw an unfamiliar boy roaming around the bushes. The young child stopped to examine the stranger more, through closer look she can deduce that he is roughly her age, and somehow looked quite familiar.

Nami's mother had always warned her not to talk to strangers, and she was sure as well that this child's parents did the same thing. Yet, that advice did not affect to the two kids at this moment. Nami slowly approached the boy by the tree, the sounds of her footsteps bring the boy's attention to turn towards her.

"Hello!" he greeted her excitedly with a grin.

"Hi…" Nami's response was somewhat timid. The boy's eagerness did take her by surprise.

"What's your name?" he asked Nami directly.

"Nami," she answered pointing at her school name tag. Nami knew better not to talk to strangers, but something about this particular boy actually made her feel quite comforting. Was it because of his innocent smile or kind nature? She didn't know, but whatever it may be, she was attracted to him.

"My name is Luffy!" she pointed to his own name tag. "Nice to meet you, Nami," he grinned again. That smile of his was very alluring, like a single flicker of light from the deepest depth of darkness, Nami was drawn to it.

"Nice to meet you too, Luffy," she smiled back.

**End Flashback**

Nami looked again at her past self, still wondering if that six years old girl really was her. She knew herself well that she wouldn't be that friendly to a boy. Of course thinking at it again, she was just an innocent child back then trying to make some friends. If it was thirteen years old Nami, perhaps things would be different. Nami wondered if it was fate that led her to Luffy. She did meet at him at the right time; during her "friendlier" time. If she met Luffy further on, would she befriend with him? Looking back at her bratty self at the age of thirteen, the chance of that was low indeed.

"_Then again, I can just call quit on our friendship now," _Nami smirked to herself silently. _"Though I'm pretty sure Luffy wouldn't even remember about it." _

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Nami immediately jolted up in shock. She turned around to find the two brothers sitting down on the dining table, with cutleries in each of their hand anticipated over the upcoming breakfast.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nami asked confusingly.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to serve us some food?" Ace asked looking annoyed. Nami can only roll her eyes out of irritation.

"Just give it a minute, your majesty!" Nami emphasized the last two words sarcastically to the max.

"What happened to work?" the innocent one asked.

"Day off!" she angrily replied.

"Oh," Luffy can only reply in return. "Well, thanks for coming on your day off," he grinned sincerely. Nami sighed and turned back to the turned on stove, looking at Luffy grin like that somehow soothe her anger away.

"Don't flatter yourself," Nami replied trying to avoid the two boys' stare. "I just don't have anything else better to do, that's all." The fact's not entirely true of course, unlike yesterday, Nami actually haven't called any of her girl friends yet. And Ace somehow saw through the lies out of her.

"Tsundere."

"Do you want to cook your own damn food?" Nami angrily yell back to the two boys, though she's referring to Ace more.

"No, ma'am," Ace apologized sincerely out of fear. He liked to consider himself as a courageous man, never let anything scare him or made him cower out of fear. But yet, he still can never stop but to shudder at the sight of Nami's angry face and yell. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"See that it won't," she returned back to the stove. "By the way, why are you here anyway?"

"Just checking up on my family," Ace replied smoothly. "Can't I do that?"

"No. Seriously. Why are you here?" Nami asked again this time strongly emphasizing the word 'why'. She knew Ace well enough that he won't be coming home without a proper reason, and judging by his circumstances, it could be financial trouble.

"For the free food," he replied knowing well that he cannot fool Nami.

"That's kind of pathetic, Ace," Luffy looked at his embarrassed brother.

"Hey! I don't need to hear that from someone like you!" Ace pointed at his younger brother angrily with his fork. "Things are just looking pretty bad with me right now, okay! I'm just having trouble getting clients because of the recession and all."

"Really?" Nami sarcastically asked turning back around to face him. "The recession? You're going to stick with that?"

"Well, yeah," Ace shrugged. "What else can it be? People saw me kicked Rob Lucci's ass in court few days ago. And if I'm not getting any clients, then it must because of the recession. What else other reason can it possibly be?"

"_Your own incompetence!" _Nami would just love to say that to his face, maybe that will motivate Ace to work even harder.

"Anyway," Ace started a new conversation. "Luffy, let's go play paintball!"

"OKAY!"

"NO!"

"Alright! Wait! Why do you mean no?" Ace turned to Nami.

"Luffy has no time to mess around right now," Nami explained as she served up breakfast to the two brothers. They immediately clawed their food, giving Nami not a second to finish her sentence. "He has private tutoring with me."

"What?" Ace nearly choked on his sausage. "Tutoring? Since when?"

"Awww… c'mon, Nami!" Luffy groaned. "Just this once."

"No!" she repeated again. "I told you this already! I hardly get days off. And when I do, I expect you be ready for tutoring." Luffy groaned in dismay, knowing well that he cannot win in an argument with Nami.

Upon losing against Nami's argument and missing out on a fun-filled day with his brother, somehow his breakfast didn't taste as good as it was before. Ace felt pity for his younger brother, so he did what any brother would do.

"You're being unreasonably selfish, Nami," he stood up for Luffy. "You can't expect Luffy to fit in with your time schedule."

"Yeah!"

Nami would not want to argue anymore of this trivial matter. She did not want to be here in the first place and would just want to get Luffy's tutoring over and done with it. And if Luffy is being difficult on all of this, she would bring him down on her knees with one simple call.

"Garp-ossan!"

"Luffy! Listen to Nami!" Garp's booming voice echoed from the second floor. The magic word is indeed a powerful one. After the immediate call, the two brothers are brought down by their grandfather's scold. Nami deviously smiled over her achievement.

"Ace! Some support here!" Luffy panted not willing to give up his fight for freedom.

"Sorry lil' bro, you're on your own," he turned to Luffy with a tired smile. "I… can't do anything when pops is involved."

"Geez, you gave up quick!" Luffy rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Some lawyer you turned out to be."

"Hey! At least I chose a career that walk through the path of justice!" Ace defended his honor. "I refuse to work as some corporate fat cats' gear that made his company go round."

"And yet those gears can afford to eat every single day without mooching off their parents," Nami shot Ace's confidence down.

"Urrghh… oh yeah!" Ace struggled to get up. "Well… I… at least… I can… Oh, shut up!" Ace gave up laying his head down on the table. Luffy and Nami watched the poor young adult groaned, it really did bring the atmosphere down. "Be honest with me you guys. Am I a crap lawyer?"

"You're not a crap lawyer, Ace," Nami sighed feeling sorry for Ace. "Tell him, Luffy." She looked over to Luffy, pointing him to say something uplifting for his brother.

"Yeah, you're not awful," Luffy tried to come up a good point. "You're just… unorganized."

"And need to take things seriously," Nami nodded towards Luffy.

"So… what," Ace lifted his head looking surprised. "You guys saying I'm incompetent?" The two friends looked at each other again, giving Ace the impression that none would dare to answer his question. "Some friends you are," Ace however already know the answer to his own question. "You know, I get this kind of crap a lot from my firm. But I didn't expect this from you guys."

"Look, Ace," Nami expressed her opinion. "All we're saying is that maybe if you get your head around the game, no one will call you incompetent!"

"Nami!" Luffy shrieked out of warning.

"So what!" Ace got off to face her by the stove. "You're saying I'm incompetent?"

"Yes!" Nami faced up to Luffy's brother. "Yes I am!" It's time for her to stop beating around the bush and express her opinion clearly.

Feeling insulted by Nami's call, Ace stood up, talling over her by a few inches. He looked down at her while she stared at him with those determined eyes he remembered. She's not the type who back off anybody, and Ace knew that well too. Ever since they first met, he can see that she's one tough girl.

**Flashback**

Many weeks later after six years old Nami befriend with Luffy, the two have been closer than ever. Not only that Nami discovered Luffy attend the same school with her, but they lived relatively quite close with each other. Despite their gender difference, Luffy played with Nami whenever he had the chance. This, of course, can only happen when the two crossed paths again at the same park where they met.

One day during one of their after school play time at the park, an unexpected current of event occurred. It all started when the two friends were playing by the swing. Luffy was swinging by as hard and as fast as he can muster, while Nami stood by watching him swinging high and low.

"Luffy, please be careful," said Nami feeling worried of his safety.

"Don't worry, Nami!" Luffy assured her. "Watch me how far I can jump!" And with no further due, Luffy did jump off the swing. With the right angle, and at the right precise time where he released the handle, he flew far.

"Wow!" she was impressed of him. "That was so cool, Luffy!"

"He he he he!" Luffy grinned up. "That was pretty cool, huh."

"Big deal!"

Luffy and Nami turned towards the cry of the new boy who recently arrived to the park. There he stood dressed in a white singlet and dark shorts, his hair is as dark and shaggy as Luffy's. If only this boy did not have any freckles on his face, Nami would guess that he's a splitting image of Luffy's, except taller. The boy wasn't alone however, he is currently accompanied with another boy. But this child is more well dressed, and also wearing a top hat, which the other boy is missing.

"You think you're so cool just cause you can jump that far from a stupid swing!" the same boy spoke in an unfriendly tone. "That is lame, Luffy."

"_How did this boy know Luffy?" _was Nami's first thought. She looked over to Luffy, who was looking more anxious than his previous expression. His huge grin immediately dropped, and replaced with a look of uncertainty.

"Hi, Ace," Luffy waved nervously. "Whatcha doing here?"

"None of your business!" Ace raised his voice sternly. "Who's the chick?" he pointed to Nami. His rough talk and booming voice intimidated her.

"This is Nami," Luffy introduced her. "She's my new friend." Ace looked over to Nami, he can see that she's looking quite timid over Ace. Ace, however, find her fidgety motion to be quite cute.

"Playing with a girl now, Luffy?" Ace mocked trying to keep his tough-guy persona. "What are you, a girl?"

"That's a lame insult, Ace," the top-hat kid laughed over Ace's comments.

"Shut up, Sabo!"

"We don't want any trouble, Ace," Luffy assured the two boys. "We're just going to play somewhere else now. Let's go, Nami."

Luffy never really got along with his brother, Ace. He tried to, but after a black-eye and a couple of bruises, Luffy's convinced that Ace wasn't interested in doing so either. So Luffy avoided his brother at home and wherever else, it's a shame that Ace liked to use his brother as a punching bag. And he is very convincing to manipulate Luffy from ratting it out to his grandpa.

"Luffy!" Ace stopped Luffy by his tracks. "Go home. Dadan's looking for you." Luffy looked over to his demanding brother, and he still cannot disobey him whenever he gave that angry glare.

"Okay," Luffy nodded. He wanted to play more, especially with his new friend. But with his brother taking over the priority role, he can't do anything but to oblige. "Sorry, Nami."

"It's okay, Luffy. I'll go home too," Nami said walking with him. "My house is on the way, let's go together."

Luffy smiled, grateful of Nami to understand his problem. But Ace wasn't going to let it go just yet. Just like what any jealous or petty child wanted, he wanted to have the thing that his brother has and what he doesn't.

"Actually, Nami. Why don't you stay and play with us?" Ace blurted.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Apart of Ace, all the other three children exclaimed out of shock. Neither of them would've known this to happen, especially Nami. She just met the rough kid and here he is, out of the blue, asking her to play with him.

"Ace, are you serious?" Sabo asked his friend. "She's a girl!"

"So what?" he asked back.

"You just said that real men don't play with girls!" Sabo replied back. It's true as Sabo said, Ace wouldn't want to play around with girls. But the idea itself of Luffy having one thing that he doesn't have is driving him mad.

"So are you coming or not?" Ace asked Nami anyway ignoring Sabo's angry rant.

"No, thanks," Nami replied shyly. "I want to go home too." Nami is clearly not comfortable to be hanging around Ace and his friend. The boy just show up out of nowhere, harassed Luffy and then invited her to go with him, clearly not a good first impression to start a friendship bond.

"No! You stay!" Ace ordered her. "I'll show you a lot of cooler things that I can do which Luffy can't." Ace is not the type to give up. When Luffy has something that Ace doesn't have, Ace forced it out of his brother's hands.

"Come on, Ace. Are you serious?" Sabo, on the other hand, was getting tired of Ace's stubborn personality.

"I don't want to stay," Nami expressed her feelings. "I want to go home. Let's go Luffy."

"Luffy! Tell her to stay!" Ace ordered again, this time to his own brother. If he can't make her to listen, he will make his brother to make her to listen. Luffy never say no to Ace, naturally because he's afraid to.

"You're not actually going to tell me to stay, are you?" Nami asked towards Luffy. Nami may only know Luffy for a couple of weeks, but she knew that Luffy is not the type who sell out for other people. She knew about this straight after meeting him, he's not that type of person.

"Maybe… just for a little bit," he shrugged nervously.

Nami cannot believe what she is hearing. Never in her life had she ever witness someone so cowardly. Even worse, it's her own friend who performed this deed. She expected Luffy to stand up for her, she expect some good things from him. She had never misjudged anyone before, there's a first time for everything.

"Unbelievable!" she looked in disgust. "I'm going home!" She gave Luffy one last look before taking off.

"Nami…" he managed to say. Her last look drilled his heart hard, never had he seen her looking so angry before.

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled at him. "And I'm not staying with you either!" she turned towards Ace.

Ace didn't reply, nor did he have anything to say either. He's too much in shock to see this girl stood her ground on her own, and yelled so loud. He figured that she's a shy kid based on her reaction towards him, but boy was he surprised upon learning this.

Nami's in state of shock on her own. She had never yelled at anyone before. She never figured she would have that much anger in her either. Shocked over her sudden breakout and at the boys' surprised stare, she made a dash. Leaving the three boys speechless upon learning of Nami's tough personality.

**End of flashback**

Up to this point of age and life, Nami's angry breakout is a dime a dozen. Even after their past issues are fixed up, Nami still lose her temper now and then. But throughout her angry rant or scream, it always mean well to her personality. Tough, strong, stubborn and strict. Just like it is now, she's not to back down from Ace, even after calling him incompetent.

"Whatever!" Ace shrugged. "I'm outta here!" He then left the kitchen without even finishing his food. Luffy looked over his brother, then to Nami for a quick scowl before caught up to Ace by the front door.

"Ace… come on," Luffy managed to made his brother stop. "Don't take it hard."

"Dude, I'm not!" Ace replied looking determined. "I am not going to let what Nami said bothers me. But I am going to go out there and prove it to her that I'm not incompetent." Ace is not exactly the type who will be pushed around either, he need to take a stand and prove Nami that he is not incompetent.

"That still means what she said bothers you," Luffy stated the truth.

"Oh, shut up!" Ace rolled his eyes. He then jumped off the porch making his way by the sidewalk, ready to leave the household and make a name of himself. "By the way, are you going to Dadan's wedding?" he asked to his brother one last question.

"Hell no!"

Yeah, same here. Later!" Ace waved his brother off. Luffy waved back and return to the kitchen, still giving Nami that usual scowl when she caught his eyes.

"What?" she asked in annoyed tone.

"Do you have to call him incompetent right on his face?" Luffy asked in regards of his brother. "He really likes his job, you know." Luffy didn't need to remind Nami in regards of Ace's feelings to his job, she too should know well of his passion for his profession.

Nami had to admit she did cross the line towards Ace, but she had good intention for her bitterness. "I know it seems harsh, Luffy," Nami sighed. "But it's for his own good."

"How so?" Luffy wondered.

"You've seen his attitude," Nami reminded of Ace at work. "Unless someone is straight with him, he'll keep it up. And before you know it, he'll be fired from his firm."

Nami knew well of work condition and what goes around in the working business. She had seen many of her co-workers laid off from their job for not meeting their monthly quota. And she wouldn't want to see anything like that to happen to Ace.

"Will he?" Luffy, however, is oblivious of that.

"Of course, you idiot!" Nami smacked his forehead. "And that goes for you too! If you want to pass high school, then you'd better hit the books and show some improvement before the school's re-open."

Since the subject was brought up, Nami need to remind Luffy as well of his current condition. She certainly hoped that this will open his eyes and motivate him to study harder for the day. And perhaps for the rest of the private session too.

"Now, go march into your room, and study!" she continued to scold him. "I'll come by shortly after I clear the kitchen. And you'd better be studying!" She looked at Luffy with those strict look of hers, telling him that she was serious about this.

"Okay! Okay! I will! I will!" Luffy nodded to satisfy Nami. His response tone was somewhat normal. It didn't sound like he's neither annoyed nor angry. Nami took this as a good sign of Luffy's feelings.

"Good," she nodded. "Now, get going!" she pointed straight at the living room. Luffy complied and walked out of the kitchen, looking back at her once she faced the kitchen sink. He stopped to look at her, he understood well of Nami's intention. She may appear openly rude and bossy towards Luffy, but he knew that she meant well.

"Hey, Nami," he drew her attention, in which he successfully did. "Thanks."

"For what?" she obliviously asked.

"For doing this," Luffy replied honestly. "Even though you complain, angry and yelling at me a lot, I'm glad you still stick with me."

It's true as Luffy said. Strange as it seem, Luffy had a knack of always making Nami to yell and angry at him. But through a strange bond that they created through their childhood, she always stuck with him and forgiving him. Nami just can't stay angry with him whenever he flashed that trademark family grin. The same exact one that reeled her into befriending him in the first place.

"Don't let it get over your head!" Nami warned Luffy, reminding him not to push his luck. "Remember! I'm just holding the end of our bargain! That's all!"

Thinking back at her choice of words, she then remembered that it sound exactly like the last couple of times she said yesterday and a few minutes ago today. It's because of these sentences that she's pinned as a subject of otaku-ism.

"And don't you dare calling me a tsundere again!" she warned him before he managed to call her that word.

"I wasn't gonna," he shrugged in reply. After all, whatever Nami did for Luffy and his family, he knew that it's nothing else but out of care and kindness.

* * *

WOW, ANOTHER LONG UPDATE. "SIGH" AGAIN, I HOPE MY FANS ARE STILL WAITING FOR MY UPDATE. GUESS THE TSUNDERE NAMI JOKE IS GOING TO BE AROUND FOR A LITTLE WHILE. ANYWAY, TO ALL WHO STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT 'TSUNDERE' IS, JUST GOOGLE IT UP AND YOU'LL GET YOUR ANSWER. THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


End file.
